Diario de un idiota enamorado
by Yeni Reid Wr
Summary: Darien Shields es un exitoso médico pediatra que vive en Estados Unidos. Regresa a su ciudad natal en compañía de su prometida Nagisa, con la cual comparte su vida y profesión, para asistir a la boda de su hermano mayor; lo que lo llevará a un reencuentro con su pasado. Ahora el pelinegro deberá tomar una crucial decisión: si dejar su pasado atrás o regresar sobre sus pasos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la talentosa Naoko Takeuchi y su historia Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

¿Alguna vez deseaste volver en el tiempo, revivir el pasado o andar de nuevo sobre la senda que has caminado? ¿No? ¿Nunca?... Pues yo sí.

He visto por enésima vez toda la saga de "Volver al futuro", repasado en mi mente todas las cuestiones de mecánica cuántica que alguna vez me desveló, releído mis libros de ciencia ficción esperando encontrar una ecuación matemática que me ayude a descifrar el funcionamiento de los viajes en el tiempo, pero todo ha sido inútil.

Quizás se preguntarán, ¿qué rayos le pasa a este tipo? ¿Para qué quiere volver en el tiempo, si lo mejor es vivir el presente?... Y lo más probable es que tengan razón, pero la confusión en mi mente es de tal magnitud que sólo un viaje en el tiempo para recordar los destrozos que... ella dejó en mi vida, serían suficientes para hacerme entrar en razón.

Y es que cuando creí que todo había sido superado, cuando pensé tener el control absoluto de toda mi existencia, me encontraba frente a frente con la causante de todos mis males, quien nuevamente abría la herida en mi alma, y sacaba de mi "armario de esqueletos" los recuerdos de un doloroso pasado que yo me había empeñado en dejar en el olvido.

¿Que no entienden de qué diablos les estoy hablando? Bueno, tal vez necesite empezar por el principio de todo, así que tomen sus asientos, ajusten sus gafas de lectura y prepárense... porque lo que están a punto de conocer es mi oscuro y terrible pasado, la razón por la cual deseaba permanecer lo más alejado posible de Minato.

.

.

.

En realidad no es tan oscuro ni terrible, pero esta historia es el diario de un idiota enamorado.

* * *

Comentarios y críticas son aceptadas... siempre de forma respetuosa.

Publicación del primer capítulo: sábado 20 de diciembre.

_**Yeni Reid Wright**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola hermosas criaturitas de la naturaleza (je je je)**

**Aquí estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia que como siempre, espero que les guste. Estaré publicando un capítulo cada sábado y tendrán actualizaciones o avances a través de mis páginas de FB Yeni Reid Wright o Yeni onee-chan, cada miércoles.**

**El segundo capítulo de esta historia se publicará el 10 de enero 2015, Dios mediante, esto porque me tomaré mis vacaciones navideñas que supongo ustedes también se darán.**

**Sin más preámbulo los dejo con la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Tampoco me pertenecen personajes de otros animes que se estarán mencionando.**

* * *

**«CAPÍTULO 1»**

Mi nombre es Darien Shields. Tengo veintiocho años y soy el menor de los tres hijos de Derek y Olivia Shields, un matrimonio americano que vive en Minato, Japón. Mi padre, es un prodigioso arquitecto que se enamoró perdidamente de mi madre, una activista tipo "Green Peace", que se había amarrado a un árbol situado en medio de un parque que él iba a demoler para construir un centro comercial. Lo de ellos fue amor a primera vista; y desde entonces mi madre lo arrastró en locas aventuras que terminaron por llevarlos a Tokio.

Allí nacimos mis dos hermanos y yo. Haruka de treinta y dos años es el mayor de los tres y es corredor de autos. Él y Andrew, que es el segundo en la lista de los Shields con treinta años de edad, comparten el parecido con mi madre, ambos tienen el cabello rubio y los ojos de un tono verde esmeralda que han sido la ruina de cientos de chicas. En cambio yo… bueno, mi único atractivo siempre fue los ojos azules que heredé de la madre de mi madre, o sea mi abuela; y mi cabello negro azabache. De chico era algo desgarbado y entre mis aficiones no estaba ningún deporte, cosa que no me hacía atractivo hacia ninguna chica, lo que en realidad no me importaba mucho; yo era más que feliz con mis mangas y colecciones de personajes de anime… lo admito, era un otaku ermitaño, aunque contaba con mi amigo Ittou con quien compartía algunas de mis afinidades.

Luego de toda una vida de vivir en Minato, decidí salir de casa y aprovechar una beca para estudiar medicina en los Estados Unidos. A decir verdad hubieron algunas situaciones muy particulares que me obligaron a tomar aquella decisión y honestamente, durante los casi diez años que han transcurrido desde que me fui, no me he arrepentido ni un solo momento de haberlo hecho… bueno, quizás los primeros meses sí fueron muy difíciles y a punto estuve de regresarme, pero después las cosas empezaron a tomar su rumbo.

Llevo una vida un tanto agitada, pero amo mi trabajo. Tres años atrás terminé mis estudios de medicina en Harvard, especializándome en neurocirugía pediátrica, hice mi internado en el Hospital General de Massachusetts en Boston y me quedé trabajando como residente del área de pediatría. A pesar del poco tiempo libre que me queda, aún puedo hablar con mi familia casi a diario y en ocasiones voy a visitarlos, aunque la mayoría de las veces son ellos quienes me visitan. También tomo algo de tiempo para continuar con mi vida oculta de otaku y compartir mi vida con la mujer más hermosa, encantadora y fascinante sobre la tierra, mi colega y prometida Nagisa Sena; una bella pelinegra de ojos negros y cuerpo de infarto que conocí durante los años de facultad y de quien hasta el día de mi regreso a Minato me sentía profundamente enamorado; sólo que no tomaba en cuenta que el motivo por el cual dejé Tokio, entraría nuevamente en mi vida para desordenarla por completo.

**_._**

**_Aeropuerto Internacional Logan, Boston _**

_Pasajeros con destino a Japón favor abordar por la plataforma seis. Pasajeros con destino a Japón plataforma seis._

—Ése es nuestro vuelo.

—Darien, espera.

— ¿Sucede algo Nagisa? Te he notado más nerviosa de lo usual conforme se acercaba esta fecha y no has querido decirme la razón, ¿acaso es que no quieres ir a Tokio?

—Darien, tú crees que… ¿le agrade a tu familia?

Nos habíamos detenido a medio camino de la zona de abordaje. Nagisa jugueteaba torpemente con sus dedos mientras permanecía con la cabeza baja. La notaba sumamente nerviosa y preocupada. —Amor, —dije colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros. —ya te lo he dicho varias veces, mis padres van a adorarte.

—Tengo miedo de que no me acepten, si ellos no nos dan su bendición no podríamos casarnos y entonces…

—Nagisa cariño, —puse un dedo sobre sus suaves labios— no hay nada de qué preocuparte. Papá y mamá te amaran… tal como yo lo hago.

_Pasajeros con destino a Japón favor abordar por la plataforma seis._

Nagisa levantó el rostro hacia mí. Sus bellos ojos negros brillaban con el asomo de las lágrimas que se habían formado en ellos. Llevé mi mano derecha de su hombro hacia su mejilla y limpié con delicadeza su rostro. Entonces me dio aquella dulce sonrisa, la cual era una de las razones que me había hecho amarla.

—Creo que ahora sí estoy lista. — dijo, y continuamos nuestro camino hacia la zona de abordaje.

Era lógico que Nagisa estuviera nerviosa. Íbamos a presentarla a mis padres por primera vez en dos años de relación y además les llevaríamos la noticia de que decidimos casarnos. Sabía que con lo de la boda de Andrew, que era el verdadero motivo del viaje, mis padres tendrían suficiente para volverse locos, pero ya no podía seguir retrasando el momento por más tiempo. Nagisa merecía que yo le diera su lugar y dejara de esconderla como si fuera un sucio secreto.

Podía comprender exactamente como se sentía mi novia. Mientras caminábamos tomados de las manos, miraba de reojo la forma delicada de su cuello y su moño desaliñado, dejaba algunos mechones de cabello negro sueltos, incitándome, provocando que quisiera besarla allí, frente a toda la multitud y guardas de seguridad, lo cual probablemente no era una buena idea, pero en ese momento estaba más enamorado de ella que nunca.

Me concentraba en esos pensamientos para alejar de mi mente la idea que me tenía más que nervioso desde que dejamos nuestro apartamento para dirigirnos al avión, esa idea en donde mamá, papá o cualquiera de mis hermanos pudiera mencionar frente a Nagisa mi más grande decepción amorosa, sería vergonzoso que ella lo supiera, además ese recuerdo era algo que pertenecía a un pasado muy lejano que yo me empeñaba en dejar atrás, algo que debía quedar en el olvido para siempre.

—Dar… debes entregarle tu pasaporte. —dijo mi novia sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí… por supuesto… disculpe.

—Me parece que ahora es otro el nervioso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Liv, apresúrate, el vuelo de Darien llegará en cualquier momento, ya estamos retrasados. —Derek observó su reloj por quinta vez.

—Bajo en un momento cariño.

—Déjame adivinar, mamá está retrasada.

—No sería Olivia Shields de no estarlo.

—Los estoy escuchando. —dijo la aludida desde el final de la escalera. — ¿El auto está listo?

—Haruka y Michiru nos están esperando desde hace más de media hora. —respondió el pelinegro exasperado.

— ¡Pero qué humor cariño! —Replicó Olivia bajando las escaleras— Con ese ánimo no harás más que espantar a nuestro hijo de vuelta a Estados Unidos.

Derek se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. —Salgamos de una vez, el avión debe estar por aterrizar.

—Espera papá, —dijo Andrew—quedé en llamar a Lita para avisarle cuando salíamos hacia el aeropuerto.

—Puedes hacer eso desde el auto Drew, ahora estamos más que retrasados.

Los tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al auto que estaba estacionado frente a la acera, adentro estaban Haruka y Michiru esperándolos.

—…No sigas con ese tono acusador Derek, —decía Olivia mientras caminaban— con el tiempo te has vuelto un viejo quisquilloso.

— ¿Otra vez discutiendo? —preguntó Haruka a su hermano cuando llegó al auto.

—Ya sabes cómo son… mamá duró más de la cuenta en arreglarse y papá la emprendió contra ella. —Andrew suspiró— Por cierto, ¿no trajeron a Diamante con ustedes?

—No cabríamos en al auto al regreso del aeropuerto. —respondió Michiru.

— ¡Creo que hiciste mal las cuentas cuñada! Sólo vamos por Darien.

—Sí, —dijo Michiru dándole una mirada de complicidad a su esposo— creo que tienes razón.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el auto, Haruka arrancó y tomó la carretera hacia el aeropuerto de Minato. Era un día agradable, los árboles de cerezo comenzaban a florear, llenando los paisajes de hermosos colores, era el escenario perfecto para la boda de Andrew con Lita, una hermosa castaña de ojos verdes que había conocido en unas vacaciones por el Caribe. Para su suerte ambos vivían en Minato, aunque nunca antes se habían visto, pero sólo bastó con verla a bordo de aquel barco para que Andrew supiera que ella era el amor de su vida.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue el vuelo de Darien? —preguntó Haruka.

—Estará aquí en menos de una hora. —respondió su padre algo preocupado por el tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces sujétense bien los cinturones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Es extraño… mis padres deberían estar aquí.

—Quizás tuvieron algún retraso, a estas horas el tráfico es muy pesado.

—Tienes razón… aunque es curioso que mi padre no haya previsto eso… no sabes cómo es, es un friki del control.

—Se parece a alguien que yo conozco.

—Oye no… te lo aseguro… mi padre está en otro… —volteé a mirar un auto que corría a toda velocidad, como si fuera una pista de carreras. —nivel. —terminé la frase con una mano sobre el rostro, esperando ver las luces azules y rojas de una patrulla de tránsito detrás del auto de mi familia.

— ¿Sucede algo Dar?

—Nada… sólo que la "familia Adams" acaba de hacer su arribo.

La sonrisa de superioridad de Haruka hizo que mi ojo izquierdo brincara. Había esperado que mi genial hermano mayor no le diera por hacer una carrera individual de fórmula uno llevando a toda mi familia consigo, pero era demasiado pedirle a alguien como Haruka, su vida era la velocidad y lo extremo, según sus propias palabras.

—Mi pequeño bebé. —Exclamó mamá acercándose a mí— Te he extrañado tanto.

Devolví su muy efusivo abrazo, rojo como un tomate porque mi futura esposa estuviera observando las cursilerías de Olivia Shields. —Yo también te extrañé mamá.

—Darien, hijo. —Papá se unió al abrazo—Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vimos.

— ¡Que fue sólo hace unos cuantos meses!

—Meses… años… ¿qué más da? El tiempo es tiempo hijo, cada minuto que pasa…

—Algo en nosotros cambia. —repetimos Haruka, Drew y yo a coro.

— ¿No queda un poco de amor para tu hermano mayor, renacuajo?

Mamá y papá se apartaron y dejaron que Haruka me abrazara, levantándome en el aire como siempre hacía desde que yo tenía uso de memoria, avergonzándome aún más de ser posible frente a Nagisa.

—Me… cortas… el aire. —le dije con dificultad y Haruka me puso abajo.

— ¡Déjenme unirme a la fiesta!

Andrew se abrazó a nosotros. Por unos segundos olvidé que ellos hicieron de mi infancia un infierno. Estar con mis hermanos era sencillamente estar en casa, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si se hubiera detenido en mi infancia y los tenía a ellos a mi lado para apoyarme.

— ¿Y Michiru?

—Acá estoy Dar, es un gusto tenerte de vuelta.

Saludé a la esposa de mi hermano, no muy efusivamente porque Haruka es algo celoso y no le gusta que nadie se le acerque a su sirena, como él le dice, aunque ese alguien sea de la familia.

— ¿Tienes tus maletas listas hijo? —preguntó mamá.

—Antes que nada familia… hay alguien que quiero que conozca. —Volteé hacia mi chica, que estaba prudentemente a la distancia, esperando que yo terminara de saludar a los míos para acercarse. —Familia… ella es Nagisa Sena… y vamos a casarnos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Días después de mi llegada a Tokio y de que mi madre volviera a hablarme ya que se había molestado porque no presenté antes a mi novia, estábamos instalados en casa de mis padres y colaborando en todo lo posible para la preparación de la boda de Andrew y el evento más cercano, la cena de ensayo. Instalarse en la casa de los padres cuando se tiene veintiocho años y una prometida puede resultar en una guerra campal, por supuesto si se tiene a unos padres tan contrarios como los míos; por un lado mamá con su forma liberal de ser decía que no era necesario que estuviéramos en habitaciones separadas, como si no se supiera lo que hacíamos estando solos; por otra parte mi padre, algo conservador, no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Nagisa y yo optamos que lo mejor sería que ella se quedara en la habitación que había sido mía y yo estaría en la de Haruka.

Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan feliz y al mismo tiempo nervioso, parecía irradiar felicidad pura, al grado que en cuanto conocí a Lita y estuve con ellos en la misma habitación, me dieron ganas de vomitar. Pasaban todo el tiempo haciéndose arrumacos, la mirada de cordero a medio degollar de Lita me perseguía aún en mis sueños. Para mi suerte Nagisa y yo éramos diferentes, ambos sabíamos muy bien lo que queríamos y también éramos bastante maduros. Entre nosotros no había ese tipo de cursilerías baratas de las que venden los libros, no… nuestro amor era maduro y…

— ¡Aburrido! —escuché la voz de Haruka en el pasillo de afuera y cerré mi cuaderno. —Te has vuelto un aburrido Drew, tienes que salir, vivir los últimos días de vida que te quedan.

—Me voy a casar Haru, no me voy a morir.

—Es bastante parecido… te lo aseguro.

—Estoy aquí abajo cariño.

—Yo también te amo sirena. —Respondió mi hermano haciéndome reír—Te lo digo en serio Drew, hagamos algo como en los viejos tiempos. Solo tú, yo y el renacuajo, ¿qué dices?

—Conmigo no cuentes para tus locuras Haru.

— ¿Tú también Dar? —dijo mi hermano abriendo la puerta de la habitación. —Tu chica está en casa de sus padres esta noche y Lita está como loca con los preparativos de su despedida de soltera.

— ¿Despedida de soltera? —Preguntó sorprendido Drew—Eso no es posible, si ambos acordamos que no lo haríamos.

— ¡Haruka! —gritó Michiru desde abajo.

—Lo siento sirena, se me escapó.

—Si Lita tendrá su despedida yo también tengo derecho a tener la mía.

— ¡Esa es la actitud!

—No creo que la fiesta de Lita se compare con lo que tienes en mente para tus hermanos, cariño.

—Eso no lo sabes sirena, además si lo creyeras de verdad no te hubieras negado a ir a la fiesta.

Michiru se sonrojó, lo cual sólo le confirmaba a Andrew que la fiesta de Lita no sería nada inocente.

— ¿A dónde es que iremos?

Haruka dio una carcajada. —Eso déjalo en mis manos Drew. ¿Darien?

—Será mejor que vayas Dar, —me dijo Michiru—alguien debe ser la voz de la sensatez.

Suspiré. —Voy a cambiarme.

— ¡Excelente! —Gritó Haruka haciendo una señal de victoria— El trío Shields devuelta a la acción nena.

—Haru…

—No te preocupes cariño… prometo que no haremos nada estúpido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La música sonaba fuertemente por las bocinas. Los cuerpos se movían al ritmo del electro-tecno-pop mientras los meseros iban de un lado para el otro llevando bebidas. Afuera la noche estaba algo fresca, la luna brillada plateada en lo alto del manto negro estelar y las luces artificiales de la ciudad de Minato le daban un aura colorida, mostrándola a la ciudad viva, llena de energía.

En la entrada del Club Elisión los guardas indicaban a las personas a cual lado debían de dirigirse, de un lado se encontraba la entrada exclusiva para caballeros mientras que del otro la entrada para las damas, separando a los clientes según sus intereses. Dentro del club ninguno de ellos se mezclaban, a excepción del espacio V.I.P. que pocos podían utilizar y donde tanto hombres como mujeres se entre mezclaban a su gusto.

Las melenas brillantes de cinco chicas se hacían en todas direcciones según los movimientos de sus cuerpos. Habían ido a Elisión a tener una noche excitante y salvaje, antes de que una de ellas se despidiera para siempre de la vida mundana y se convirtiera en una recatada esposa.

—Es increíble que nos convencieras de venir a este lugar. —dijo una de ellas mientras ocupaban nuevamente sus lugares en la mesa.

— ¿Qué pasa Rei? ¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo? —respondió Mina con una mueca.

—Yo la estoy pasando genial.

— ¡Ami! ¿Quién lo diría de ti? —Respondió Lita sorprendida, al igual que las demás chicas—Yo que creía que a ti solo te interesaba el trabajo.

—Creo que andar mucho con Mina te está contagiando.

— ¡Oye! —Gritó Mina haciendo un puchero— ¿Por qué te metes conmigo? No fui yo quien propuso esta salida después de todo Rei.

—Tienes razón, la verdadera responsable eres tú… Serena.

La aludida hizo como que no era con ella la cosa y siguió tomando su bebida. Las chicas no hicieron más que sonreír, sabían que la alocada de Serena sólo quería distraer a Lita de los preparativos de la boda que la tenían de cabeza, y volviendo locos a todos a su alrededor; por supuesto que jamás imaginaron que las llevaría justamente a Elisión.

—Hablando en serio Serena, —dijo Lita— ¿por qué nos has traído justamente aquí? No creo que a Drew le guste que yo esté en este lugar.

—Drew no tiene por qué saberlo prima, —respondió la rubia—él no está aquí y ninguna de nosotras va a decírselo, además te tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

—Ahora sí comienzo a preocuparme. —dijo Ami.

—Conociendo a mi alocada y encantadora amiga casi hermana, —comenzó a decir Mina—presiento que esta noche será algo…

— ¡Legendario! —exclamaron ambas rubias al mismo tiempo.

_Y ahora con ustedes… el espectáculo principal de la noche…Los Three Lights._

Las mujeres que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a gritar, mientras las luces del escenario se atenuaban, dejando sólo tres focos bajo los cuales estaban tres hombres de esculturales formas, vestidos de vaqueros. De pronto una música lenta comenzó a sonar y uno de ellos avanzó hasta uno de los lados de la tarima, cerca de la mesa en donde estaban las chicas sentadas. Sus sensuales movimientos pélvicos cerca de sus rostros hicieron que las rubias se pusieran en pie.

—Sí nene… eso es lo que me gusta. —dijo Serena sacando un billete y colocándolo en el borde de su pantalón.

Mientras los otros dos bailarines hacían de las suyas con las demás mujeres que estaban en el salón, se escuchaba la voz del animador incitándolas a acercarse más o a darles más dinero para que ellos fueran quitándose cada vez más prendas.

—Me han dicho que entre el público tenemos a una novia. —Dijo el animador— ¿Está con nosotros la señorita Kino? Tu prima Serena debe quererte mucho linda, porque tiene una sorpresa especial para ti.

Lita estaba en estado de shock, sin saber qué hacer y hasta había olvidado como moverse. Entre las chicas empezaron a animarla para que se acercara al escenario, donde el vaquero de cabellos negros le tendía la mano para subir. Serena viendo la resistencia de su prima se levantó y casi a rastras la acercó hasta el bailarín, aprovechando para darle una mirada más de cerca de su cuerpo.

—Por favor dime que no eres tú la novia. —le dijo de forma seductora.

—Tranquilo vaquero… soy la prima de la novia. —respondió la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Me recomendaron muy bien este sitio, —dijo Haruka estacionando el auto—dicen que el ambiente es muy bueno y que las mujeres son las mejores de la ciudad.

—Un momento Haruka, espero que no hayas traído a nuestro "a punto de casarse" hermano a un lugar de… esos.

—Relájate Dar, no es ningún lugar de "esos" como tú dices. —respondió mi hermano haciendo la señal de comillas con sus dedos—Es un night club de los mejores, tienen las bailarinas más hermosas de la ciudad… sólo personas de clase pueden entrar aquí.

—Yo creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí Haruka, si Lita me ve en un sitio como este o si tan siquiera se lo cuentan, me va a matar y adiós boda.

—Nadie va a decirle a tu palomita que viniste a este lugar Drew, además ella tiene su despedida de soltera ¿recuerdas? Y dudo mucho que no hayan invitado a un stripper, conociendo a sus amigas.

La mirada de complicidad que compartieron Drew y Haru cuando éste último mencionó a las amigas de la novia, no me gustó mucho, era como si me escondieran algo. Pero aquellas palabras fueron dichas por Haruka con el tono más malicioso que podía existir, y esperando que el efecto en Andrew fuera precisamente de… —Tienes razón, si ella puede divertirse también yo.

—Ese es mi chico. —Entonces se volteó hacia mí— Y tu renacuajo, ¿también le tienes miedo a tu prometida?

—A Nagisa no le preocupa que yo vea a otras mujeres, ella sabe que al final del día es con ella con quien estoy y nadie más.

—Vaya, pero si son pura confianza. —Respondió mi hermano en forma sarcástica—Ya veremos en unos años, cuando su figura haya cambiado por los hijos y se vuelva una neurótica celosa que piensa que cualquier mujer es una amenaza y…

— ¿Seguimos hablando de mí o ya cambiamos a Michiru y tú?

Su mirada podría haberme helado la sangre, pero ya estaba demasiado viejo para temerle a la furia de mi hermano mayor, así que me mantuve firme como roca, al menos en el exterior, por dentro aún consideraba que Haruka era algo intimidante.

—Ya no hablemos más de esto, —resolvió—mejor entremos y miremos lo que hay en el menú, aunque ya la cena nos esté esperando en casa.

—Haru tiene razón Dar, mirar no es pecado.

Ambos se bajaron del auto al mismo tiempo y a mí no me quedó más remedio que seguirlos. En la entrada del club un par de gorilas vestidos de traje y corbata nos pidieron nuestras invitaciones. Andrew y yo nos miramos sin entender a qué se refería, pero Haruka buscó en su billetera y sacó una tarjeta negra con letras doradas en grande que decían V.I.P.

—Buenas noches señor Shields, esperamos que disfrute su noche.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, Haruka nos miró e inclinó la cabeza para indicarnos que pasáramos con él. Ni Drew ni yo nos atrevimos a preguntarle por qué rayos él tenía una tarjeta VIP en su poder y con su nombre, pero al menos yo no pensaba mencionarlo frente a Michiru, quería llegar a casarme con Nagisa y lo más seguro era que ella no sólo matara a mi hermano, sino también a mí por ser su cómplice.

Sacudí de mi cabeza la imagen de Michiru apretando mi cuello hasta dejarme sin oxígeno y entré detrás de mis hermanos. El lugar no era algo fuera de lo común. Durante mis años en la facultad asistí a uno que otro del mismo estilo junto con algunos compañeros de curso, aunque a decir verdad este tipo de lugares nunca me han gustado.

Había un escenario que recorría todo el lugar formando una U, y las mesas estaban estratégicamente colocadas alrededor de este. Haruka caminó hasta una de las mesas de enfrente, de esas donde sólo los hombres con mucho dinero o muy dispuestos a despilfarrarlo se sientan, y tomó asiento en medio, dejando una silla a cada lado suyo para mí y Andrew.

Sobre el escenario había varias chicas hermosas y a medio vestir, que contorneaban sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música. Yo me sentía atrapado en una mala película de Sharon Stone, no es que no me gustara ver a una mujer desnuda, era simplemente que prefería ser yo quien le quitara la ropa, que fuera sólo para mí que ella bailara. Tal vez era un anticuado, o quizás aún estaba atrapado en mi faceta de otaku virgen, pero me sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

—Hoy las bebidas corren por mi cuenta. —exclamó Haruka.

Andrew y yo nos miramos, sabíamos que no era normal que nuestro hermano mayor fuese tan espléndido con nosotros, no era la primera vez que Haruka nos invitaba a una fiesta, pero usualmente terminábamos ya sea Drew o yo, pagando por esa invitación.

— ¿Te sucede algo Haru? —preguntó con cuidado Drew.

—Si está pasándote algo es necesario que nos lo digas.

—Tranquilícense debiluchos, no me sucede nada… al menos no es nada malo, pero por el momento no voy a soltar prenda, ahora es el turno de Drew de celebrar.

Definitivamente había algo extraño en sus palabras, aunque a juzgar por su sonrisa no debía ser algo malo, así que le di un sorbo a mi bebida y Andrew hizo lo mismo, ambos intentando relajarnos y disfrutar de la noche… y de la invitación de Haru.

_—Desde las selvas tropicales del Brasil, _—se escuchó la voz del animador_—llegan para ustedes lo que habían estado esperando. Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a las hermosas y encantadoras, Las Hermanas Amazonas!_

Un grupo de cuatro chicas salieron al escucharse los vítores de la multitud que estaba reunida en el club. No podía negar que eran increíblemente hermosas, sus pieles bronceadas en conjunto con ese buen par de… ojos, eran una tentación para cualquiera que las mirara aunque fuera de reojo.

— ¿Son hermosas verdad? —dijo Haruka dándome un codazo que me regresó de las playas de Brasil. —A que no habías visto de estas en América. Allá deben ser todas blancas y de cabellos rubios teñidos. —hizo una mueca.

—La verdad la paso muy ocupado en el hospital como para ir a clubes a mirar strippers.

— ¡Qué aburrido!

—Haru tiene razón Dar… a veces es necesario echarse un taco de ojo.

Volteé a mirar a Andrew. Una de las bailarinas estaba trepada como una enredadera encima de él, restregándole todas sus virtudes a la cara y obviamente mi hermano estaba con los sistemas funcionando en básico, sus neuronas estaban apagadas o seguramente se habían ido de fiesta también, porque ya no se veía como el chico a punto de casarse con miedo a que su novia lo descubriese.

— ¿No te gusta el espectáculo Dar?

—A decir verdad esto no es lo mío hermano, creo que saldré un rato.

—Como quieras… tú te lo pierdes.

Dejé atrás el bullicio y las mujeres empelotadas sobre la tarima y salí al fresco de la noche. A un lado mío había una pareja bastante encariñada y al otro unos tipos fumando cigarrillos. Ninguna de las dos cosas me pareceron agradables, así que me olvidé de que Michiru me pidió ser la voz de la sensatez y me devolví adentro a decirle a Haruka que regresaría a casa. Al llegar a nuestra mesa había dos chicas sentadas con mis hermanos, era evidente que coqueteando con ellos.

—Oye Haru, yo me voy.

— ¿Cómo que te vas? Si la noche recién empieza, no irás a dejar solo a Andrew en su despedida de soltero.

—Esto no es lo mío hermano, la verdad no estoy cómodo.

—Dar… hermano… no puedes irte, tú eres mi padrino de bodas y debes estar a mi lado siempre.

—Me encantaría quedarme pero…

—De acuerdo, —me interrumpió Haruka—si no quieres estar aquí que tal si vamos arriba.

— ¿Arriba? —Pregunté con desconfianza— ¿Qué rayos hay arriba? Porque si es otra de estas cosas Haru yo no…

—Tranquilo renacuajo, arriba hay una discoteca a la cual sólo acceden los VIP´s.

— ¿Estás seguro que sólo es eso?

— ¿Yo te mentiría? —Lo miré con mi ceja izquierda levantada—Me ofendes renacuajo.

—Dar por favor… quédate con nosotros hermano, hace mucho tiempo que no sale el trío Shields a divertirse juntos.

—Está bien…me quedaré… pero sólo si nos vamos a la disco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Estás segura que podemos estar aquí?

—Relájate Rei, ya te dije que la dueña del bar es una conocida mía y me dio un pase libre para esta noche.

—Si Serena dice que tenemos acceso es porque lo tenemos Rei, podrías dejar de estar tirándole mala vibra a Sere sólo por una noche.

—No le tiro mala vibra Mina, sólo que no quiero terminar como la última vez que estuvimos en el club aquel… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

—El Milenio. —respondió Ami— Y sí, fue muy vergonzoso.

Serena bajó la cabeza recordando cómo las habían sacado de aquel lugar y encima vetado de por vida todo por armar el escándalo al encontrar a Armand, el ex de Mina, con otra chica en el lugar.

—En mi defensa diré que no fue nuestra culpa que esa… golfa le estuviera poniendo las manos encima a la propiedad de Mina.

—Tal vez tengas razón… sólo que no fue Mina quien terminó agarrada de los moños con ella. —le respondió Rei.

—Lo malo fue que ella era precisamente la hija del dueño del club. —concluyó Lita.

Las cinco mujeres bajaron la cabeza. No era la primera vez que Serena o Mina las metían en un lío y probablemente no sería la última, pero esperaban que esta vez, por el bien de Lita, no se hiciera ningún escándalo que pudiera llegar a oídos de los Shields antes de su boda con Andrew.

—Olvidemos de eso chicas, —dijo la rubia levantando el puño y con una mirada de determinación—vamos a divertirnos esta noche y nada nos lo impedirá.

—Eso esperamos. —dijeron las demás al unísono.

El ambiente en la disco era más calmado que la zona de strippers, allí no habían mujeres como locas gritando por los hombres que contorneaban sus cuerpos semi desnudos, pero a cambio podían bailar con especies del sexo contrario en lugar de sólo bailar entre sí mismas y aquello era un valor agregado. Encontraron una mesa disponible la cual ocuparon y pidieron sus bebidas.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó Mina emocionada— ¡Es nuestra canción!

El DJ sonaba la canción "Bailando" de Enrique Iglesias y las rubias se levantaron como resortes de sus asientos y empezaron a bailar. Pareciera que no había nadie más en la pista que ellas, o que fueran parte del show de strippers del ala masculina del club; y mientras ellas contoneaban sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, la gente se reunía en torno a ellas aplaudiendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba absolutamente aburrido. Era la sexta vez que bostezaba pero tal parecía que ninguno de mis hermanos entendía la indirecta. A decir verdad no quería dejarlos solos, Andrew parecía tener algún tipo de nerviosismo prenupcial que lo hacía comportarse como un idiota y Haruka… pues Haruka era simplemente él, siempre siendo el alma de la fiesta, aunque algo me decía que su pose sólo escondía alguna noticia que de darla en estos momentos sería una bomba para la familia; así que opté por intentar pasarla bien y seguirles la corriente a ambos.

Apenas le había dado un sorbo a mi segunda cerveza, mientras que mis hermanos habían acabado con una botella de "Johnny" entre los dos, algo que no era de sorprenderse ya que mi papel dentro del trío Shields era precisamente permanecer sobrio mientras mis hermanos mayores se bebían todo el licor de la ciudad, luego me tocaba hacerle de chofer designado y llevarlos a casa. Por supuesto que no podía ser de otra forma, las veces que salí con mis hermanos aún era menor de edad y a papá le daría un infarto de verme borracho, obviamente luego de matar a Haru y Drew.

Estaba a punto de salir por segunda vez a tomar algo de aire cuando algo llamó mi atención. En el centro de la pista la gente se había reunido formando un círculo, aplaudiendo y silbando mientras sonaba la música de Enrique Iglesias en las bocinas. Algo que no entendía qué era, me incitaba a ir a mirar de qué se trataba y seguí mis instintos, dejando solos a mis hermanos y caminando hacia el círculo.

Entonces las vi. Eran dos rubias que bailaban juntas en medio de la pista haciendo una especie de loca coreografía improvisada. Desde donde estaba no podía ver bien sus rostros, pero a juzgar por las formas de sus cuerpos debían ser un par de bombas sexis. Me quedé un rato más embobado viéndolas, hasta que sentí que dos personas se reclinaban sobre mí.

—Bonito espectáculo, ¿cierto?

No le respondí a mi hermano pero Haruka tenía razón, aquellas mujeres estaban dando un espectáculo digno del Club Elisión y si esa era su audición merecían ser contratadas. Pero entonces una de las rubias dio una voltereta y una campanilla en mi cabeza resonó, trasladándome a un lugar lejos de allí… era un lugar que sólo estaba en mi mente, donde los recuerdos de una hermosa niña de coletas rubias hacían temblar todo mi cuerpo como gelatina.

De pronto la música se detuvo. Las personas aplaudieron agradeciendo el espectáculo y las rubias se tomaron de las manos, haciendo una reverencia. Poco a poco las personas volvieron a sus lugares, incluso mis hermanos, sin embargo yo me quedé allí, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer ante la visión que tenía frente a mis ojos. Y fue ahí cuando ella levantó la vista hacia mí… y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en esa noche. En cuestión de segundos sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas, las podía ver brillando por el reflejo de las luces, y mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado. «Tun tun … tun tun… tun tun» Lo escuchaba claramente en mis oídos.

**.**

—Serena, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Mina.

—Es él.

**.**

Ella me sonrió. Aquella sonrisa dulce y tierna tal y como yo la recordaba en mis más secretos sueños, la sonrisa que tenía el día que la conocí y la cual yo deseé en algún momento tener para mí… sólo para mí. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde yo estaba y sentí que el corazón se aceleraba más y más a cada paso que ella daba. Entonces mi cuerpo reaccionó. Serena estaba cerca… muy cerca de mí… pero yo quería que se alejara.

— ¿A dónde vas Darien?

No respondí a la pregunta de Drew, sólo tomé mi chamarra y salí de ese lugar, dejando a Serena atrás. Bajé las escaleras de la disco y atravesé el club a una velocidad increíble para tratarse de un otaku. Necesitaba salir de allí, respirar aire fresco y olvidarme de su rostro una vez más.

— ¡Darien! —Su voz sonaba cerca… demasiado cerca para mi gusto— ¡Darien!

Me detuve de pronto. Llevaba diez años huyendo de ella. Diez años rogando a Dios no tener que volver a cruzarme con ella en mi vida y ahora estaba ahí, de espaldas a mí, llamándome. Volteé lentamente y por fin la vi. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, reconociéndonos, tratando de ver en nuestros actuales "yo" a los adolescentes que una vez fuimos.

Serena estaba vestida con un diminuto vestido rosa que marcaba delicadamente su figura. El cabello rubio ondulado cayendo en cascadas sobre sus hombros. Despeinada y sudorosa. Mis ojos no pudieron mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera su agitado pecho que subía y bajada recomponiéndose del ejercicio. Estaba más hermosa que nunca. Toda ella eran curvas; curvas más que tentadoras.

—Serena… —fue lo único que pude decir, mi garganta estaba cerrada.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

—Diez años para ser exactos. —dije luego de unos segundos.

—Vaya… sí que ha sido mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

—Sí… Toda una vida.

—Supongo que regresaste para la boda de Andrew y Lita.

—Así es, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Lita es mi prima, estábamos celebrando su despedida de solteras aquí cuando…

Ahora comprendía la mirada cómplice de Drew y Haru. — ¿Lita está aquí? —Serena asintió—Andrew se va a volver loco.

Saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto esperando que lo viera a tiempo y saliera de allí antes de que Lita lo viera.

— ¿Andrew está adentro?

—Haruka nos convenció de venir aquí… ya sabes cómo es él.

—Por supuesto, siempre arrastrándolos en sus locuras. No ha cambiado nada.

—No… Haruka Shields no cambia. —dije con una sonrisa de lado.

Permanecimos en silencio, un largo e incómodo silencio sin saber qué decir, hasta que ella rompió la tensión del momento.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué? —pregunté exaltado.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —Serena se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió hacia abajo, si algo conocía bien de ella era que esa era su pose nerviosa— Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de ti.

—Yo estoy bien Serena… ¿y tú? Parece que el tiempo no pasa por ti… te ves igual que hace diez años.

—En cambio tú has cambiado mucho…—respondió mirándome de pies a cabeza—casi no te reconocí ahí dentro.

—No fue mucho… nada que una cirugía láser para dejar las gafas y un poco de gimnasio no resolvieran.

—Ya veo… —volvió a bajar la mirada— ¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo o hasta que pase la boda de Andrew?

—No lo sé… tengo mucho trabajo en el hospital, es posible que sólo esté hasta el día después de la boda.

— ¡Tan poco tiempo!… tal vez podríamos vernos… me gustaría hablar contigo… hay tantas cosas que se quedaron sin decir entre nosotros que…

—Mira Serena… —la interrumpí— no voy a fingir que tu presencia no me afecta, pero entre nosotros todo lo que había que decir fue dicho y no creo que debamos vernos fuera de los eventos que nos unen.

—Te equivocas Darien… yo aún tengo mucho por decir. Después de aquella noche fui a buscarte a casa pero ya te habías ido… quería decirte que yo…

—Ya lo sé Serena… lo que querías decirme ya lo sabía… me quedó muy claro esa noche en la fiesta en casa de Kelvin.

—Lo de esa noche fue una equivocación Dar, algo que puedo explicar si me dejas; yo no quería…

—Me voy a casar Serena… —respondí cortante— es una chica increíble, bella e inteligente y la amo… lo que sea que sentí por ti alguna vez se esfumó junto con el viejo Darien.

Me giré y comencé a caminar, sin importarme que Serena se quedará atrás mío. Cada paso que daba era como si me alejara de mi realidad y volviera a los pasillos del colegio, a las tardes en mi habitación donde éramos simplemente nosotros, donde Serena no era esa chica frívola e insensible en la cual se había convertido.

—Yo quería pedirte perdón... —la escuché gritar—cuando te fui a buscar quería pedirte perdón por haber sido tan ciega. … por hacerte tanto daño. Y quería decirte que te esperaría… que cuando volvieras de Estados Unidos yo estaría aquí para ti… porque te amaba… porque te amo Darien.

Sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría. En otro tiempo deseé escucharlas fervientemente, hubiera dado mi vida porque ella pusiera sus hermosos ojos celestes en mí, pero ahora… —Te perdono Serena, —le respondí de espaldas, apretando mis puños— no te guardo rencor, pero es una lástima que hayas esperado diez años para decirme esto…porque yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti.

—Darien… —su voz se escuchaba ahogada, pero no volteé a mirarla.

Tampoco regresé sobre mis pasos, de haberlo hecho no podría alejarme de su lado como mi cerebro me lo pedía, estar cerca de Serena era un campo minado para mi frágil autoestima… y también para mi corazón. —Espero que encuentres a alguien que corresponda a tus sentimientos… como lo he hecho yo.

Tomé el primer taxi que pasó enfrente y me alejé de ese lugar como si hubiera visto al diablo. Mi mente era un lío, la herida que ese breve encuentro habría en mi corazón comenzaba a sangrar, una herida que yo creía cerrada y cicatrizada hacía mucho tiempo, pero parecía que me había equivocado.

— ¿Le importa que ponga el radio? —preguntó el taxista, a lo cual negué.

Las letras de la canción _Seven years of Love_ de Cho Kyuhyun empezaron a sonar, y mientras me alejaba en el taxi escuchando esa melodía, las imágenes se pasaban por mi mente de forma clara. Me recosté contra el asiento trasero y cerré los ojos. Entre las imágenes que cruzaban por mi cabeza pude ver una puerta cerrada. Era la puerta hacia un doloroso pasado que yo me empeñaba en olvidar pero que siempre estaba ahí, frente a mí.

Salí del taxi y alargué la mano hacia ella. No podía seguir postergando más este momento… si quería deshacerme de mi pasado… si en verdad quería dejarla atrás a ella… era necesario volver sobre mis pasos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya saben, estaré respondiendo sus reviews por PM a los que tienen cuenta y en las notas del siguiente capítulo a los que no.

yakki karina, Nenis 3, Badu y yssareyes48, gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado.

Gracias por haber sido parte de mis historias durante este año, me han hecho reír y llorar con cada uno de sus reviews. Deseo que el próximo año esté cargado de bendiciones para todos ustedes y desde la distancia les envío un abrazo y muchos besos de Feliz Navidad y año nuevo 2015. Espero seguir contando con ustedes en el año que iniciará.

Nos leemos pronto...

**Yeni Reid W.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Estoy de vuelta! **

**Primero que nada darles gracias por todos sus bellos mensajes y buenos deseos para fin de año, espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en compañía de su familia y amigos y que me les hayan dado muchos regalitos. Que este año 2015 esté lleno de bendiciones para ustedes y que Diosito les conceda las peticiones de sus corazones.**

**Y ahora... Gomene por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo, por ahí algunas me dijeron que era malita por tardarme en actualizar pero en mi defensa diré que en verdad creí que estarían muy ocupadas para leer, aunque ya me di cuenta que no fue así je je je, de todas formas ya volví para dejarles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, esperando que aún quieran leer.**

**No las retengo más, así que sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Tampoco me pertenecen personajes de otros animes que se estarán mencionando.**

* * *

**«CAPÍTULO 2»**

**Minato, 20 años atrás**

Era una tarde fresca del mes de noviembre. Afuera aun se podía ver a los niños jugando a pesar de las temperaturas y los árboles empezaban a tomar el tono rojizo característico de las fechas. Mamá estaba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras papá veía las noticias y mis hermanos aún no regresaban de su práctica de futbol.

Recuerdo que por esas fechas Sailor Moon estaba de moda en Japón, la guardiana de traje marinero que combatía el mal junto a sus compañeras y el amor de su vida. Para un joven otaku como yo no podía pasar desapercibido el género Shoujo, con sus chicas desnudas transformándose y esos trajes de minifaldas que… En fin, yo estaba fascinado con Sailor Moon; y como cualquier otaku que se respetaba tenía un traje de Tuxedo Mask, el héroe vestido de esmoquin que ayudaba a la dulce heroína.

Me había colocado mi disfraz de Tuxedo Mask y jugaba en el patio frontal de mi casa. Mamá siempre me retaba porque arrancaba sus rosas y las arrojaba contra los villanos que imaginaba en mis juegos, pero sus enojos no duraban mucho, al menos no con frecuencia.

Esa tarde en específico algo diferente sucedió. Mientras yo jugaba y arrojaba rosas rojas al gato de la señora Ayumi, un gran camión blanco aparcó en la acera del frente, y detrás de él se estacionó una mini van. Me quedé inmovilizado mirando como dos gorilas vestidos con overoles azules y camisas blancas bajaban el mobiliario del camión y lo metían dentro de la casa que antes era propiedad de los padres de mi amigo Ittou, quien se había mudado a Okinawa el verano pasado.

Estaba tan concentrado observando a los fortachones bajando las cosas del camión de mudanzas, que no me había percatado de un par de ojos curiosos que me estaban observando a mí.

— ¿Eres un príncipe?

Di un brinco hacia atrás, cayendo en el césped y golpeándome la retaguardia. Por unos instantes cerré los ojos, y cuando los abrí había dos enormes ojos celestes mirándome fijamente. —Ya sé, —gritó emocionada— ¡eres un guerrero!

Me levanté y limpié el sucio de mi traje, hice mi pose de guerra y le respondí: —No soy príncipe ni soy guerrero, soy…

— ¡Un príncipe guerrero!

—No, —le respondí algo exasperado— ¿acaso no ves anime?

—Pues claro, si yo veo Candy Candy, los Súper Campeones, Sailor Moon… —abrió sus brillantes ojos celestes y me miró emocionada—Ya sé quién eres, —exclamó y yo volví a hacer mi pose de guerra y tomé una rosa rosa— ¡Eres Tuxedo Mask!

Hice unos malabares y arrojé la rosa a sus pies. Mi entrometida y muy curiosa visitante dio algunos saltitos mientras aplaudía entusiasmada, a lo que respondí con una reverencia.

—Tengo una idea, —me dijo— yo puedo ser Sailor Moon.

La observé detalladamente. No tenía el traje para ser la valiente guerrera Luna, pero llevaba el cabello rubio sujeto en dos coletas y un vestido que a la verdad le quedaba muy mono. Ella se quedó quieta, esperando pacientemente mi veredicto, mientras yo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Me paré frente a ella y contemplé su rostro. Tenía dibujadas algunas pecas sobre sus pómulos y al sonreír pude darme cuenta que llevaba frenillos color rosa. Definitivamente no se parecía mucho a Sailor Moon, pero yo no podía evitar pensar que era la niña más linda que había visto en toda mi vida… por supuesto que eso se resumía a escasos ocho años, pero ella era sencillamente encantadora.

—Está bien, puedes ser Sailor Moon.

Brincó sobre mí dándome un abrazo, que nos tumbó a ambos en el suelo. Por unos instantes permanecimos así, ella sobre mí, su rostro rojo como las hojas de los árboles y estoy bastante seguro que el mío debía de estar igual, hasta que empezamos a reír tontamente y luego nos pusimos en pie y comenzamos a jugar.

**.**

— ¿Son los nuevos vecinos?

—Eso parece, el camión de la mudanza llegó hace un rato.

—Me alegro que Dar haya encontrado una nueva amiga.

—Yo también cariño, desde que se fue Ittou no había vuelto a jugar con nadie.

—Lo dejaré un rato más mientras termino de poner la mesa.

**.**

Serena era sencillamente divertida. Le gustaba jugar a las escondidas, podía subir los árboles como si fuera un niño y no le daba pena ensuciarse su vestido. Estuvimos jugando por horas hasta que nos cansamos y nos sentamos debajo del árbol de cerezo que papá plantó cuando nació Haruka, contemplando las formas de sus ramas desnudas.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Serena?

—Tengo ocho, ¿y tú?

—También. —Guardé silencio un momento—Tal vez seamos compañeros de clase.

—Eso me gustaría… es bueno tener a un amigo nuevo.

— ¿Y por qué dejaste el lugar donde vivías?

—Mi papá consiguió un nuevo trabajo y tenía que mudarse más cerca de él.

— ¿Y tu mamá que dijo?

—Mamá murió hace seis años… una enfermedad muy extraña.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes, yo casi no la recuerdo… además ahora tengo una nueva madre y un hermano, se llama Sami.

—Yo tengo dos hermanos mayores… son un fastidio, nunca quieren jugar conmigo… dicen que soy extraño.

—A mí me gusta que seas extraño.

Serena alargó su mano y tomó la mía. Por unos breves instantes nos miramos, ella me regaló una sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar hacia el árbol; pero yo me quedé absorto, contemplando su rostro, alternando entre ella y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Podía sentir el calor de su piel contra la mía… y se sentía tan bien, como cuando mamá me arropaba por las noches y me daba un beso en la frente. Di un profundo suspiro y luego miré de vuelta al árbol… no sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Yo abro cariño.

Derek dejó el periódico a un lado y se levantó del sofá con su acostumbrada parsimonia. La puerta de la casa sonaba con insistencia, lo cual hacía que el pelinegro se preguntara el porqué de la desesperación de su visitante, sabía que no se trataba de sus hijos ya que ellos habían regresado unos minutos antes y Darien estaba en el patio jugando.

—Buenas noches. —dijo Derek en tono amable.

—Buenas noches, siento presentarme a su casa de esta manera… verá, mi nombre es Ikuko Tsukino y acabamos de mudarnos a la casa de enfrente.

—Oh sí… la casa de los Asanuma, así que ustedes la compraron… es una hermosa casa, tiene unos detalles arquitectónicos exquisitos y…

—El motivo por el cual he venido aquí no es para hablarle de mi casa señor… disculpe ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Mi nombre es Derek Shields señora Tsukino, es un gusto… pero por favor pase y me explica el motivo de su visita.

La mujer entró en la casa un tanto cautelosa, no conocía de nada al pelinegro y a pesar de su aparente amabilidad no quería confiarse.

—Liv cariño, tenemos visitas.

—Señor Shields, necesito preguntarle si…

— ¿Es usted la nueva dueña de la casa Asanuma? —Preguntó Olivia interrumpiendo a Ikuko— Es un gusto conocerla, estuvimos observando mientras se mudaban.

—Linda… ¿qué va a pensar la señora Tsukino? Creerá que la estábamos espiando.

—Eso no es problema señor Shields, lo que me trae aquí es…

—Por favor, dígame Derek… ya que seremos vecinos debemos empezar a tratarnos bien.

—De acuerdo, Derek…

—Y a mí me puedes decir Olivia… o Liv, como quieras, ¿puedo llamarte Ikuko? Qué nombre tan bonito…

Los padres de Darien hablaban y hablaban sin parar, abrumando a Ikuko que trataba de decirles el motivo de su visita, pero parecía absolutamente imposible. Hasta que la mujer se exasperó y elevó el tono de voz. — ¡Podrían dejarme hablar por un minuto!

Derek y Olivia la miraron sorprendidos, pero no se molestaron en absoluto, conocían que en ocasiones resultaban demasiado amistosos, no era la primera vez que alguien les pedía que guardaran silencio.

Ikuko se sintió apenada al ver que sus anfitriones se quedaban callados. —Yo… lo siento… no quise…

—No te preocupes linda… —respondió Olivia— más bien cuéntanos el motivo de tu visita.

—Gracias… Mientras estábamos desempacando las cosas no nos percatamos cuando nuestra hija se alejó… ya preguntamos por todo el vecindario pero nadie la ha visto, sólo nos faltaba venir aquí y yo me preguntaba si quizás ustedes la habían visto.

—Cariño… ¿dónde está Darien?

—No lo sé Derek… no lo he visto desde que… —Olivia se quedó en silencio, como recordando algo—Ya sé dónde puede estar tu hija Ikuko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté de repente, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. Serena continuaba a mi lado, aún dormida, pero su cuerpo parecía estar temblando. Imaginé que debía de ser por el frío, durante las noches de noviembre la ciudad solía volverse más fría y era necesario abrigarse si se está afuera. Mi traje de Tuxedo Mask me protegía del frío, por lo que yo no tenía ningún problema, pero no podía dejar a Serena de esta forma.

Con cuidado me quité la capa de mi traje y la coloqué sobre ella como si fuera una frazada. Serena se removió en el suelo y poco a poco se acercó hasta mis piernas, apoyando su cabeza sobre ellas y acurrucándose dentro de mi capa. La contemplé mientras dormía, tan frágil, tan hermosa, era como un pequeño ángel. No sé qué fue lo que me llevó a hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero lentamente fui acercando mi cara hasta la suya, hasta que sólo estuve a unos escasos centímetros y…

— ¡Serena!

— ¡Es mamá Ikuko!

Serena se despertó como si una alarma contra incendios hubiera sonado, levantando su cabeza y golpeándome justo en la barbilla. Caí de espaldas sobre el suelo, casi inconsciente, jamás creería que una niña tan tierna como ella tuviera una cabeza tan dura.

—Darien… Darien… contéstame… ¿estás bien?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Escuchaba la voz de Serena que me llamaba, sonaba a lo lejos, distante, mezclándose con las voces de mis padres y otra más que no reconocí.

—Serena cariño… te hemos estado buscando, tu padre está muy preocupado por ti.

—Lo siento mamá Ikuko… estaba muy aburrida y vine a jugar con Darien.

—Te hemos dicho cientos de veces que no debes salirte sin avisar.

—Lo sé, lo sé… pero mira a Darien por favor, algo le sucede.

Abrí los ojos aún algo mareado. Serena estaba en los brazos de una mujer de cabellos azules y mis padres estaban de pie a su lado. Papá se acercó hasta mí e hizo una rápida revisión y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

—Estará bien, sólo es un golpe en la barbilla.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste ese golpe Dar? ¿Te subiste de nuevo al árbol? ¿Subiste a Serena contigo?

—No mamá, no subimos al árbol… solo fue que yo…

—No me digas mentiras, jovencito, sabes que no debes subir sin la supervisión de un adulto.

—Darien sólo me enseñaba el árbol señora, no subimos… es la verdad.

—Guarda silencio Serena, esto no nos incumbe a nosotros.

—Pero mamá Ikuko…

—Es suficiente señorita, nos vamos a casa en este momento y espero que sepas que estarás castigada.

—Mamá…

Mi madre por su lado me miraba en forma severa. —Tú también estarás castigado jovencito, no creas que te vas a librar de esta.

Podía escuchar el llanto de Serena mientras su mamá se iba de nuestro patio. Me sentí terrible de haber provocado que la castigaran, además de que no había podido despedirme de ella. Caminé hacia el portal de la casa junto con mis padres, algo cabizbajo, entonces antes de entrar…

— ¡Darien!— Serena corrió hacia mí y me abrazó— No podía irme sin despedirme.

—Serena…

—Prometo que cuando me levanten el castigo vendré a jugar contigo.

Le sonreí. —Voy a esperarte.

—Buenas noches.

Y así como había llegado se fue. Me quedé de pie en el umbral de la puerta observando como sus coletas se movían de un lado para el otro mientras corría al lado de su madre. Jamás había pensado conocer el amor con tan solo ocho años, pero aquella tarde… yo me enamoré.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seis años después…**

El despertador con forma de conejo no dejaba de sonar insistentemente sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Era la tercera vez en menos de media hora que el aparato repiqueteaba, pero la rubia no daba atisbos de querer salir de la cama.

— ¡Serena! Es hora de que despiertes, se hace tarde para la escuela.

Serena escuchó la voz de su madre que la llamaba desde las escaleras, pero en lugar de hacer caso a su llamado, tomó la sábana rosa con dibujos de conejitos blancos y se cubrió por completo el cuerpo, dejando entrever únicamente dos bombones sobre su cabeza.

Abajo mamá Ikuko terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Su esposo Kenji y padre de Serena, ya había salido hacia su trabajo en la embajada y Sami, su hijo menor, estaba sentado a la mesa esperando las tostadas con huevo y jamón que su madre preparaba para él antes de irse a la escuela.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa niña que aún no baja? —Se preguntó en voz alta Ikuko.

—Debe estar en el quinto sueño… no sé para qué te preocupas, ya sabes que mi hermana es un caso perdido.

—Sami Tsukino, te prohíbo que te refieras así a tu hermana.

—Pero mamá…

—Nada de peros, jovencito, ¿ya terminaste tu desayuno?

—Sí señora. —respondió el chico haciendo pucheros.

—Entonces sube a lavarte… y de paso despiertas a tu hermana.

Sami hizo como su madre le dijo y se levantó de la mesa, llevó los platos sucios a la cocina y luego subió hacia los dormitorios. Tal como él lo había imaginado, su hermana dormía aún y lo más seguro era que soñara con alguno de esos príncipes de los que tanto hablaba.

Si había algo que Sami detestaba era tener que cargar con su hermana mayor. Ciertamente él la quería y mucho, pero la tonta de Serena siempre le daba trabajo extra, ya que a pesar de ser el menor él tenía que ser el responsable de los dos, pues su hermana además de floja era bastante cabeza hueca y siempre sacaba bajas calificaciones.

Sami la observó durante unos minutos antes de decidir de qué manera la despertaría. Aunque consideraba a Serena una carga para él, se divertía en gran manera cuando su madre la encomendaba la labor de despertar a su hermanita, ya que él aprovechaba para jugarle alguna pasada. Observó que Serena dormía con el pie y mano derecha fuera de la cama, entonces salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación y fue hasta el cuarto de baño.

Mientras tanto Serena soñaba con Sho Fuwa, un nuevo ídolo pop juvenil que tenía a más de una jovencita con las hormonas revolucionadas. La rubia se encontraba en medio de uno de sus conciertos, específicamente en la primera fila. Sho estaba vestido como un demonio mientras interpretaba una de sus canciones. Entonces volteó a mirar al público y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Serena. Una vibra mágica los recorrió a ambos y él, sin importar que estaba en medio de un concierto, bajó del escenario, la tomó entre sus brazos y salió del lugar con ella.

—Oh Sho… ¿Qué huya contigo?... es que es tan repentino. — decía la rubia entre dormida y despierta.

Sami estaba de pie al lado de su cama, intentando no reírse y que Serena despertase antes de tiempo. Cuando todo estuvo listo se inclinó cerca de su oído y dijo: —Serena… Sho está abajo y está preguntando por ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mama Ikuko terminaba de preparar el desayuno para Serena, preguntándose la razón por la cual tanto ella como Sami tardaban tanto en bajar. Colocaba el plato con tostadas en la mesa, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

—Un momento.

Limpió sus manos sobre el delantal blanco que llevaba puesto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. La peli azul sonrió ampliamente en cuanto divisó el rostro de quien por más de cinco años se encargaba de acompañar a su hija al colegio y ayudarla pacientemente con sus estudios.

—Buenos días señora Ikuko, —dijo Darien muy amable, acomodando sus gruesas gafas— ¿Serena está lista?

Ikuko abrió la puerta, permitiendo que Darien entrara. —Eso sería un milagro, ¿no crees Dar? —Le respondió sonriendo— Sami está despertándola en este momento, aunque debería subir a ver por qué se han tardado…

— ¡Mamá! —se escuchó el grito por toda la casa.

Darien miró a Ikuko bastante sorprendido y preocupado, deseaba salir corriendo a ver lo que le sucedía a Serena, aunque no fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo para descubrirlo, ya que pudo ver como Sami bajaba las escaleras corriendo, seguido por Serena que alargaba los brazos tratando de cogerlo, con el rostro lleno de una especie de espuma blanca.

—Te voy a matar pequeño demonio, —gritaba furiosa la rubia dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa— solo espera que te alcance y ya verás lo que es bueno.

Sami se escondía detrás de las sillas del comedor y le sacaba la lengua. —Serena tonta. —le decía provocando aún más a la rubia.

—Si tan sólo logro poner las manos en tu cuello…

Sami dejó el comedor rápidamente, y corriendo alcanzó su mochila con dirección hacia la puerta. Al abrir dio la vuelta, con su hermana casi encima de él, le guiño un ojo y le sacó la lengua.

—Patada de Sailor V. —exclamó Serena, tirando una patada contra su hermano pero… — ¡Ayayay! —gritó de dolor, Sami había cerrado la puerta y su patada había dado contra esta.

— ¡Serena!—exclamó Ikuko— ¿Es esa la manera de comportarse de una señorita? Darien ha venido por ti para ir a la escuela y tú ni siquiera te has quitado el pijama.

—Pero mamá, ¿acaso no ves mi cara?

—Bien merecido lo tienes… a ver si comienzas a despertar a tiempo. Ahora ve a alistarte para ir a la escuela.

Serena subió las escaleras haciendo pucheros. Ikuko suspiró resignada, sabía que su hija mayor jamás llegaría a ser una gran doctora… dudaba siquiera que terminara sus estudios, se conformaba con que por lo menos terminara la secundaria, ya que Serena era una holgazana, floja, cabeza hueca y todos los demás apelativos que se pudieran encontrar con ese significado.

—Tal vez sería mejor que salieras hacia la escuela Darien, de lo contrario tú también llegarás tarde.

—No se preocupe señora Ikuko, la maestra de inglés nos dio libre la primera hora, así que técnicamente aún estamos a tiempo.

—Eres un pan de Dios Dar, —dijo Ikuko acariciando su mejilla— no sé qué haría Serena sin ti.

Darien siempre se hacía la misma pregunta, aunque para él era un poco diferente, ya que él siempre se preguntaba qué sería de él si Serena no fuera su amiga, si algún día llegara a rechazarlo, si alguna vez ella descubriera que…

— ¿Quieres tostadas con huevo y jamón Dar? —preguntó Ikuko sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro asintió y se sentó a la mesa y mientras comía y esperaba a su amiga, no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si ese momento en verdad llegara a suceder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Te juro que odio a Sami. —Me decía Serena por décima vez desde que salimos de su casa— Siempre me anda jugando bromas, y mamá nunca lo regaña… a veces pienso que sólo lo quiere a él.

—No digas tonterías, cabeza de chorlito, sabes que tu mamá te adora.

—Sí lo sé, —bufó Serena—sólo que quisiera que me dejara atrapar a Sami… retorcer su cuello entre mis manos y…—la mirada asesina en su rostro me aterrorizó y Serena se dio cuenta de ello— No es cierto Dar… sabes que jamás le haría algo a Sami, además no me digas que tú nunca has tenido ganas de matar a Haru o a Drew.

A mi mente llegó el recuerdo de la vez en que, entre Haruka y Andrew me tiraron cuesta abajo sobre un viejo carretillo en la colina del parque #10, según ellos para hacer un experimento; o la vez en que me hicieron salir de la casa vestido de niñita porque había perdido en un juego en el que ellos habían hecho trampa. Encogí mi cuerpo y suspiré pesadamente.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Dijo Serena poniendo su cara de diablilla— No podía ser yo la única con tendencias hermanicidas.

—Serena… eso no es ni siquiera una palabra real.

—Pero explica muy bien lo que quiero decir, ¿a poco no me entiendes?

—Claro que te entiendo, has hecho una combinación entre homicidio y…

—Bla, bla, bla, —dijo ella bostezando—me aburres cuando te pones en tu pose nerd.

—Esta es mi forma de ser normalmente.

—Por eso siempre digo que deberías empezar a ser menos…Darien.

— ¿Menos Darien? —Me pregunté en voz alta deteniéndome y ajustándome las gafas— ¿A qué te refieres con…Serena?

Pero mi amiga me había tomado ventaja y caminaba a unos pasos de mí hablando sola… como siempre sucedía que ella me decía alguna cosa que yo no comprendía sin darse cuenta que me dejaba a un lado.

—… No lo sé, deberías pensar en quitarte las gafas… ¿no lo crees… Dar? —miraba confundida en todas direcciones— ¿Dar?

—Estoy aquí cabeza de chorlito… deberías prestar más cuidado.

—Bueno como te venía diciendo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de que la primera hora la tendríamos libre, Serena y yo llegamos apenas a tiempo a la escuela para entrar en mi clase favorita y que por supuesto era la que estaba en la lista del Top 10 de materias menos amadas por Serena —que por cierto era una lista de más de diez— las terribles matemáticas. Mientras yo adoraba el hacer cálculos, las ecuaciones de primer grado y todo lo que tuviera que ver con números, Serena bostezaba ni bien había empezado la clase.

Mi mayor motivación para esta clase y a decir verdad para todas las demás, era una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color llamada Ami Mizuno. Era una chica linda pero no sentía nada especial por ella, más que unas increíbles ganas de vencerla en cada una de las clases que compartíamos juntos. Ami era una chica genio, tenía un IQ de más de 300 y era el modelo a seguir de todos los profesores, casi siempre sacaba diez. Yo estaba apenas por debajo de ella, y las matemáticas era la única materia en la cual la superaba, lo cual era bastante motivador para un otaku nerd como yo.

—Darien. —escuché la voz de Serena que me susurraba desde atrás. —Darien.

Detestaba que hiciera eso, justamente en mi clase favorita y cuando el señor Amade explicaba derivadas, así que opté por ignorarla, quizás así dejaba de molestarme, aunque conociendo a Serena…

—Darien. —la escuché una vez más y seguido vi pasar una bola de papel que en lugar de caer sobre mi cabeza como era lo más probable que Serena quería, cruzó toda la habitación y fue aterrizando justamente sobre la brillante calva del señor Amade.

La clase entera rompió en risas, que se acabaron cuando el rostro furioso del señor Amade se volteó hacia nosotros, tratando de averiguar quién había sido el responsable de haber enviado ese proyectil.

—Si no me dicen quien arrojó esto, daré la materia por vista y ya veremos cómo harán con el examen.

Todos empezaron a murmurar. Podía escuchar el corazón de Serena latir desbocado, sabía que si tenía la materia por vista iba a ser peor para ella y su madre no toleraría otra nota de 30. Bajé la cabeza y suspiré pesadamente. Luego me puse en pie e hice lo que cualquier romeo enamorado haría en mi lugar.

—Fui yo quien lo tiró señor Amade, pero me disculpo porque no era mi intención pegarle.

—No te preocupes, Seiya-kun, puedes tomar asiento.

Serena se giró a mirar a nuestro compañero y estrella del equipo de futbol, Seiya Kou, quien le guiñó un ojo antes de sentarse. Yo apreté mis puños al lado mío, molesto hasta los huesos de que ese idiota me quitara mi momento de gloria cuando…

— ¿Qué hace de pie señor Shields? ¿Acaso quiere una visita a los pasillos?

—No señor Amade, es solo que yo…

—No crea que porque es el mejor de la clase voy a tolerar una falta de respeto suya Darien-kun.

—No señor… yo no…

—Y se atreve a responderme… salga de mi clase inmediatamente jovencito.

—Pero señor…

—Ahora.

Cerré mi cuaderno, molesto. No sólo el idiota de Seiya me había robado la oportunidad de hacer algunos puntos con Serena, sino que lo único que había conseguido era que me sacaran de la clase. Tomé mi mochila y miré hacia Serena. Ella me dio un silencioso lo siento, mientras salí apesadumbrado de la clase.

Arrojé mi mochila al suelo y me quedé de pie recostado contra la pared. En los pasillos no había nadie más que yo, aún faltaba mucho para el recreo y debía quedarme allí de pie, si el señor Amade se le ocurría salir y no me encontraba ahí o estaba sentado, probablemente me llevaría a la oficina de orientación, lo cual significaría meterme en problemas con mi padre.

—Hazte a un lado.

Levanté la mirada del suelo sorprendido. Serena estaba a mi lado dedicándome su cálida sonrisa. Estiré mi mano hasta alcanzar la suya y nerviosamente rocé la punta de mis dedos con los suyos. Ella volteó a mirar hacia el frente y yo hice lo mismo. — ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Deberías estar en la clase.

—No podía dejar a mi mejor amigo aquí afuera solo… ¿quién te defendería de los bravucones?

—Yo puedo defenderme solo.

—Sí, —dijo ella riendo— por supuesto que sí. —me empujó suavemente y yo le respondí, aun acariciando sus dedos. Era como si los años no hubiesen pasado, y Serena y yo aún estuviéramos jugando a ser Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de que Seiya me defendió del maestro? —dio un gritito de emoción— ¡No me lo puedo creer! Por un momento pensé que tendría que cargar con la responsabilidad, pero de pronto él se levantó y dijo con ese tono de voz tan varonil: _Fui yo quien lo tiró señor Amade._

Serena imitó el tono de voz y la postura de Seiya, y luego suspiró. Algo en mi interior estalló, podía sentir cómo la vena en mi cabeza latía y se levantaba. Separé mi mano de la suya, pero ella ni siquiera lo notó, estaba en las nubes hablando de la estrellita del equipo de futbol mientras que yo me quemaba por dentro.

Para hacer peor mi tragedia, divisé a lo lejos la chamarra de mi hermano mayor Haruka, cruzando por el pasillo. Era su último año en la secundaria, capitán del equipo de futbol americano, campeón de las carreras callejeras de Minato y uno de los chicos más populares de toda la escuela, seguido de cerca por su sucesor y también para mi desgracia hermano, Andrew.

Apenas me miró dirigió sus pasos hacia mí. La vena en mi cien se hizo más grande luego de mi fallido intento de quedarme quieto y mimetizarme con la pared para pasar desapercibido, —creo que debo dejar de ver tanto anime— y observé su sonrisa retorcida. Sabía que estaría en problemas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera renacuajo?

—No es tu problema Haru… porque no sigues tu camino y me dejas en paz.

—Vaya, pero si el pequeño renacuajo se siente muy valiente el día de hoy, ¿acaso será porque sabes que cabeza de bombón está aquí para protegerte?

—No lo molestes Haruka. —Exclamó Serena, como si no tuviera suficiente con mi hermano para que ella saliera en mi defensa— Darien está afuera de la clase por mi culpa, yo lo metí en problemas.

—Eso no tenías que decírmelo, cabeza de bombón. Este nerd es incapaz de meterse en problemas por sí mismo.

—Déjame en paz Haru… será mejor que te metas en tus asuntos o si no…

— ¿O si no qué, renacuajo?

Miré por encima del hombro de mi hermano que se había acercado a mí lo suficiente para hacer evidente su amenaza. Entonces vi a mi salvo-conducto cruzando el pasillo frente a nosotros, que al percatarse de la situación se acercó de forma sigilosa.

—O si no tendré que decirle a Michiru que me andas molestando.

— ¿Qué costumbre la tuya de escudarte tras faldas renacuajo? Pero esta vez no te servirá de nada, primero porque Michiru no está cerca para protegerte y segundo porque yo no le temo a mi sirena.

— ¿De verdad? —Dije retándolo —No tienes nada de miedo, ni un poquito de que yo le diga a Michiru que otra vez me estás molestando.

Mi hermano colocó sus brazos en la pared, aprisionando mi cabeza entre ellos. Sabía que estaba llegando al límite, que si Haruka lo quería me haría la vida miserable, pero teniendo a mi protectora cerca no había de qué temer.

Serena que había permanecido en silencio y observando la escena divertida, se atrevió a seguir atizando el fuego. —Deberías hacerle caso Haru, Michiru podría enterarse de esto y no le gustaría nada, nada.

—No te metas en esto cabeza de bombón, o sino también…

— ¿Qué les pasará, Haruka Shields? Estoy ansiosa por saber.

El rostro de mi hermano era un poema. Abrió los ojos ampliamente, cambió de color, primero a un blanco pálido, luego un tono gris, después algo cercano al rosa y por último terminó rojo de la furia. Lo miré confiado, sabiendo que no se atrevería a hacerme nada frente a su noviecita, Michiru Kaio, capitana del equipo de porristas y una celebridad en la escuela. No podía haber más cliché en su pareja.

—Si… si… sirena, —dijo tartamudeando— no es lo que tú piensas, —se volteó lentamente con las manos al frente— yo sólo quería saber por qué el renacua… digo Darien, estaba afuera de la clase antes de la hora, eso es todo.

— ¿Y por eso tenías que tratarlo así? —Michiru apartó a Haruka y se acercó a mí, abrazándome casi de forma maternal— Míralo, si está asustado de su hermano mayor.

Mientras ella me acariciaba los cabellos, cosa que detestaba, yo aprovechaba para abrazarme de ella y dejarme consentir, todo por ver el rostro de mi hermano haciendo enojo sin poder hacer nada; Michiru siempre me defendía de los ataques de él y de Andrew, aunque al final del día sabía que volvería a casa y me darían mi merecido.

— ¿Ya estás más tranquilo Dar? —asentí—Bueno, entonces yo me llevaré de aquí a Haruka y tú sigue con lo tuyo. —Michiru tomó de la mano a mi hermano—Bye Serena.

—Adiós Michi.

_—__No puedo creerlo Haruka Shields, hasta cuando dejarás de comportarte como un patán con tu hermano._

_—__Pero sirena yo…_

Los escuchaba reñir mientras se alejaban de nosotros. Al doblar la esquina del pasillo Haruka volteó hacia mí y con una seña me indicó que nos la veríamos más tarde.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que se duerma Haru.

Le sonreí. —Tranquila cabeza de chorlito, yo sé cómo lidiar con ellos, además Haru regresará tarde hoy, con los preparativos del baile anda vuelto loco.

—Por suerte tienes a Michiru para ayudarte. —Asentí y nos quedamos en silencio un momento— ¿Crees que Haru y ella lleguen a casarse?

—Serena, Michiru se casa con mi hermano quiéralo él o no, creo que eso está más que decidido aunque no sé si el tonto de Haru ya lo sabe.

Ambos reímos con mi comentario. A pesar de la escena de hace un momento, sentía que el momento era perfecto para decirle a Serena que me acompañara al baile de verano. Moría de ganas por decírselo desde que supe cuál sería el tema, pero como siempre me costaba decidirme si hacerlo.

—Serena yo quería decirte que…

El timbre sonó indicando que la clase terminaba y la hora de receso daba comienzo. En pocos segundos hordas de muchachos salían en dirección a la cafetería, corriendo para salir de la prisión que eran las aulas. Serena recogió su mochila y me tendió la mía, entonces me preguntó. — ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Estaba a punto de armarme de valor para invitarla al baile, cuando… —Ahí estás señorita, te busqué temprano para darte las buenas nuevas pero no estabas.

—No teníamos inglés así que llegamos luego de la primera clase pero, ¿cuál es esa noticia tan importante que querías darme?

—Aún estoy aquí. —dije obstinado.

—Ah… eres tú friki cuatro ojos, no te había visto.

—No es una sorpresa Rei, ¿cómo estás?

La chica ignoró mi saludo. —Bueno Serena como te decía, anda un rumor de que alguien quiere invitarte al baile, —las chicas se tomaron de las manos y daban saltitos—y es cierto pelinegro sexy que está en clase contigo.

Sonreí y me erguí, jamás pensé que las chicas de mi escuela me consideraran sexy, quizás el ser nerd y otaku fuera el nuevo "chico popular" de estos tiempos, no importaba, lo bueno era que alguien me haría el favor de decirle a Serena lo del baile, aunque aún no comprendía cómo era que la odiosa de Rei Hino se había enterado.

— ¿Un sexy pelinegro? —Preguntó Serena—Alucinas Rei, no hay ninguno de esos en mi clase.

Mi ego se esfumó tan pronto había llegado. — ¿Estás segura Sere? —Tal vez tenía esperanzas— ¿No te habrías olvidado de…Seiya Kou? —y ahí iba de vuelta mi ego por la cañería.

— ¡Oh por Dios, no puede ser! —Exclamó Serena entusiasmada—Por eso me ayudó hace un rato en la clase. ¡Sí! Le gusto a Seiya Kou.

Las chicas gritaban y saltaban, alejándose del lugar y dejándome detrás, mientras la ira en mi interior crecía. No podía creer que Serena se emocionara porque escuchara el rumor de que ese idiota de Kou la pretendía. ¿Qué podía tener él que no tenía yo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Además de un increíble físico, ser el chico más en onda de la escuela, los padres millonarios, las habilidades físicas y su creciente popularidad…. Mmm no, creo que no tiene nada… ah sí, tiene loca a Serena.

—En serio Nic, tú eres mi amigo y la idea de los amigos es que se levanten el ánimo.

Nicolás Kumada era mi mejor amigo. Con tan solo unos centímetros de estatura más que yo, cabello castaño que le cubría el rostro y un físico igual de raquítico que el mío, ambos éramos parte de los chicos raros de la escuela, aquellos con los que nadie se sentaba porque significaba perder puntos para llegar a ser "cool".

Estábamos sentados sobre el césped, escapando de la clase de deportivas mientras jugábamos con nuestras cartas de Yu Gi Oh. —No sé qué hacer Nic, Serena no me da ni la hora… digo, somos mejores amigos y eso pero creo que estoy muy lejos…años luz de que una chica como ella se fije en mí.

—Ni me lo digas hermano, a mí me pasa lo mismo con Rei.

Nicolás vivía enamorado perdidamente de la odiosa de Rei Hino, aunque lo suyo era una causa perdida, yo al menos era amigo de Serena, podía estar con ella y a veces, en algunas ocasiones, dejar escapar mi lado pervertido y observarla de reojo mientras ella no lo notaba. Pero Nicolás no podía acercarse ni a medio metro de la pelinegra endiablada sin que ella le gritara cualquier improperio.

—No sé qué le ves a esa chica, sólo sabe gritar, su voz es molesta y de lo único que habla es de chicos y moda, es vacía… el tipo de chica frívola en la cual yo nunca me fijaría.

—Eso es porque no has visto su lado tierno. —decía mientras se desinflaba como un globo.

— ¿Y tú sí? Porque eso debe ser todo un acontecimiento, ¿Rei Hino siendo tierna? Pagaría por verlo.

El rostro asustado de Nicolás me daba a entender que para mí desgracia, la pelinegra endiablada estaba a mis espaldas y había escuchado todo lo que yo decía.

—Tranquilízate Rei, —dijo Serena saliendo en mi rescate—Darien sólo bromeaba, ¿verdad arrogante?

—Por supuesto cabeza de chorlito, —respondí volteándome—si se nota a leguas que Rei es la más tierna y dulce de las criaturas.

A estas alturas Rei estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos y a juzgar por su expresión faltaba poco para que se convirtiera en "Reizilla". Tomé mis cosas apresuradamente y jalé de Nic que estaba embobado viéndola; y las esquivé a ambas, antes de que un "dariencidio" pasara en los jardines de la Preparatoria Juban.

—Bueno… nosotros nos vamos. Te veo en casa Serena.

—Darien espera, tenía que decirte que… —no alcancé a escuchar lo que tenía que decirme. Luego me arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

* * *

**Como el mismo Darien lo anticipó, era necesario volver al pasado y descubrir lo que sucedió para que él pueda decidir qué hacer, así que nos quedaremos en sus años de adolescencia por un rato.**

**Y como ya les respondí por PM a las que tienen cuenta, ahora paso a responder los reviews de las que no. Por cierto, gracias por los 40 rr que ya tiene la historia.**

**maria paolini**, ya comenzamos a aclarar lo sucedido, por ahora parece que todo iba bien entre ellos entonces ¿qué habrá sucedido?

**naiara moon**, creo que aún no sabremos cómo terminó la noche de despedida de solteros ni la noticia de Haru pero espero que sigas enganchada con la historia.

**yakki karina**, te dejé este capítulo, aunque no aclara aún qué pasó entre ellos ji ji ji.

**Nenis 3**, sí amiga, ha vuelto sobre sus pasos.

**Guest**, gracias!

**yssareyes48**, aún no sabemos qué le hizo, pero todo parecía bien entre ellos.

**Josiie**, gracias, me hace feliz que te alegre mi regreso. A mí también me gustan las historias cuando es el chico el "principal", siempre somos las chicas las que dominamos y se sabe lo que pensamos y eso, era hora de darle más protagonismo a Dar ¿no crees?

**Badu**, ¿leíste el primer capítulo? espero que sí, al igual que este otro.

**Bueno mis hermosas, esto ha sido todo por hoy, ojalá se hayan divertido leyendo tanto como yo me divertí escribiendo. Recuerden que las publicaciones serán los días sábados, esta vez hice una excepción porque la verdad me tardé en publicar, pero siendo así las cosas tendremos el capítulo 3 el 17 de enero.**

**Mi FB es Yeni Reid W, para todas las que quieran agregarme como amiga y seguir las actualizaciones y adelantos de esta historia. Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola amigos!**

**Nuevamente estoy por acá para traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Me siento tan feliz por todos los mensajes que me han dejado tanto aquí como en mi página de facebook, la verdad no me esperaba la recepción que tendría esta historia y de corazón les doy las gracias por sacar de su tiempo para leerla.**

**En este capítulo seguiremos viendo un poco más del pasado de Darien y Serena, queremos descubrir qué fue lo que pasó entre ellos para que nuestro protagonista rechazara a la rubia, así que aún nos quedaremos un ratito más en estas épocas.**

**Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a una amiga a la distancia, una excelente escritora que está tomando de su tiempo para revisar mi trabajo y que llegue a ustedes lo mejor posible. Amiga Bell Moon, gracias por toda la ayuda, realmente eres una escritora que admiro mucho por tu calidad y el amor que pones en tus historias, se nota tu mano en cada una de ellas nena. Besos a la distancia.**

**Y sin más que decir... por ahora, los dejo con el capítulo 3 de este diario.**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Tampoco me pertenecen personajes de otros animes que se estarán mencionando.**

* * *

**«CAPITULO 3»**

El vidrio de la ventana de mi cuarto repiqueteó con el característico sonido que ya conocía de memoria. Enseguida dejé las cartas de Yu Gi Ho que le había ganado esa misma tarde a Nic sobre mi escritorio y me apresuré a abrir la ventana.

Miré hacia abajo pero no miré a nadie hasta que alcé la vista hacia el frente. Serena estaba colgando cabeza abajo de una de las ramas del viejo cerezo, esperando a que yo saliera. La verdad no sabía cómo lo hacía o de dónde sacaba el valor. Desde que por culpa de Andrew había caído de aquel árbol cuando tenía nueve años, quebrándome un brazo y una pierna, le había tomado cierta precaución a todo lo que tenía que ver con trepar. Pero Serena no… ella podía caer cientos de veces y mil veces más lo intentaría. Así era Serena Tsukino, y era una de las razones por la cual que yo la amaba.

—¿Te fue muy mal? —preguntó en cuanto salí y me senté con cuidado sobre la rama de la cual ella colgaba.

—Papá se molestó un poco… pero al final sólo me dejaron sin cena y sin postre.

—Déjame adivinar… ¿había pastel de chocolate? —asentí con pesadez —Entonces sé que vas a amarme por esto.

Serena no sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que yo la amara… sin haber hecho cosa alguna ya lo hacía, aunque no me atreviera a decírselo. Observé curiosamente cómo hacía para rebuscar algo en los bolsillos de su overol rosa. Por un momento creí que caería del árbol, pero su equilibrio era casi tan bueno como mi dominio de las matemáticas.

—Toma. —dijo extendiéndome una servilleta.

—Esto es…

—Un trozo de mi pastel de chocolate… lo guardé sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—A veces eres realmente brillante, cabeza de chorlito.

Engullí el pequeño trozo de pastel como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mientras Serena dejaba su posición y se sentaba a mi lado en la rama. Desde donde estábamos se podía observar la luna en su cuarto creciente, rodeada de pequeñas y brillantes lucecitas que me hicieron recordar el tema del próximo baile de otoño. Serena dio un suspiro y elevó el rostro hacia el cielo. Se veía tan hermosa con la luz de las estrellas bañando su dorada cabellera.

—Haruka es un idiota… —dijo luego de un rato —mira que irse de chismoso con tu papá…si Michiru se entera seguro que lo mata.

—Está bien… de todos modos el castigo fue soportable… gracias a ti.

A decir verdad yo también estaba molesto con Haruka, y recordar lo que sucedió al llegar a casa me hacía molestar más. Después de irme huyendo de la furia de "Reizilla", me fui con Nicolás a nuestra tienda favorita con la intención de obtener noticias de las nuevas figuras de Dragon Ball Z que tanto ansiábamos. Al habernos saltado la clase de deportivas aún tenía algo de tiempo para llegar a casa sin que mis padres sospecharan nada, por lo cual decidí aprovecharlo.

La tienda aún no tenía las figuras que nos faltaban, así que algo desanimados volvimos a casa, dejé a Nic de camino a la suya y yo continué con mi camino. Llegué a casa a la hora usual… me sentía orgulloso de haber cronometrado a la perfección todo y lograr cubrir mi rastro, así que entré con una gran sonrisa a casa, la cual desapareció en el momento en que crucé el umbral.

Papá estaba de un tono rojo vivo que sólo tenía cuando estaba muy molesto, Drew silbaba recostado en el sofá como si supiera algo que yo no sabía. Mamá estaba leyendo una de sus revistas de jardinería y Haruka, recostado en la pared, me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Era su cara habitual de "estás en problemas" que yo tanto detestaba.

Para desgracia mía cuando Serena había ido con Rei a buscarme —y que yo salí huyendo de la pelinegra endiablada—, iba a avisarme que papá estaba en el colegio. Haruka lo había llamado para decirle que me había visto fuera de clase y papá había dejado todo para ir a ver de qué se trataba, era obsesivo cuando de mis estudios se trataba. Lo peor de todo fue cuando el profesor Arata de deportivas, le preguntó si yo me había agravado de mi molestia… entonces papá entendió que me había saltado la clase. Media hora después de varios gritos y preocupaciones por mi futuro, estaba subiendo a mi cuarto sin cenar y sin pastel de chocolate, mi preferido.

—Darien… — Dijo Serena y yo levanté la mirada — ¿puedo hablarte de algo en serio?

—Me asustas cabeza de chorlito, ¿desde cuándo tú hablas en serio?

—No te burles Dar… quiero decirte algo muy importante y que me he guardado por mucho… mucho tiempo.

Tragué grueso. Mi corazón empezó a latir acelerado y las manos me sudaban… tal vez era el momento que yo tanto había estado esperando. —Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Serena.

—¿En serio? —asentí —Entonces tú primero.

—Eh… bueno… yo quería que… —las palabras no me salían —mejor empieza tú.

—Está bien. —Serena suspiró. Giró su rostro en dirección al cielo. Podía notar sus mejillas sonrosadas, intuí que lo que me diría era vergonzoso, lo cual no hizo más que ponerme aún más nervioso de lo que yo estaba. —Hace tiempo que somos amigos, —dijo luego de una larga pausa —en realidad somos los mejores amigos… no podría imaginarme un futuro en el cual tú no estés presente.

Para ese momento estaba más que convencido de que Serena iba a declarárseme. No podía creer la suerte que tenía… pero no podía permitir que ella fuera la que diera el primer paso, yo debía hacerlo… al final de cuentas era el hombre… o algo parecido. —Yo también me siento igual cabeza de… Serena, no podría imaginarme mi vida sin ti a mi lado.

Serena volteó a mirarme emocionada y tomó mi mano. —Por eso Dar, creo que nuestra relación debe ir a otro nivel…

—Yo también pienso lo mismo…

—Ser algo más que amigos…

—Eso es lo que más deseo…

—Que el lazo que nos usa sea más fuerte…

—Serena… yo quiero ser para ti…

—¡Mi onii-san!

—¿Tu onii-san?

—Sí, mi onii-san. —ella guardó silencio, tal vez por mi reacción… o porque mi rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo con los ojos entre abiertos. —Dar, ¿qué haces?

—Eh… yo… quería ver de cerca si tenías un grano.

—¿Un… grano? —preguntó casi horrorizada.

—Sí… un grano… justo ahí. —dije logrando calmar mis nervios y vergüenza, señalando un lugar cerca de su nariz.

—¡Un grano! —gritó Serena y empezó a bajarse del árbol.

—¿A dónde vas, cabeza de chorlito?

—Esto es una emergencia Dar… no puedo tener un grano justo ahora que se acerca el baile… Seiya aún no me ha invitado y un grano no se va a interponer entre mi primera cita y yo.

Solté el aire que estuve conteniendo, apesadumbrado y más desanimado que un perro en fiesta de pulgas. Me levanté cuidadosamente y volví a mi habitación, encontrándome con la desagradable sorpresa de ver a mi hermano Haruka en el umbral de mi puerta.

—Creo que alguien estará en problemas.

.

.

.

—Ja, ja, ja. —Nic parecía partirse en dos— Ja, ja, ja… tú pensabas que te diría que fueran novios… en cambio… te pidió que fueras su onii-san.

—Seguro que suena muy gracioso cuando no es a uno al que le pasa. —respondí sarcástico.

Nicolás se sostenía el estómago, aún sin parar de reír. Por sus ojos comenzaron a asomar algunas lágrimas y yo me estaba exasperando con su actitud. Para mí era una desgracia, no alguna especie de chiste. —Cuando dejes de burlarte de mí me buscas. —le dije y empecé a caminar.

—Vamos Dar… no te pongas sensible, tienes que admitir que es muy cómico.

—No… no lo es. —Respondí enfáticamente —Fue de lo más embarazoso, yo estaba como un bobo con los ojos cerrados esperando para besarla y ella… —suspiré —fue vergonzoso Nic.

—Está bien… vamos a ponernos serios. —pasó su mano frente a su rostro, respirando lentamente mientras volvía a ser el mismo idiota de siempre… solo que sin la risa. —Serena te pidió que fueras su onii-san… ¿tú qué le dijiste?

—Con la excusa del grano salió corriendo antes de que pudiera responderle.

—Así que técnicamente no has respondido a su propuesta.

—No.

—Vaya… estás en un aprieto amigo. —dijo algo más serio.

Nos recostamos en el suelo, uno al lado del otro. Coloqué mi libro de matemáticas sobre mi rostro para evitar la claridad de los rayos del sol, mientras pensaba cómo rayos le haría para salir de ese embrollo. No quería que Serena me viera como su hermano mayor… en realidad no quería que me viera como a nadie de su familia, lo que yo deseaba era otra cosa, y ella o era muy despistada o ya lo había notado y no tenía ningún interés.

—Ni siquiera soy mayor que ella. —dije aún con el libro sobre el rostro.

—No… no lo eres.

—Ella cumple en junio y yo en agosto, así que ella es la mayor de los dos.

—Sí… eso es correcto.

—¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir semejante idea?

—Es cabeza de chorlito.

—Oye. —le dije y le di un culpe.

—Pero tú siempre le dices así. —respondió Nic sobándose el brazo.

—Eso no quiere decir que tú debas hacerlo.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio hasta que fue Nic el que habló. — ¿Qué piensas decirle?

—Aún no lo sé Nic.

—Pues será mejor que pienses en algo y rápido.

Me levanté algo alarmado y miré en la dirección en que veía mi amigo. —¡Rayos!

Traté de esconderme detrás de Nic para que Serena no me viera. Ahora quien parecía falto de masa cerebral era yo, Nicolás era aún más delgado que yo y no podría esconder detrás de él ni a una piedra. —¿Me vio? —pregunté aún detrás de Nicolás.

—No… ya puedes salir.

En cuanto me asomé por detrás de Nicolás la vi. Serena estaba parada frente a nosotros, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión en el rostro que no era enojo. — ¿Dónde dejaste a tu sombra? —le pregunté haciendo referencia a Rei.

Serena no sonrió ni me retó por mi comentario, lo cual era bastante inusual, aquella pregunta siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa como mínimo y en esta ocasión había sido diferente.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo…? —volteó a mirar a Nicolás —¿a solas?

Nic entendió la indirecta y recogió sus cosas. Al pasar a mi lado puso una mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo, aunque a juzgar por la cara que traía Serena no parecía que viniera a hablar de su deseo de que yo fuera su onii-san.

—¿Sucede algo Serena?

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus orbes celestes. Entonces Serena se acercó a mí, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar. —Nii-san…

.

.

.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó Serena?

Ikuko suspiró, dándole vuelta a la taza de café frente a ella por quinta vez en menos de cinco minutos. —Ya te lo imaginarás… está desecha.

—Es comprensible… es un cambio muy grande.

—Lo sé Liv, y eso me tiene muy preocupada. Desde que me casé con Kenji me he esforzado por ser una buena madre para Serena, pero siento que entre nosotras hay una barrera invisible, que crece conforme ella se hace mayor.

—No digas eso Ikuko, Serena es una gran chica y te quiere como a su propia madre… es normal que los chicos no nos cuenten todas sus cosas, ellos siempre buscan cómo excluirnos.

—Pero con Serena es diferente Liv, aunque yo me esfuerzo mucho ella en realidad nunca me ha aceptado como su madre… el recuerdo de Serenity es demasiado fuerte en ella, aunque haya muerto siendo Serena aún muy chica.

—Quizás en eso es que te has equivocado Ikuko… no puedes pretender ocupar el lugar que dejó la madre de Serena… ella siempre será la mujer que le dio la vida. Lo que debes hacer es demostrarle que puede contar contigo siempre y que estarás allí para ella cuando lo necesite.

—Tienes razón… tal vez he estado compitiendo con el recuerdo de Serenity sin darme cuenta y eso ha alejado a mi hija de mí.

—Estoy segura que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán diferentes.

Olivia extendió la mano y tomó la de Ikuko para infundirle valor, lo que la peli azul agradeció con una sonrisa. Permanecieron así unos segundos, luego Ikuko tomó la taza y empezó a beber el café antes de que éste se enfriara.

Durante los seis años que habían vivido en Minato, no sólo la amistad de sus hijos se había fortalecido. Ambas mujeres habían logrado estrechar el vínculo de amistad, al igual que sus esposos. En ocasiones ambas familias se ponían de acuerdo para pasar un domingo en el parque, hacer un almuerzo especial en una de las casas o simplemente pasar un rato agradable. Darien y Serena habían unido sin quererlo, a dos familias completamente distintas y contrarias la una de la otra, pero que se complementaban.

—¿Y cómo manejarán las cosas?

—Bueno… Kenji tendrá que irse de casa, la embajada le dará un lugar para vivir mientras hacen los arreglos para una casa.

—¿Y qué harán ustedes?

—Por el momento sólo esperar. Los niños y yo nos quedaremos aquí hasta que todo se resuelva… luego ya veremos.

—Siento mucho lo que está pasando Ikuko.

—Yo también, aunque sé que los que más lo sufrirán serán los niños… Serena y Sami están familiarizados con este lugar, han hecho una vida aquí… será un cambio drástico para ellos.

—Lo superarán, son jóvenes. Ahora lo verán como el final de sus vidas, pero ya luego entenderán que es lo mejor.

—Eso espero.

—Verás que así será.

Ikuko observó la hora en su reloj. Ya se acercaba la llegada a casa de su esposo y aún había muchos detalles que finiquitar, así que debía de volver a casa para poder hacerlo.

—Debo irme Liv… gracias por el café.

—Es un placer.

Olivia acompañó a Ikuko hasta la puerta y la abrió. Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que sucediera lo inevitable, pero conociéndose sabía que no podría esperar a otro momento… Liv odiaba las despedidas.

—Te voy a echar en menos Ikuko. —dijo abrazándose a la peli azul.

—Y yo a ti Liv.

.

.

.

Serena estaba más calmada. Nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar en el cual estuvimos Nic y yo debatiendo sobre la "bomba onii-san". Ella estaba sentada a mi lado, con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en sus rodillas y la cabeza recostada, mientras que con el brazo derecho escribía su nombre con conejitos en el suelo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás lejos?

—No lo sé. —dijo casi en un susurro—Papá solo dijo que era una oportunidad que no podía perder… que sería por poco tiempo, pero no me dijo cuánto.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa… tú y Sam, mientras terminan la escuela. Haruka pronto partirá a la universidad y tendremos su habitación disponible.

Serena suspiró. —Papá me dijo que no.

—¿Le dijiste eso a tu padre antes de hablar conmigo?

—Quería darle una opción, pero obviamente no funcionó. Dijo que la familia debía permanecer unida… que si él tenía que irse nosotros debíamos apoyarlo.

—Tal vez… tenga razón. —le respondí algo temeroso.

—¡Es un egoísta, insensible que sólo piensa en él! —estalló Serena sorprendiéndome.

—Sólo quiere lo mejor para su familia Serena.

—¿Acaso no sabe que lo mejor para mí es quedarme aquí… contigo? —dijo recostándose sobre mi hombro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, creo que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, al menos yo no. Ya era por demás difícil no encontrar el valor para decirle a Serena que la quería, no como un amigo o un hermano, sino como un hombre —en proceso—; encima ahora tenía que despedirme de ella porque su padre había obtenido el puesto de embajador de Italia y se la llevaba con él. En ese momento la pregunta "¿qué sería de mí sin Serena?" se encendía con luces de neón en mi cabeza.

—Deberíamos hacer como en las películas, —dije—tomamos nuestros ahorros y nos fugamos juntos…

—Es una gran idea… —respondió con entusiasmo, irguiéndose nuevamente—pondríamos una tienda de mangas y estudiaríamos de noche… y volveríamos cuando seamos ricos y exitosos.

Segundos después su entusiasmo se esfumó, tan pronto como había llegado. Tanto Serena como yo sabíamos que era una idea absolutamente estúpida, primero porque nuestros padres nos encontrarían antes de que cumpliéramos los quince y segundo porque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo sobrevivir sin el apoyo, económico y moral, de nuestras familias.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —le pregunté luego de un rato.

—Papá dijo que esperaría a que termináramos este año… ninguna escuela nos recibiría faltando poco para terminar el curso.

—Entonces aún nos quedan tres meses.

—Eso creo… papá se irá primero, necesita estar pendiente de que todo marche en orden con la casa que nos dará el gobierno, cuando todo esté listo nos encontraremos con él en Italia.

—Bueno… supongo que eso significa que debemos hacer de estos últimos meses algo… —Serena no dijo nada, estaba aún desanimada al igual que yo, pero alguien debía cambiar el ambiente de velorio que se respiraba —Vamos cabeza de chorlito, dilo conmigo… debemos hacer de estos últimos meses algo…

—¡Legendario! —dijimos al mismo tiempo, mientras "chocábamos cinco."

Legendario era nuestra palabra favorita, no porque tuviera algún sentido sobrenatural, o que alguna vez hayamos hecho en verdad algo que sobresaliera de todo. Era favorita porque sencillamente era nuestra, algo que Serena y yo habíamos adoptado para levantarnos el ánimo o darnos aliento en momentos críticos. Era nuestra palabra de "comedia romántica tipo Hollywood"; como esas que dicen los protagonistas de una historia de amor… aunque lo nuestro fuera sólo amistad.

—Vamos. —le dije poniéndome en pie y extendiéndole la mano.

—¿A dónde?

—¿No confías en mí, cabeza de chorlito?

Ella sonrío y tomó mi mano, sin hacer preguntas, sólo se dejó llevar. Esa era otra de las cosas que yo adoraba en ella, que siempre, sin importar lo que sucediera, sabía que estaríamos ella y yo solos frente al mundo… porque Serena confiaba en mí.

—Empecemos a hacer legendarios estos meses.

.

.

.

Acompañé a Serena hasta la puerta de su casa. El camino se hizo corto a su lado, entre risas y bromas, deteniéndonos en cada rayuela que estaba dibujada en las aceras. Yo la observaba mientras saltaba, haciendo equilibrio para no pisar raya. Para mí no existía nada más hermoso que su sonrisa despreocupada, la forma como entre cerraba los ojos al sonreír y sus coletas rubias moviéndose al compás de su cuerpo.

En algún momento del camino recordé que serían las últimas veces que la vería así, y que no sabría cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a tenerla frente a mí, pero deseché rápidamente de mi cabeza aquel pensamiento, no quería que nada empañara la alegría de ese momento… ni siquiera el rostro enfurecido del señor Tsukino cuando abrió la puerta de la casa.

—¿Qué son estas horas de llegar a casa jovencita? Las clases terminaron hace muchas horas.

—Fue mi culpa señor Tsukino, —dije interviniendo, colocando a Serena detrás de mí de manera protectora— yo la entretuve en el camino.

No sabía de dónde me había salido tanto valor de repente, tal vez era la idea de que pronto perdería a mi mejor amiga y compañera de travesuras, lo que hacía que buscara la forma de protegerla a cualquier costa. El señor Tsukino se hizo a un lado sin decir palabra alguna, y abrió más la puerta para que Serena entrara.

—Nos vemos mañana en el colegio. —le dije volteando hacia ella y dándole mi sonrisa de "todo estará bien". Serena sólo asintió y empezó a caminar.

—¡Dios mío! —Oí la voz de la señora Tsukino desde adentro— Pero si estás empapada, sube rápido a cambiarte… no vaya a ser que pesques un resfriado.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi casa cuando el señor Tsukino me llamó. —Supongo que Serena te dijo que nos iríamos por un tiempo de Japón.

—Sí señor… me lo dijo. —le respondí sin girarme.

—Sé que esto puede ser algo difícil para ustedes, y quiero que sepas que de verdad aprecio la amistad que tienes con mi hija… has sido una gran influencia para ella, de no ser por ti sus calificaciones no serían al menos aceptables.

—¡Serena es una chica lista y brillante señor Tsukino, no necesita de mí para tener buenas notas! —Le grité, volteándome —Además ella es tan dulce y alegre… cuando

está cerca todo parece tomar un nuevo color. —Suspiré—Soy yo quien ha sido honrado con su amistad… no ella.

El señor Tsukino me miraba asombrado y después de unos segundos hizo algo que nunca lo había visto hacer… él me sonrió. —Eres un buen chico Darien… espero que algún día mi Serena pueda encontrar a alguien como tú.

—Yo… eh… ¿gracias? —no sabía qué decir.

—Buenas noches Darien.

—Buenas noches señor Tsukino.

Crucé la calle algo confundido. El padre de Serena no era precisamente un ogro, incluso se llevaba bien con mi padre y eso era mucho decir, pero nunca me había hablado de la forma en la que lo hizo en ese momento.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa no necesité sacar mis llaves. Papá me estaba esperando bastante molesto, había olvidado que estaba castigado por haberme salido de mi habitación la noche anterior para hablar con Serena, aunque eso no formaba parte del castigo original; pero en fin, papá era papá y sus reglas a veces eran algo absurdas.

Después de la salida del colegio Serena y yo fuimos a caminar por nuestro sitio favorito… el parque #10. No nos percatamos del tiempo que pasamos ahí hasta que la torrencial lluvia comenzó a bañarlo todo, empapándonos por completo.

—No lo regañes Derek, suficiente tiene con que su mejor amiga se mude al otro lado del mundo. —Miré a mamá consternado— Ikuko vino esta tarde y me comentó los planes de Kenji… lo siento mucho Dar.

Escucharlo de labios de mi mamá volvía aquella noticia real. Subí corriendo las escaleras y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con seguro, no quería que nadie, especialmente Haruka o Andrew, me molestara en ese momento. Si mis hermanos me vieran llorando sería su burla por el resto de mi vida, por lo que puse el reproductor con el volumen lo más alto, me acosté boca abajo y empecé a llorar.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y el baile de otoño estaba cada vez más cerca, así como la partida de Serena. Por más que tratara de hacerme a la idea de que ella se iría, aún no podía soportar el dolor que su ausencia me provocaba incluso antes de que se fuera. Era como la crónica de una muerte anunciada… como ir al doctor y que te dijera que morirías en un par de semanas. No había cosa que pudieras hacer para evitarlo, pero eso no eliminaba el dolor que una noticia como esa podría causarte. De esa manera me sentía yo, como si estuviera preparando mi propio funeral.

Para hacer de aquel tiempo algo más agradable, me prometí a mí mismo siempre sonreír frente a Serena. A como diera lugar quería cumplir mi promesa de hacer sus últimos meses en Japón algo legendario, y con lamentarme día y noche no iba a lograrlo, así que me di a la tarea de planear un cronograma de actividades, que incluyera ayudar a Serena a pasar el año con las mejores notas posibles y también divertirnos.

Rei y Nicolás se comportaron muy bien conmigo y me ayudaran a llevar a cabo todas las locuras que yo planeaba para entretener a Serena; y sus padres se mostraban un poco más comprensivos y le permitían acompañarme sin decir nada ni ponerle hora de entrada, aunque mi sentido de la responsabilidad me impedía llevarla a casa más allá de las siete de la noche.

Para cuando faltaba sólo una semana para el baile de otoño, el señor Tsukino partió hacia Italia. Mis padres y yo acompañamos a Serena y su madre a despedirlo al aeropuerto y de regreso nos desviamos hacia el Cosmo World. Subimos en la noria, Serena sentada al lado mío, tomados de las manos y con el corazón en un hilo. Deseaba que aquella vuelta no terminara nunca, que nos dejaran suspendidos en el aire para siempre y por siempre tener el calor de su mano para mí solo.

—¿Seiya ya te pidió que fueras su pareja en el baile?

—No… aún no. —Me respondió desanimada—Estoy empezando a creer que sólo era un rumor.

—Seiya es un idiota.

—¡Oye!

—Lo digo en serio, si no te invita al baile es un gran tonto que no se da cuenta lo linda que eres.

—Gracias Dar, eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

No respondí hasta un rato después. —Cuando te vayas… ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?

—Por supuesto que sí, yo te escribiré todos los días y tú seguirás dándome clase de matemáticas… aunque aún no he pensado en los horarios. —Se llevó un dedo a los labios, mostrando una expresión preocupada… algo así como que pensaba—Dar… ¿cuántas horas hay de diferencia entre Italia y Japón?

—Ocho horas aproximadamente.

—Ocho horas… —balbuceó— así que cuando aquí son las dos de la tarde allá son…

Serena contaba las horas con los dedos, lo cual me hizo reír. —Las seis de la mañana, cabeza de chorlito.

—Ya lo sabía… arrogante. —me sacó la lengua.

Minutos después bajamos del compartimiento y corrimos como locos junto con Sami, subiendo en todas las atracciones que podíamos, probando toda la comida que había y sencillamente divirtiéndonos. La tarde cayó antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. Papá tuvo que cargar a Sami hacia el auto pues estaba rendido de cansancio y se había dormido en los regazos de la señora Ikuko.

—Ocho horas no es mucho tiempo. —Dijo de pronto Serena— Podrías ir a visitarnos en vacaciones… o tal vez yo vendría.

—¿Crees que tú papá te deje?

—Tal vez si me porto bien y saco buenas calificaciones.

—Entonces debes esforzarte mucho, así nos volveremos a ver pronto.

—Prometo que lo haré. —en ese momento desconocía que esa visita jamás se realizaría.

El resto del trayecto hacia casa lo hicimos en silencio. Sami y la señora Ikuko iban en el asiento de en medio de la van, y Serena y yo detrás de ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí que la cabeza de Serena se acomodaba sobre mi hombro y sentí el ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Le tomé la mano con suavidad, esperando que no se despertara, y al poco rato yo también me dormí.

.

.

.

—Darien… cariño… ya estamos en casa.

Derek había estacionado el auto en la entrada de la casa Shields. Ikuko trataba de despertar a Sami para que caminara hasta el otro lado, pero parecía una misión imposible, por lo que el pelinegro decidió que lo cargaría mientras que la peli azul llevaba los recuerdos que habían comprado en el parque.

Olivia por su parte intentaba despertar a Serena y Darien que estaban profundamente dormidos en el asiento trasero, agotados con el trajín del día. Aunque normalmente ella era un poco más liberal que su esposo, no dejaba de preocuparle que ese día los chicos hubieran faltado a clases, pero sabía que tanto Serena como Sami necesitaban algo de distracción, después de todo habían ido a despedir a su padre y pronto tendrían que partir ellos también, dejando a sus amigos atrás, por lo cual a Liv le pareció que podían hacer una excepción.

—¿Aún no logras despertarlos? —preguntó Derek que volvía de la casa Tsukino.

—Están tan profundos… si hasta parecen un par de angelitos. —Liv suspiró—Me causa tanto pesar que tengan que separarse.

—Así es la vida cariño… a veces no se tiene oportunidad de escoger.

—Pero es que es tan injusto Derek… ¿no crees que tal vez podríamos…?

—No Liv, sé lo que está pasando por esa loca cabecita tuya y la respuesta definitivamente es un no… Serena debe estar al lado de su familia.

—Darien va a sufrir mucho.

—Con el tiempo lo superará… lo mismo pasó cuando los Asanuma se mudaron y ya ves, lo superó.

—Pero esta vez es diferente.

Derek suspiró. —Sé que es distinto amor… pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Darien crecerá y olvidará esta etapa, no te atormentes.

—Tienes razón… volveré a tratar de despertarlos.

Olivia entró de nueva cuenta al auto, pero no tuvo necesidad de llamar a Darien, él ya estaba despierto. Serena en cambio aún dormía.

—Voy a cargarla a su casa.

Liv asintió y se hizo a un lado. Darien salió del auto y su madre lo ayudó a poner a Serena sobre su espalda. El pelinegro la sujetó firmemente de las piernas y ella se aferró a su cuello como si la vida se le fuera en ello. A paso lento atravesó los pocos metros que lo separaban de la casa de los Tsukino, luego entró, subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Serena y la colocó sobre la cama.

Al regresar a su casa Olivia y Derek lo esperaban para tener una plática familiar. Si bien todo este tiempo ellos habían disimulado, conocían a la perfección los sentimientos de su hijo hacia Serena, y no querían que su partida hiciera de Darien un chico solitario, como lo había sido durante los meses anteriores a conocer a Serena, cuando su único amigo de infancia se había marchado.

—Dar…

—No quiero hablar del tema mamá.

—Es necesario que lo hagamos hijo, —respondió Derek—estamos algo preocupados por ti.

—Agradezco que se preocupen… pero no es necesario. —dijo Darien desde la escalera —Serena se irá a Italia y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto, ¿o sí?

Sus padres se quedaron callados durante un momento, luego Liv habló. —Quisiéramos hacer de esto algo menos doloroso para ti hijo pero…

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir Dar, es que en la vida pasan cosas que a veces uno no comprende ni puede controlar, y lo único que nos queda es aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

—Sabemos lo difícil que es todo esto para ti cariño, —continuó su madre—pero debes comprender que no siempre podemos tener todo lo que deseamos.

Se hizo un largo y tenso silencio. Darien no respondía nada ni se movía, sólo permanecía ahí, con un pie en el primer escalón y la cabeza baja.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó luego de un rato.

—Bueno… —respondió Liv mirando entre su hijo y su esposo —yo creo que sí.

—Gracias… lo tomaré en cuenta. ¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación?

—Claro, adelante.

Con las palabras de su padre, Darien subió las escaleras a prisa. El fuerte sonido de la música llegó a los oídos de los Shields, quienes se miraron el uno al otro, sabiendo a la perfección lo que significaba aquel ruido. Darien una vez más estaba llorando.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció?  
**

**Bueno, Darien está sufriendo porque Serena se irá y no sabe cuándo ha de volver, ¿acaso eso hará que él le diga lo que siente por ella?**

**Los reviews de las que tienen cuenta ya los respondí por PM, a las que no, aquí vamos:**

**yssareyes48**, yo también creo que Nick y Rei es un caso perdido, pero quién sabe lo que depare el futuro.

**Bibimallworld**, pues aquí complaciendote con una nueva entrega.

**Nenis**, ya ves que no quería invitarlo al baile sólo advertirle que su papá lo estaba buscando.

**brujitadcc**, tienes razón, esa timidez en Darien no lo ayudará mucho... ¿será que Sere se deje llevar por apariencias?

**Es todo por hoy. Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en FB como Yeni Reid W, ahí les estaré dejando avances de la historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Yeni Reid w.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Por acá Yeni reportándose otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de este diario, agradeciendo cada uno de sus comentarios y a todos los que me han puesto en sus favoritos y follows.**

**Mi hermosa Bell Moon, gracias por la colaboración para este capítulo. ****Y sin más que añadir los dejo con la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Tampoco me pertenecen personajes de otros animes que se estarán mencionando.**

* * *

**«CAPÍTULO 4»**

Los preparativos para el baile de otoño continuaban viento en popa, y Haruka y Michiru estaban más que absortos en toda la organización. Ambos estaban nominados a rey y reina del baile, así que la responsabilidad de que todo les saliera a pedir de boca era una presión adicional para mi querido hermano.

Los profesores habían dado permiso al comité organizador del baile para ausentarse de clases, así que pasaban todo el día reunidos en el gimnasio, atareados con las decoraciones y preparativos finales. Ahí estaba mi hermano, subido en una escalera colocando el cartel con el nombre que le habían dado al baile, cuando me acerqué a él, con sumo cuidado, no quería que mi hermano hiciera una de las suyas frente a todos sus amigos.

—Haru… —le llamé en tono bajo.

Mi hermano volteó a mirarme, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía. —¿Qué quieres renacuajo?

Apreté mis puños a ambos lados. —Necesito pedirte un favor… ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Haruka parecía sorprendido. No era que nuestra relación fuera del todo mala, teníamos discusiones como cualquier familia y normalmente no estábamos de acuerdo, principalmente porque él pasaba fastidiándome, pero cuando yo necesitaba de su ayuda siempre podía contar con él.

—¿En qué problema te metiste ahora? —me preguntó tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia atrás de las gradas.

—No es ningún problema. —respondí sacudiéndome de él.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó reclinándose contra las escaleras—No es normal que me busques… siempre estás detrás de Serena todo el día.

Agaché la cabeza al escuchar su comentario, balbuceando frases incoherentes mientras jugaba con la corbata de mi uniforme.

—¡Ya lo veo! —Exclamó Haru con una sonrisa de sorna en los labios—No puedes buscarla porque ella es el problema. ¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué sabías? —pregunté alzando la vista.

—Que estás como loco por cabeza de bombón.

—Eso no es… —intenté corregir.

—Ya deja de negarlo renacuajo, —interrumpió mi hermano—cualquiera se da cuenta a leguas que estás tragado de esa chica.

—¿Se me nota mucho?

—Eso no es relevante… lo que importa saber es cuándo piensas decírselo, ¿o debo recordarte que se irá dentro de unos meses?

Volví a bajar la mirada. —Pienso en ello todas las noches… pero no sé cómo acercarme a ella. Serena no es una chica como las otras, ella es… ella es…

—Bastante despistada… mira que ser tu mejor amiga y no darse cuenta de que te gusta… porque ella no se lo imagina, ¿cierto?

—Me pidió que fuera su onii-san.

—Su… o…nii…san. —Asentí—Ja, ja, ja, pobre renacuajo… ahora sí estás perdido.

—No te burles Haru… quiero a Serena, de verdad… sé que ella es la chica de mi vida, no habría nadie después de ella.

—Calma Dar… aún eres muy joven para pensar de esa manera… mira que atarte así a una sola chica.

Lo miré extrañado. —Creí que tú solo tenías ojos para Michiru.

—No me malentiendas… amo a mi sirena como nunca quise a otra chica… pero eso no quiere decir que esté ciego.

—Ya veo… tal vez me equivoqué al venir a buscarte precisamente a ti.

Comencé a alejarme cuando sentí el tirón en mi cuello. Haruka me había tomado de la chaqueta y como obviamente me superaba en fuerza fue inútil tratar de seguir avanzando.

—No he terminado contigo renacuajo, ¿ya la invitaste al baile?

—No.

—¿Y qué estás esperando?

—Se rumora que Seiya Kou quiere invitarla.

—Esto es grave… —dijo mi hermano pensativo sin soltarme—muy grave. Pero no te preocupes, pequeña sabandija… deja todo en manos de tu hermano mayor.

Haruka irguió el pecho e hizo su típica señal de victoria. Comencé a preocuparme en serio, preguntándome si había sido buena idea pedirle ayuda, pero ya no podía echarme hacia atrás, cuando Haruka Shields tomaba una misión, como él decía, siempre iba en serio. Sólo me quedaba rezar para que su plan fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las clases de la mañana recién terminaban en la preparatoria Juban, y Serena caminaba al lado de Rei algo desanimada. Había recibido el examen de literatura y no obtuvo el puntaje esperado, por lo que sabía que eran muy altas sus probabilidades de ser retada por su madre… o lo peor, que la castigaran.

Con el baile de otoño a prácticamente un día de realizarse, esa opción no era muy agradable, ya que tendría que rechazar la invitación de Seiya… claro, si es que la invitaba en algún momento. Habían pasado casi diez días desde que Rei le diera la noticia y el pelinegro aún no se lo pedía.

—No lo comprendo… todos los chicos no hacían más que hablar de eso, a estas alturas Seiya ya debía de haberte invitado.

Las chicas se sentaron en las bancas que había frente a la cancha de baseball, era la hora del almuerzo y aprovecharon el tiempo para platicar del tema. —Yo estoy igual de confundida, —respondió la rubia jugando con su comida— de verdad creí que Seiya me invitaría, pero ya ves, pasado mañana es el baile y aún no lo ha hecho.

—Tal vez sea tímido.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro, no por ser popular quiera decir que sea un don juan… es probable que le de pena o miedo de que lo rechaces.

— ¡Pero es lo más tonto que he escuchado! —replicó Serena poniéndose en pie como resorte—Ninguna chica rechazaría a la estrella Seiya Kou.

—Se… Serena…

—¿Qué?

—Tu comida.

La rubia no se había percatado que cuando se puso de pie de aquella forma tan repentina, había vaciado el contenido de su lonchera sobre su enagua, manchándola con las salsas. —¡Ay! —dijo tomando su pañuelo tratando de limpiar el desastre—Mamá va a matarme.

—Serena… no quiero hacer más grave el asunto, pero ahí viene Seiya.

Serena se irguió rápido, escondiendo el pañuelo detrás de su espalda y sonriendo lo más que podía al ver al pelinegro acercarse. Seiya caminaba a paso lento, con la elegancia digna de un príncipe, saludando a un lado y al otro a cuanta chica se le pasaba por enfrente, seguido de sus dos lacayos y hermanos, Taiki y Yaten Kou.

—Hola… bombón. —dijo con una sonrisa seductora cuando estuvo frente a ella.

—Ho…la. —respondió la rubia casi derretida.

—No te he visto mucho últimamente, —se acercó a su rostro—¿acaso me has estado evadiendo?

—Eh… yo… no… jamás. —contestó nerviosa, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Hace días que quiero hablar contigo… bombón.

—Soy toda oídos.

El pelinegro sonrió. Su comentario confirmaba que tenía a la pequeña rubia de ojos celestes justo donde él quería, comiendo de su mano, pero no la culpaba, en la secundaria Juban no existía una chica que pudiera resistírsele, incluso se decía que él había salido con chicas de grados superiores, aunque claro, todo se reducía a rumores.

—¿Qué harás el sábado por la noche?

Serena no podía creerlo. Daba saltitos dentro de su cabeza mientras aplaudía y gritaba de la emoción. Estaba a punto de responderle a Seiya cuando…

—¿Por qué no apuntas tu cañón hacia otro lado Kou? —se escuchó una voz detrás de la rubia—Serena no está disponible.

—Le pregunté a ella… no a ti, metiche.

—Hermano… —decía el peli plata a su lado.

—¿Qué quieres enano?

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

—No me iré hasta no escuchar la respuesta de mi bombón.

—Será mejor que le hagas caso al pitufo… si sabes lo que te conviene.

Seiya estaba furioso, no le gustaba ni un poco que alguien me metiera en sus asuntos. Él quería a Serena para él y no pararía hasta que ella fuera parte de su lista de trofeos; así que ningún idiota cambiaría eso.

—Seiya… —ahora era su hermano Taiki quien le hablaba—Yaten tiene razón… busquemos a otra chica.

—No, quiero a Serena y no me iré de aquí sin una respuesta suya.

—¿Acaso estás sordo Kou? —El chico jaló a Serena detrás de sí—Te he dicho que ella no está disponible.

—¿Es tu novia?

—No… no lo es, pero tampoco será uno de tus trofeos.

—Ya estoy harto de esto.

Seiya hizo el intento de arremeter contra el joven, pero sus hermanos se lo impidieron. Yaten lo tomó por el brazo izquierdo y Taiki por el derecho, ambos suplicándole que entrara en razón.

—¿Pero qué diablos les sucede a ustedes dos, par de gallinas? ¿Por qué le tienen miedo a este espantapájaros?

—Seiya… —dijo Yaten—él es Shields… Haruka Shields.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos ampliamente, su cuerpo se congeló, una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar por su cien. Miró a Haruka, quien sonreía maliciosamente y luego a la pequeña rubia detrás de él. Deseaba estar con Serena, pero era más importante su físico, así que…

—Esto no se quedará así. —Dijo acomodándose su chaqueta—Vámonos de aquí.

—Seiya espera, —dijo Serena—¿y el baile?

—Bombón… hermosa… háblame cuando no tengas a un gorila sobre protector contigo.

Haruka gruñó con su comentario y Seiya y sus hermanos se apresuraron a irse de ahí. El rubio estaba bastante complacido con lo que había hecho, alejó el peligro de Serena y ayudó a su hermanito, dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Se giró hacia Serena con una sonrisa en el rostro. —No tienes nada que agradecerme cabeza de bombón. —dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Serena.

Pero Serena no parecía muy feliz con lo que había ocurrido. Tenía el rostro rojo de la furia y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. —¡Eres un idiota Haruka Shields! —le gritó—¿quién te has creído para espantar así al chico más lindo de la escuela?

—Nuestras familias son amigas, —dijo Haruka en tono despreocupado—mi deber es cuidar de ti ya que soy una especie de hermano mayor.

—Hermano mayor mis…

—¡Cuida ese lenguaje jovencita! O se lo diré a tu mamá.

—Eres un… eres un…

Y se fue echando chispas. Rei miraba a Haruka embobada, aunque sabía que alguien como él jamás se fijaría en ella, no podía dejar de ser una más de las chicas del fan club del genial Haruka Shields.

—Ya se le pasará. —le dijo Haruka pero la pelinegra parecía no escucharlo.

El rubio pasó su mano delante del rostro de la chica, pero Rei no reaccionaba, no hacía nada más que suspirar y mirarlo con atención.

—Yo… creo que mejor me voy.

—Si… —respondió suspirando.

—Bueno… eh…, —la actitud de la pelinegra lo puso algo nervioso—adiós.

Haruka salió casi corriendo, dejando a Rei en estado de shock, mirando hacia donde había desaparecido el rubio.

—Haruka Shields…

Dijo alguien a su espalda, sacándola de su estupor y asustando a la chica. — ¡Nicolás! —gritó Rei despavorida cuando volteó y se encontró al chico a su espalda—Casi me matas de un susto.

—Lo siento… no fue mi intención Rei… yo sólo quería…

—No me molestes… tengo cosas que hacer.

—Invitarte al baile.

Nic se quedó con la mano extendida, en donde llevaba una rosa blanca para Rei. Ella no había escuchado su invitación y eso deprimió al castaño.

_—__Claro que me gustaría Nic. _—decía el castaño imitando la voz de la pelinegra.—_Me haces tan feliz._

_—__Tranquilízate nena… sólo eres una más en mi lista de opciones._

_—__Ay Nic… eres tan genial._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mamá recién había venido a dejarnos la cena. Serena estaba sentada en el suelo, enfrente de mí, ambos concentrados en los cuadernos de química sobre la mesa. En menos de quince días debíamos de presentar exámenes y con lo de la partida del señor Tsukino y la noticia de la inminente partida de Serena, había tenido muy poco tiempo para prepararme adecuadamente.

—¡Es imposible! —la escuché gruñir—Sencillamente imposible.

La miré de reojo, sin despegar casi mis ojos de mis cuadernos. Se había echado sobre la mesa, su cara casi aplastada de medio lado y los brazos extendidos, con una expresión de puro dolor al mejor estilo de Serena.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunté entre dientes.

—Mi vida está arruinada… mi futuro perdido como una gota en el mar… seré arrastrada como una hoja por el viento.

—Deja de ver tantos doramas.

—Es que no lo entiendes Dar… soy un desperdicio de la vida… una piltrafa humana… la peor de los peores… una ¡baka!

—Tampoco es para tanto.

Se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo y su cabeza chocó de golpe contra una de las patas de mi escritorio. Serena ahogó un grito de dolor y yo una risa.

—No te burles Darien Shields… soy un fracaso con F mayúscula… ni siquiera puedo hacer drama sin cometer una tontería.

Suspiré. Dejé mis libros a un lado y la llamé. —A ver… dime qué es lo que no entiendes ahora.

Serena se levantó de golpe y tomó su cuaderno, poniéndolo frente a mí, casi restregándolo en mi cara. Lo tomé de sus manos y le di una hojeada a lo que ella me mostraba. —Serena… te expliqué esto hace diez minutos.

—Y te juro que lo había entendido… pero de pronto ¡puf! —Hizo una seña de explosión con sus manos—Todo se esfumó.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo, cabeza de chorlito… ven, voy a explicarlo otra vez.

Entusiasmada se acomodó de nuevo en la mesa y coloqué el cuaderno frente a ella. Serena se inclinó hacia adelante, con toda su atención puesta en los apuntes; sin embargo mi atención se había ido hacia el escote de su blusa, por donde asomaba la línea de sus pechos… ¡pechos que no estaban ahí hace seis años! ¡Mucho menos hace dos! Cuando comencé a notar sus pequeños cambios.

—La raíz cuadrada de nueve… —empecé a balbucear, completamente desubicado.

—Dar… ¿estás bien?

Pasó la mano frente a mi rostro, llamando mi nombre. Yo podía sentir el hilillo de sangre escurriéndose por mi nariz, entonces Serena se percató de la dirección que seguían mis ojos y… —¡Darien Shields! —gritó furiosa cubriéndose.

Reaccioné. Serena estaba roja, apretaba los puños y dientes, en un instante creí que se tiraría sobre mí, que me golpearía pero… alguien tocó a la puerta. No me importaba quien rayos había sido, en ese momento era mi ídolo, mi dios, mi salvador, mi…

—¿Por qué no habrías renacuajo? —hermano. Al menos esta vez me sirvió de algo.

Haruka miró hacia Serena, luego hacia mí y después nuevamente hacia Serena. En su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa que no me gustaba nada. —¿Pero quién lo diría renacuajo? Si eres un perver…

—¿Qué quieres Haruka? —Lo interrumpí—Estamos estudiando.

Mi hermano se reclinó en el umbral de la puerta, cerrando un puño y observando sus manos, alargando el momento en el que dejaría caer "su bomba". —Estaba pensando… que ya que me debes un favor…—lo miré alarmado—¿Qué? —Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado señalando a Serena—Ah… eso… no te preocupes, no se da ni cuenta.

Serena estaba de brazos cruzados y haciendo pucheros, no sabía lo que le había pasado para que estuviera enojada con mi hermano, sólo podía intuir que tenía que ver con el plan de Haru para alejarla de Seiya, cuando llegó a mi casa había dejado claro que esperaba no encontrarse con el energúmeno de mi hermano, sorprendiéndome de que conociera semejante palabra.

—Dime rápido lo que quieres y déjanos solos.

—Necesito que me ayudes en el baile de mañana. —soltó de una vez, sin anestesia.

—Estás loco… no pienso estar ahí y ser tu esclavo toda la noche.

—¿Es tu última palabra renacuajo?

Tragué grueso. —No puedes hacerme nada.

—Cabeza de bom…

—Está bien… lo haré.

—Excelente… quizás tú también quieras ayudarnos Serena.

Serena le sacó la lengua. —Aún no te perdono Haruka Shields, no vengas a pedirme favores.

—¿Ni siquiera por esto? —Haruka sacó un paquete de su bolsillo. —Son las que te gustan…

—Las de fresa… —dijo Serena levantándose poco a poco, como hipnotizada.

—Así es…

—¿Las que tienen relleno de caramelo?

—Sí…

Haruka sostenía el paquete de pastelillos favoritos de Serena en el aire, mientras ella daba saltitos tratando de tomarlo. Yo sólo podía quedarme mirando, con una mano sobre el rostro. Jamás podría entender cómo era que algo tan insignificante fuera su punto débil.

—Yo lo quiero Haru… no seas malito. —decía haciendo pucheros.

—¿Vas a ayudarme mañana en el baile?

Podía ver cómo se debatía entre su debilidad por los dulces y la humillación pública de tener que ayudar a Haruka cuando todas sus amigas estarían allí posiblemente con una pareja. —Vamos cabeza de bombón… no tienes toda la noche para decidir… ¿quieres el pastelillo de fresa?

—¡Ay! —aulló Serena—¡De acuerdo! Te voy a ayudar con el dichoso baile.

—¡Sí! —Respondió victorioso, entregándole a Serena el postre—Los quiero allí a las tres en punto… y lleven ropa formal para cambiarse luego. —y cerró la puerta.

Volteé a mirar a Serena. Tenía la cara llena de migajas de pastel y manchas de caramelo en la cara.

—¿Qué? —me dijo con la boca llena de pastelillo.

Moví la cabeza de un lado para el otro. —En verdad que no tienes remedio cabeza de chorlito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Darien-kun ¡Ohayou! ¡Vamos a dar lo mejor hoy! ¡Amor, amor Sailor Moon! Darien-kun ¡Ohayou! ¡Vamos a dar lo mejor hoy! ¡Amor, amor Sailor Moon!_

Estiré la mano para apagar mi despertador de Sailor Moon que había ganado en una convención de anime a la cual había asistido. Era genial despertar en las mañanas con la dulce voz de mi heroína favorita sonando en mi oído. Me restregué los ojos y estiré la mano hacia el buró. Tomé mis gafas y me las coloqué, aún entre dormido y despierto.

Bajé de la cama y caminé despacio hasta el cuarto de baño. Mi rostro lucía un poco más pálido de lo normal frente al espejo, pero suponía que era por haberme desvelado la noche anterior, tratando de explicarle a cabeza de chorlito lo necesario para el examen de química.

Levanté la tapa del inodoro y me disponía a hacer caso al llamado de la naturaleza cuando…—¡Bien! —Haruka abrió la puerta—Ya que estás despierto te espero abajo para irnos al gimnasio.

—Creí que tenía que estar a las tres. —dije bostezando.

—Cambio de planes renacuajo… supongo que no tienes problema. —respondió levantando la ceja.

—Tengo sueño… anoche no dormí… —un nuevo bostezo—bien.

—No era pregunta… estate listo pronto, salimos en diez minutos.

Maldije mi suerte y el momento en el que se me había ocurrido la genial idea de pedirle ayuda a Haruka con lo de Serena. Aunque en ese momento me pareció que resultaría bien, debí de haber calculado que el precio a pagar sería alto… y Haruka disfrutaría haciéndome pagarlo.

—Hazte a un lado enano. —ahora era Drew quien me interrumpía.

Me quité la ropa y me metí a la ducha, mientras dejaba a mi hermano a solas para hacer sus necesidades. —¿Qué haces despierto ten temprano?

—El baile de otoño. —dijo.

—¿Haruka también te obligó a ayudarlo?

—No… en realidad fue Michiru.

Aquello no me sorprendió mucho, sabía muy bien que bajo la tierna, dulce e inocente apariencia de la novia de mi hermano, se escondía una pequeña fierecilla… digo, si podía hacer que Haruka la obedeciera podría lograrlo con cualquiera de los Shields si se lo propusiera.

—Michiru tiene una amiga… es hermosa. Me ayudará a tener una cita con ella si los ayudo con lo del baile.

—Debí haberlo imaginado.

—Me entenderás cuando seas más grande enano.

Salí de la ducha y empecé a secarme. Drew extendió su mano y alborotó mis cabellos mojados y luego salió del baño. Coloqué la toalla alrededor de mi cintura mientras me secaba la cabeza, pensando en el atareado día que tenía por delante y en tener que estar en el baile, ayudando a mi hermano y sin pareja. Comenzaba a creer que era un perdedor. No tenía el valor para hablar con Serena de mis sentimientos y ella terminaría de irse sin saberlo.

Observé mi imagen borrosa en el espejo. Estaba harto de ser invisible ante Serena, harto de que me tratara como si no fuera del sexo opuesto, harto de tener que escucharla suspirar por otro… así que tomé una decisión. Hoy, durante el baile, buscaría el momento para hablar con ella y aclararle mis sentimientos, decirle que no podía ser su onii-san; ni ninguna otra cosa parecida, que lo único que deseaba era una oportunidad, una sola y no se arrepentiría. Si ella me daba esa oportunidad yo la esperaría, sin importar el tiempo que pasara, yo esperaría por ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de algunas bebidas energizantes y más de diez horas de trabajo forzado, por fin podía detenerme a descansar. Desde que salimos en la mañana en el viejo Land Cruiser de Haruka con dirección a la preparatoria, no había tenido un solo momento para sentarme o tomar aire, aún se necesitaban hacer muchas cosas para tener todo listo para recibir al alumnado.

Haruka dejó a uno de sus amigos a cargo de todo lo que había que hacer en el gimnasio mientras él, Michiru y Andrew terminaban de finiquitar detalles con la banda, el expendedor de bebidas, el alquiler de mobiliario, en fin, aún quedaba mucho por hacer, a pesar de los esfuerzos del comité para tenerlo todo antes.

Serena llegó sobre las cuatro de la tarde, como siempre demorada. Se disculpó con todos unas cinco veces antes de poner las manos sobre la obra. Estaba maravillada con lo que habíamos logrado hasta esa hora, era la primera vez que veía de qué se trataría el baile de otoño, Haruka y los demás habían mantenido en secreto los detalles pues querían que fuera sorpresa, y que su último año antes de irse a la universidad no pasara desapercibido para nadie; quería ser recordado como el organizador de un mega evento.

—Debes estar agotado. —dijo Serena sentándose a mi lado en el suelo frente a las gradas—Toma.

Me extendió una lata de soda, la cual bebí con prisa. Me sequé la boca con el dorso de la mano y le ofrecí a Serena un trago, pero ella hizo una mueca así que yo seguí bebiendo hasta que ya no quedaba nada. —Gracias.

—No fue nada.

Mirábamos las decoraciones del gimnasio. Había pequeñas estrellas plateadas colgando del techo, moviéndose con suavidad producto de la leve brisa que entraba. En la entrada se colocó un fondo con un castillo, donde los alumnos podían tomarse una foto para el recuerdo. El escenario parecía un manto estelar y tenía una luna creciente y plateada en el centro.

—"Moonlight Densetsu" —Serena leyó el cartel con el nombre del baile—Suena genial.

—Sí… esta vez el neandertal se lució ¿no crees?

—Haruka puede ser genial cuando se lo propone.

Nos quedamos con la vista hacia la nada, en silencio. Podía sentir el revoltijo en mi estómago, producto del nerviosismo y las ganas locas que tenía de decirle todo a Serena de una vez ahí mismo, pero me contuve… quería que ese momento fuera todo lo que yo siempre había imaginado, bailando suavemente con la cabeza de Serena acomodada en mi pecho mientras yo podía oler su delicado perfume de fresas.

—¿Has hablado con tu padre?

—Llama casi a diario, pero con quien más habla es con mamá Ikuko.

—Supongo que lo extrañas.

—Es raro regresar a casa y que no esté allí, pero cada día es un poco más llevadero.

—Serena…—ella volteó a mirarme, sus grandes ojos celestes tenían destellos, me parecía hermosa aun así, despeinada y desarreglada—eres muy bonita.

—No digas esas cosas, —me dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—vas a hacer que me sonroje.

—Lo digo en serio cabeza de chorlito… creo que eres linda.

La miré seriamente. El rostro de Serena se veía pálido, por unos instantes dejó de moverse, sólo me miraba… y yo me iba acercando… cada vez más cerca… y más… y más…

—Ahí estás renacuajo. —Dijo Haruka tomándome de la sudadera y levantándome casi en el aire—Necesito que me ayudes a bajar las cosas de la banda.

Serena se levantó visiblemente nerviosa, colocando detrás de su oreja un mechón rebelde de cabello. —¿Qué hago yo Haru?

—Ve a ver qué necesita Michiru.

—¡A sus órdenes jefe! —respondió haciendo un exagerado saludo militar para luego salir corriendo a buscar a la novia de mi hermano.

—Parece que llegué a tiempo. —dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Entonces tú… viste… a propósito… —gruñí—Eres un idiota Haruka Shields.

—Je, je, je.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alrededor de las siete de la noche la gente comenzó a llegar. El DJ ponía la música y les daba la bienvenida, mientras que todos los que trabajamos arduamente estábamos en los vestidores, tomando una ducha y vistiéndonos de manera apropiada para el evento. Yo había llevado mi esmoquin negro con pajarilla, uno que papá me había regalado cuando cumplí los trece y que aún no estrenaba.

Haruka estaba teniendo algo de problemas para colocar su pajarilla, y sin Michiru cerca me correspondió la labor de ayudar a mi hermano… total ya había pasado todo el día haciéndolo, algo más no era problema. Drew apareció de repente con una bolsa plástica negra, de esas que se usan para recoger los desechos del jardín.

—Creí que ya no llegabas tarado.

—Fue más difícil de lo que creí… no tenían la cantidad suficiente y tuve que ir a varias tiendas.

Me acerqué a él y traté de asomarme para ver de qué se trataba. —No toques eso, —dijo Haruka haciéndome a un lado y dirigiéndose a Drew—vamos a ver lo que trajiste.

Haruka abrió la bolsa y comenzó a sacar lo que me parecieron antifaces. Eran de diferentes estilos y colores, con decoraciones en escarcha que las hacían brillar en la oscuridad, de eso se aseguró Haru. —Buen trabajo Drew. —chocaron sus manos.

Mi hermano empezó a repartir los antifaces entre sus amigos. —¿Le llevaste a Michiru las suyas?

—Por supuesto.

—Genial. —cuando llegó a mí me dio un antifaz blanco que podía cubrir la mitad de mi rostro. Estaba decorado con tonos azules, formando curvas estilo tribal. —No te lo quites en toda la noche. —me advirtió y continuó repartiendo.

—¿Es necesario que use esto?

—La fiesta es de máscaras, no quisimos decir nada para evitar que la gente se dijera entre sí qué antifaz le corresponde. En la entrada se está repartiendo uno por uno, nadie sabe el antifaz del otro… a excepción claro de nosotros.

—¿Serena también tendrá uno? —pregunté.

—_¿Serena también tendrá uno? _—Dijo imitando de forma patética mi voz—Por supuesto que sí, ella también nos ayudó mucho.

Me quedé observando el antifaz en mi mano, preguntándome si Serena me reconocería con él puesto o si yo podría reconocerla a ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sólo un poco más… ¡listo! Quedaste perfecta.

—Déjame ver…

Serena se asomó al espejo del vestidor de mujeres. No podía creer que fuera su imagen la que le devolvía el espejo, se veía tan distinta y, aunque estuviera mal decirlo, le parecía bonita.

—¿Sucede algo Sere? —le preguntó Michiru que la notó algo extraña.

Serena se ruborizó. —No es nada. —respondió, no quería decirle a Michiru que por un leve momento había recordado a Darien y el instante en el que casi le dio un beso, un par de horas atrás en el gimnasio.

No entendía porqué pero le agradaba sentirse bonita y quería verse así y conocer la reacción de Darien cuando la viera. El sentimiento que había ardido en su pecho era muy diferente al que sintió cuando le pidió ser su onii-san, incluso comenzaba a dudar que realmente quisiera ese tipo de relación con el pelinegro. Pero por otro lado le aterraba la idea de comenzar a verlo de otra forma, Darien era su mejor amigo, quien la conocía más, quien sabía todos sus más oscuros secretos.

No quería hacerle daño, lastimar su corazón, ilusionarlo sabiendo que en menos de tres meses debía partir hacia Italia, sin saber cuándo podría regresar, cuando volvería a verlo. Aquel pensamiento echó hacia atrás el recuerdo de Darien diciéndole bonita e intentando besarla.

—Sólo nos falta el antifaz.

—¿Todos llevarán uno?

—Sí… los chicos ya tienen los suyos. Esta noche será algo romántico.

La rubia se colocó el antifaz color negro con resplandores turquesa, el cual combinaba a la perfección con el vestido que Michiru le había dado. Ella llevó un vestido rosa bastante infantil, le hubiera dado pena salir de esa forma al baile, pero por suerte Michiru le prestó uno color turquesa, el cual estaba bastante más a la moda y de acorde con la ocasión, en comparación al suyo.

—¿Lista? —Serena asintió—Entonces salgamos a deslumbrarlos a todos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba de pie al lado de la mesa de pasa bocas, mientras todos bailaban al ritmo de la música electro. Me sentía como pez fuera del agua, el libro de "etiqueta de los Shields" no traía instrucciones sobre cómo comportarse en una fiesta y no contaba con nadie para que me instruyera; hacía mucho rato que había perdido de vista a Haruka y a Drew; por lo que me encontraba completamente solo con mi predicamento.

De repente el DJ tomó un descanso y la banda empezó a tomar su lugar en el escenario. Pronto empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes, y las parejas que llegaron juntas y las que se habían formado, se abrazaron y comenzaron el lento movimiento de vaivén. Ahora encima de pez fuera del agua me sentía un retrasado, por no decir perdedor; aunque no era el único que no estaba en la pista bailando, del otro lado del salón estaba Kelvin… sin embargo él no contaba dentro de los socialmente aceptados, así que era lo mismo que nada.

Empecé a caminar con dirección a la salida, necesitaba huir de mi tragedia sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero al cruzar la mitad del salón me encontré de frente con Serena. No sé cómo hice para reconocerla, no tenía ni la más remota idea de la ropa que se había puesto o del antifaz que le había tocado, pero algo en mi interior me decía que era ella. Tragué grueso y retomé el rumbo, dirigiéndome esta vez hacia ella.

Sin decirle nada le ofrecí mi mano, la cual ella aceptó con una sonrisa en los labios. La escolté hasta el centro de la improvisada pista de baile, y nerviosamente coloqué una de mis manos sobre su cintura y con la otra tomé una de sus manos. Serena entonces se soltó y pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello, obligándome a acercarla más a mi cuerpo.

La banda tocaba una canción que yo no conocía… una que hablaba sobre amores no ordinarios. Tomé a Serena fuertemente por la cintura y ella colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Estaba bastante seguro de que los acelerados latidos de mi corazón pronto harían que se marchara, pero Serena levantó un poco su cabeza, me sonrió dulcemente y dijo: —Tenía ganas de estar así contigo.

Este era el momento que yo tanto había soñado. No podía retrasarlo más, no podía seguir huyendo. Reuní el poco valor Shields que había heredado de mi madre e incliné el rostro hacia el suyo. Entonces cerró los ojos y yo… la besé.

El miedo me invadió de repente. Nunca antes había besado a una chica y no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero Serena me abrazó aún más fuerte y todas mis inseguridades se fueron, desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Nos separamos unos segundos después y ella volvió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Creí que este día no llegaría nunca, —me dijo—menos después de lo que hizo Haruka el otro día.

Me separé de ella y la miré extrañado. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablándome Serena? ¿Acaso sería que ella…? —¿Pasa algo… Seiya? —me preguntó.

Mi mundo de ilusiones y fantasías se vino abajo en un instante. Aquel beso… mi primer beso… el beso que compartí con el amor de mi vida… no había sido para mí. Serena me había confundido con otro.

* * *

**Espero que no me quieran matar por el final de este capítulo, todo tiene un motivo.**

**Mony**, gracias por unirte a la historia y respondiendo tu duda no creo que haya "algo" adicional a ese pasado en común, al menos no con este tímido Darien ja ja ja.

**brujitadcc**, creo que le fue un poquitín peor a Darien en este capítulo, pero no llores ¿sí?

**yssareyes48**, más que acabado amiga.

Mi Facebook Yeni Reid W está a su disposición, recuerden que ahí publico adelantos de la historia. Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola a todos!  
**

**Se me hizo un poco tarde para publicar, gomene, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con el capítulo de hoy. También me disculpo por no contestar sus reviews del capítulo anterior, los he leído todos y me han gustado pero esta semana ha sido de locos para mí, noticias inesperadas y otras cositas más que me han impedido sentarme con calma a escribirles, pero prometo responder pronto.**

**El agradecimiento como siempre a mi amiga Bell Moon por el apoyo y pues los dejo con la historia.**

**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**«CAPITULO 5»**

_—__Darien-kun, ¡Ohayou! ¡Vamos a dar lo mejor hoy! ¡Amor-Amor Sailor Moon! Darien-kun, ¡Ohayou! ¡Vamos a dar lo mejor hoy! ¡Amor-Amor Sailor Moon! Darien-kun, ¡Ohayou!..._

Me estiré en la cama y apagué el despertador, jalando la sábana sobre mi cabeza y envolviéndome dentro de ella. Esa mañana mi ánimo no era el mejor del mundo, poco deseaba salir de mi cama y mucho menos ver a alguien de mi familia, así que decidí que lo mejor era el auto enclaustramiento.

Las emociones por lo vivido la noche anterior aún las tenía frescas. La forma en cómo se veía Serena, su tierna sonrisa, la manera en que me había abrazado, el olor de su cabello al recostarse sobre mi pecho… y el beso. Aquel beso que había sido tanto mi mayor alegría como mi mayor tristeza.

No podía creer que ella me hubiera confundido. Ella podría llevar un disfraz de Darth Vader y yo aún sabría que es ella. Pero Serena me había confundido con Seiya. Y lo peor de todo era que me llamó por su nombre segundos después de haberla besado. Era humillante, y para terminar de hacer más grande mi humillación, no se me ocurrió mejor idea que salir corriendo y llorando como una niñita. Fue realmente patético.

El teléfono sobre mi mesa empezó a vibrar y me estiré para alcanzarlo junto con mis gafas. Tenía varios mensajes de Nicolás del día anterior, que no había contestado por estar ayudando a Haruka con lo del baile. Los borré sin leerlos y pasé al siguiente remitente.

« ¿Dónde estás? » Era un mensaje de Serena, enviado momentos después de mi huida del baile. «Onii-san, tengo algo que contarte.» «No desparezcas así, arrogante, necesito a mi mejor amigo.» «Bueno, creo que hablamos después, ¿nos vemos mañana?»

Uno a uno los fui borrando y dejé mi teléfono a un lado, observándolo como si del teléfono de _"La llamada perdida"_ se tratara. Di un profundo suspiro y me volví a enrollar en las sábanas. Me esperaba un largo día que con suerte me ayudaría a prepararme, mañana debía enfrentarme a Serena sí o sí… y la verdad no sabía cómo haría para no salir huyendo de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Olivia subió las escaleras, recogiendo las prendas sucias que habían desperdigadas por el lugar, vivir en una casa llena de hombres a veces la volvía loca, pero la verdad era que no se cambiaba por nadie en el mundo, tenía un esposo atento y tres hijos que, aunque desordenados y algo revoltosos, eran chicos realmente buenos, tiernos, cariñosos y aplicados.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su hijo menor y levantó la mano, dudando si tocar o no a la puerta. —¿Sucede algo, preciosa?

La voz de Derek la exaltó, haciéndola dar un saltito. Se calmó rápidamente y tomó de la mano a su esposo para apartarlo de la puerta y que su hijo no pudiese oír. —Lleva encerrado toda la mañana, —le dijo—ni siquiera ha querido desayunar.

—Tal vez tenga dolor de estómago.

—No… creo que tiene algo que ver con el baile de anoche. —Olivia suspiró apesadumbrada—Regresó temprano y no quiso hablar… subió a su habitación y desde entonces está encerrado.

—Quizás se haya peleado con Haruka, ya sabes que no se llevan muy bien.

—Tal vez tengas razón, cariño, aun así no dejo de preocuparme.

La puerta sobre la que estaba recostada la rubia se abrió de repente, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Derek, Olivia hubiese caído en el suelo. Se volteó molesta contra el responsable. —Haruka Shields… en este momento me vas a decir qué le hiciste a tu hermano.

El rubio no comprendía nada, aún estaba medio dormido, caminaba con los ojos cerrados mientras se rascaba una nalga. —No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Tu hermano volvió del baile y se encerró en su habitación!

Derek ponía las manos sobre los hombros de su esposa, tratando de calmarla, pero la rubia agitaba los brazos furiosa con su hijo mayor. —Cariño… recuerda que no queremos que Darien se de cuenta de lo que hablamos.

—Sí, tienes razón. —se acercó a Haruka, susurrando—Ahora mismo vas a arreglar las cosas con tu hermano, de lo contrario estarás castigado.

—Soy algo mayorcito para que me castigues, mamá. —le respondió Haruka con aires de suficiencia.

—¡Haruka Shields! —gritó Olivia enfurecida.

La piel del rubio se crispó, abrió los ojos ampliamente y empezó a temblar de miedo. —Está bien, lo hago, pero por favor no mates a tu hermoso hijo.

Olivia se calmó. —Muy bien, —dijo pellizcando con dulzura su mejilla—espero los resultados. —Y se fue silbando.

—Cuando reacciona así me da escalofrío. —dijo Haruka temblando aún de miedo.

—Por tu bien espero que Darien te abra la puerta.

Derek pasó al lado de su hijo, depositando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio quien lo miró como pidiéndole auxilio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hacía un hermoso día. El otoño comenzaba a decir adiós y dar paso al invierno. Las hojas rojas de los cerezos empezaban a caer, dejando los árboles con ramas desnudas elevándose hacia los aires valientemente. Serena había recibido un llamado de Rei para que se vieran en el parque #10, irían a patinar por las explanadas y luego irían a tomar un helado antes de que el invierno hiciera su aparición en pleno y tomar helado fuera un acto suicida.

La rubia tomó el metro a eso de mediodía, luego por supuesto de haber ayudado a mamá Ikuko con los quehaceres de la casa, y llegó al parque antes de la hora acordada, cosa que no era muy usual, pero ese día particularmente tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y necesitaba la urgente ayuda de su amiga.

—Serena… aquí. —dijo Rei en cuanto la vio, moviendo el brazo en un saludo.

Serena sonrió de vuelta a su amiga y corrió hasta donde se encontraba ésta. Conforme se iba acercando notó que Rei no estaba sola, a su lado había una chica que se le hacía bastante familiar. —Hola Rei, ¿qué tal estás? —dijo la rubia al llegar.

—Bastante sorprendida de que estés tan temprano.

—Lo que pasa es que me dije a mí misma, _mi misma, no puedes hacer esperar a una chica linda como Rei en el parque sola, _y por eso vine a tiempo.

Tanto Rei como la chica a su lado se rieron de las ocurrencias de Serena. —Ay Sere, a veces dices unas cosas… Por cierto, espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a una amiga.

—Por supuesto que no… mi nombre es Serena, nos conocemos ¿cierto? Tu cara se me hace muy familiar.

—Qué despistada que eres Serena… ella va a nuestra clase, es Ami Mizuno.

La chica hizo una reverencia muy formal. —Es un gusto conocerte, Tsukino-san, soy Mizuno Ami.

—¡Claro! —Exclamó feliz la rubia—Ya decía yo que te conocía… pero por favor, no me digas Tsukino-san que no estamos en la escuela, dime Serena… yo puedo decirte Ami, ¿cierto?

Ami sonrió. —Sí, me puedes decir Ami… Serena.

Terminadas las presentaciones empezaron con el plan de ese día. El parque #10 estaba repleto de gente, que a pesar de que las temperaturas comenzaban a enfriar, aprovechaban para hacer sus días de campo en familia o divertirse con los músicos y bailarines que se reunían allí para divertir a grandes y chicos.

Serena, Rei y Ami se dedicaron a patinar durante algunas horas, deteniéndose cada tanto para tomar algo de aire o sencillamente para observar a los diferentes artistas callejeros que se presentaban en distintos puntos del parque. Después de unas tres horas de actividad, decidieron guardar sus patines y dirigirse al Crown, su lugar de postres favoritos, donde no sólo vendían los helados que tanto le gustaban a las chicas, sino los más deliciosos pasteles acompañados de un rico café.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en una de las mesas desocupadas y enseguida una joven de cabellos castaños se acercó hacia ellas. —Bienvenidas al Crown, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

—¿Cuál es la especialidad de hoy? —preguntó Rei.

—Tenemos el triple de fresa cubierto con una deliciosa capa de chocolate y chispas de colores… hay descuento para grupos.

—No me gustan mucho las chispas…

—Ami, por favor… es helado de fresa. —respondió Serena haciendo énfasis en lo último.

—¿Puedo pedir uno sin chispas?

—Por supuesto. —dijo la chica.

—Entonces trae cuatro.

—¿Cuatro? —Preguntó contando dos veces a las chicas—Pero… pero…

—No te preocupes Una, —respondió Rei—son dos para Serena, ella adora el sabor de fresa.

—Cierto, lo olvidaba.

Unazuki, la chica que las atendió, dejó la mesa y puso el pedido, para luego ir a otra mesa a tomar una nueva orden. Las chicas se relajaron, esperando por sus helados, pero había una de ellas que jugueteaba con su cabello, indecisa en si hablar o no.

—¿Te pasa algo, Sere? —Preguntó Rei luego de un rato—Te he notado algo distraída.

—Rei… ¿estuviste en el baile de anoche?

La pelinegra bajó la cabeza. —No… nadie me invitó.

—¿Y tú Ami?

—Yo sí… fui con mi novio Richard.

—Ami-chan… no sabía que tuvieras novio, —dijo Serena sorprendida—eres tan genial.

—No es nada, nos conocemos desde primaria y después nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos.

—¡Qué romántico! —dijeron Serena y Rei al unísono.

—Por cierto… yo te vi en el baile, Serena.

—Eso quiere decir que… —Rei dio un grito de emoción— ¡Al fin Seiya pudo invitarte a ir!

Serena agachó la cabeza y volvió a jugar con su cabello. —En realidad no… fui porque Haruka me pidió ayuda… pero pasó algo que quisiera contarles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando por fin Haruka logró que Darien le abriera, no sabía si eso era una victoria o un completo error. En la habitación se podía percibir un aire de penumbras, a pesar de que aún era de día una oscuridad reinaba en la habitación y se sentía frío. Haruka pensó que había entrado en la habitación de la niña del exorcista en lugar de la de su hermano menor.

—Dar... —dijo Haruka cauteloso—lo que sea que te haya hecho esta vez quiero que sepas que no fue a propósito, aunque en realidad no sé qué puede haber sido.

—No estoy así por tu culpa.

—¿Ah no? —Haruka suspiró aliviado—Bueno… pues ya que estamos entendidos me voy.

El rubio empezó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escuchó a su hermano ahogar un gemido. Se vio tentado a seguir su marcha, total no era problema suyo lo que le pasara a su hermano, pero algo le dijo que no debía dejarlo así, por lo cual se devolvió y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Escucha, renacuajo, si necesitas hablar con alguien entonces yo…

—¡Onii-san! —dijo Darien levantándose de pronto y abrazándose a su hermano.

Al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar, evitar el contacto sería lo mejor para la apariencia que él quería guardar frente a todos, pero al sentir cómo las lágrimas del pelinegro comenzaban a mojar su camisa, Haruka se enterneció y correspondió a su abrazo. —Cálmate renacuajo, —dijo acariciándole la espalda—cuéntale todo a tu hermano mayor.

Darien dudó por un momento si decirle a su hermano lo que había ocurrido, no quería darle armas a Haruka para usar en su contra, pero luego de unos segundos de lucha interior se decidió a hablar con él.

El rubio escuchó con atención todo lo que su hermanito menor decía. No había asomo de una risa burlesca, ni siquiera una mínima sonrisa, Haruka en realidad estaba prestando sumo cuidado a lo que Darien le contaba con lujo de detalles, y parecía que mentalmente estuviera haciendo algunos cálculos.

Sus planes no habían salido exactamente como los imaginó cuando de último momento se le ocurrió la idea de los antifaces. Haruka había pensado que al estar escondido detrás del antifaz, su hermano tomaría valor para hablar sinceramente con Serena y contarle sus sentimientos; pero no contó con que la despistada rubia confundiera a su hermano con el idiota de Seiya.

—Entonces salí corriendo del gimnasio y ya el resto lo sabes.

_—__Mmm… ¿qué diría mi Sirena? _—se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio—_Seguramente lo abrazaría. _—Miró detenidamente a su hermano—_No, han sido suficientes arrumacos por un día. ¡Ya sé! Lo mejor es infundirle un poco de la actitud Shields y…_

—Te estoy hablando, Haru…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Sabía que era un error hablar contigo.

—Relájate renacuajo, que te estaba poniendo atención.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Darien enarcando una ceja.

—Por supuesto… ¿acaso lo dudas?... no me respondas. —Haruka guardó silencio un momento y luego continuó—Lo que estás a punto de oír —dijo en tono dramático— es el método súper infalible de los Shields. Papá lo usó con mamá, el abuelo Shields con la abuela y así ha pasado de generación a generación —el rubio se puso en pie y puso una mano sobre su pecho, como si estuviera haciendo el saludo a la bandera—hasta que ha llegado a la quinta generación de los Shields sin una sola…

—¿Quieres decirme de una buena vez de qué diablos se trata? —lo interrumpió Darien.

—…falla. —Haruka se desplomó de nuevo en la cama—De verdad que le quitas la emoción a todo, renacuajo.

—La técnica infalible, Haru…

—Bien… esto es lo que tienes que hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terminaron de comer sus helados de fresa con chocolate. Serena no sólo acabó con los dos que había ordenado en un principio, sino que además pidió una ración extra. La verdad era que lo sucedido la noche anterior en el baile la había dejado con mucha ansiedad y no podía evitar comer cuanto postre le pasara por enfrente.

—Jamás pensé que Seiya fuera de ese tipo.

—¿De cuál tipo, Rei?

—¡Pues tímido! —respondió casi eufórica la pelinegra—Es un hecho que lo que le dio fue un ataque de timidez… es tan dulce. —dijo suspirando.

—Dulce o no, yo quedé como una tonta en media pista sin saber qué hacer.

—No parece algo muy propio de él. —Replicó pensativa Ami—Los Kou siempre han sido algo soberbios y… mujeriegos. —terminó casi en un susurro.

Serena cayó sobre la mesa, golpeando su frente y llorando como una niña chiquita. —No digas esas cosas Ami, —la reprendió Rei—pones nerviosa a Serena.

La rubia soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. —Tal vez Ami-chan tenga razón, Rei. Seiya no me parece del tipo que sea tímido o apenado, es más, siempre ha destacado por ser el galán de la escuela.

—¿Entonces por qué actuó de esa manera?

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio y pensativas, cada una tratando de encontrarle sentido al asunto de Seiya, su beso y la huida de éste del baile.

—Es un caso perdido, —dijo Serena volviendo a dejarse caer sobre la mesa, esta vez con cuidado de no golpearse—necesitamos una opinión masculina.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Darien? —Propuso Ami—Él es muy inteligente y además es hombre.

—Ja, ja, ja… no me hagas reír, Ami, ¿el cerebrito con patas, ayudar? Si ese sabe de relaciones lo que yo de futbol y eso que lo veo casi a diario.

—Tú no ves futbol, Rei, espías al hermano de Dar que es otra cosa… además ya intenté hablar con él y no responde mis mensajes.

—Seguro está jugando con sus cartitas y demás cosas friquis. —dijo Rei despectivamente.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, hasta que Ami con sorpresa y mirando hacia la entrada, habló. —Serena, no quiero que te alarmes pero ahí viene Seiya y no está solo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Primero que nada debes olvidarte de todo lo que te han dicho o hayas aprendido en estos catorce años. Que si tienes que ser tú mismo, que la apariencia no importa, que si debes compartir y darte tiempo de conocerla… deséchalo, esas son puras babosadas escritas por mujeres solteronas que viven con quinientos gatos y aún esperan a su príncipe azul. Si de verdad quieres tener un chance con ella, debes dejar de ser tan… tú. Necesitas mejorar tu imagen y mucho, además de otros truquitos que tu hermano mayor va a enseñarte… ¿Estás listo? _

El lunes en la mañana llegué a la escuela sintiéndome otro Darien. Llevaba mi cabello algo despeinado, la camisa del uniforme por fuera y el saco abierto con la corbata algo floja. Haruka pretendía que no usara mis gafas gruesas, pero después de tropezar cinco veces con mi propio ropero dejó de insistir en esa idea y en cambio me dio un look desordenado… o algo así le entendí, la verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se suponía que mi hermano hacía conmigo, pero lo dejé a su "criterio experto", luego de que amenazara con traerme su lista negra.

Lo que sí me preocupaba eran los pasos que debía seguir para, según él, llamar la atención de Serena. No estaba seguro de poder llevar a cabo su muy minucioso "plan de conquista 007"—en sus palabras soy una misión imposible—, que más que plan de conquista parecía que le estuviera declarando la guerra a Serena.

_Paso # 1: Debes alejarte de ella. No puedes seguir siendo su perrito faldero, siguiéndola a todas partes a su antojo, si ella nunca nota tu ausencia no sabrá que le haces falta._

Esa mañana por primera vez en seis años, no había pasado a recoger a Serena. Estaba sentado en mi lugar cuando ella llegó algunos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y se veía algo agitada. Ya podía imaginármela levantándose apurada, con la rebanada de pan tostado en la boca y corriendo por el vecindario para presentarse a la hora. Serena caminaba en dirección a mí, su mirada clavada en el espacio que yo ocupaba y se notaba algo molesta. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos, me levanté, caminé hacia ella y…

—Hola Ami. —esquivé a Serena.

—Hola Darien. —me respondió, intercambiando su mirada entre Serena y yo.

—Me preguntaba si podría sentarme a tu lado hoy… esta materia es algo confusa para mí y me gustaría tu apoyo.

—Sí… Dar… claro. —sonrió nerviosa. Serena me miró furiosa y siguió hacia su lugar, sin decirme nada.

No podía negar que estaba bastante nervioso. El plan de Haru era arriesgado, ponía en juego mi amistad con Serena, pero en realidad deseaba con todo mi corazón que ella me viera de forma distinta, y por ello estaba dispuesto a todo.

La mañana pasó relativamente rápido. Luego de una intensa clase de inglés y otra de ciencias sociales, estuvimos listos para salir al descanso. Me adelanté a Serena y salí, con dirección a la cafetería. Allí Haruka me esperaba para continuar con su plan.

_Paso # 2: Alguien además de Serena y Nicolás debe notar tu existencia. __Cuando salgas al descanso mézclate con otras personas, necesitas tener una vida y demostrarle a Serena que tu mundo no gira a su alrededor._

Me acerqué tímidamente hasta donde estaba mi hermano sentado con sus amigos del equipo de futbol y las porristas. Durante los dos últimos años de mi corta existencia, nunca pero nunca, Haruka me había invitado a sentarme con él y mucho menos dirigirme el saludo frente a sus amigotes. Pero esa mañana…

—Dar… hermano, ven a sentarte con nosotros.

De pronto me sentí como en una película del viejo oeste como las que le gustan a Nic, era la escena donde llega el forastero y todos asoman la cabeza para mirar al extraño. Bueno, más o menos así se vio en mi cabeza. Todos los chicos de la escuela voltearon a mirar hacia la mesa de Haruka y hacia a mí, no había ni un solo sonido ni movimiento, por un momento creí ver pasar la pelota gigante de paja movida por el viento pero sólo había sido producto de mi imaginación.

Seguí caminando y todos parecieron descongelarse. Me acerqué a mi hermano el cual me saludó como lo hacía con sus amigos, y me senté a su lado. Los chicos empezaron a hablar conmigo, preguntando cómo me iba y cosas por el estilo, en realidad se estaban portando muy bien y Haruka no dijo ni una sola de sus genialidades, por primera vez desde que recordaba me trataba como a un ser humano.

Una de las porristas tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado. Era linda, de ojos violetas y cabellos cortos negros con destellos del mismo color de sus ojos. Su nombre era Hotaru Tomoe, la reconocí al instante, su padre era mi profesor de química y biología, y cursaba el tercero, tenía quince años, era de las nuevas.

—Darien, ¿cierto? —Asentí—mi nombre es…

—Hotaru, —me miró con sorpresa—eres bastante popular en la escuela.

Ella sonrió con el comentario. Volteé a mirar a mi hermano, quien hacía un gesto de que me acercara a ella, pero sabía muy bien cual sería mi reacción de hacer eso y no se me antojaba empezar a tartamudear frente a él y sus amigos, mucho menos frente a Hotaru.

—Y dime, Darien, —dijo rompiendo el contacto visual que sostenía con Haru y acercándose a mí—¿cómo es que Haruka hizo para esconder a un chico tan lindo como tú todo este tiempo?

—Este… bueno…—decía mientras Hotaru jugaba con uno de mis mechones, poniéndome mucho más nervioso de lo que había estado nunca.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hotaru se acercó a mi rostro y susurró en mi oído—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

En ese preciso momento miré por encima de la cabeza de Hotaru y vi dos coletas rubias que entraban por la puerta de la cafetería. Serena se quedó mirando de reojo hacia donde yo estaba, mientras que Hotaru seguía muy cerca de mí, jugueteando con mi cabello. No pude interpretar su rostro, sus expresiones eran confusas, pero ella no se acercó a hablar conmigo y al poco rato salió de la cafetería como alma que llevaba el diablo. Minutos después sonó el primer timbre, anunciando que el receso estaba por terminar.

Haruka y sus amigos se levantaron para irse y yo hice lo mismo. —Este es mi número, Darien, en caso de que necesites algo más de mi ayuda. —Hotaru me guiñó coquetamente un ojo.

—Me debes una, renacuajo. —dijo Haru al pasar a mi lado.

_Paso # 3: Háblale como si nada hubiera pasado, eso la confundirá… las chicas adoran hacerse dramas en su cabeza y conociendo a cabeza de bombón seguro no es la excepción. Que le hables luego de haberla ignorado olímpicamente servirá para que ella trate de descifrar qué es lo que te pasa, además de que tanteas el terreno, a ver si te está funcionando._

En la tarde teníamos deportivas. Aunque odiaba esa clase, esta vez no me la salté, Haruka me había enviado un mensaje con el "Paso 3", aclarándome que debía de llevarlo a cabo, así que no tuve más remedio. También me dijo que hablara con mis amigos y les explicara mi plan, así podían ayudarme con el siguiente paso. Ésta fue la parte más sencilla ya que sólo se trataba de Nicolás, quien exigió a cambio de su ayuda que yo le devolviera el favor con Rei —la verdad no sé qué rayos le ve Nic a Reizilla pero en fin—.

Miré hacia donde Serena estaba con Rei haciendo unos estiramientos, y las palabras del mensaje de Haru vinieron de nueva cuenta a mi mente. «Muéstrate tranquilo y relajado, no menciones el tema si ella no lo hace, sólo háblale como lo haces normalmente.» Aunque la parte final era lo que me tenía más nervioso. «Te voy a estar observando, así que no la cagues.»

Suspiré pesadamente y relajé los hombros. —Hola cabe… —_Llámala por su nombre, el apodo le recuerda que eres su amigo—_Serena, casi no te he visto por la escuela el día de hoy.

—¿En serio? —Dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras—Porque yo sí que te he visto hoy… Darien, y lucías muy bien acompañado.

_Ignora sus comentarios sarcásticos. _—Por cierto, estaba buscando a Ami, ¿la has visto?

—¡No he visto a Ami-chan… ni a la mujer maravilla ni a las chicas súper poderosas! —me gritó enojada y empezó a caminar.

—Serena, espérame. —Rei corrió detrás de ella.

Me quedé congelado un momento, preguntándome qué le habría pasado para que tuviera esa reacción. La actitud de Serena era incomprensible, sólo le había preguntado por Ami… sería que… Serena… ¿estaba celosa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Serena, espérame… caminas muy rápido.

La rubia iba hecha una furia. Los dientes le rechinaban, apretaba los puños fuertemente, mientras iba murmurando cosas que Rei no podía entender. Rápido entró en el vestidor de mujeres y empezó a sujetarse el cabello con una goma. Rei entró jadeando a los segundos.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué bicho fue el que te picó? —dijo tomándola del brazo y volteándola para que la viera. —Te fuiste así como si nada y no te detuviste aunque te llamé como mil veces, ¡parecía una loca persiguiéndote!

Serena suspiró con pesar. —Lo siento Rei, la verdad es que no te escuché.

—¿Que no me escuchaste? —La soltó y puso los brazos en jarras—¡Pero si estaba justo detrás de ti! —Rei se calmó un poco viendo la expresión de su amiga—¿Estás así por lo de ayer?

—En parte.

—Eso quiere decir que no es sólo por Seiya, ¿pasó algo más?

La rubia se preguntaba si era buena idea hablar de lo que le pasaba con Rei, en realidad después de Darien ella era su mejor amiga y confiaba plenamente en la pelinegra, pero sabía que su opinión podría estar influenciada. —Habla conmigo, Sere, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Serena se rindió ante la necesidad que tenía de hablar con alguien y tomó a Rei del brazo, jalándola para que se fueran a sentar a los banquillos frente a los casilleros. —Lo de Seiya me tiene algo triste. Actúa como si nada hubiera pasado y tú viste que llegó ayer al Crown con esa odiosa de Kakyu; y para colmo de males Darien…

—Un momento, —dijo Rei interrumpiéndola—¿qué tiene que ver Darien con esto?

—Pues eso es lo que no sé.

—Cada vez te entiendo menos Sere.

—Ni yo misma me entiendo. —Serena soltó el aire contenido y miró hacia los casilleros—El sábado durante el trabajo de decoraciones, sentí algo… algo que nunca había sentido por Dar.

—¿Algo que no es de amigos? —Serena asintió—Ya veo. —Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Rei decidió hablar nuevamente—Por eso te pusiste así cuando lo viste con Hotaru y preguntó por Ami, ¿cierto?

—Algo así.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices? A mí no me gusta mucho el cerebrito friqui, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que no se atrevería a rechazarte.

—Lo sé Rei, ese no es el problema.

—¿Entonces cuál es?

Serena se puso en pie, abrió el casillero y sacó una toalla, la cual colocó alrededor de su cuello. —-El problema es que en poco tiempo debo marcharme y no sé cuando regrese… no quiero darle esperanzas de algo que ya no tiene un futuro. Es mejor que sigamos siendo amigos y que me olvide de lo que sea que sentí ese día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día terminó tal y como empezó. Serena y yo no volvimos a hablarnos luego de que se marchara furiosa, y tampoco había tenido muchos avances con la "Técnica infalible de los Shields", tal parecía que yo sería la excepción de la regla. Entré a casa y por suerte Haruka no llegaba todavía, no soportaría la insistencia de mi hermano para contarle lo sucedido, como tampoco su rostro de decepción al saber que no había funcionado, así que le dije a mamá que tenía muchas tareas y que estaría en mi cuarto encerrado.

Ya era de noche cuando llegué a casa así que mi habitación estaba a oscuras. Abrí la puerta y la cerré con tranca detrás de mí, tiré mi mochila al suelo y me dejé caer boca abajo sobre la cama, suspirando ruidosamente.

—No pensabas que ibas a librarte de mí… ¿o sí?

Di un brinco en la cama y sostuve mi almohada frente a mí a modo de escudo, mientras estiraba la mano para encender mi lámpara sobre la mesita de noche. Di un grito aterrador cuando vi a Haruka sentado en mi escritorio con los brazos cruzados. La expresión que me había imaginado hacía unos momentos no era tan aterradora como la que veía en la cara de mi hermano ahora.

—Haruka… —dije y tragué grueso—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

—Esperando a que vinieras para hablar de tus resultados… pero por la forma en que te echaste en la cama me doy cuenta que… has fallado miserablemente. —ambos guardamos silencio—¡¿Por qué?! —Haru se levantó como un resorte y se puso a mi lado, tomándome de las solapas del saco de mi uniforme y zarandeándome, mientras derramaba unas lágrimas de cocodrilo—Era el método infalible Shields… había funcionado de generación en generación… nunca pero nunca… esto había pasado… ¿por qué Darien? —dijo abrazándome. Y yo creía que era su muestra de solidaridad conmigo hasta que… —¿Por qué tenías que ser un Shields? Tuviste que nacer en esta familia y arruinar lo más puro y hermoso que había en ella.

—No estás siendo de mucha ayuda en este momento.

—¿Ayuda? —Preguntó en un susurro espantoso—¿Quieres mi ayuda? —Haru se separó de mí y se puso de pie, caminando de un lado hacia el otro de la habitación. — ¿Cuántos pasos usaste?

Me quedé pensando un momento, haciendo memoria. —Tres: —respondí empezando a enumerar con mis dedos—me alejé de ella, me mezclé con otras personas y actué como si nada hubiese pasado.

Puso la mano en su barbilla mientras seguía dando vueltas. —Dejar de ser su perro faldero y no hacerle favores, además de hablar de otras chicas con tus amigos frente a ella… aún se puede rescatar algo. —Decía mi hermano en voz alta más para sí mismo que para mí. Guardó silencio nuevamente, hasta que sacudió la cabeza y dijo —Nada que hacer renacuajo, eres un caso perdido.

—Pe… pe… pero Haru…

—Pero nada, es mejor dejarlo aquí antes de que termines de arruinar nuestra herencia.

—¿Herencia? —Dije suplicante—¿Y mi problema con Serena?

Haru se acercó a mí, colocó la mano sobre mi cabeza y revolvió mis cabellos. —Deberías olvidarte de ella, total se irá pronto.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero olvidarme de ella! —le grité molesto.

—Entonces búscate alguien más que te ayude, el método Shields es lo único que conozco y no funciona contigo.

—Pero Haru… —se volteó, levantó la mano a modo de despedida y salió de mi cuarto.

Volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama, acomodando mis gafas mientras veía hacía el techo, pensando en las palabras de Haru. No quería que lo mío con Serena fuera un caso perdido, estaba seguro que ella había reaccionado mal cuando le pregunté por Ami, sin contar la escena con Hotaru.

—Tengo que seguir insistiendo. —Me dije levantándome de la cama—Tengo que lograr que Serena me vea diferente, que se de cuenta que la quiero… y si el método Shields no funciona, entonces haré mi propio método, pero Serena Tsukino sabrá que la amo antes de que se vaya a Italia.

* * *

**Nos leemos la próxima semana hermosas, espero sus comentarios. Besos  
**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Hello! Hay alguien por ahí? Espero que no se hayan cansado de esperar que les responda sus sepsis reviews y me hayan abandonado. ¿Alguien?... Oh sí, ya las vi. je je je.**

**Chicuelas bellas y preciosas, estoy por acá para dejar un nuevo capítulo de esta historia ya que me han presionado mucho (Isa-chan—tosiendo) y pues tengo que cumplir.**

**Este capítulo viene con sorpresas, no sé si es gustarán pero como siempre digo, todo tiene su propósito. **

**Agradecer a la kawaii Bell Moon por sus aportes y tiempo, se te quiere montones nena, sos una joya ché ja ja ja. Sin más los dejo con el capítulo.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**«CAPÍTULO 6»**

Intenté seguir adelante con el plan de Haruka por mi cuenta. Aproveché cada momento que tuvimos a solas para hablarle indirectamente de mis sentimientos, aunque después del fallido plan de conquista esos momentos fueron cada vez menos, pues Serena empezó a alejarse de mí sin que yo pudiera comprender sus motivos.

Eran pocas las veces que caminamos juntos hacia la escuela y en el salón ya no se sentaba a mi lado. Había dejado de entrar por mi ventana como hacía siempre que terminaba sus deberes en casa y yo ya empezaba a preocuparme.

La directora Zirconia le permitió a Serena adelantar los exámenes finales y trabajos para que pudiera terminar las clases antes, la señora Ikuko le había solicitado que lo hicieran, de esa forma tendrían ese tiempo para preparar su viaje hacia Italia. El señor Kenji terminó con los preparativos para recibir a su familia en Milán, lugar donde se ubicaba el Consulado General de Japón.

A sólo una semana para la navidad, ya comenzaba a sentirme desesperado, no sólo no podía estar el tiempo que quería con Serena, sino que sabía que ésta sería la última navidad que pasaríamos juntos, si es que lograba que nuestra relación volviera a ser como antes, y que al finalizar el mes de marzo ella ya no estaría aquí. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que extrañaría sus risas, así como sus llantos exagerados cuando tropezaba y se lastimaba las rodillas.

Extrañaría nuestros momentos juntos, incluso el tener que explicarle cinco veces cada ejercicio de matemáticas. Extrañaría nuestra complicidad y secretos, las travesuras que ya no podríamos hacer juntos, las bromas hacia Sami y sus constantes peleas con Haruka, la forma en que me miraba con ojitos de gato para convencerme de que le comprara alguna golosina porque ella se había gastado su dinero de la semana. Serena aún no se iba, pero yo ya extrañaba todas esas cosas de ella y algo en mi interior me decía que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

— Espero que estés estudiando mucho. — la voz a mis espaldas me hizo alarmar.

— Se… Se… Serena… ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunté volteándome y escondiendo mi cuaderno detrás de mí— Creí que estarías con tu madre. — Yo miraba a Serena de forma nerviosa mientras ella permanecía sentada sobre el marco de mi ventana, balanceando sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—¿Qué me estás escondiendo, Shields? —me preguntó ella dejando su sitio y tratando de mirar por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Esconder? —ella asintió—No escondo nada… es… es sólo mi libro de ciencias… estoy estudiando… sí… eso… estoy estudiando para el examen de ciencias.

—¿Estudiando? —volvió a preguntar. Serena empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, con la mano derecha sobre la barbilla y la otra detrás de su espalda, imitando a Sherlock Holmes—Ni siquiera tú empiezas a estudiar con tanto tiempo de sobra Dar…

—¿Estudiando? —Dije nervioso—¿Yo dije estudiando? —Serena me miraba levantando la ceja—Quise decir tareas… estoy haciendo tareas.

—¿En vísperas de navidad?

Los nervios me estaban traicionando, nunca había sido muy bueno para las mentiras, mamá podía darse cuenta de cuando yo mentía con tan sólo mirarme a los ojos y Serena parecía tener ese mismo don, para mi desgracia; y si a esto le sumábamos lo nervioso que me encontraba al ser descubierto por Serena escribiendo una carta, pues el inventar alguna excusa creíble no se me estaba dando de la mejor forma.

—Estoy esperando, Shields… —Serena se había cruzado de brazos y golpeteaba el piso con su pie izquierdo. Su expresión seria me estaba empezando a enternecer y sin querer una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Suspiré resignado. —Es algo que estoy escribiendo para ti. —Le dije, y no era mentira, planeaba entregarle aquella carta a Serena cuando ella se marchara a Italia.

—¿Para mí? —Sus ojos brillaron con emoción—Quiero leerlo… ¿puedo leerlo…? déjame leerlo. —me suplicaba desesperada, acercándose cada vez más a mí hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

Sus hermosos ojos de color de un cielo iluminado de primavera me dejaron hipnotizado por varios minutos. Cambiaba mi mirada de sus ojos a sus carnosos labios rosas, el deseo de acercarla a mí y volver a probar el néctar de su boca se hacía cada segundo más fuerte, y no sabía si podría resistirme a no hacerlo.

—No puedes leerlo aún… —dije intentando alejarme de ella un poco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —Decía volviendo a acercarse a mí—Yo quiero leerlo ahora… ¿qué tal si me sucede alguna cosa y no llego a leerlo? —empezó a exagerar—Vamos Dar, déjame leerlo, no seas malito.

Serena se estiró para alcanzar el cuaderno que estaba a mis espaldas, y en ese intento por tomarlo y con mi nerviosismo ahora por tenerla tan cerca, caí de espaldas, el cuaderno fue a dar debajo de la cama y Serena sobre mí. Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos el uno al otro, las mejillas de Serena empezaban a llenarse de un tono rojizo que la hacía ver incluso más hermosa. Podía sentir sus pechos sobre el mío, suaves y firmes al mismo tiempo, cálidos.

Empecé a mover mi brazo, con la absoluta intención de colocar la mano en su cintura y atraerla más hacia mí y besarla. De pronto ella pareció adivinar mis intenciones y se levantó como resorte, dejándome perplejo sobre el suelo.

—Este… yo… debo irme… mamá me está llamando y…

Me puse en pie mientras ella se inventaba el llamado de mamá Ikuko, como si pudiera escucharla desde mi casa, y noté que Serena me miraba con ojos muy abiertos y estaba aún más roja que hace un momento. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y cuando me percaté de lo que la tenía en aquel estado yo… —Sí… creo que oí a tu mamá llamando. —Dije estirando mi mano hacia la cama y tomando una almohada la coloqué lo más rápido que podía frente a mí, cubriendo mi… —Será mejor que no la hagas esperar.

A pesar de la almohada Serena seguía mirándome. No sabía si debía sentirme humillado, apenado o de alguna manera feliz de saber que ella me miraba de una forma poco familiar. Luego de unos segundos sacudió su cabeza y empezó a salir por la ventana. —Nos vemos luego, Dar.

Se golpeó la cabeza con la ventana y me acerqué rápido a ella para ayudarla pero no quiso, se mostraba nerviosa… aterrada, y yo no sabía el por qué. —Hasta mañana, cabeza de chorlito. —dije mientras Serena bajaba por el cerezo.

Al llegar a la acera se detuvo y volteó para despedirse una vez más. Ondeé la mano en respuesta y Serena cruzó la calle rápidamente. Me quedé mirándola por la ventana hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de su casa. ¿Cuántas veces más podría verla así? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que pudiera verla otra vez?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—Un oso de felpa, chocolate, rosas. A las chicas les gustan ese tipo de cosas. Te lo garantizo Dar, si le regalas algo así caerá rendida a tus pies. _—Nos detuvimos frente a una librería—_Una tarjeta también funciona. _

_—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?_

_—Sí… ¿de casualidad tiene alguna tarjeta de navidad que diga "para el único amor de mi vida"?_

_—Por supuesto joven._

_—Perfecto… deme cinco._

Dos días antes de navidad salí temprano de casa. Aún me faltaba comprar el regalo de Serena y realmente deseaba que fuera especial, tenía que ser algo que le recordara que yo estaría esperando su regreso… algo que le hiciera darse cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ella.

_—Hagas lo que hagas, no le regales un anillo. _—Dijo mi hermano con pánico en el rostro—_Sé lo que te digo… creerá que le estás ofreciendo matrimonio… entonces se adueñará de todas tus cosas… ya no tendrás libertad de nada… Créeme, regalarle un anillo a una chica es el peor error de tu vida… ellas… ellas se transforman en seres monstruosos y controladores que…_

_—Ya te entendí… ¿algún otro consejo?_

_—Cómprale cualquier cosa… menos un anillo._

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de olvidar las horribles imágenes en mi cabeza. Aún no lograba decidirme cuál recuerdo era peor, si el de Andrew y su particular compra de tarjetas… o Haruka y su rostro de Gollum hablando del anillo. Lo que sí tenía claro es que la ayuda de mis hermanos fue poca, o mejor dicho no me habían servido de nada.

Me detuve frente a una vitrina y observé con detenimiento lo que se mostraba. Sonreí ampliamente mientras recordaba el único consejo útil que obtuve durante mis investigaciones.

_—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

_—Por supuesto, Dar… ven, siéntate junto a mí. —_Me acerqué tímidamente y me senté a su lado. —_¿De qué quieres hablar?_

_—Pues… verás… hay un chica… ella es muy linda, cuando sonríe su rostro se ilumina y su mirada es cálida como una tarde de verano._

_—En otras palabras, te gusta._

Asentí. _—Quiero regalarle algo, pero no sé qué darle… a veces siento que no la conozco lo suficiente._

_—Bueno, todas las chicas somos distintas. Los chicos creen que a todas nos gustan las mismas cosas, que con un osito de felpa o una tarjeta tenemos suficiente, pero yo creo que los regalos deben hablar de lo que sientes en tu interior por ella… de cómo ella te hace sentir._

_—Eso no me dice mucho._

_—Tal vez ahora suene algo loco pero cuando salgas a comprar hazlo pensando en ella, verás que tu corazón te indicará cuál es el regalo ideal._

_—Gracias. —_le dije y le di un beso.

Cruzaba la puerta de la habitación cuando volvió a llamarme. —_No te preocupes mucho, Dar… estoy segura que cualquier cosa que le des a Serena ella lo amará._

_—Yo no dije que…_

_—Oye… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. _—Y me guiñó el ojo.

Entré a la tienda convencido de que ese era el regalo ideal para Serena. Me costó el dinero que tenía ahorrado para comprar las figuras coleccionables de Dragon Ball que había estado esperando, pero valía la pena.

Salí de la tienda con una sonrisa triunfal y al mirar el regalo en la bolsa sólo pude decir… —Gracias Michiru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las celebraciones navideñas en casa de los Shields eran usualmente así. Desde muy temprano en la mañana Olivia despertaba a sus cuatro hombres para que se encargaran de sacar las luces y desenredarlas para luego colocarlas en el árbol de cerezo. Derek siempre se quejaba de que su esposa esperara hasta el mismo día de navidad para decorar el viejo árbol, pero la obsesión ecológica de Olivia la llevaba a hacerlo de esa manera, así el árbol sufría lo menos por las luces que podían quemar sus ramas.

Otra de las cosas que no comprendía el pelinegro era que se decorara un árbol de cerezo. Para un amante de las celebraciones navideñas como Derek, era incomprensible no decorar un árbol de pino, además que Olivia nunca permitió que compraran uno, ni aunque fuera artificial. Esta negativa de la rubia había dado paso a una tradición familiar de los Shields. Cada navidad, cuando los chicos dormían, Olivia y Derek entraban sigilosamente a sus habitaciones y colocaban el regalo debajo de sus camas.

Era una alegría para Olivia ver los rostros de sus hijos cuando encontraban el regalo que les habían dejado bajo su cama, aunque esta alegría se fue esfumando de a poco conforme crecían sus hijos, puesto que ya no tenían que entrar en silencio procurando no despertarlos. Desde que Haruka se había hecho novio de Michiru y Andrew salía con alguna de las suyas, los regalos quedaban en su lugar hasta la mañana del día siguiente, cuando regresaban de sus citas.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Derek a su esposa que estaba perdida viendo el retrato familiar que colgaba en la sala, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

―En los niños. ―respondió con voz algo melancólica―¿En qué momento crecieron tanto?

―Se convirtieron en hombres sin que nos diésemos cuenta.

―Sí… y ahora sólo nos queda Dar.

―¿Recuerdas la primera navidad que pasamos en casa de los Tsukino? ―ambos rieron―Darien no se movía del lado del árbol, estaba tan impresionado de que los regalos no estuviesen debajo de una cama.

―No salía de su asombro.

Olivia suspiró. Aquellos pequeños recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaba. Sus hijos habían crecido y habían cambiado. Por supuesto, no podía quejarse, seguían siendo maravillosos y aplicados en los estudios, nunca había tenido un problema de grandes dimensiones con ninguno de ellos y seguían siendo cariñosos con ella. Pero era indudable que las cosas serían distintas, ya que ellos habían crecido.

―Mamá, ya terminamos con las luces, ¿ahora qué…? ¿les sucede algo?

Haruka miraba a sus padres con una ceja levantada, mientras ellos seguían frente al cuadro. ―¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

―Ya te escuchamos, Haru. ―dijo Olivia, separándose de su esposo―Saca los adornos que están en el ático y colócalos afuera, ya sabes en donde.

―De acuerdo.

La puesta de los adornos era sólo parte de la rutina de ese día. Olivia la pasaba ajetreada preparando todo para la cena, este año la familia de Michiru cenaría con ellos así que quería que todo fuera perfecto; aunque a decir verdad quien estaba más que nervioso era el pobre de Haruka. El rubio ya conocía a sus suegros y a su cuñado, sin embargo aquella era la primera navidad que ambas familias compartirían, y si a esto le sumaba el hermoso anillo que brillaba en el dedo de su novia, regalo de san Valentín que Haruka se arrepentía de haber dado, el panorama parecía más que una celebración navideña una de compromiso.

Mientras colocaba los adornos en el árbol, Haruka daba largos suspiros, recordándose a sí mismo las palabras que le había dicho a Darien el día anterior. Una bola roja le golpeó en la cabeza. ―Tierra llamando a Haruka… ¿en dónde diablos andas?

―Déjame tranquilo Drew, no estoy para bromas.

―¿Aún sigues pensando en lo de la cena? ―preguntó el aludido colocando una gran bola verde en una de las ramas.

―¿Tú qué crees…? ―dijo de pocos ánimos Haruka.

―Que ya deberías dejar de darle vueltas a ese asunto. Digo, no es como si fueras a casarte mañana, tanto tú como Michiru deben terminar la universidad antes, no creo que papá te deje hacerlo sin haber acabado tu carrera.

―Es como una muerte anunciada, Drew. ―el rubio puso cara de no entender lo que decía su hermano―Vas al médico y te dice que te quedan tres… a lo sumo cuatro años de vida, y lo peor de todo es que debes pasarlo encerrado o postrado en una cama.

—Creo que estás exagerando.

—¿Exagerando? —dijo bajando de la escalera y tomando otro adorno—¡Apenas empiezo a vivir, Drew!

—No te entiendo, Haru… ¿acaso no amas a Michiru?

Haruka suspiró. —Con todo mi corazón, Drew. —de pronto se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios—Michiru es una chica especial. Es linda y tierna, pero también fuerte y decidida. Siempre sabe qué decir y cuándo callar, muy pocas veces se enoja y soporta todas mis rabietas y mal humor. Y cuando miro sus ojos… —suspiró—siento que puedo perderme en ellos y su sonrisa cálida me llena de tanta paz.

—¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?

Darien escuchaba en silencio lo que sus hermanos discutían. Nunca antes había visto a Haruka en ese estado, como tampoco escuchado de sus propios labios lo que sentía por Michiru. Ambas cosas lo tenían confundido. Por un lado, podía entender perfectamente lo que sentía su hermano por su cuñada, él mismo sentía algo muy similar por Serena; pero por otro lado, si él estuviera en los zapatos de Haruka y tuviera la oportunidad de tener a su lado a la chica que ama, no tendría reparos en casarse con ella.

—Creo que en el fondo lo que tienes es miedo.

—¿Qué has dicho, renacuajo?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que lo que dijo no había sido en su mente como lo pensó, sino que en realidad había hablado fuerte y claro, y ahora podía considerarse hombre muerto.

—Yo… este… yo… no dije nada. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh no… sí lo dijiste y vas a pagar por…

—Darien tiene razón. —interrumpió Drew. Haruka lo volteó a verlo, y la mirada asesina que le dio a su hermano le crispó los vellos del cuerpo a Darien, y eso que la cosa no era con él. —Admítelo hermano, tienes miedo… miedo de perder tu libertad… miedo de dejar de ser el genial Haruka Shields y convertirte en otra cosa…

—En papá, por ejemplo. —dijo Darien.

—Exacto. Tienes miedo de convertirte en papá. —Drew bajó de la escalera y fue al lado de su hermano—Pero lo que no ves es que aunque papá es papá, él sigue siendo Derek y también es muy feliz.

—Drew tiene razón, Haru. —Ahora fue Darien quien se puso al lado de su hermano mayor—¿Has visto cómo se ilumina el rostro de papá cuando ve a mamá? —Haruka asintió—Tú rostro se ve de la misma forma cuando miras a Michiru.

Haruka sonrió. —No eres nada tonto, renacuajo. —alargó la mano y le revolvió el cabello azabache.

—¡Oye! —reprochó un tanto molesto Darien, pero al instante aquella molestia fue reemplazada por la sorpresa, al sentir los brazos de su hermano envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

—Gracias, enano. —el rubio estiró el brazo derecho, indicándole a Drew que se les uniera. —Los quiero hermanos.

Y los tres permanecieron abrazados por un rato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estábamos agotados después de pasar el día entero ayudando a mamá con los preparativos para la cena. Recién salía de la ducha e intentaba secar mi cabello, sin dejar de mirar hacia el regalo de Serena que estaba sobre mi escritorio. Cada vez que lo veía mi corazón comenzaba a latir desbocado, era como si aquel presente lanzara algún hechizo sobre mí, aunque sabía que se debía más a la ansiedad por saber si le iba a gustar a ella que otra cosa.

No era la primera vez que le obsequiaba algún detalle para navidad, pero hasta ahora esos detalles no habían pasado de ser figuras coleccionables de nuestra pasión secreta por Sailor Moon. —A Serena no le gustaba decir que era fan del anime—Esta vez sería diferente. Este regalo era algo más personal, era algo que había escogido pensando en ella, en mis sentimientos… y en su inevitable partida.

Terminé de arreglarme y bajé al comedor. La mesa estaba repleta con todos los manjares que mamá había preparado para la ocasión. Haruka estaba de pie al lado de papá, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa manga larga blanca sin corbata. Noté que estaba algo más relajado que antes y me sentí bien por él.

Los padres de Michiru llegaron puntuales. La madre de Michiru era una mujer de nombre Berjerite. Tenía el cabello blanco y ojos azules como Michiru. Parecía ser muy simpática. En cambio el padre de Michiru tenía una pose algo más seria. Su nombre era Sabio. Tenía el cabello aguamarina y ojos de un tono dorado y era tan alto como papá. En cuanto entraron a casa, pidieron disculpas por el hermano de Michiru, Helios, quien no podía acompañarlos ya que estaba pasando las navidades en Aspen, con unos amigos.

La cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad. El padre de Michiru hizo algunas preguntas a Haru sobre qué quería estudiar y cosas por el estilo. Mi hermano parecía estar recitando de memoria los fragmentos de algún libro. Sus respuestas parecían estudiadas minuciosamente, como si de un examen se tratara, pero el padre de Michiru sonrió satisfecho.

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en el regalo de Serena en mi habitación. No veía la hora para ir a verla y entregárselo, pero debía esperar que terminara la cena y luego podría marcharme. Llenaba mi boca con todo lo que había en la mesa, comiendo con prisas, queriendo terminar pronto e ir al lado de ella. De repente sentí un golpe en mi costado, que me hizo atragantarme con el puré de papas. Logré tragarlo con dificultad, luego de beber un poco de agua. Haruka me miró con reproche, aunque había sido Drew quien me había propinado aquel golpe. Mi hermano queriendo impresionar a sus futuros suegros era peor que mi hermano en su estado natural.

La cena terminó y los padres de Michiru se despedían, aunque ella se quedaría con Haru un rato más. Le pedí a mamá que me dejara ir a la casa de Serena a llevarle su regalo, iban a dar las doce y quería entregárselo justo a esa hora. No hubo objeciones de su parte y subí como alma que lleva el diablo las escaleras, tomé el regalo de Serena y salí de igual forma hacia su casa.

Toqué el timbre en cuanto estuve frente a su puerta. Sami abrió. —Es Darien. —gritó hacia adentro.

La señora Ikuko salió enseguida y noté que estaba con el ánimo decaído. En cuanto me vio su rostro volvió a iluminarse. —Gracias al cielo que has venido. —dijo haciéndome pasar.

—¿Pasa algo señora Ikuko? —Pregunté—Yo venía a traerle un regalo a Serena.

—Mi hija subió llorando a su habitación y no quiso bajar a cenar.

—¿Por qué?

Me tomó por el brazo y me llevó hasta la sala, donde ambos tomábamos asiento. —Kenji llamó hoy… —empecé a preocuparme—como Serena y Sami adelantaron sus exámenes finales y ya la casa de Italia está lista, Kenji no ve un motivo por el cual postergar nuestra ida.

Me quedé atónito, sin saber qué decir. Desde que supe la noticia de que Serena se marchaba empecé a prepararme para ese momento, sólo que realmente pensaba que aún teníamos tiempo y saber que se iría antes de lo previsto era un duro golpe.

—¿Puedo subir a ver a Serena? —fue lo que se me ocurrió preguntar. La señora Ikuko asintió y entonces me puse en pie, dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras. —Gracias.

La casa estaba en silencio, no parecía que allí hubiera pasado la navidad. Era como entrar en otra dimensión, una donde pronto Serena ya no estaría. La puerta blanca de su habitación me pareció la entrada a esa otra dimensión. Suspiré profundamente y levanté sin prisas mi mano, para tocar a la puerta.

—No quiero ver a nadie. —la voz de Serena sonaba ahogada.

—Soy yo.

Escuché los pasos dentro de la habitación, seguido del click del cerrojo de la puerta. Llevé mi mano al pomo y abrí. La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana que daba a la calle, y del otro lado, mi casa.

—No enciendas la luz. —dijo ella como adivinando que yo había llevado mi mano hacia el apagador.

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba, sentada al lado de la ventana, contemplando el cielo. Al llegar me paré frente a ella. Serena volteó a verme y en cuanto lo hizo se levantó de golpe, abrazándose fuertemente a mi cuello y empezó a llorar.

—No quiero irme, Dar… ni ahora ni nunca.

Llevé mis manos hacia su cintura y la pegué aún más a mí… yo tampoco quería que se fuera, pero era algo que no podía evitar, así que decidí que lo mejor sería darle ánimos. —Italia es un lugar hermoso, vas a ver que te va a gustar.

—A mí me gusta Japón.

—Hay muy buenas escuelas.

—Juban está bien para mí.

—Y la moda, te va a encantar la moda.

—No me interesa.

—No te pongas triste, Serena, ya verás que pronto te sentirás como en casa, te divertirás y harás nuevos amigos.

—¡Yo no quiero más amigos! —Dijo enérgicamente, soltándose de nuestro abrazo— Tengo a Rei, a Ami y también a Nicolás y te tengo a ti. —la miré sorprendido—¿No lo entiendes, Dar…? soy feliz aquí, mi vida está aquí, mi casa, mi escuela, mis amigos… tú.

Eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro, bajando la cabeza y jugando con un mechón de su cabello. Volví a acercarla a mí y la abracé. Con las manos recorrí su espalda, sintiendo su delicada forma. Serena permanecía quieta y se dejaba hacer. Acaricié entonces sus cabellos y coloqué mi cabeza en ese pequeño espacio que formaba su hombro y su cuello. Olía a flores. Me separé un poco de ella y apoyé mi frente contra la suya, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, Serena me miraba con la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus grandes ojos celestes. Estaba sonrojada y nerviosa. Llevé mis manos a su rostro y la jalé hacia mí, uniendo mis labios a los suyos. Por unos breves instantes nos quedamos inmóviles, hasta que sentí su lengua intentar abrirse paso en mi boca. Fue la sensación más increíble, mucho más que aquella primera vez en el baile.

Nos besamos no sé por cuantos minutos, había perdido la noción del tiempo en el mismo instante que sentí la calidez de su boca. Luego de un rato nos separamos y Serena me miraba con una expresión que no supe muy bien cómo interpretar. Se alejó de mí y volvió a sentarse junto a la ventana, tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. El silencio que le siguió a ese momento se me hizo eterno.

—Nos iremos en quince días. —dijo de repente.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Papá dice que el sistema escolar es diferente en Milán, si no lo hacemos nos atrasaríamos un par de meses.

—Entonces… ¿ya no irás más a la escuela?

—No. Papá le insistió a la directora Zirconia que no era necesario ya que había terminado con mis exámenes.

—¿Los pasaste?

—Sí.

—Serena, yo…

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Dar. —dijo ella de forma repentina.

—¿Por… por qué?

—Sólo vete Darien… yo quiero estar sola.

—Pero yo vine a…

—¡Vete! —Gritó—Ya has hecho demasiado.

—No te entiendo Serena… parecías necesitarme hasta…

—¡¿Es que no entiendes que quiero que te vayas?!

No pude evitar que la rabia me inundara. No había hecho nada para que Serena se comportara de esa manera, o al menos eso creía, pero después de la forma en cómo me trataba no deseaba quedarme más a su lado. —Como quieras…

Me giré y caminé hacia la puerta. Me detuve antes de abrirla, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con dejarme en ridículo en la casa Tsukino, entonces abrí y salí de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

—Darien, ¿pudiste hablar con…? ¿Darien?... ¡Darien!

Salí de aquella casa tal como había llegado, corriendo, sin detenerme ante la voz alarmada de la señora Ikuko que me llamaba… y olvidando por completo el motivo por el cual había ido a la casa de Serena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Sí! Nicolás Kumada está a un paso de estar en tercero de preparatoria. —decía Nic con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y haciendo una señal de victoria con las dos manos.

—No puedo creer que estés satisfecho de haber obtenido semejantes calificaciones.

—Estimado amigo y compañero de batallas. —me dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y empezando a caminar—Lo importante no es llegar… sino saber llegar… además no todos somos un cerebrito como tú o como Ami Mizuno.

Recién habían colocado en el pizarrón los resultados de los primeros exámenes finales. Una vez más había quedado en primer lugar junto con Ami, seguidos por Taiki Kou y un tal Richard al cual no conocía. Nicolás estaba en los últimos lugares, pero eso no parecía molestarle, él se conformaba con pasar el año y no pasar las vacaciones bajo castigo.

—¿Qué harás en las próximas vacaciones? —me preguntó soltando mi cuello y cruzando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Pues no lo sé… cada año vamos a visitar a mis abuelos que viven en Boston, aunque la verdad es que este año no estoy de humor para viajes.

—¿Sigues deprimido por lo de Serena?

—Algo. —Nic me miró con expresión de no creerme—Bueno, está bien, ¡estoy muy deprimido!

—No te molestes Dar… sólo quería que fueras honesto con tus emociones.

—¿Tu madre aún te obliga a ir a terapia?

Nic dejó caer los hombros. —Dos veces por semana… —se irguió rápido—pero estamos hablando de ti, amigo.

Me encogí de hombros. —No hay nada que hablar, Nic… Serena parte este sábado hacia Italia y no volveré a verla sabrá kamisama en cuánto tiempo.

Casi quince días habían transcurrido desde navidad… desde mi pelea absurda con Serena. En ese tiempo sólo pude verla de lejos ya que ella había dejado de venir a la escuela, y casi no hablábamos. No sabía cómo lo estaba pasando, si se sentía mejor que la última vez que la vi o aún estaba deprimida.

Aquella falta de información me estaba matando, tanto así que en cuanto vi la cabellera azabache cruzando el pasillo, corrí desesperado para darle alcance a su dueña. —Rei… espera.

Reizilla ni me miró y en cambio caminó más a prisa, contoneándose exageradamente. Doblé en la dirección contraria a ella y acorté el camino. Me la encontré de frente y cuando me vio, me dio una mirada de reproche. —Quítate de mi camino, friki cuatro ojos, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Yo… sólo quiero… —decía entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Un momento. —Coloqué mis manos sobre mis muslos, jadeando, mientras podía ver el pie de Rei que se movía inquieto.

—Me haces perder mi tiempo, Shields.

—¿Cómo está Serena? —pude decir al fin.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?

—Porque no me habla, se enojó conmigo la noche de navidad y no sé por qué.

—Sus razones tendrá. —respondió mirándose las uñas.

Su actitud me molestaba, pero en ese momento necesitaba saber de Serena, así que…—Mira Rei, está claro que no me soportas, —ella sonrió—así como yo no te soporto a ti, —su sonrisa se esfumó—pero hay una cosa que ambos tenemos en común.

—¿Ah sí? —Dijo cruzándose de brazos—¿Y se puede saber qué es? porque hasta donde yo sé, tú y yo no tenemos nada…

—Serena. —La interrumpí—A ambos nos preocupa Serena. —la pelinegra me miró de forma diferente, una forma que nunca antes había visto, entonces seguí—No sé por qué Serena está molesta conmigo, pero soy su mejor amigo y me preocupo por ella. Si no quiere verme está bien, pero quiero saber cómo está. Sólo eso.

Rei suspiró. —Se van mañana, Darien… su madre quiso adelantar el viaje.

—¿Mañana?

—Sí. —Respondió recostándose a la pared—Ella ha estado muy triste, no quiere dejar Tokio… ni a ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mamá, ¿dónde pongo estas cosas?

—Déjalas en la sala, junto a las maletas, el taxi no tarda en llegar. ¿Ya estás listo?

—Sí. —respondió Sami cabizbajo.

—Cariño… ya hemos hablado de esto. Sé que ahora es algo difícil para ti, será un cambio enorme, pero poco a poco verás que te acostumbrars a Italia.

Ikuko acarició los cabellos de su hijo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Sami sonrió. —¿Quieres que vaya a llamar a Serena?

—No es necesario, Sam… ya estoy lista.

Un claxon sonó afuera de la casa. Ikuko echó una última mirada al lugar que había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo y llamó a sus hijos. Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo. —Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde al aeropuerto.

Serena tomó su maleta y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un par de ojos zafiros que la miraban con tristeza a través de sus lentes. Una lágrima escapó por su mejilla y dejando la maleta en el suelo se abrazó a su mejor amigo.

—Fui una tonta… lo siento… lo siento…

—Eso no es una novedad. —bromeó Darien.

—Yo no supe cómo reaccionar y lo arruiné todo… creí que te había perdido.

—Estoy aquí, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió—Y siempre voy a estar.

Ikuko y Sami guardaron las maletas en el carro y esperaban a que Serena terminara de despedirse de Darien, pero si no salían en ese momento corrían el riesgo de perder el vuelo. La peliazul se dirigió al chofer del taxi. —¿Usted podría...?

—Por supuesto señora. —el claxon volvió a sonar.

—¿En verdad tienes que irte? —preguntó Darien, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—No quiero pero…

—Lo sé… lo sé.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, permaneciendo abrazados, mientras el claxon volvía a sonar de nueva cuenta.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirnos adiós. —dijo Serena con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, separándose de Darien.

—No… este no es un adiós… será un hasta pronto.

—No sé hasta cuándo estaremos ahí.

—Yo te estaré esperando.

—Ni siquiera sé si podré regresar.

—No me importa… yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Darien alargó la mano y limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Serena. —Voy a escribirte. —Dijo Serena—Todos los días… para contarte lo que me pasa… ¿vas a esperar mis correos?

—Con impaciencia… y yo también te escribiré para que estés segura de que sigo aquí.

Serena asintió. —Debo irme.

Se abrazaron por última vez y luego Serena caminó hacia el auto. Antes de subir al asiento trasero se detuvo y le dijo adiós con la mano. Darien se quedó mirando como la puerta del auto se cerraba y éste iniciaba su marcha. Cuando ya iba algo lejos, una fuerza lo impulsó a correr.

La rubia lo observaba desde la ventana trasera y él corrió hasta que el taxi dobló la esquina y empezó a alejarse con más velocidad.

—¡Te voy a esperar siempre, Serena! —Gritó— ¡Siempre!

Serena se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento, luego de perder de vista a Darien. Abrió su bolso y sacó la esfera de cristal que Darien le regaló para navidad y la agitó. La nieve empezó a caer sobre la chica sentada sobre la media luna y el chico que alargaba la mano tratando de alcanzarla. Sin quererlo nuevamente empezaba a llorar.

* * *

**No hay momento más difícil que despedir de alguien a quien quieres, pero qué se le puede hacer, la vida es así.**

**Los reviews con cuenta ya fueron respondidos por PM, ahora paso a responder los reviews de las que no. Voy a responder los del capítulo anterior solamente, gomene.**

**maria paolini**, esperemos que te siga gustando.

**brujitadcc**, mmm lo de la infidelidad no sé, pero pronto descubriremos qué es... bueno, si la señora inspiración se digna a visitarme.

**Mony,** completamente de acuerdo, el método Shields funciona!

**Lili lozano**, es la primera vez que te veo por aquí ¿verdad? Bienvenida al fic y gracias por leer.

**Murielcita**, aclarado creo que sí ha quedado, pero no creo que deje de sufrir.

**yssareyes48**, como que Haru no ayuda mucho? La que no ayuda es Serena con esa obstinación suya.

**Chicolinas bellas, nos leemos pronto. Recuerden mi página Yeni Reid W para que se enteren de todo y compartamos un poco. Besos**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hola amigas!**

**Después de mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo de ausencia por fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero que no hayan olvidado y lo estuvieran esperando con ansias. Les comento que ando con las pilas un poco bajas, el rumbo que llevaba con la historia no me agradaba mucho y por ello no podía escribir un capítulo, pero ahora creo que he vuelto a la senda del bien ja ja ja y que podré seguir, aunque no prometo publicar muy seguido pero sí termino la historia.**

**Y como ya los hice esperar demasiado, me retiraré lentamente y los dejaré con la lectura, no sin antes decirles que todos los personajes que aparecen en la historia son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**«CAPÍTULO 7»**

De: Serena Tsukino

Enviado el: 15 de marzo

Para: Darien Chiba

Mi querido Darien,

No te imaginas cuanto quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Italia es una ciudad hermosa y la escuela es una de las mejores, de seguro que te gustaría. Papá dice que si logro terminar con buenas calificaciones de seguro que podría entrar a una muy buena universidad, aunque lo veo muy difícil, hay cientos de cosas que no entiendo y tú ya no estás conmigo para explicarme.

Lo bueno es que he hecho nuevos amigos. Mis compañeros de clase son muy amables y poco a poco me están enseñando el idioma, aunque es algo complicado y su acento es chistoso, ¿sabías que aquí no se habla español? Y yo que creía que al ser latinos sí lo hablaban… ¿o eran europeos? Bueno, la cosa es que suenan muy chistosos.

Todo parece que está bien, aunque extraño mucho mi casa y mis amigos del instituto, pero sobre todo te extraño a ti. Extraño nuestras pláticas y caminar contigo a la escuela, es cierto eso que dicen, no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo pierdes. Espero no perderte nunca, porque yo voy a volver por ti arrogante, ya lo verás.

Bueno, ya debo irme. Te mando muchos besos y me saludas a toda la familia Adams.

»«

De: Darien Shields

Enviado el: 10 de abril

Para: Serena Tsukino

¡Tú no cambias, cabeza de chorlito! Los italianos son europeos… si así empiezas no quiero ver tu reporte de calificaciones.

Desde que te fuiste muchas cosas han cambiado. Haruka y Michiru se fueron hace unos días a empezar la universidad, estudiarán en Londres. A pesar de lo pesado que es Haru no puedo evitar que me haga falta, pero al menos me queda Drew, dice que ahora que es el hermano mayor tiene muchas cosas que enseñarme ja, ja, ja.

Te extraño mucho Serena. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto del día. Siento no haberte dado la carta que escribí para ti aquella vez en mi habitación, pero voy a guardarla y la leeremos juntos cuando regreses, que espero que sea pronto. Quiero verte y hablar contigo, escuchar tu voz, caminar juntos por el parque, invitarte un helado de fresa que tanto te gusta… y atreverme a pedirte una cita. Entonces te diré todo lo que he guardado durante estos años y confío en que esta vez los dos estaremos en la misma página.

Con amor. Darien.

»«

De: Serena Tsukino

Enviado el: 30 de julio

Para: Darien Chiba

Hola Dar! Ahora no puedo escribir mucho, voy a salir con unos amigos al cine, pero quiero que sepas que vi tu correo. Te responderé muy pronto, tengo mucho que contarte, pero todo está súper.

Con cariño. Sere.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_— ¡Te voy a esperar siempre, Serena! ¡Siempre!_

La luz cálida del sol se filtró en la habitación, iluminándolo todo. Afuera se podía escuchar el trinar de los pájaros y de seguro si abría un poco los ojos y volteaba hacia la ventana, podría ver los delicados tonos rosas del árbol de cerezo. Era un hecho que la primavera había llegado.

Para ser exactos habían pasado tres primaveras… Tres primaveras y aún podía recordar con precisión absoluta el momento en que todo cambió para mí… para nosotros. Las palabras dichas por ella, las que yo respondí… el beso que compartimos la noche de navidad; aún estaba fresca cada imagen en mi memoria, como si se tratara de un video repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

_— Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirnos adiós._

_— No… este no es un adiós… será un hasta pronto._

_— No sé hasta cuando estaremos ahí._

_— Yo te estaré esperando._

_— Ni siquiera sé si podré regresar._

_— No me importa… yo siempre estaré aquí para ti._

_— Voy a escribirte. Todos los días… para contarte lo que me pasa… ¿vas a esperar mis correos?_

_— Con impaciencia… y yo también te escribiré para que estés segura de que sigo aquí._

_— Debo irme._

_— ¡Te voy a esperar siempre Serena! ¡Siempre!_

Y todavía la continuaba esperando. A pesar de los años transcurridos. A pesar de los kilómetros que jamás recorrimos para vernos. A pesar de las mañanas en silencio hacia el colegio, imaginándomela a mi lado. A pesar de que ya no había vuelto a escribirme. A pesar de que yo con el tiempo dejé de hacerlo.

A veces antes de dormir leo su último correo. A diferencia de los primeros, tenía acaso un par de líneas y al final la promesa de volver a escribir con más tiempo, para darme más detalles. Jamás lo hizo a pesar de los correos diarios que yo le escribía. Y desde entonces había transcurrido un año y medio sin saber de ella. Luego encontré de casualidad su perfil de Facebook, del cual nunca tuve una invitación de amistad y mucho menos una respuesta a la mía. Era como si Serena me hubiera olvidado… Y a pesar de eso yo aún la continuaba esperando.

_— Darien, cariño. _— Escuché la voz de mi madre a través de la puerta — _Levántate o llegarás tarde a la escuela._

Me estiré en la cama y luego me levanté, colocándome las pantuflas caminé con desgano hacia el baño. El rostro que me devolvía el espejo no parecía el de un chico de 17 años que estaba en su último año de escuela superior, en realidad no había cambiado nada. Lo único distinto en mi vida era que Serena y Haruka no estaban. Mi hermano mayor dejó la casa tres años atrás para irse a estudiar a Londres, obviamente Michiru fue con él. Por supuesto que nos visitan una o dos veces al año. Aún no se han casado pero creo que lo harán pronto.

Vivir con Drew es más sencillo ahora que no está Haruka. Al contrario de Haru, decidió quedarse en Japón y estudiar leyes en una universidad cercana a la casa, según él no está listo para dejar "el seno materno", lo que traducido es que no quiere tener más responsabilidad que sus estudios; pero eso a mamá le agrada bastante.

Terminé de prepararme para la escuela. Luego de tomar mi mochila bajé a desayunar. Papá como siempre leía el periódico mientras tomaba la que sería su segunda o tercera taza de café, mientras mamá tarareaba una canción de los Beatles en la cocina. Drew aún no bajaba, seguramente seguía durmiendo la resaca de la noche anterior por la cual mamá lo regañó hasta el cansancio. Me senté a la mesa y sorbí un poco de mi café, esperando que mamá me trajera el desayuno.

— ¿Cómo va la escuela, campeón? — preguntó papá sin apartar la vista del periódico.

— Igual que ayer… y que el día antes… y que el día antes de ese día cuando me lo preguntaste.

— No le contestes así a tu padre jovencito, — dijo mamá entrando por la puerta de la cocina — no te creas que porque has crecido un poco ya puedes…

— Déjalo Livy, tiene razón, a veces lo molesto mucho con mis preguntas.

La misma rutina de siempre. Cada día era igual. Papá pregunta por la escuela. Le digo que todo va bien. Mamá me regaña por ser tan apático. Termino comiendo mi desayuno en silencio para luego retirarme hacia la escuela solo. Era como si mi vida estuviera en un ciclo que se repetía constantemente. No había ninguna novedad. Yo era igual que siempre. La escuela era igual que siempre, aunque un par de cosas habían cambiado.

— Ya me voy.

— Vete con cuidado. — se despidió mamá.

Me encaminé hacia la escuela y una vez más pensaba en ella. La primavera era nuestra estación favorita y siempre que llegaba la recordaba aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Crucé la calle y llegué a la estación de tren suburbano. Y allí me encontré con una de las excepciones a la rutina de la escuela. Tomados de la mano y en silencio estaban mi mejor amigo Nicolás y su novia, Rei Hino. ¿Increíble no?

Jamás llegaré a entender cómo logró alguien como Nic convencer a Reizilla de ser su novia. Eran completamente dos mundos opuestos, aunque claro, el desarrollo físico de Nic en los últimos dos años, así como su cambio de imagen de nerd a rebelde había influido a su favor. De pronto Nicolás había pasado de ser un marginado social a uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, luego de los hermanos Kou. Pero a pesar de eso, si de algo estoy seguro, es que, lo que sea que siente Rei por Nic es cien por ciento verdadero, y el hecho de que sea la novia de mi mejor amigo ha hecho que logre conocerla realmente, y quién lo hubiera dicho, llegar a ser también su amigo.

— ¿Listo para las vacaciones de primavera?

— Aún falta mucho Nic. — respondí a mi amigo.

— Pues nosotros ya empezamos a hacer muchos planes, — dijo Rei — estas serán las últimas vacaciones que realmente podremos disfrutar, luego tendremos que pasar estudiando para los finales.

— Eso no es problema para él, cari, tiene de los mejores promedios de la escuela, podría hacer los finales ahora mismo y los pasaría.

— Eso lo sé cari, pero igual tiene que pasarse el resto del año estudiando, ¿o quién crees que tiene que ayudarnos a estudiar?

— ¡Eso es cierto! —Respondió sonriente Nic — Espero que no te importe Dar, pero contamos contigo.

— Ustedes dos no cambian.

El viaje en el tren fue muy agradable. Cuando estaba con Nicolás y Rei mi humor cambiaba de manera radical. Verlos juntos me hacía creer en los milagros del amor y eso me llenaba de buen humor. Tan pronto llegamos a la escuela Rei y Nicolás se despidieron con un beso. Nic y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro salón y Rei hacia el suyo. En cuanto entré al salón mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, era una sensación muy extraña… como una premonición, aunque no me imaginaba de qué.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— No es usual que hagamos este tipo de excepciones, nuestro sistema escolar es muy diferente y empezamos el año lectivo con más antelación.

— Lo sé, pero le aseguro que eso no será ningún problema. Mis hijos están bastante adelantados y les será muy sencillo acoplarse al resto de alumnos.

— No dudo que así sea, he revisado el historial de notas y me sorprende mucho el nivel que tienen, aunque claro, aquí tenemos estudiantes que con facilidad superan el promedio. En realidad lo que me preocupa no es tanto la parte escolar, por lo que vi en el expediente hubo algunas situaciones que…

— Le aseguro que se solventaron en su momento y no repercutirán en el actuar de ninguno de ellos.

— Nosotros tenemos clubes a los que tendrán que integrarse, cosa que no tenían en su anterior escuela, me preocupa que no encuentren uno que se acomode a ellos.

— Tampoco será un problema, ellos han llevado un estricto programa de actividades extracurriculares y le garantizo que podrán encontrar un club que sea de su interés, en el cual destaquen.

La directora suspiró. — Veo que tiene todo resuelto señor Tsukino, pero no crea que sus hijos tendrán un trato preferencial por ser usted el embajador.

— No espero ningún trato especial directora Zirconia, si así hubiese sido estaría en una escuela privada donde no pondrían tantos impedimentos para inscribirlos.

— Señor Tsukino, no le permito que…

— No me malentienda directora. Si estoy aquí es porque confío en su trabajo en esta escuela y sé que tienen a los mejores estudiantes del país. Quiero a mis hijos rodeados de este tipo de personas y estar tranquilo de dejarlos en buenas manos.

— Me alegra que sepa que aquí sólo tenemos lo mejor, siendo así no pondré más objeciones para recibirlos, pero deben ponerse al corriente de forma inmediata.

— Ellos están listos para empezar, si usted da la orden y les asigna una clase podrían hacerlo hoy mismo.

— Con calma señor Tsukino, comenzarán mañana. Dígales que vengan a la dirección antes de que toque la campana, aquí les daré algunas instrucciones y les diré en qué clase les corresponde.

— De acuerdo directora Zirconia, se hará como usted diga.

Kenji se despidió de la anciana mujer y salió de la oficina de dirección. Afuera una chica de cabellos lacios y rubios, sueltos sobre su espalda y que llegaban a media espalda, vistiendo una mini falda negra, una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido y un bolero negro encima; lo esperaba con impaciencia mientras su hermano jugaba con el PSP sentado en una de las sillas a su lado.

— Comienzan mañana.

— Creí que habías dicho que nos recibirían hoy mismo.

— Bueno, la directora Zirconia es un tanto difícil pero ha aceptado que se integren a partir de mañana, eso sí, deben estar antes de que inicien las clases en su oficina para que les de unas instrucciones y les asigne la clase.

— ¡Qué aburrido! — bufó la chica.

— No vayas a llegar tarde, quiero que iniciemos con el pie derecho.

— Despreocúpate… por algo soy la hijita buena y consentida del embajador ¿no?

Kenji suspiró. Aquella etapa de rebeldía estaba durando más de lo que él deseaba, aunque a decir verdad no sabía cuál de las dos prefería. Si la chica fuerte y rebelde que era ahora, o aquella frágil chica que…

— ¿Nos vamos? — Dijo ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos — Aún me queda mucho por desempacar.

— Vamos.

— Muévete piojo.

El chico se levantó de un salto pero aún absorto en su video juego. Al llegar a la salida la rubia volteó a mirar hacia la escuela. El lugar estaba lleno de muchos recuerdos para ella, recuerdos de momentos felices, de tiempos más alegres, tan diferente a lo último que había vivido. De repente su mirada se cruzó con un par de ojos zafiros. Sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, como si algo cálido inundara su pecho. Podría ser… ¿él?

**.**

**.**

**.**

No podía concentrarme en la clase del profesor Amade por más que lo intentaba. La extraña sensación que se apoderó de mí desde el momento que crucé por la puerta del salón no me abandonaba, e incluso se había vuelto más fuerte. Era algo inexplicable, como la sensación de que algo realmente importante estaría por ocurrir y que yo debía mantenerme atento.

Mientras el profesor explicaba sobre exponenciales, mi mente sólo pensaba en ella y en todos los momentos que compartimos juntos. Era prácticamente inevitable hacerlo, en todos los ambientes en donde me encontraba tenía un recuerdo suyo. En mi casa, en el parque, en la escuela; todos los lugares me recordaban a Serena y me dificultaban el olvidarla. Era como si estuviera marcada con fuego en mi piel y en mi alma.

Desde mi pupitre cerca de la ventana podía contemplar el mundo más allá de las cuatro paredes del salón. El patio frontal de la escuela siempre me había gustado, era uno de mis lugares favoritos para pensar, casi siempre sentado debajo de uno de los árboles de cerezo, a menos claro en época de otoño o invierno.

En mi posición podía ver el movimiento que había a la entrada de la escuela. Algunos estudiantes dejaban el lugar antes de la hora de salida acostumbrada, posiblemente debido a una lección suspendida o sencillamente se fugaban. Estaba concentrado mirando a los chicos entrar y salir cuando de pronto algo llamó mi atención. Una cabellera dorada que bailaba con el viento y se mecía de un lado hacia el otro. Por un instante sentí tanta atracción, como la atracción de la luna sobre la tierra, poderosa, capaz de crear mareas fuertes.

Entonces ella volteó. Una campanilla sonó en mi cabeza y un escalofrío me recorrió por entero. Sus ojos color cielo me llenaron de mil emociones con tan solo mirarme. Sentí frío en la mejilla derecha y sin dejar de mirarla, llevé mi mano hacia mi cara y me sorprendí al sentir la humedad sobre ella.

— Señor Shields, ¡¿qué rayos hace?! —gritó el profesor Amade al ver cómo salía rápidamente por la puerta.

Pero yo ya no le prestaba atención. Tenía que salir. Tenía que ir hasta allí. Tenía que saber si era ella o si mi subconsciente me estaba traicionando. Corrí lo más rápido que podían dar mis piernas, sin detenerme, hasta que llegué al pasillo principal y a unos pasos de estar afuera. El timbre sonó indicando el final de las clases. En segundos los pasillos estaban saturados de jóvenes queriendo salir de sus prisiones académicas.

Me escurrí entre el mar de gente sin importar a quien hacía a un lado, sólo quería llegar afuera. No era una tarea fácil pero pronto conseguí mi objetivo y estuve frente a la ventana por la cual había estado observando tan sólo unos instantes atrás.

La busqué por todos lados. Miré en todas direcciones. Corrí de un lugar a otro… pero ella ya no estaba. Comencé a pensar que sólo había sido producto de mi imaginación, cuando sentí una mano suave que se posaba sobre mi hombro. El corazón me latía desbocado, me costaba respirar, mi pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad mientras sentía una emoción que me embargaba. Volteé con una sonrisa resplandeciente en mi rostro, y…

— Eres tú… —dije apenas en un susurro.

— Diciéndolo así se oye como si no te diera gusto verme.

— Discúlpame Saori… estaba buscando a alguien más y creí que tú…

— Era ella. —Concluyó— No te preocupes.

Saori continuó de pie a mi lado mientras yo aún veía en todas direcciones. En la entrada vi a Rei y Nicolás que venían tomados de la mano, Nic traía mis cosas, las que había dejado tiradas en el salón cuando decidí salir a buscar lo que al parecer sólo era un fantasma. Noté como el rostro de Rei cambió al pasar su mirada de mí hacia la chica a mi lado.

— Aquí estabas, ¿qué rayos te pasó?

— Nada Nic… sólo tuve que salir un momento.

— Sí… ya vemos. —dijo Rei en un tono que no dejaba a la imaginación su molestia.

— Hola Rei. —saludó Saori. —Es un gusto verte… tan animada.

— Hola… Saori. —Respondió con desdén— Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo.

Saori hizo una mueca de molestia. Estaba seguro que le diría algo a Rei, así que antes de que se formara otra guerra mundial decidí intervenir. — Saori, ¿me buscabas para algo?

— Sí Dar, —respondió dándole la espalda a Rei y ondeando su melena castaña —quería saber si este fin de semana podías ayudarme a estudiar.

— Pensaba que tenías buenas notas.

— Ehh… sí pero hay unas cosas que no entiendo y como eres de los mejores promedios yo creí que tal vez…

— Hablemos mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo, así me sirve para distraerme.

— ¿En serio Dar? —Saori se abrazó a mí — ¡Gracias!

— De nada… nos hablamos.

Me quedé mirando hacia la nada mientras ella me sonreía. Aún tenía la sensación de que había sido real y que era ella. Pero si Serena hubiera regresado de seguro me lo habría dicho… ¿o no?

— Nos vamos Dar, ¿vienes con nosotros? —preguntó Nic.

— Sí, claro. Hasta luego Saori.

— Adiós Darien, y otra vez gracias.

Caminé mirando hacia atrás por un momento. Rei y Nic iban delante de mí, caminando abrazados y cuchicheando algo que no lograba escuchar. Mi mente estaba perdida en la imagen de la chica del cabello dorado. ¿Sería real o tan sólo un fantasma del pasado, traído al presente por la fuerza de mis recuerdos?

— Darien, cuidado con el… —La advertencia de Nic llegó demasiado tarde. — poste.

—Tremendo golpe te has dado. —Decía Rei sin poder contener la risa.

— No es gracioso. —respondí sobando mi frente, o lo que antes era mi frente y que ahora era un inmenso chichón.

— Eso te pasa por caminar distraído viendo a esa baka de Saori.

— No la miraba a ella Rei.

— ¿Ah no? —Dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarras— Entonces, ¿a quién mirabas?

— Yo miraba a…

Guardé silencio. Qué podía decirle, ¿que creí haber visto a Serena y esperaba volverla a ver entre la multitud?

— ¿A quién mirabas Dar?

— Déjalo Rei. — Intervino Nicolás al ver la insistencia de su novia— Si hasta parece que estás celosa de Darien.

— Oye Nic, no creerás que Rei y yo… No puedes pensar que Reizilla y yo… tú sabes que jamás te haría algo así Nic.

Pero Nicolás se cruzó de brazos y parecía algo molesto. — ¡Cari! —Exclamó Rei abrazándolo— No te pongas celoso cari, Darien y yo sólo somos amigos.

— ¿Entonces por qué te molesta que vea a Saori?

— Porque ella me cae mal cari, pero jamás, jamás, jamás, pensaría en el friki cuatro ojos de esa forma. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Rei se abrazaba más a Nicolás y le acariciaba el cabello. Nic sólo sonreía con sorna, en realidad nunca había estado enojado, sólo fingía para quitarme de encima el interrogatorio de Rei, y me lo demostró al levantar la mano derecha y hacer la seña de pulgar arriba.

— Espero que no vayas con Saori el fin de semana. —dijo Rei al separarse de Nic.

— ¿Vas a volver de nuevo con tus ideas locas?

— No son ideas locas Dar, le gustas a Saori, todo el mundo lo sabe. La verdad no sé si es que eres tan despistado o si solamente no quieres darte cuenta. —Suspiró— Me recuerdas tanto a… ¡Auch!

— ¿Auch? —pregunté mientras observaba como Rei se sobaba el brazo.

— Olvídalo, ya sabes como es Rei. Pero en serio Dar, le gustas a Saori. Tal vez deberías olvidarte de los celos de Rei y hacerle caso.

Nic tenía razón… y también Rei. Por supuesto que sabía las intenciones de Saori y por ello siempre le daba largas a su petición de ayudarla a estudiar. Pero ya habían pasado tres años desde que le prometí a Serena esperarla y la mitad de ese tiempo no había tenido noticias suyas. Quizás era hora de empezar a plantearme la posibilidad de que ella había continuado con su vida, y si eso era de esa forma, tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_— __It's all ending… I gotta stop pretending who we are… You and me I can see us dying...are we? Don't speak I know just what you're saying…_

— Serena, pregunta mama si vas a bajar a cenar.

El volumen del Ipod estaba en lo más alto. La canción que escuchaba casi a diario, aquella que le llegaba a lo más profundo de su alma y que le recordaba los mejores días de su vida sonaba en ese momento. Serena no escuchó cuando Sami tocó la puerta, como tampoco la pregunta que le hacía en ese instante. El rubio se le quedó mirando unos segundos y luego salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ya era costumbre para él que su hermana no bajara a cenar con ellos. No entendía por qué Serena había cambiado tanto, pero ella ya no era la hermana que fue para él durante sus primeros años de vida.

Por su parte Serena ni cuenta se había dado de la rápida visita de su pequeño hermano. Su mente estaba en un lugar muy distante de donde estaba su cuerpo, había viajado hasta su vieja calle, su vieja casa, su viejo cuarto. En lugar en donde ella y su mejor amigo habían dejado atrás la inocencia de su amistad y se besaron. Aún conservaba la esfera de cristal, su último regalo de navidad y el testigo mudo de todo lo que le había sucedido desde la mudanza a Italia.

— Mi querido Darien… —dijo en un suspiro— no imaginas la falta que me hiciste.

Pero él no había estado. Ella no lo había permitido. Serena sabía que si ella le hubiese contado lo que había pasado, él hubiera estado a su lado. Pero eso sería ser débil y no quería serlo más. No quería depender de nadie más nunca, ni siquiera de Darien. Él debía seguir siendo el chico dulce, amable e inocente que ella conocía, y aquella era su razón para no volver a escribirle, el miedo. Miedo a que él supiera lo sucedido. Miedo a que la viera de forma distinta. Miedo a que después de eso ya no la quisiera de la misma manera.

Separarse de él había sido difícil pero poner distancia entre ellos era lo peor. Día a día leía sus correos hasta que un día dejaron de llegar. Entonces supo que él la había olvidado, que se había resignado y ella también lo hizo. Se puso en pie y al pasar al lado del espejo miró la imagen que le devolvía. Ya no era la misma Serena que jugaba a ser Sailor Moon con Darien, ahora era distinta. ¿Aún le gustaría a él? ¿Qué pasaría mañana cuando por fin lo volviera a ver después de tanta distancia?

— Tal vez haya sido un error volver.

Pero no estaba en manos de ella. Kenji había querido regresar, aunque ella desconocía sus motivos y la embajada le dio la autorización. Ahora trabajaba como asesor del gobierno y por ello estaban en esa mansión. Serena hubiera querido regresar a su casa, pero sabía que era imposible. Lo más probable era que estuviera ocupada, además su padre no iría contra el gobierno y ellos les habían asignado ese lugar.

Así como tuvo que irse de su hogar hacia un lugar que no le trajo muy buenas experiencias, así tuvo que regresar y tener la grandiosa idea de ir al mismo colegio. Miró de reojo su uniforme colgado en el armario y suspiró. Ya no había vuelta atrás, mañana vería de nuevo a Darien, mañana debía enfrentarse no sólo a su mejor amigo… sino al chico que amaba.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo. La canción que escucha Serena es Don't Speak de No Doubt.**

**Comentario y tomatazos (no muy fuertes por favor ji ji ji)**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Por fin! He regresado!**

**Hola amigas, espero que se acuerden de mí y de esta historia aunque sé que las he tenido muy abandonadas.**

**Aproveché que me llegó un poco de inspiración para el capítulo de Crónicas de una Kunoichi que llega a ustedes por cortesía de las Abejitas al servicio de la Luna, y tomé un poco para terminar el capítulo 8 de esta historia.**

**Por ahí viene algo que me ha estado pidiendo mi gran amiga Karumi y espero que le guste el cómo Nicolás consiguió atrapar a la escurridiza de Rei y sino pues se aguanta porque ya lo escribí ja ja ja.**

**Gracias por todos los mensajes que han dejado a la historia y las que me han escrito a mi página de FB para saber cuándo continuaría, espero publicar pronto pero no prometo ya que ahora estoy trabajando en mi proyecto de graduación para la maestría en mercadeo y no me queda mucho tiempo, pero seguiré escribiendo de poquito en poquito hasta tener los capítulos.**

**Sin más por ahora los dejo con el capítulo de hoy. ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**«CAPÍTULO 8»**

Recostados sobre la mullida alfombra de su habitación, Rei y Nicolás se entregaban a un tierno pero apasionado beso, con sus cuadernos esparcidos alrededor, aprovechando que los padres de Nic estaban fuera de la ciudad y no regresarían hasta el fin de semana.

Su relación no podía ir mejor. Desde que Nic había convencido a Rei de tomar con él un helado fueron inseparables, como si la idea de ellos dos juntos hubiera sido concebida por el destino desde el principio de los tiempos. Rei amaba a Nicolás con toda su alma, aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo mostraba mucho, pero no era necesario, Nic lo sabía y él la amaba de la misma manera.

Atrás habían quedado los momentos de tristeza y soledad para Nicolás. Sí, tenía a Darien que era su mejor amigo casi hermano, pero tener ahora a Rei a su lado era lo mejor del mundo. Nic aún podía recordar aquel baile escolar, donde por primera vez se había atrevido a hablarle de sus sentimientos.

El castaño había procurado durante días pedirle a Rei que lo acompañara al baile, pero no lograba encontrar el valor, y la única vez que lo había hecho, Rei lo ignoró por completo, así como a la rosa que compró para ella y que se marchitó en uno de sus cuadernos. Resignado a no poder ir con ella al baile, aceptó ayudar a Haruka en la preparación del mismo.

Estuvo toda la tarde de un lado hacia el otro con Andrew, llevando y trayendo las cosas que pedía Haruka. Casi había terminado, justo a tiempo para no estar cuando iniciara el baile, pero de pronto al hermano mayor de su amigo se le ocurrió repartir antifaces a todos los chicos que asistirían al baile, así que Nic tuvo que salir con Andrew a buscar por toda la ciudad la cantidad de antifaces necesarios.

Fue toda una odisea, pero lo habían logrado, y con los antifaces en mano llegaron justo a tiempo en el que iniciaba la celebración. Nic dejó la bolsa que él llevaba sobre una mesa y se dispuso a salir de ahí de inmediato, antes de que el lugar se llenara de más personas. Dio la vuelta al gimnasio y entonces escuchó unas voces, parecía una discusión entre un chico y una chica. Trató de no darle mucha importancia, pero entonces escuchó con claridad la voz de Rei, pidiendo ayuda.

— Tú querías venir con un chico popular, y este es el precio a pagar pajarita.

— Por favor Rubeus, suéltame.

— No sin que antes me des lo que quiero pajarita.

Rubeus era el capitán y campeón de lucha libre del colegio. No había nadie más fuerte que él en todo Juban, pero lo que realmente lo hacía popular y atractivo para las chicas era su aparente caballerosidad y su ternura, parecía un manso corderito atrapado en un cuerpo musculoso.

Nic sabía que atreverse a cruzar el camino de Rubeus era un completo suicidio y solo un idiota lo haría, así que decidió que ese no era su problema, Rei había decidido ir con ese chico en lugar de ir con él, además aún tenía mucho que hacer, no quería morir joven. No, su vida era demasiado preciado como para que…

— Por favor, alguien que me ayude.

El sollozo de Rei atravesó su corazón como si de una flecha de cupido se tratara. Nicolás apretó un puño y suspiró resignado. No era su problema, era el de ella. No había nada que él pudiera hacer y probablemente si se inmiscuía saldría bastante golpeado. Apretó el paso sin importar nada, dejando atrás el baile.

— Oye tú, gorila subdesarrollado —gritó al encontrarse de frente con la escena— suelta a mi novia.

Rubeus se volteó lentamente, con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro pero con los ojos encendidos en llamas, tiró a Rei en el suelo, quien trataba de cubrirse el pecho con los jirones de vestido, y se dirigió hacia Nicolás. El castaño apretó los ojos, una gota de sudor surcó su frente y empezó a rezar cuanta oración conocía, sabiendo que su vida había llegado a su fin.

— ¿Cómo dices que me dijiste? —preguntó Rubeus, quizás era muy bueno en lucha libre pero no era un chico muy listo.

— Que… que… que sueltes a Rei.

— Nic, no tienes por qué hacer esto. —decía Rei desde el suelo.

— Sí Nic, será mejor que escuches a tu novia. —Respondió entre risas Rubeus— Qué patético eres, primero tu noviecita te deja por otro y luego vienes a defenderla, solo para que vea como te destrozan.

— No… no te tengo miedo Rubeus, y sí, voy a defender a Rei porque la quiero, porque ella es una chica dulce e inteligente y no se merece que un patán como tú la trate de esa manera.

Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Rei al escuchar esas palabras. Se miró el vestido roto y por un momento sintió repulsión por sí misma. Las cosas que hasta ese momento ella valoraba como lo deseable en un chico no significaban nada a la par de lo que era Nicolás, quien estaba dispuesto a pelear por ella a pesar de que no tenía opción de ganar.

Entonces una furia la llenó, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y dando un brinco se sujetó con firmeza de la espalda de Rubeus, dándole golpes en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces estúpida? ¿Ahora quieres defender al enclenque este?

Rubeus la dejó hacer un rato mientras se carcajeaba, pero pronto se cansó del numerito de Rei y tomándola de un brazo cual si fuera un molesto insecto, la arrojó hacia el suelo con un estruendoso golpe, dejándola inconsciente. Al ver esto Nicolás no se contuvo más, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, cerró su puño izquierdo y arremetió contra el grandulón.

— No vuelvas a tocar a Rei. —gritó y con toda la fuerza que pudo, y sin que Rubeus se lo esperara, le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula que tiró al pelirrojo al suelo.

Nic se acercó con cautela a donde estaba Rubeus quien no se levantaba, pasó una mano frente a la cara del pelirrojo pero parecía que estaba acabado. El castaño caminó hasta donde estaba Rei y la ayudó a levantarse, ambos salieron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron, antes de que Rubeus despertara.

Aquella noche prometieron que nadie sabría lo ocurrido, Rei se sentía mal por la situación y porque Nicolás la viera de esa forma, así que durante varios días se alejó de él, aunque ya no lo trataba con la misma indiferencia.

Después de haber nockeado al chico más fuerte de la escuela, Nic se sentía de forma diferente, así que, aunque le dio su espacio a Rei, poco a poco volvió a acercarse a ella hasta que por fin le confesó su amor y ella lo aceptó.

En la escuela las cosas también cambiaban. Todos sabían que Rubeus tenía miedo de Nicolás y aunque no sabían lo que había ocurrido, le valió al castaño para hacerse de una reputación y pasar a ser uno de los chicos populares de la escuela.

— ¿En qué piensas cari? Te has quedado en blanco. —preguntó Rei al chico que estaba a su lado sobre la alfombra.

— Quisiera que nuestro amigo fuera tan feliz como lo soy yo contigo.

— Yo también quisiera que él y Serena pudieran reencontrarse y ser felices, ellos se merecen que…

— Darien merece a alguien mejor que Serena. —sentenció Nic.

— Ya hemos hablado de eso cari, las cosas no son lo que parecen, si yo pudiera decirte…

— Nada de lo que me digas cambiará la opinión que tengo de ella. He visto a Dar sufrir antes de que se fuera y aún más por su ausencia. Ella no merece que él la ame de esa manera.

— ¿Y entonces quién mecerse ese amor? —Rei se levantó y empezó a tomar sus cosas— ¿Acaso Saori?

— Pues sí, —respondió Nicolás imitando a su novia— Saori es una buena chica y ha estado enamorada de Darien desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Pero se te olvida algo "genio" —dijo haciendo el signo de comillas con sus dedos— Darien no ama a Saori, ama a Serena.

— ¿Y de qué le sirve amarla si ella ya nunca va a volver?

— No estés tan seguro de eso. —respondió la pelinegra saliendo del cuarto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Nic la siguió, pero Rei estaba muy molesta — Rei, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Rei? ¡Rei!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Daba vueltas en su habitación, intentando pensar en la excusa perfecta para no ir a la preparatoria al día siguiente pero la verdad nada se le ocurría. Desde el momento en que había puesto un pie fuera de aquel avión, sabía que el momento de enfrentarse a su feliz pasado llegaría, pero ahora que estaba a una sola noche de ese momento, ya no parecía tan buena idea como antes.

Y definitivamente no la ayudaba mucho el haber visto aquellos ojos azules mirándola con esperanza y amor a través de la ventana. Por un instante dudó que se tratara de él, pero la forma en cómo su corazón había latido desbocado sólo le confirmaba que sí, que era la mirada de Darien. Serena vio como se levantaba de su lugar y lo más seguro era que saliera a buscarla, por eso se apresuró a irse de ahí, aún no estaba lista, aún no podía verla, no así con su disfraz de chica rebelde, al menos por ahora.

Esos recuerdos la hacían convencerse de que no podía presentarse al día siguiente al colegio. Darien no sabía de su regreso. ¡Darien no sabía nada de ella desde hacía más de un año! ¿Qué le diría al verlo? No. Ella debía encontrar la manera de aplazarlo por más tiempo.

— ¿Qué estás pensando Serena? No hay más tiempo, si no entro ahora al colegio no podré graduarme ni ir a la universidad. ¡Vamos! ¡Piensa!

Podría terminar el año escolar en un colegio privado, pero le había insistido tanto a su padre, alegando que si debían regresar a Tokio al menos la dejara terminar el año en el que fuera su colegio. Ahora se daba cuenta que no era una brillante idea. No contaba que su miedo de volver a estar cerca de Darien la congelara de esta manera.

En estos pensamientos estaba cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Serena se apresuró a atenderlo.

— ¡Debes hacer algo y debes hacerlo ahora! —Le gritaba una voz del otro lado de la línea— Si no haces algo ella… si no lo haces ella… ella se lo va a robar.

Aquellas palabras hicieron a un lado todo en lo que estuvo pensando durante las últimas horas, pero no lograba comprender a qué se referían. — No entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

— Sé que quieres sacarlo de tu vida pero no es justo y lo sabes.

— Ya lo habíamos hablado, creí que estada todo aclarado.

— Y lo estaba, pero no soporto que alguien piense de ti cosas que no son, yo sé que tú lo amas, ¿por qué no pueden estar juntos?

Serena suspiró. — No me importa lo que la gente piense de mí, yo conozco cuáles son mis motivos.

— ¡Pero tú lo amas!

— ¡¿Y qué sabemos los jóvenes del amor Rei?! —Gritó exasperada— Tal vez sólo es que extraño la atención de Darien y todo lo que él significó en mi vida, la dulzura y la inocencia que ya no volverán más. —Serena bajó el tono de voz y habló casi en un susurro— La verdad es que yo no sé nada del amor.

— Eres una cobarde Serena, —le espetó Rei— tal vez Nicolás tenga razón y no mereces a un chico tan especial como Darien.

Rei terminó la llamada. Por un lado se sintió dolida y confusa por las palabras de Rei, pero por otra parte sintió alivio. Ahora tendría una excusa más para mantenerse alejada de la Serena Tsukino que era antes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me encontré con Nicolás de camino al colegio y para mi asombro Rei no estaba con él. Eso sólo podía significar una de dos cosas, o ella estaba enferma en fase terminal en un hospital, o algo mucho peor… ella y Nic se había peleado.

No sabía lo que era una imagen de Nicolás sin Rei desde que se habían hecho novios. Estaban juntos todo el tiempo, a todas horas. Eran algo así como lo que los anuncios de desodorantes prometían de sus productos, veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana. Así que el hecho de que volviéramos a ser solo Nic y yo de camino al colegio era algo grande.

Nicolás me saludó sin mucha gana y por un momento pensé si debía preguntarle o no por Rei, pero decidí que era mejor dejarlo así, mencionarla podría hacer que mi amigo se sintiera peor de lo que se veía. Seguimos caminando en silencio unas cuadras más y antes de llegar al colegio por fin Nic me habló.

— ¿Irás con Saori el fin de semana? —su pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

— No lo sé, creí que lo tenía decidido pero…

— Aún esperas por Serena.

— No se trata de eso Nic, creo que por fin he empezado a aceptar que ella ya no volverá y que se olvidó de mí.

— ¿Entonces qué te impide darle una oportunidad a Saori?

— No quiero engañarla.

— No la estarás engañando Dar, habla con ella claro, dile que hay alguien más a quien quieres y si aún así quiere estar contigo entonces te das la oportunidad de olvidarte de Serena. Tal vez llegues a enamorarte de ella.

— Sí… tal vez.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya habíamos llegado al colegio. Muchos de nuestros compañeros estaban reunidos en un círculo, parecían algo conmocionados y podía ver que entre el tumulto había una chica a la cual todos querían ver o saludar. Nic divisó a Rei a un lado, lejos del círculo que habían formado nuestros compañeros. Ella lo miró con enojo y Nic se entristeció.

— Ve por ella amigo. —le dije dándole un golpe en el hombre y al instante Nic fue tras ella, quien había empezado a caminar hacia dentro del edificio.

Me quedé mirando hacia el extraño círculo de alumnos, tratando de ver qué era lo que había provocado tal alboroto. En medio de ellos había una chica. Tenía el cabello largo, lacio y rubio, con algunos destellos color rosa. La enagua de su uniforme estaba por encima de lo permitido, dejando ver unas hermosas y torneadas piernas. Llevaba la blusa recogida y anudada justo en el borde de la cinturilla de la enagua, por donde se escapaba un pedacito de su blanca piel de porcelana.

Estaba fascinado con aquella visión, a pesar que no había visto su rostro aún, algo en mí me decía que aquella chica era hermosa, quizás la más hermosa que había visto en mi corta existencia. Ella volteó lentamente y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Ojos azules como el cielo de primavera y labios rosados y carnosos que invitaban a ser besados. Me quedé pasmado sin poder mover ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo. Había esperado este momento y muchas veces lo imaginé de miles de formas, pero nada, absolutamente nada, me había preparado para estar frente a frente con ella.

Serena se abrió paso entre el tumulto de gente y se detuvo frente a mí. Traté de decir su nombre, pero sentía mi lengua pesada y sólo balbuceos salían de mi boca, como si fuera un niño que apenas aprendía a hablar. Ella me sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que nunca había visto en sus labios. No era la dulce y tierna sonrisa a la que yo estaba acostumbrado y que tanto extrañaba. Era una sonrisa fría y distante… falsa.

— Darien Shields. —Dijo casi gritando— Han pasado siglos sin vernos.

— Te extrañé. —Dije sin poder evitarlo y kamisama sabe que era cierto, la había extrañado como no podía describirlo, pero hubiera querido no decirlo en frente de toda la escuela.

Serena se carcajeó. La miré con extrañeza, esperaba que ella respondiera con un "Yo también" en cambio dijo. — Tú siempre tan tierno. —Y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio escolar.

Me pellizqué el brazo, esto tenía que ser un sueño, no, una pesadilla. Serena estaba de vuelta y era como si siguiera en Italia, su forma de tratarme fue tan fría y cortante que la sentí aún más lejos de mí que cuando estábamos en distintos continentes.

Pero no. El pellizco me dolió como el demonio. Estaba despierto y era cierto. ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

.

.

.

El día transcurrió en relativa calma, aunque el regreso de Serena había provocado un alboroto incluso en los profesores, que no dejaron de reprenderla por su forma escandalosa de llevar el uniforme, aunque ella no les hizo mucho caso. Mi teléfono no había dejado de sonar en todo el día con mensajes de Rei y Nic para saber cómo estaba y qué tal había tomado la noticia.

No respondí ningún mensaje, no sabía qué decirles, ni yo mismo sabía cómo me sentía, todo me resultaba muy extraño, ella estaba extraña.

Las clases terminaron y salí rápido de la escuela, no quería ver a mis amigos y soportar sus preguntas sobre algo que no lograba entender, así que me dirigí hacia el parque No. 10 y permanecí ahí un par de horas, despejando la mente y recordando mi infancia al lado de Serena antes de volver a casa.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando llegué a la casa. Sabía que mis padres debían estar preocupados y probablemente me esperaba una reprimenda por no haber avisado que no vendría a casa temprano. Sin mucho ánimo abrí la puerta y escuché la risa de mi madre en el salón.

Estaba de buen humor, eso era bueno para mí. Me escabullí sin hacer mucho ruido pero cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras apareció mi padre en el umbral.

— Hijo, que bueno que llegas, ya nos tenías preocupados. Liv, Darien ya está aquí.

— Qué buena noticia, —dijo mi madre, cosa que me extraño— Serena llevaba mucho rato esperándote.

A mi cerebro le costó procesar aquella información y como si fuera poco, detrás de mi madre apareció su rostro, sin tanto maquillaje como el que llevaba unas horas antes. De pronto ahí estaba, la dulce y tierna sonrisa que yo recordaba.

— Hola Dar.

¿Hola Dar? ¿En serio? Después de la forma tan fría con la que me trató horas antes sólo se presentaba y decía "Hola Dar".

— Hola… y adiós.

Empecé a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación, dejando a Serena abajo con mis padres. En el camino de encontré con Drew, quien me preguntó qué me ocurría al ver mi rostro desencajado, pero no le respondí y entré en mi habitación, dando un portazo.

No tenía ni un minuto de haberme echado sobre la cama cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Era ella. — Has como quieras, de todos modos es lo que has hecho siempre.

Serena entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lentamente caminó hasta mi cama y se sentó en el borde, jugando con sus cabellos con nervio y así permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Me lavé la cara, esperando que el frío del agua despejara mi mente y aclarara mis pensamientos. Me quité la camisa del uniforme y recordé que en la prisa no había llevado ropa de cambio. Salí del cuarto de baño, esperando que ella no estuviera allí, pero Serena seguía sentada al borde de mi cama, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

De pronto levantó su vista hacia mí y pude ver como el rubor se apoderaba de sus blancas mejillas. Tomé una camiseta blanca y me la coloqué sobre el torso desnudo. Sus reacciones eran como antes, pero aún estaba en mi mente la imagen de la Serena que vi en la escuela el día de hoy.

— ¿Querías decirme algo? Tengo que estudiar y no quiero perder más tiempo.

— Dar yo… sobre esta mañana, verás yo…

— No tienes por qué disculparte de nada Serena, me quedó muy claro que te habías olvidado de mí hace mucho tiempo, cuando dejaste de escribir.

— Eso no fue lo que sucedió Darien, hubieron cosas, cosas que me pasaron y que no te puedo decir pero que no me dejaban hablar contigo.

Su voz se escuchaba sincera y me pareció que hasta trémula. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza, sintiendo que el enojo que había sentido abandonaba mi cuerpo y en su lugar sólo estaba la emoción de tenerla nuevamente a mi lado.

Nos quedamos abrazados por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos quería dejar el calor del otro, hasta que Serena se removió inquieta. — No debí haber venido.

— Ya no estoy molesto Serena.

— Lo sé, pero yo no debí de haber venido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices Serena? —La alejé de mí lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos pero ella me escondió su mirada— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

Por un momento pensé que lo haría, que me diría por qué de aquel silencio que nos había separado o por qué de su actitud en el colegio.

— No pasa nada, debo irme.

Se soltó de mi abrazo y caminó hacia la ventana, abriéndola y saliendo por ella. Se sentó sobre las ramas del viejo cerezo y sonrió con nostalgia. — Extrañaba hacer esto. —dijo, pero más pareció que hablaba para sí misma.

Se quedó sentada ahí un rato, meciendo sus piernas en el aire. La miraba desde la ventana sin atreverme a salir, quizás cuando lo hiciera ella desaparecería como un espejismo en el desierto. Entonces me miró y dijo algo que no comprendí. — Por favor no me odies Dar, aunque haga cosas estúpidas, no me odies.

Y sin más bajó del cerezo y caminó hacia la calle. Me quedé mirando como se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche, recordando como se mecían sus coletas mientras cruzaba la calle hacia su casa, pero aquellas coletas habían desaparecido, igual que ella.

¿Qué habría querido decir con esas palabras? ¿Acaso no sabía que aún la amaba y que no habría nada que cambiara eso?

* * *

**El tan ansiado reencuentro entre Serena y Darien, ¿qué será lo que oculta Serena? ¿por qué quiere alejar a Darien de ella? no me gusta nada eso que le dijo, esperemos que no haga nada estúpido de verdad.**

**Ahora voy a responder los reviews anónimos...**

**naiara moon,** amiga espero que te haya gustado lo que pasó en este cap y extraño tu historia, cuándo actualizas?

**Lili lozano,** gracias por salvarme del tomatazo ja ja ja y como viste el reencuentro?

**maria paolini,** que bueno que te ha gustado.

**yssareyes48**, parece que sí hay explicación y todo indica que Rei lo sabe, espero que Serena no sea cabezotas y hable con Darien.

**brujitadcc**, ¡Oye! por qué me dices Yenizilla? Yo no soy tan mala o sí?... pensándolo bien solo un poquitín. Ya merito sabremos lo que pasó para que en la actualidad Darien la rechace.

**Murielcita**, yo también extraño escribir pero es el muso condenado que no me deja.

**Bueno chicas bellas, me despido. Gracias una vez más por la paciencia y espero no dejarlas esperando tanto esta vez je je je.**

**Ya saben mi face Yeni Reid W, nos vemos por ahí. Besos!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Hola a todos!**

**Sé que no esperaban que hiciera acto de aparición pero ya ven, tuve un pequeño lapsus de inspiración y estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capítulo.**

**Les cuento que ya sólo queda un capítulo más para saber qué hizo Serena con Darien para destrozarlo, no ha sido nada grave se los aseguro, pero recuerden que este Darien es algo mmm como decirlo, sensible, así que para él sí ha sido algo difícil. Y también en el próximo capítulo sabrán qué le sucedió a Serena y el por qué de su inesperado cambio. **

**Después de ese capítulo volveremos al presente y sabremos cómo se soluciona esta historia, creo que quedarán unos pocos capítulos para concluir la historia. ¿Se casará Darien con su bella novia... o él y Serena podrán perdonarse? No lo sé, ya veremos qué dice mi hamster ja ja ja.**

* * *

**«CAPÍTULO 9»**

Estaba perplejo. Perplejo y mucho más confundido, aún más que durante todo el tiempo de su silencio, aún más que cuando la vi por primera vez después de tres años.

No era solo su actitud y aquella extraña petición de no odiarla. Mi confusión iba más allá de eso, pues estaba relacionado con mis sentimientos hacia Serena. La última vez que había abrazado a Serena fue cuando nos despedimos en el umbral de su antigua casa, entre lágrimas y promesas que quizás no se cumplirían; pero la sensación que tuve ese día no se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que sentí minutos atrás en mi recámara.

Serena se había marchado desde hace mucho saltando por mi ventana y yo aún podía aspirar el aroma de su perfume en mi habitación y en mi cuerpo. Aún podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, esa que me hacía pensar que había algo que ella aún no me decía; todavía podía sentir sus sedosos cabellos dorados deslizándose por mis dedos y el calor de su delicado cuerpo.

Definitivamente no era lo mismo, era incluso más intenso. Por un pequeño instante había deseado tumbarla sobre mi cama y devorar sus carnosos labios rosas, y el recuerdo de aquel fugaz pensamiento provocaba un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo que nunca antes había sentido y que estaba seguro era diferente al amor.

Yo aún amaba a Serena. Lo podía sentir en mi corazón acelerado cada vez que pensaba en ella y en el dolor que me embargaba cuando recordaba su regreso en secreto. Pero lo que sentí cuando la estreché en mis brazos era pasión y deseo; dos emociones que jamás pensé relacionar con ella, más sin embargo lo hacía.

Serena ya no era la niña ingenua y delicada que conocía. Ella había crecido y se convirtió en una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Pero no sólo ella lo había hecho, yo también. Ahora entendía las muchas conversaciones que tenía con Drew, claro, para él la mayoría de sus relaciones se limitaban a la pasión y deseo, sin embargo recordar sus palabras me hacía imaginarme a Serena, su cabello esparcido sobre mi almohada, su cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, su labios entre abiertos llamando mi nombre y…

— Les traje galletas y… ¿Qué haces Darien?

Me cubrí rápidamente con la sábana, intentando evitar que mi madre me viera en una situación embarazosa. — Nada mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Vine a traerles unas galletas y refrescos, ¿dónde está Serena?— Preguntó mirando por todos lados de mi habitación, como si pudiera esconderla en alguna parte.

— Se fue hace un rato.

— Creí que se quedaría más rato, después de todo tenían mucho tiempo sin verse.

— Yo creí lo mismo pero no.

Me levanté, me puse de lado para evitar que mamá también notara que yo ya había crecido y fui hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Escuché el sonido de la bandeja mientras era colocada sobre el escritorio de mi cuarto. Pensaba que mamá se iría pero entonces me sorprendió con una pregunta.

— Dar, ¿pasa algo entre Serena y tú? —Guardé silencio un momento y al no obtener respuesta volvió a hablar— Sabes que no me gusta meterme en tus cosas, —sí, por supuesto, ni ella se lo cree— pero me preocupa tu actitud de hace un rato con Serena y ahora ella ya se ha ido, ¿sucede algo?

Me miré al espejo, repitiendo en mi mente sus preguntas. Yo estaba igual que ella, sin saber si algo sucedía o no entre Serena y yo. — ¿Dar?

— Tranquila mamá, no sucede nada… sólo ha pasado mucho tiempo.

El silencio que prosiguió a mi respuesta me resultó demasiado largo y tenso. Mamá no solía permanecer callada por tanto tiempo, ella siempre sabía que decir o al menos eso aparentaba.

— Bueno, te dejaré las galletas para que comas algo ya que no cenaste. Te quiero hijo.

— Y yo a ti mamá.

Instantes después escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Salí del cuarto de baño y tomé una galleta de la bandeja que mamá había dejado. Eran de fresa y chocolate, su favorito y el mío. Suspiré. Un deseo cruzó por mi mente y esperaba que de verdad sólo fuera cuestión del tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer el sábado en la mañana antes de ir a casa de Saori para estudiar juntos. En realidad no estaba muy convencido de eso, no solo por el regreso de Serena que obviamente era una de las razones más importantes, sino porque de verdad pensaba que sería una mala idea. No deseaba lastimar a Saori haciéndola creer que aquella tutoría era algo más, pero ya le había dicho que sí y se me hacía mal cancelarle a último momento.

Terminé con todos mis quehaceres y aproveché que Drew debía ir al centro a encontrarse con una de sus novias para que me llevara en su vieja motocicleta. Normalmente oponía resistencia, pero desde el regreso de Serena todos en casa estaban muy complacientes conmigo, incluso Haru me había llamado para saber cómo estaba, cosa que sólo pasaba en mis cumpleaños o en navidad.

Llegamos pronto a la zona en donde vivía Saori. Era un barrio fino, las casas todas eran de dos o tres plantas, enrejadas hasta arriba y con grandes jardines. Parecían palacios.

— Wow. —Dijo Drew con un silbido— No sabía que tu chica vivía en un sitio así.

— No es mi chica, —corregí— y yo tampoco sabía que Saori tenía tanto dinero.

— Bueno hermanito, será mejor que esta no se te escape, quien sabe, tal vez tu futuro suegro pueda colocarte en un buen puesto.

— No digas tonterías Drew. Gracias por el aventón. —le dije devolviéndole el casco.

— ¿Me llamarás para venir por ti?

— No soy un niño, no necesito que vengas a recogerme.

— Como tú quieras renacuajo.

Drew aceleró la moto, tirando todo el humo en mi cara, haciéndome toser. No me di cuenta cuando Saori salió a recibirme, me saludó con un abrazo efusivo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla que me sonrojó.

La miré de reojo. Se veía muy bonita. Llevaba el cabello sujeto con una peineta y el resto caía en ondas sobre sus hombres desnudos. Tenía puesta una blusa de strapless verde y un pantalón corto crema que mostraba sus torneadas piernas. Definitivamente el uniforme escolar no le hacía justicia a su belleza.

— Me alegra que hayas venido Dar, pasa.

Si por fuera si casa parecía una mansión, por dentro era lo más cercano a un castillo que yo hubiera visto en toda mi corta existencia. Todo estaba elegantemente decorado en tonos tierra, había cuadros y esculturas que pensé solo se verían en un museo. En cuanto entramos nos recibió un hombre en traje negro que supuse era su mayordomo, quien tomó mi chaqueta y me dio la bienvenida.

— Tienes una casa muy hermosa Saori, no sabía que vivías en una mansión.

— No es algo que me guste mencionar en la escuela, valerme del apellido de mi padre no es mi estilo.

Me sonrió con una mezcla de timidez y picardía, y por primera vez la miré de una forma que nunca antes la había mirado, me sorprendió su actitud y me llenó de admiración; a nuestra edad y en la jungla salvaje que es la escuela, cualquier cosa que te ponga más arriba de los demás es una buena estrategia para que nadie se meta contigo, pero en el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Saori jamás se había comportado de manera pretenciosa ni me había mirado por encima del hombro. Realmente era una chica admirable.

— ¿Darien?

— ¿Me decías algo?

— Sí, te preguntaba si prefieres estar en el cuarto de estudio o… ¿en mi habitación? —preguntó con algo de rubor en el rostro.

— Prefiero la habitación de estudio, no quiero que tu padre piense que estamos haciendo otra cosa.

Saori asintió, pero su rostro cambió a un semblante que no supe interpretar. — Bien, sígueme es por aquí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Realmente la pasamos muy bien. Saori es muy inteligente y es fácil explicarle, lo comprende todo muy rápido, no como otros.

— Pues a mí me parece antipática.

— Sabes Rei, siempre me he preguntado por qué odias tanto a Saori, me parece que ella es realmente una buena chica y simpática, estoy seguro de que se caerían bien si la trataras.

Desde que conocía mejor a Rei siempre me hice la misma pregunta. Nunca había tratado a Saori y por ello no le daba mucha importancia, pero desde el fin de semana algo había cambiado, sabía que ella era diferente a lo que se notaba a simple vista y aquello me hizo cuestionarme el porqué de esa enemistad entre ella y Rei.

— No trates de descifrar ese enigma Dar, cuando a mi calabacita se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque, y para ella Saori es como la bruja de los cuentos.

— No hables de mí como si no estuviera presente Nick. —Rei quedó en silencio como reflexionando sobre alguna cosa y luego agregó — Me parece que es falsa, sólo eso, y no soporto a ese tipo de personas.

La verdad que Nick y yo no conocíamos, y la cual no sabríamos hasta mucho tiempo después cuando él y Rei se casaron, era que el día en que Rubeus intentó abusar de ella, antes de que Nicolás fuera en su ayuda, otra persona había pasado antes por ahí y no hizo nada para ayudarla. Por supuesto que sin esa información en ese momento yo creía que Saori era una chica muy buena y un excelente prospecto para olvidarme de Serena, aunque luego averiguaría que no era del todo cierto esa imagen.

— De todas maneras pienso seguirla tratando, quien sabe, tal vez y llegue a enamorarme de ella.

— ¿De quién piensas enamorarte Dar?

Mi piel se erizó en un instante y mi corazón latió acelerado como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. Desde el día que desapareció por mi ventana no había vuelto a verla y sus palabras aún daban vueltas en mi cabeza, martirizándome sin lograr comprender a qué se refería.

— Hola chicos. —saludó Serena a Nicolás y Rei.

Muy por el contrario de lo que yo creía, basándome obviamente en la amistad que alguna vez las unía, Rei no se soltó del agarre de Nick para tirarse en los brazos de Serena, ni ella hizo algún movimiento para saludarla más efusivamente, incluso me pareció ver algo de rabia en la mirada de Rei hacia Serena, cosa que no era normal en ninguno de los escenarios que había imaginado por años en mi cabeza.

— Te esperamos adentro Dar. —fue la simple respuesta de Rei, quien se fue llevándose casi a rastras a Nick.

— Vaya, —dijo Serena bajando el rostro y pasándose un mechón de su dorada cabellera detrás de la oreja, la miré de reojo y agradecí que aquella peluca multicolor desapareciera— parece que no soy muy bienvenida en tu pequeño círculo de amigos.

— Creí que era nuestro círculo de amigos.

— Quizás en otro tiempo, ahora las cosas son distintas.

— Lo veo.

Hubo un silencio abrumador entre nosotros. Luego de un rato Serena retomó. — No respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿de quién piensas enamorarte?

— En realidad yo…

— ¡Bizcochito!

Una voz masculina nos interrumpió, era una voz que conocía demasiado bien y que también odiaba, aunque no esperaba que tan pronto hubiera regresado Serena la estrellita futbolera de cuarta volviera a la carga, intentando lo que Haruka no le había permitido hacer antes.

— Te dije que no me llames de esa manera. —respondió Serena algo molesta.

Seiya se acercó a ella y pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla, cosa que hizo que mi sangre hirviera, pero logré controlarme, era algo que no me incumbía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan solita bombón?

Carraspeé llamando su atención pero la estrellita sólo me miró de reojo e ignoró mi presencia. — Serena… —la llamé casi en un susurro.

— Ya casi inician las clases belleza, creo que deberíamos irnos, el ambiente aquí es muy tenso, además huele a perdedor.

Ella sólo me miró de reojo y se dejó arrastrar por aquel idiota, mientras yo me quedaba plantado en la entrada de la escuela, sintiéndome el idiota más idiota del mundo y completamente sorprendido de lo que sucedía.

No podía ser mi Serena la que iba del brazo del estúpido ese. No podía ser la niña dulce y tierna con la cual jugué a los súper héroes. No, no era ella, o al menos eso es lo que yo deseaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días fueron pasando lentamente para mí y cada uno de ellos me hacía sentir aún más decepcionado de la Serena que había regresado. Después de ser una chica tierna y dulce, se había convertido en todo aquello que yo siempre había rechazado, una cabeza hueca, superficial, vanidosa y pretenciosa. No solo ella había cambiado su forma de ser, sino que también cambió a sus amigos.

Ya no se juntaba más con Rei ni con ninguna otra de las amigas en común que tenían antes de que se fuera para Italia, ahora andaba de arriba hacia abajo con Seiya y sus hermanos, y cuando no estaba con ellos se juntaba con el grupo de porristas a quienes antes odiaba. Me preguntaba desde cuando tenían tanto en común Serena y las hermanas de la persecución, como Rei solía llamarle a las cuatro chicas que además de ser hermanas eran pesadas y se la pasaban humillando a todos a su alrededor.

Y aunque Serena no se comportaba tan odiosa como ellas, no hacía nada para detenerlas cuando hacían de las suyas. En varias ocasiones se metieron con Rei y con Nick estando Serena presente y no dijo nada, incluso contra mí habían lanzado su veneno, sin que ella interviniera, era como si le hubiesen hecho un lavado de cerebro.

Por mi parte seguí viendo a Saori a pesar de las quejas infundadas de Rei. Me sentía cómodo con ella y de alguna manera creía que podía haber algo entre nosotros, aunque no se lo había dicho aún a ella y no me animaba a hacerlo, había algo que no sabía que era pero que me frenaba de pasar a otro nivel con Saori. Tal vez la paranoia de Rei me estaba afectando.

También había algo que aún me retenía y era Serena. A pesar de todo lo que me hacía y la forma en que me trataba, yo seguía sintiendo amor por ella. Tal vez alguien diría que era un idiota y de cierta forma sé que era así, pero cuando la veía y estábamos solos las cosas eran distintas.

En ocasiones Serena iba a mi casa. Subía por el árbol de cerezo y se sentaba en su viejo lugar. Entonces yo habría la ventana y con algo de miedo me sentaba al lado de ella.

La primera vez que lo hizo fue un día después de una práctica de futbol. Nick debía estar en el entrenamiento, así que lo acompañé para después irnos a los videos juegos. Mientras estaba ahí llegó Serena con Karmesite y Seiya. Me levanté decidido a irme a otro lado a esperar a mi amigo, cuando pasó al lado de ellos "tropecé" con un pie, cayendo en un charco, no solo ensuciando mi ropa sino también mis cuadernos con los apuntes del día. Todos rieron, incluso Serena.

En la noche cuando salí del baño la miré sentada en el árbol. Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero cuando abrí la ventana me di cuenta que era real. Salí y me senté a su lado, ella suspiró pesadamente y susurró un "lo siento", después colocó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y cerró los ojos. No dijo nada más, ni siquiera cuando se marchó, dejándome con una sensación de desconcierto.

Así eran todos nuestros encuentros, que tampoco eran muy seguidos. Casi siempre sucedían después de que ella o sus amigos me hacían algún desplante. En esos momento podía sentirla tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan lejos. Podía sentir que era nuevamente ella y me imaginaba que aún éramos unos críos, pero la verdad me golpeaba de pronto y fuerte a la cara cuando estábamos rodeados de gente. Ahí volvía a ser la Serena que regresó sin avisar y la que yo comenzaba a odiar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminaba de un lado hacia el otro recogiendo lo que encontraba a su paso y colocándolo en una maleta. El vuelo partiría hasta la noche, pero su chica vendría pronto a recogerlo y ella era un poco… histérica cuando se trataba de la puntualidad. Podía volverse aterradora cuando quería, y él no tenía ninguna excusa, o al menos una excusa válida para salvar el pellejo. No le cabía duda de que una resaca por haber salido la noche antes de viajar y haber regresado hasta la mañana, fuera una justificación que lo salvara de la guillotina; pero los chicos habían insistido tanto en irse a celebrar que a él le pareció lo correcto, de todas formas su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

No sólo habían logrado terminar la carrera antes de lo esperado, sino que ahora entendería lo que muchas veces su madre le decía. Era algo aterrador por un lado, no se sentía nada preparado para que un mocoso lo llamara "papá", ni mucho menos para por fin cumplir con su palabra de casarse y formar una familia, ser un hombre con responsabilidades y convertirse en alguien como Derek Shields, pero por otro lado amaba la idea de tener un hermoso bebé con la mujer que más amaba.

El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo puso aún más nervioso, no terminaba de empacar y estaría en serio problemas cuando…

— Haruka Shields, ¿no me digas que aún no estás listo?

El rubio se tensó por completo y su rostro cambió de colores, comenzando a sudar frío. Por suerte estaba de espaldas a la puerta y su sirena no podía verle la cara en ese momento.

— Sirena yo…

— ¿Estás igual de nervioso que yo?

Michiru se abrazó a la amplia espalda de su prometido y dio un suspiro. Haruka la sintió temblar y agradeció al cielo que ella estuviera así, ya podía sentir que se salvaba de una reprimenda. Llevó sus manos a las de ella y las entrelazó, transmitiéndole calor y confianza. — No tienes que estar nerviosa, mamá va a amar la idea.

— Pero no quería que fuera de esta manera… ahora siento que te casas conmigo sólo por esa razón.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y tomó el rostro de Michiru delicadamente entre sus manos. Lo que su sirena decía no era del todo una mentira, pero aunque fuera de esa manera él jamás se lo diría, no quería hacerla sentir mal por algo que estaba en sus planes, aunque en planes muy lejanos, pero al final de cuentas él también lo deseaba.

— Escúchame bien sirena. Yo te amo, más de lo que he amado a alguien en mi vida. Llevamos juntos muchos años y me has soportado y apoyado en todo. Jamás piense que tú, —puso una mano sobre el vientre de su chica— ni este pequeño tesoro que llevas en el vientre son una carga para mí. Los amo a los dos.

— Pero tú querías hacer más cosas, establecerte y luego…

— Shhh. —la calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios— Mamá siempre dice que las cosas son de la manera que deben ser. Quizás nos adelantamos un poco, pero vamos a seguir luchando por nuestros sueños, juntos, y ahora con un nuevo motivo para hacerlo… nuestro hijo.

— Cuando quieres ser encantador realmente lo logras, Haruka Shields.

— Y es por eso que te traigo loquita mi sirena.

Haruka inclinó su rostro y la besó. Lo que había empezado como un beso dulce poco a poco se fue volviendo más pasional. Y es que desde que Michiru se había dado cuenta de su embarazo, no había querido pasar de segunda base con el rubio, con temor de que cualquier cosa le hiciera daño a su pequeño. Aquella situación tenía a Haruka al borde de la desesperación, había pasado quince días sin sexo y no era usual en ellos.

— Haruka… —dijo con poco aire Michiru— recuerda… el bebé.

— Ya te dije que no le va a pasar nada sirena, además los médicos lo recomiendan.

El rubio volvió a la carga, ahora con una Michiru un poco más dispuesta, la verdad era que ella también moría de ganas por estar con su novio. Haruka sentía que por fin había ganado aquella batalla cuando la alarma sobre su mesita de noche sonó.

— ¡Diablos!

— Por Dios, perderemos el vuelo.

— Podemos tomar otro.

— Cariño… —decía Michiru entre beso y beso— te prometo que luego continuamos esto, pero salgamos hacia el aeropuerto de una vez, ¿sí?

— ¡Está bien! Tú ganas, pero voy a procurar que cumplas tu promesa.

* * *

Como ven, Haruka regresa en un momento difícil para Darien, esperemos que esto sea bueno y que no vaya a traerle más problemas, aunque yo creo que con la noticia que traen él y Michiru podríamos decir que ha madurado ¿o no?

Y Serena, pues no sé que decir de ella, un día sí y otro no, desprecia a Darien y luego lo busca, ¿qué será lo que quiere?

Chicas bellas, gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido, no acostumbro tardar tanto entre capítulo y capítulo pero ya ustedes saben mis razones.

Les mando muchos besos, gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado, prometo pronto responder a todos. Ya saben en donde encontrarme. **Yeni nee-chan.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Hola, hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado una felices fiestas junto con su familia y amigos.**

**Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo mis historias y es que me ha costado mucho concentrarme en ellas y la inspiración no ha ayudado mucho, pero hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

— Señor, hemos llegado.

— Gracias, guarde el cambio.

Cerré la puerta del taxi y miré cómo se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Suspiré. Había sido una noche larga, un encuentro no deseado y mi corazón acelerándose como el primer día que la había visto.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos y me di cuenta en donde me encontraba. Mi antigua escuela. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado aquí? Observé todo a mi alrededor sin dar crédito a que mi subconsciente me había traicionado, pidiendo al chofer del taxi traerme al lugar en donde todo había terminado.

La vieja preparatoria parecía renuente al paso del tiempo. Los mismos colores, las mismas decoraciones, los mismos árboles ubicados estratégicamente por todo el patio para que los estudiantes pudieran descansar bajo ellos. La única diferencia era la cerca con alambre navaja que se extendía a lo largo de las instalaciones y que me impedía ingresar al lugar que me recordaba todo sobre ella.

Todo se ve tan igual y al mismo tiempo diferente. Treinta minutos de viaje en un taxi y los últimos años de mi vida en Tokio habían desfilado por mi mente cual si se tratara de una película casera, aunque dudo mucho que alguien quisiera hacer una película de mi terrible adolescencia.

Comenzaba a perderme en los recuerdos nuevamente cuando mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué inmediatamente y el nombre de mi hermano apareció en la pantalla. Un mensaje. _¿En dónde estás? Estamos preocupados._

Y por supuesto que estaban preocupados, pero no por mi repentina desaparición, sino más bien por mi reacción con ellos. Era una realidad que Drew y Haru sabían muy bien de la presencia de Serena en la boda, siendo prima de Lita era lo lógico, la pregunta para mi era ¿y desde cuando lo sabían?

Guardé el móvil sin responder, no tenía ánimo de hacerlo, mi viaje al pasado me había dejado más que exhausto emocionalmente como para reñir con mi hermano mayor por ocultarme algo tan delicado. Y es que si hubiera sabido que ella estaría aquí no habría venido.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo Darien?

Me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta. Sí, su presencia me afectaba. Sí, me había removido todo por dentro el haberla visto, tan bella, tan madura, tan… No me gusta nada hacia donde van estos pensamientos. Era cierto que seguía igual o más hermosa que hace diez años atrás, pero yo también había cambiado, no sólo físicamente, yo también había madurado.

Y ahora no estaba solo, tenía a Nagisa. Mi bella y dulce Nagisa. Tan centrada, siempre sabiendo lo que quiere de la vida, enfocada en metas y objetivos. Ella siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir. Con esa calidez para cada uno de sus pacientes y esa comprensión y paciencia para conmigo.

No fue difícil sentir atracción por ella, Nagisa es hermosa, aunque nunca hemos tenido esa relación pasional y tormentosa, con ella todo siempre ha transcurrido en relativa calma. Y así estaba bien para mí. Un amor sereno y tranquilo, del que siempre sabía qué esperar y cuando.

Volví la mirada hacia mi escuela y suspiré. Nagisa era mi puerto seguro después de mi tormentosa adolescencia y así debía permanecer. Tal vez Serena había removido sentimientos que yo creía dormidos para siempre, pero no importaba porque Nagisa era la mujer que yo amaba.

— Sí, Nagisa es a quien amo.

.

.

.

**Diez años antes**

El ruido de los gritos de mamá me despertó. Casi no entendía de qué iba el asunto o por qué gritaba, pero terminé por comprenderlo cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió repentinamente, dándole paso a un muy agitado Haruka.

— Ayúdame renacuajo.

— Haru, ¿eres tú? —Dije aún entre dormido y despierto— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Esta aún es mi casa.

— No lo digo en ese sentido idiota, pensé que tú y Michiru vendrían hasta dentro de un par de meses.

— Tuvimos que adelantar el viaje, había una cosita que teníamos que decirles a mamá y papá y pues mi sirena no quiso hacerlo por teléfono, aunque yo insistí en que era lo mejor pero ya conoces a Michiru.

— Ella es la que lleva los pantalones.

— No idiota, —dijo dándome un golpe en la cabeza— es sólo que ella es muy persuasiva.

— Si tú lo dices. —le respondí sobándome. — Supongo que tiene que ver con los gritos de mamá.

— Bueno, digamos que mamá no lo tomó como yo lo imaginaba.

Los gritos se habían calmado y Haruka se sentó resoplando al borde de mi cama. Esperé algunos minutos a que hablara, pero al no ver señales de que lo haría decidí preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido.

— Renacuajo, muy pronto pasaré a mejor vida.

— ¿Te vas a morir? —pregunté sentándome a su lado, entre sorprendido y asustado.

— ¡No baka! —Haru puso una mano sobre mi hombro y bajó la cabeza afligido, al tiempo que me decía — Michiru y yo seremos padres.

Lo miré sorprendido. — Pero, ¿cómo pasó?

— Bueno renacuajo, tú sabes que tienes un hermano que está muy bien y pues mi sirena también está muy buena, y cuando dos personas son apasionadas y se gustan tanto entonces…

— No me refiero a eso, de ese tema sé todo lo que hay que saber, al menos en teoría. Me refiero a que creí que ustedes se cuidaban para que eso no sucediera.

— Pues sí pero ya ves, ningún método es infalible.

— Y por eso mamá está molesta.

— Dice que esperaba más de mí, que al menos esperara a terminar la carrera. Pero sabes Dar, no fue algo que planeé, sólo pasó. Además, quién mejor que mi sirena para ser la madre de mis hijos.

En eso tenía razón mi hermano, Michiru era excelente y estaba seguro de que sería una gran madre, aunque no sabía si Haruka estaba preparado para ser un buen padre.

— Una parte de mí está muy feliz. Quiero saber cómo será, si se parecerá a mí o a Michiru, hasta imagino como será su sonrisa. Pero hay otra parte de mí que siente que su vida se acabó, al menos la vida que conocía hasta ahora. Tengo miedo.

— ¿De perder tu libertad?

— No. Tengo miedo de no ser el padre que mi hijo se merece o el hombre que Michiru necesita a su lado.

Miré a mi hermano y por primera vez vi en su mirada la calidez que podía ver en la de mi padre. — Lo harás bien.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes Dar? Digo, no es que haya sido un excelente hermano contigo y con Drew.

— Has sido el mejor Haru y sé que harás lo mejor para tu hijo.

— Gracias.

Haruka me abrazó y pude percibir que algunas lágrimas escapaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió nuevamente. Esta vez era Drew que recién despertaba y se daba cuenta al igual que yo de la gran noticia.

— Así que por fin Michiru te ha atrapado para siempre. Ay hermanito, ahora sí que te echaron el lazo.

— Cállate idiota.

— Renacuajo, ¿ya le contaste que tu amiguita regresó?

— ¿Serena está aquí? —preguntó Haruka sorprendido.

— Sí y está hecha un bomboncito.

— ¿Es cierto Dar?

— Sí, ella regresó.

— Esa sí que es una buena noticia, ahora sí tienes todas las armas necesarias para conquistarla, aunque tu look aún sigue siendo muy malo pero no creo que Serena sea muy exigente.

— No quiero hablar de eso.

— Vamos renacuajo, ya solo quedan tú y Drew para continuar con mi legado, ahora que paso a mejor vida no me queda otra que ver los toros desde la barrera. Incluso puedo ayudarte si quieres.

— No me interesa.

— Eres un mentiroso, si nunca has dejado de suspirar como colegiala por ella.

— ¡Ya te dije que no me interesa!

— Vamos Dar, Drew y yo te vamos a ayudar a…

— ¡Déjame en paz Haru! Mejor ve a ocuparte de tus problemas.

Salí de mi habitación dando un portazo. No podía decirle a Haruka que Serena había cambiado y que mis posibilidades con ella eran igual a menos infinito. Hacerlo sería involucrarlo y la verdad es que no quería ilusionarme con sus estrategias de conquista, porque si había algo seguro y evidente era que nada haría que Serena se fijara en mí.

.

.

.

Días después del regreso de Haruka las cosas habían vuelto a una relativa calma. Mamá se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que pronto sería abuela e incluso se mostraba emocionada, mientras ella y Michiru hacían los preparativos para la boda con Haruka, la cual debía hacerse antes de que se notara el embarazo de mi cuñada, no porque hubiese algo que esconder, sino porque el vestido que quería usar Michiru le favorecía mejor una figura menos abultada.

Haruka no asimilaba tan bien todo lo que le estaba sucediendo pero al menos lo sobrellevaba, claro que Drew trataba de convencerlo de no casarse, de no perder su libertad, que aún estaba a tiempo de salvarse de la horca. Por otra parte yo era la voz de la conciencia, o al menos lo trataba, aunque al final de cuentas mis hermanos terminaban arrastrándome en sus locuras, en sus visitas a bares clandestinos para celebrar la soltería o despedirse de ella, incluso alguna vez me dieron licor, cosa que molestó profundamente a papá.

Mientras todo esto transcurría las cosas en la escuela y con Serena continuaban igual, lo único que había cambiado eran sus visitas a mi alcoba. Desde el regreso de Haruka no se había vuelto a aparecer en mi ventana, y en la escuela no nos saludaba ni a mi y mucho menos a Rei, lo cual me pareció muy extraño, ellas siempre había sido inseparables y de pronto todo había cambiado. Llegué a pensar que algo le sucedió a Serena cuando estuvo en Italia y le conté mis sospechas a Rei, pero ella evadió siempre mis preguntas con toda clase de excusas.

Cierto día, mientras navegaba por el internet, llegó un correo. Tiempo atrás motivado por papá, había llenado varias aplicaciones para universidades, tanto en Japón como en el extranjero. Papá tenía la ilusión de que yo estudiara en América, el lugar de donde él provenía, sin embargo yo no estaba muy convencido, principalmente porque esperaba el regreso de Serena, pero ahora que ella había vuelto y no quería saber nada de mí, había comenzado a considerar como una realidad la posibilidad de irme lejos a estudiar.

Y de repente ahí estaba, un correo de la universidad de Harvard. Lo abrí con cierto temor y algo de mariposas en mi estómago, hasta ahora solamente las universidades locales me habían aceptado, a pesar de mis excelentes calificaciones y recomendaciones de mis profesores.

_Estimado señor Shields,_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido admitido en nuestro programa de medicina. Para nuestra institución será un privilegio contar con un alumno tan destacado como usted._

_Necesitamos se comunique con nuestro departamento de admisiones a la brevedad posible y expresarnos su anuencia a formar parte de nuestra universidad, de lo contrario su cupo será ocupado con otro estudiante._

No daba crédito a lo que leía. La oportunidad de mi vida se presentaba frente a mí en forma de correo electrónico.

Cerré el e-mail aterrorizado. De pronto todo estaba confuso y sin saber qué hacer. Una parte de mí aún se aferraba a Serena y el saber que ella estaba aquí, tan cerca de mí, me hacía replantearme mi deseo de irme lejos a estudiar.

¿Y si tal vez tenía una oportunidad con ella? ¿Si de verdad algo le había sucedido en Italia y eso la alejaba de mí? Si me iba no podría saberlo nunca… pero tendría mi sueño de ser doctor.

No sabía qué hacer, definitivamente estas no eran el tipo de decisiones que yo quería estar tomando siendo aún tan joven. Entonces un ruido atrajo mi atención hacia afuera. Me levanté rápidamente y me asomé a la ventana. Ahí estaba ella, de espaldas a mi casa y con su mano acariciando el tronco del cerezo. Se veía triste.

Cerré despacio la ventana para que no me notara, me puse una camisa y me calcé. Al salir de la habitación me crucé con Michiru.

— Creo que debajo de esa apariencia sigue estando la misma chica dulce y tierna que conocemos Dar.

Me sorprendió. Michiru tenía esa habilidad de ver más allá de las personas y saber qué decir en cada momento. Me sonrió dulcemente y entró nuevamente en la habitación que por esos días compartía con el loco de mi hermano.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y salí al patio. Estaba recostada sobre el césped, con los ojos cerrados.

— Aún puedes ser mi Sailor Moon.

Serena abrió sus ojos de repente, visiblemente sorprendida. Sus orbes celestes me miraban como si trataba de descifrar alguna cosa y la noté nerviosa y vacilante. De un pronto a otro se levantó sin mediar una sola palabra, pero antes de que se fuera alcancé a tomarla del brazo. Su solo contacto hizo que un calor recorriera toda mi espina dorsal.

— No te vayas… no al menos hasta que hayamos hablado.

— Suéltame Darien, nosotros no tenemos de qué hablar.

— Te equivocas Serena. Llevas tiempo viniendo a mi, quedándote en silencio, yéndote sin decirme nada y dejándome como un tonto, ¿a qué estás jugando?

— No juego a nada.

— ¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué vienes?

— Este lugar me trae gratos recuerdos.

— ¿De nosotros?

— Entiéndelo Darien, nunca ha existido un nosotros y nunca lo va a haber.

— ¿Por qué Serena? —Le pregunté mientras rodeaba con mi brazo su cintura, atreviéndome a más de lo que me había atrevido nunca— Puedo sentir como se agita tu respiración y veo el rojo en tus mejillas. Estamos tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, ¿por qué no me dejas acercarme de verdad a ti?

— No lo entenderías.

— Inténtalo… Yo… yo siempre te he que…

— No Darien.

— Déjame decirte lo que siento.

— No quiero escucharte, déjame ir.

— No hasta que hablemos.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo!

Se soltó de mi agarré y me empujó contra el árbol, aunque el golpe en mi espalda se sentía menos doloroso que la decepción que su mirada sobre mí me producía. Me rodeó y empezó a caminar, alejándose de mí una vez más sin decirme nada.

— Serena, por favor, no te vayas. —Se detuvo— Por favor no me des la espalda otra vez, habla conmigo.

— Escúchame bien Shields porque no lo pienso repetir… mantente alejado de mi, no quiero hacerte daño.

.

.

.

Aquel encuentro con Serena me dejó devastado. Me mantuve alejado de ella lo más que las clases me lo permitieron, pero no era fácil verla en la escuela paseándose del brazo del idiota de Seiya Kou, mientras yo me moría por saber qué era lo que le sucedía. Volví a insistirle a Rei, tal vez ella sabría algo, y su renuencia a contarme me dejaba en claro que así era. Algo le había sucedido a Serena, algo que la había cambiado y que me alejaba de ella.

Pero el tiempo no jugaba en mi favor. Entre las clases y la cercana boda da Haruka y Michiru, no me quedaba espacio para tratar de acercarme a ella y que me contara lo que le sucedía, y poco a poco nos fuimos alejando cada vez más, hasta que éramos casi completos extraños.

.

.

.

— Que disfruten el viaje.

Mamá se abrazaba fuertemente a mi hermano y su ahora esposa mientras los despedía en el aeropuerto. La boda de Haruka había sido el día anterior, ahora salían de luna de miel con destino a Hawái.

— Volveré con suficiente tiempo para tu graduación renacuajo, y también para ayudarte a invitar a Serena al baile. —esto último me lo dijo al oído.

— Gracias, que se diviertan.

Salimos del aeropuerto con dirección hacia la casa. Durante el viaje de regreso no pude dejar de pensar en el baile de graduación. Serena y yo habíamos prometido que iríamos juntos sin importar lo que pasara, ahora creo que esa era una promesa que ella había olvidado.

Pero yo no lo olvidaba, y me encontraba decidido a convencerla de ir conmigo a pesar de todo. Y hoy tendría la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a ella, en la fiesta de Kelvin. Sería un ambiente relajado para ambos y tal vez ella me dejaría acercarme.

Llegué a cas y encendí el computador. Tenía un nuevo mensaje de correo.

_Señor Shields,_

_Nuestro rector desea saber si recibió nuestra misiva, necesitamos verificar su incorporación a nuestra institución, por lo cual le indicamos que cuenta con tiempo hasta mañana para contactarnos, de lo contrario cederemos su puesto a otra persona._

Casi lo había olvidado. Aún no tomaba mi decisión con respecto a la universidad. No quería irme sin saber si aún podía arreglar las cosas con Serena. ¿Qué pasaría si lo lograba? Tal vez podríamos irnos a estudiar juntos, como Haru y Michiru. ¿Y si ella aún me rechazaba?

— No, eso no pasará, ella sólo está confundida.

Eran las palabras que me repetía una y otra vez, pero lo cierto era que estaba aplazando mi vida por un amor de infancia y ya no estaba tan seguro de que valiera la pena.

.

.

.

Música fuerte, licor y chicas. Una combinación que nunca me había agradado, pero era mi oportunidad de acercarme a ella.

A unos cuantos días de nuestra tan ansiada graduación, un amigo de Nick, Kelvin, había organizado una gran fiesta para celebrar el inicio de nuestra vida adulta, el dejar atrás la preparatoria e irnos a expandir nuestras alas, como Rei decía.

Me miré en el espejo como por décima vez, hasta que Drew se burló de mí por parecer una chica. No me importaba, yo quería estar bien, esta noche todo debía salir a la perfección pues nada me iba a detener para decirle a Serena lo que aún sentía por ella. Creía que si lograba decírselo, si le confesaba mi amor por ella, que nunca había dejado de esperarla, ella cambiaría su actitud hacia mí.

— Dar, Nicolás y Rei están aquí.

— Enseguida bajo.

Suspiré profundo. Los nervios me agobiaban pero no me echaría hacia atrás. Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras, abajo me esperaban mis amigos. Nos despedimos de mamá y nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta. Nicolás y Rei no sabían lo que yo haría hoy, temía que si les decía me entrarían más nervios y me arrepentiría, así que estaba solo.

Para cuando llegamos a la fiesta la mayoría de la escuela había llegado, pero no Serena, aunque el ver por ahí a Kou me hizo sentir tranquilo de que no estaban juntos. Me mezclé entre la gente y Kelvin me ofreció una cerveza, la cual acepté e inmediatamente le di un sorbo, esperando que Serena apareciera.

Dos horas después de que llegamos hizo su entrada. Vestía un ceñido vestido negro de cuero y la peluca rosa con la que había aparecido el primer día. Se veía linda a pesar del exceso de maquillaje que no dejaba mostrar su verdadera belleza. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y le dije que si podíamos hablar. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia afuera de la casa.

— Luces hermosa.

— Te dije que te alejaras, te dije que…

— Te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte Serena. Me dolió mucho tu ausencia y que no me escribieras, pero aún seguía esperándote porque en mi interior algo me decía que un día regresarías. Tú, ¿aún me quieres?

Sus ojos celestes se cristalizaron y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Vi como en cámara lenta sus labios se separaban para darme una respuesta, cuando…

— Aquí estás bombón, ¿este idiota te está molestando?

— Déjanos hablar Kou.

— ¿Qué dijiste idiota? Es que no te escuché.

— No nos moleste Kou o si no...

— O si no ¿qué? ¿No me digas que te salieron agallas friki?

— Serena y yo…

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Serena, justo en el momento en que cambiaba la música. Todos voltearon a mirar.

— Pero Serena…

— Dije basta, es suficiente. ¿No me entendiste acaso? Que no quiero saber más nada de ti. Dime Darien Shields, ¿acaso creías que un idiota como tu podía fijarse en una chica como yo? Estoy fuera de tu liga Darien. No voy a negar que tal vez en algún momento me parecieras lindo, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, yo cambié y ahora soy distinta. Tú en cambio, sigues siendo el mismo friki cuatro ojos de siempre, ni siquiera sabes vestirte apropiadamente y esperas que me fije en ti. ¡Despierta! Deja de soñar, que yo ni muerta estaría con alguien como tú.

Podía sentir la tierra hundiéndose bajo mis pies. La risa de todos a mi alrededor llenó mis oídos. Miré en todas direcciones. Rostros de burla me rodeaban, luego Rei y Nick sorprendidos y por último Serena. La miré aún esperando que algo en su rostro me dijera que lo que había escuchado no era cierto. En cambio sólo vi el rostro de burla de Seiya mientras se fundía en un apasionado beso con Serena.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba irme lejos, donde el rostro de Serena no me persiguiera. No sé cómo llegué a mi casa pero de pronto me vi en mi habitación. Encendí la computadora y tecleé rápidamente una respuesta, mientras lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

.

.

.

**Tiempo actual**

Comencé a caminar, dejando atrás la escuela… y los recuerdos. Ahora que había vuelto a ese momento me sentía preparado para enfrentarla, para seguir con mi vida y ser feliz al lado de Nagisa.

Sí, aquello era lo que necesitaba. Recordar quién era yo y quién era Serena, eso me ayudaría a mantenerme alejado de ella mientras pasaba la boda de Drew.

Pero había algo que no podía negarme. Su presencia tambaleó muchas cosas en mi interior, y aún no estaba preparado para todo lo que vendría.

* * *

Bueno, pues ya sabemos qué le hizo Serena a Darien, aunque aún no sabemos sus motivos pero en el próximo capítulo aclararemos eso y nuestro viaje al pasado se habrá terminado.

Ahora que Darien ha regresado, hará algo Serena para reconquistarlo? Espero que sí porque la verdad no me gusta verlos separados.

Nos leemos pronto.


	12. Capítulo 11: Serena

**Hola! ¿A que no esperaban leerme tan pronto?**

**En este capítulo por fin sabremos lo ocurrido con Serena, iba a ir en el capítulo anterior pero preferí hacerlo en uno aparte ya que esta pequeña porción del diario le corresponde a Serena, así podíamos entender su actitud para con Darien y quizás no odiarla tanto ja ja ja.**

**Los dejo para que lean. Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Serena**

En el momento que aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí. Volteé la mirada hacia el suelo pues no soportaba ver el dolor reflejado en esos orbes zafiro que tanto quería. De un pronto a otro sentí el calor de un cuerpo y levanté la cabeza. Los labios de Seiya se posaron sobre los míos sin que pudiera hacer cosa alguna para evitarlo.

A mi alrededor aún podía escuchar las risas de burla de mis compañeros de clase. Pude ver también la mirada de desaprobación de Rei quien estaba detrás de Darien junto con Nicolás. Entonces él me miró otra vez. Me miró mientras estaba en los brazos de Seiya. Me miró mientras él me besaba y yo… yo sólo seguí su ritmo.

Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Darien y cuando no soportó más echó a correr. Me removí en los brazos de Seiya, quise alejarme de él, correr detrás de Darien y explicarle, decirle que lo que había dicho hacía unos momentos era una mentira, que lo quería, pero que el dolor que me había provocado el creer en alguien más, el haberle fallado, el haber permitido que fuera otro quien…

No, no podía hacerlo, no podría soportar su mirada de decepción si se enterara de la verdad, mi verdad. Era suficiente con la humillación que había tenido que soportar el tiempo que permanecí en Italia, humillación a la cual me sometieron mis compañeros de clases. Había sido suficiente con que mis padres supieran de mi "desliz" como para tener que enfrentar a Darien.

La verdad es que prefería que él me viera como una de aquellas chicas frías y vacías que tanto detestaba, a que supiera que alguna vez creí haber estado enamorada de alguien más que no era él.

Seiya dejó de besarme en cuanto sintió que yo ya no le correspondía. Me miró con algo de desprecio y luego se fue hacia donde estaba una pelirroja con falda corta, y comenzó a hablarle al oído. Yo me quedé de pie en el mismo lugar, mirando hacia la nada cuando me percaté que Rei venía en mi dirección.

— No quise que las cosas fueran…

Sentí el ardor en mi mejilla, sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido. — Tú no lo mereces. —Fueron sus únicas palabras, siguió caminando con Nick a su lado.

— No puedo creer que la haya golpeado. —Escuchaba a la gente a mi alrededor murmurar, estaban igual de asombrados que yo de ver que la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga casi hermana, se había atrevido a darme una bofetada y lo más increíble, que fuera por defender a Darien. ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan íntimos?

Pero Rei tenía razón en algo. Yo no lo merecía. Y no por lo que había hecho hoy, sino por lo que hice cuando estaba en Italia, cuando recién había llegado.

Teniendo el deseo de encajar con todos y siendo lo despistada que siempre había sido, me costaba terriblemente que mis compañeros me aceptaran. Pero todo eso cambió cuando él se acercó a mí.

Endo era uno de los chicos más populares de mi clase. Era alto, moreno, de ojos azules. Me recordaba tanto a Darien, aunque su sonrisa no era tan cálida y dulce como la suya. Ese día después de clases, cuando se acercó a hablar conmigo, me sorprendió. Nunca antes lo habían hecho, ni él ni nadie de la clase, yo siempre estaba sola, pero ese día no, ese día él me habló.

_— __Serena, ¿cierto?_

_— __Serena Tsukino._

_— __Yo soy Endo._

_— __Si, lo sé._

_— __Y dime Serena, ¿qué hace una linda japonesa como tú para divertirse?_

Después de ese día siguió otro y luego otro en que Endo me buscaba después de clases. Recuerdo la primera vez que se sentó a mi lado en una clase, todos cuchicheaban y se reían de nosotros a nuestras espaldas, pero no me importaba, sólo me importaba lo que Endo me hacía sentir y eso era suficiente para mí.

La primera vez que nos besamos sentí que flotaba en el aire. Aunque para ser sincera me hizo recordar el primer beso que nos dimos Darien y yo, las cosquillas que había sentido cuando nuestras bocas inexpertas se unieron por primera vez. Con Endo no había sido así, pero creí que eso estaba bien, después de todo no era la primera vez que me besaba con un chico y todas las experiencias son diferentes. Eso fue lo que me dije.

Con el paso del tiempo las cosas se fueron poniendo más intensas entre nosotros. Y también cambió el trato de mis compañeros hacia mí. Endo me hizo entrar en su circulo de amigos, pasé de ser una marginada a ser parte del grupo de chicos populares, era toda una nueva experiencia para mí y me hizo sentir que por fin encajaba en alguna parte.

Qué pronto estaba todo por cambiar.

.

.

.

Dejé la fiesta en la casa de Kelvin y caminé hasta mi casa. En algún punto del camino quise tomar rumbo hacia la casa de Darien y explicarle todo, pero los recuerdos de mi pasado me hicieron desistir de aquella idea. Llegué a casa y en cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré con Sami que jugaba a los videojuegos.

— ¿Quieres jugar hermanita?

— No estoy de ánimos Sam.

— Hola cariño. — Mamá Ikuko apareció de pronto— No creí que vinieras tan pronto de tu fiesta. Serena, ¿estás bien?

Todo se oscureció en un momento y sentí como mi cuerpo perdía su fuerza hasta que ya no supe más de mí.

.

.

.

_— __Pero por qué no princesa, ¿acaso no me quieres?_

_— __Claro que te quiero, sólo que aún no estoy preparada._

_— __No necesitas estar preparada para esto princesa, tú me quieres y yo te quiero, eso es suficiente._

_— __Basta Endo, no sigas por favor._

_— __Diablos Serena… no seguiré jugando a este juego, si no quieres estar conmigo es mejor que dejemos hasta aquí nuestra relación._

_— __No, por favor, no quiero que terminemos._

_— __Entonces dime que sí princesa, yo necesito estar contigo, yo te quiero._

_— __Está bien, pero por favor, no me dejes._

_._

_._

_._

_— __Te buscan, Endo._

_— __Serena, ¿qué haces aquí? Estoy con mis amigos, vete._

_— __No has ido a buscarme en tres días._

_— __He estado muy ocupado._

_— __Endo, cariño, ¿quién es ella?_

_— __No es nadie dulzura. Serena por favor vete, no te pongas en ridículo._

_— __No… no lo entiendo, creí que tú y yo…_

_— __Mira Serena, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue divertido pero ya pasó, la verdad no creí que fueras tan fácil, ¿verdad muchachos?_

_— __¿De… de qué hablas Endo?_

_— __Dile que se vaya Endo._

_— __Sí, dile de una vez que sólo fue una apuesta para ver que tan rápido caía una japonesita._

_— __¿Endo?_

_— __Serena, preciosa, ya vete ¿sí? Ya escuchaste a los chicos… No, no, no te pongas a llorar, ¿de verdad creíste que era en serio? Ohh que tierna. Pero qué poco inteligente resultaste Serena, ¿o acaso creías que alguien como yo pudiera fijarse en una chica como tú?_

_._

_._

_._

— Al fin despertaste.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En tu habitación tonta.

— ¡Sami!

— Lo siento mamá.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? Te desmayaste en la sala y te trajimos aquí, llevas mucho rato dormida, murmurando cosas acerca de… bueno, ya tú sabes.

— ¿Acaso Sami…?

— Sami, ve a traerle un vaso de agua a tu hermana.

— Pero mamá.

— Sami…

— ¿Por qué siempre que quieren hablar algo me sacan de la habitación?

Mi hermano se fue refunfuñando, lo cual me produjo algo de risa y alivio en un momento tan difícil como el de ahora. Cuando estuvimos solas mamá Ikuko me acarició la cabeza, acomodando algunos mechones de mi cabello.

— Sami no escuchó nada y lo poco que escuchó no lo entendió. — Mamá Ikuko guardó silencio por un momento y luego continuó— Creí que habías superado esas pesadillas, ¿qué sucedió?

— Darien…

— ¿Darien te hizo algo?

— Fui yo… yo le hice daño mamá Ikuko pero no era mi intención, juro que…

Me abrazó. Me acunó en su pecho como cuando era chica y yo me aferré a ella como si fuera un náufrago sujetándose a una pequeña tabla. No pude contener mis lágrimas y mamá Ikuko no dijo nada, solo me mantenía abrazada a ella mientras me mecía y acariciaba mi cabeza.

— No puedes seguir culpándote del daño que alguien más te hizo Serena, no fue tu culpa, fue decisión de Endo lastimarte de esa forma.

— Pero yo lo permití mamá Ikuko. Si tan solo yo hubiera esperado a Darien, si hubiera cumplido con mi promesa, nada de esto habría pasado.

— Quizás tengas razón, pero eres joven y cometes errores, esa es la forma de aprender, crecer y madurar, no puedes vivir con la culpa de haberte equivocado y estoy segura de que si se lo dices a Darien él no entenderá.

— No puedo hacerlo mamá Ikuko, no quiero que sepa que le fallé.

— ¿Y no crees que le estás fallando ahora? Me parece que con tu actitud lo haces sufrir más que si le cuentas la verdad, además, sé que Darien te quiere, él siempre te ha querido y sabrá entender lo que sucedió.

— Aquí está el agua. — Sami interrumpió nuestra conversación.

— Dejemos a tu hermana sola, necesita descansar.

— Gracias mamá Ikuko.

— Piensa bien lo que te dije.

.

.

.

Una semana. Había pasado exactamente una semana después de la fiesta de Kelvin y Darien no había ido al colegio. Fui a preguntar por él en la oficina de la directora Zirconia, pero sólo me decían que estaba reportado como enfermo.

Intenté acercarme a Nicolás y Rei para saber de él, pero cada vez que me veían huían de mí como si estuviera infestada de peste. Creo que era lógica su reacción, aunque desearía poder hablar con Rei como antes de que todo esto sucediera.

Pensé en aparecerme en la casa de Darien, pero no tenía el valor. Sentía un miedo irracional a tocar a la puerta de su casa y que su mamá me echara a patadas de ahí, aunque sabía que las probabilidades de que Dar le contara lo sucedido eran mínimos, siempre existía la posibilidad de haberlo hecho, más cuando llevaba una semana sin ir al colegio.

Los días continuaron pasando y pronto llegó nuestra graduación. Como en todos los años, primero sería la ceremonia de graduación y en la noche tendríamos nuestro baile. Aún nadie me había invitado pero en realidad no me importaba, la única persona con la que quería ir no quería saber nada de mí y yo por cobardía aún no me atrevía a buscarlo.

Mamá Ikuko me despertó temprano para el gran día. Me encontraba más que nerviosa, no porque fuera a graduarme, sino porque esperaba ver a Darien y poder hablar con él, explicarle todo y pedirle que me perdonara. La conversación con mi mamá había aclarado mis pensamientos, me había hecho darme cuenta que le hacía más daño a Darien con todo lo que estaba haciendo, que si le dijera lo que realmente me había pasado y por lo cual sentía no merecerlo.

— Estás preciosa hija. — Dijo mi padre colocando sus manos sobre mis hombres, mientras yo me miraba al espejo. — Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

— Gracias papá.

— Ikuko y Sami nos esperan abajo, ¿estás lista?

Suspiré hondo — Lista.

Varios compañeros y sus familias ya estaban en el auditorio cuando llegamos. Varios, a excepción de la familia de Darien y por supuesto, Darien. Tomé asiento en el lugar que me indicó la asistente de la directora y esperé a que diera inicio el acto. Como las iniciales de nuestros apellidos eran cercanas Darien debía sentarse en la misma fila que yo, por lo que mis nervios aumentaban conforme ocupaban los asientos disponibles.

Estaba a punto de dar inicio el acto de graduación cuando Darien llegó. Junto con él estaban sus hermanos, sus padres y también Michiru. Observé a la señora Olivia darle un beso y Darien caminó despacio hasta nuestra fila. Estaba sentado a unas cuatro sillas de la mía, pero yo lo sentía aún más lejano.

Después de los actos culturales la directora Zirconia comenzó a entregar los títulos. Uno a uno fuimos pasando hasta que ya sólo quedábamos los de nuestra fila. Con la entrega del último título se dio por concluida la ceremonia, y la gente empezó a salir.

No me di cuenta en qué momento Darien salió del auditorio. Lo busqué por todas partes hasta que lo vi hablando con Saori en una esquina apartada de los demás. Sentí celos, muchos celos, pero sabía que no podía exigirle nada después de mi comportamiento, así que hice a un lado mi rabia y me acerqué hasta donde estaban ellos.

— Darien.

Noté como su cuerpo se tensó con el sólo hecho de escuchar mi voz. Debía imaginar que aún estaría molesto conmigo, pero a pesar de eso saqué fuerzas y me decidí a hablarle.

— Darien.

— ¿Qué quieres Serena?

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— No.

Ni siquiera me miraba. — Quiero explicarte… necesito explicarte… todo.

Darien se volteó. Cuando vi su mirada un escalofrío me recorrió por completo. No había odio, ni siquiera rabia. Era dolor, lo que vi en sus ojos era un inmenso dolor, el cual yo misma había causado.

— Nos dejas solos un momento Saori.

Una vez que ella se alejó, cerré los ojos y suspiré, preparándome para hablar cuando…

— No es necesario que digas nada Serena, ya lo sé todo.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Sí, y para serte sincero no pensé que llegaras a caer tan bajo.

— Bueno, tal vez si me dejas que te lo explique…

— Ya te dije, no es necesario, lo que sé es suficiente.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. En realidad no estaba segura de que Darien y yo estuviéramos en la misma página, al menos yo estaba muy confundida. Si en verdad lo sabía todo, esta no era la reacción que yo esperaba.

— Escúchame Serena, — Darien rompió el silencio— ya todo ha pasado y créeme que en verdad te entiendo. Lo que dijiste aquella noche en casa de Kelvin, tenías razón, tú no eres para mí. De corazón deseo que te vaya muy bien en lo que sea que decidas hacer con tu vida. Siempre serás muy especial para mí.

Me quedé anonadada. Darien comenzó a caminar y yo no pude si quiera moverme. No entendí sus palabras y no sabía por qué razón pero me sonaban como una despedida. Cuando logré reaccionar traté de alcanzarlo, pero ya se había ido con sus padres.

.

.

.

Sin la excusa del colegio no tenía ningún otro lugar en donde ver a Darien que no fuera su casa. No se presentó al baile de graduación, y después de tres días sin más noticias suyas me decidí a buscarlo a su casa.

Subí como era costumbre por el árbol, pero su ventana estaba cerrada, lo cual me pareció inusual. Traté de ver por el cristal, pero las cortinas no me dejaban, así que no tuve más remedio que llamar a su puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de bombón?

— Vengo a buscar a Darien.

Hice a un lado a Haruka y subí las escaleras rápidamente. — Darien, necesito hablar contigo, Darien.

— Ya basta Serena.

— No Haruka, necesito hablar con Darien y no me iré de aquí hasta que lo haga. — volví a tocar a la puerta de su cuarto— Darien, por favor, sé que soy una idiota pero de verdad necesito explicarte.

— No insistas Serena, Darien no está.

— Por favor Haruka, ¿él te dijo algo verdad? Por eso me mientes y lo ocultas porque él te contó que…

— No lo entiendes cabeza de bombón, Darien no está, se ha ido a estudiar.

— ¿a estudiar? Pero si ya terminaron las clases, no me mientas Haruka, yo ne…

— Darien se fue a América, Serena.

— ¿Se… se fue? ¿Cuándo?

— Ayer en la mañana, se fue a estudiar medicina.

— ¿A dónde? ¿En qué parte de América está?

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ¿Acaso vas a buscarlo y seguir fastidiándole la vida?

— Haru yo…

— Haruka para ti. — Suspiró— Mira Serena, sé que tal vez no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo con el rena… con Darien, pero ahora que seré padre pienso que no me gustaría ver sufrir a mi hijo, por eso te pido… no, te lo exijo, que dejes en paz a mi hermano. Él tendrá un brillante futuro, una gran carrera y quien sabe, tal vez algún día encuentre a una persona que lo ayude a recomponerse de lo que tú le hiciste.

— Pero es que yo lo quiero, yo quiero estar a su lado, yo…

— Serena, ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde para eso?

.

.

.

Intenté comunicarme con Darien por email, pero la dirección que yo tenía ya estaba cerrada. Haruka no me daría información de donde encontrarlo e imaginaba que Drew tampoco lo haría. Los días empezaron a volverse meses y las palabras de Haruka se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza. Demasiado tarde.

— Serena hija, creo que es hora de que tomes una decisión sobre qué harás con tu vida. Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde tu graduación y aún no decides a qué universidad vas a ir.

— Lo siento papá, no he tenido cabeza para pensarlo, pero ya me decidí. Volveré a Italia.

* * *

Ahora sí amigas, Darien se ha ido y sabemos las razones de Serena, aunque el pobre Darien no las supo, ¿qué habría querido decir con eso de que ya sabía? Bueno nos daremos cuenta luego.

Ya estamos llegando a el desenlace de esta historia, volveremos al presente y veremos cómo se resuelve, bueno... si doña inspiración sigue dándose su vueltita por acá.

Nos leemos pronto.


	13. Capítulo 12

**_Qué tal todos? Me extrañaron?_**

**_Pues acá estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Quería tomar el espacio para agradecerles a todas sus reviews con mensajes de bienvenida je je je, de solo pensar que ya ha pasado un año desde que empecé a publicar esta historia y aún no la he terminado me da un no se qué, tal vez molestia porque no me agrada dejar una historia sin actualizaciones por mucho tiempo pero creánme que fue algo complicado. A pesar de eso pareciera que no hubiera pasado ni una semana, todas se pusieron al corriente y retomaron la historia. Mil gracias por eso._**

**_Bueno, les dejo con el capítulo doce..._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 12_**

**_T_**iempo era todo lo que había necesitado y lo que menos había tenido. De pie junto al viejo árbol de cerezo de la casa de mis padres, mirando el espacio vacío e imaginando aquella última noche con Serena, sólo podía llegar a la conclusión de que el tiempo no era nuestro mejor aliado ni lo fue en aquellos días. Primero cuando supe que Serena se iría por primera vez casi no habíamos tenido tiempo para disfrutar el uno del otro, mi timidez contribuyó en mucho claro está, pero el tiempo pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando quedé en la más absoluta soledad, sin ella.

Sumido como estaba en esos pensamientos no había notado que mi teléfono sonaba hasta pasadas unas diez llamadas de Andrew y otras cuentas de Nagisa.

— Gracias de Dios que respondes renacuajo, ¿Dónde diablos te metiste?

— Me engañaste Drew.

— Déjame explicarte Dar, yo…

— Sabías que no quería volver a verla.

— Lo que pasó fue que…

— Sabías que no vendría de saber que ella estaría allí, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Oye Dar cálmate, yo no quería que esto sucediera, incluso estoy en graves problemas con Lita por esta salida, no creí que las chicas irían al mismo club que nosotros y…

— ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Sabías que Serena estaba aquí?

— Bueno yo… ella es la dama de honor de Lita Dar, pero no me di cuenta hasta hace poco, lo juro.

— ¡Diablos!

— Escúchame Dar, creo que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua. Sólo es Serena, ya tú la superaste, te vas a casar con Nagisa porque la amas y ya no sientes nada por Serena, ¿cierto?

El silencio en la línea se hizo largo y tenso. Aquella pregunta era la que me había llevado a recordar aquella época, la que me había llevado a visitar mi vieja escuela en medio de la noche como si fuera un fugitivo.

¿Ya no sentía yo nada por Serena? ¿Era ella un simple mal recuerdo? ¿Amaba a Nagisa?

— ¿Darien? ¿Darien?

— Estoy aquí.

— Dime dónde estás y paso y buscarte.

— No te preocupes Drew, estoy cerca de casa.

— ¿Y qué le digo a Nagisa?

— ¿Ella está allí?

— No, pero llamó varias veces y te ha llamado al celular pero no respondes.

— Ya me encargaré de ella.

— De acuerdo renacuajo, te veo adentro.

Terminé la llamada y casi de inmediato el teléfono se encendió nuevamente y la fotografía mía y de Nagisa juntos apareció en el fondo de pantalla. Me quedé mirando el aparato sin decidirme a responder hasta que la llamada se perdió.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

.

.

.

Me sentía nervioso como si se tratara de una primera cita. Habían pasado tantos años y la distancia entre los dos dio al traste con una relación de la cual no me quería realmente alejar. Pero en ese tiempo la única idea en mi cabeza era la de salir huyendo, irme lejos y olvidarme de lo que me había sucedido, olvidar que tan siquiera ella existía.

Y el costo había sido perder lo que era importante para mí hasta ese momento. Mi familia, mis amigos, el espacio donde me sentía seguro. Dejarlo todo y empezar de nuevo había sido difícil pero definitivamente era una decisión acertada.

Los primeros días, mientras me acomodaba en mi nuevo ambiente, intenté comunicarme con todos los que eran importantes para mí, pero de alguna forma había evitado el contacto con cualquiera que pudiera relacionarme directamente con Serena, que ella no supiera donde estaba ni cómo llegar a mí era mi venganza personal. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente me daba cuenta de que en realidad mi distanciamiento con todos había sido una estúpida forma de querer lastimarla a ella, cosa que era imposible, ya que Serena había demostrado muy bien que vivir alejada de mí se le daba muy bien.

Tomé un sorbo de mi café al tiempo que observaba el gran reloj cuadrado que adornaba la entrada de la cafetería. Aún me preguntaba por qué Nick había ido a buscarme, al fin y al cabo mi distanciamiento de todos lo incluyó injustamente a él, y cuando intenté volver a acercarme sentí que ya no tenía cabida en su vida; él y Rei habían contraído matrimonio y ahora él era un empresario exitoso, al menos eso es lo que me contó en su momento Haruka.

El reloj dio las tres y cuarto cuando Nick apareció por la entrada. Levantó su brazo de forma efusiva, saludándome incluso antes de acercarse a la mesa. El tiempo parecía no haber pasado por él, lucía tal cual lo recordaba, a excepción de su ahora pelo corto y el traje y corbata que lucía.

— Darien, ¡hermano! — Me abrazó con fuerza apenas se acercó — Me alegra que hayas aceptado, creí que ya no volveríamos a vernos o hablarnos nunca.

— Siento mucho haberme alejado pero ya sabes…

— No te preocupes por eso, Rei y yo lo entendemos, aunque aún está molesta porque no hayas estado en nuestra boda.

— ¿Y ella cómo está?

— Bien, muy bien. Ya la conoces, es una dura. Terminó estudiando enfermería y ahora trabaja en el hospital de Juban al lado de Michiru.

— Vaya, jamás pensaría en Rei atendiendo a otros.

— Bueno, el matrimonio la cambió, aún más cuando nació nuestra pequeña Momo, sabes, es una madre dedicada y amorosa.

— Haruka me dijo que eras empresario.

— Ja, ja, ja, pues sí podría decirse que lo soy. Cuando el abuelo de Rei murió le dejó una buena herencia y decidimos poner un negocio, me costó mucho convencerla pero al final aceptó y somos dueños del Club Elisión, por cierto, Haruka es uno de nuestros mejores clientes.

Así que eso era, por eso mi hermanito tenía una tarjeta de VIP de aquel club. Esta información era muy interesante, más cuando aún no decidía como vengarme de él y de Drew por haberme hecho pasar el incómodo momento de volver a ver a Serena sin preparación, aunque Haru negó toda participación en el engaño, estoy seguro de que estaba enterado de todo. Él y Drew siempre han sido como uña y mugre, imposible que uno no supiera algo del otro.

— Supe que estás por casarte.

— Sí, estoy comprometido con una mujer increíble. Mira. —saqué mi móvil y le mostré una foto de Nagisa y yo, tomada la noche cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo.

— Es muy hermosa. Te felicito. Me alegra que hayas logrado superar todo lo que pasó con… bueno, lo que pasó en la preparatoria.

No pude evitarlo, sabía que no debía hacerlo y me había propuesto no hacerlo, pero al final caí en la tentación y… — ¿Rei y tú siguen viéndola?

— No quiero mentirte Dar, digamos que nos reconciliamos luego de que te fuiste, incluso Serena le perdonó a Rei la cachetada que le dio aquella noche, de la fiesta de Kelvin.

— ¿Rei golpeó a Serena? — Nick asintió— Pero, ¿por qué?

— Por ti… le molestó mucho lo que Serena te hizo pasar esa noche y antes de eso, no se pudo contener más y estalló.

— ¿Y qué fue de Serena después de eso?

— Volvió a Italia, Rei y yo retomamos la amistad con ella cuando regresó.

— Entonces volvió a buscarlo. —murmuré.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Nada, no me hagas caso… me decías.

— No me siento cómodo hablándote de esto hermano, creí que ya la habías superado, ¿o me equivocó?

— Para nada, —respondí algo nervioso— Serena es asunto del pasado para mí, sólo quería estar preparado para ya sabes, por si acaso tenga que estar cerca de ella.

— ¿Por lo del matrimonio de tu hermano con su prima?

— ¡Exacto! Esa es la razón. — ¿en verdad era esa mi razón?

— No te preocupes tanto Dar, Serena no te molestará ni a tu novia, ella ya te ha dejado atrás.

.

.

.

— ¿Otra vez con eso Serena?

— No lo entiendes Rei, necesito que me ayudes.

— Pues si sabes contar no cuentes conmigo para tus locuras. Ya deja ese tema así.

— No puedo Rei, me niego a hacerlo.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Mina apareciendo en el cuarto de descanso.

— Vamos, dile a Mina, ya verás que es una locura.

— ¿Ahora qué locura está por hacer Serena?

— Ves, hasta Ami sabe que cuando se menciona la palabra locura casi siempre va acompañada del nombre de Serena.

— ¡Oye! —Gritó molesta la aludida— No es ninguna locura Rei, es importante para mí.

— Creo que ya sé a qué viene esto, —dijo la rubia de moño— se trata de Darien, ¿cierto?

Serena bajó la cabeza, sus amigas estaban cansadas de escuchar la historia, su historia con Darien, de cómo había arruinado lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y de lo mucho que se arrepentía.

Y no era que después de él no hubiera habido nadie en su vida. Lo intentó. Intentó mucho olvidarse de Darien, dejar atrás lo sucedido y cerrar ese capítulo en su vida. Pero había sido casi imposible. Primero por la culpa que sentía por la forma en que lo había tratado. Después porque se dio cuenta, muy tarde, que él era el único a quien verdaderamente amó alguna vez.

Por ello el fantasma de Darien Shields la seguía a todas y cada una de sus citas. Al final de la velada terminaba pensando en cómo habría sido esa cita si hubiera sido con Darien, o comparaba a su acompañante con su amor perdido y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, para ella no habría nadie mejor que Darien. Y lo comprobó cuando lo vio la noche anterior en el club. Su corazón había vuelto a latir como hacía mucho que no latía.

— Creí que ya habíamos superado esta etapa. —Dijo Ami— ¿Acaso no estabas saliendo con un abogado? ¿Cómo era su nombre?

— Alan. —exclamó Mina.

— Cierto, Alan, ¿qué sucedió con él?

— Es un idiota. —respondió la rubia haciendo un puchero

— ¿Por qué? —Siguió la peli azul— Acaso es demasiado bajo… o no, es demasiado alto… no, más bien su cabello es muy oscuro o muy claro, ¿cuál excusa pondrás ahora?

— Ay ya déjenme en paz ¿sí? Simplemente no había química entre nosotros.

— Dime alguien con quien hayas sentido química… — murmuró Mina.

— Sé que soy algo complicada, pero no soy yo, son ellos… ellos que son tan… que son tan…

— Que no son Darien.

Quiso replicar o negar aquellas palabras de Ami, pero en su interior sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Ellos no eran Darien. Por eso todas sus relaciones o intentos de relaciones terminaban todas en fracaso. Ella estaba buscando en ellos algo que no tenían, algo que ellos no eran.

— Serena, creo que tienes que olvidarte de Darien. —dijo Rei.

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Ahora que él ha regresado al fin tengo la oportunidad de demostrarle que estoy arrepentida de lo que le hice.

— No crees que a él tal vez no le interese. Va a casarse.

— Estoy segura que eso lo dijo para que me alejara de él, pero Darien aún siente algo por mí Ami, lo vi en sus ojos.

— Bueno, si yo fuera tú también me aferraría a ese papacito.

— No la alientes Mina.

— Serena, ¿qué vas a hacer si resulta ser verdad que está por casarse?

— No lo sé Ami, pero de algo sí estoy segura. Estoy dispuesta a luchar por el amor da Darien, incluso contra él mismo.

.

.

.

Luego de finalizar su turno se escabulló de sus amigas. Sabía ya muy bien que ninguna de ellas apoyaría lo que quería hacer y lo habían dejado en claro, para ellas lo que le hizo a Darien era imperdonable y creían muy difícil que él la perdonara y le diera una nueva oportunidad; pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a rendirse así tan fácil. Una vez dejó escapar su felicidad por tonta, por cobarde, por no enfrentar la realidad. No le pasaría otra vez.

Se sujetó el cabello en una cola de caballo y se arregló la ropa una vez más. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que hizo algo así, pero sabía que si tocaba a la puerta y se presentara sencillamente preguntando por Darien no sería muy bien recibida, máxime que sabía de muy buena fuente que durante estos días previos a la celebración de la boda, Haruka estaba en casa de sus padres, y la última vez que hablaron no quedaron en muy buenos términos.

— Todo sea por recuperarte. — Se dijo a sí misma mientras ponía el pie derecho en el viejo tronco. — No recuerdo que fuera tan difícil.

Le estaba costando horrores trepar al viejo cerezo. No en vano el tiempo pasaba y ya no era la misma niña de antes, lo cual jugaba tanto a favor como en contra. Tenía la madurez que los años y las experiencias le habían dado, pero en cambio se le dificultaba subir el árbol que tantas veces había subido y bajado con mayor agilidad.

— Ya… casi… lo… lo… lo… logrooo. —Dijo cayendo de cabeza dentro del cuarto de Darien — ¡Auch! Espero que esto no me haga un chichón.

Suspiró profundo, tratando de recuperar el aire que la ardua labor le había quitado. A pesar de lo atropellado de su entrada para ella valía la pena, estaba dentro del cuarto de Darien y todo era como antes. Su cama al lado de la puerta de entrada pulcramente ordenada. La lámpara de Goku sobre la mesita de noche, justo al lado de su despertador de Sailor Moon.

Serena recorría lentamente cada rincón de aquella habitación en la que pasó los mejores momentos de su infancia y adolescencia, cuando no tenía más preocupaciones que lograr que Darien le ayudara a entender química o matemáticas. Sin poder evitarlo esbozó una sonrisa, y siguió su recorrido hasta que se detuvo en el viejo escritorio de Darien.

— Aún está aquí.

Tomó con nostalgia el cuadro. La foto se conservaba intacta. Eran Darien y ella en el parque, días antes de partir a Italia. La primera vez que la vio fue cuando había regresado de su viaje y empezó a visitar a Darien por horas sin que se hablaran. Antes de partir a Italia no sabía que Darien enmarcó aquella foto y la conservaba sobre su escritorio.

Estaba sumida en aquel recuerdo cuando escuchó la voz de Darien a través de la puerta. No pudo evitar emocionarse y correr hacia la puerta, sin embargo cuando la abrió…

.

.

.

El tiempo pasó volando sin que me diera cuenta, sin embargo después de cuatro horas y unas seis tazas de café, Nick y yo nos despedimos, prometiendo volver a encontrarnos antes de la boda de mi hermano y de mi regreso a los Estados Unidos.

Hablar con él me hizo realmente bien, a pesar de que en un principio tenía mis reticencias. No era que en todos estos años no hubiese extrañado mi amistad con Nicolás, incluso estaba feliz de haberlo visto de nuevo, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que retomar nuestra amistad implicaba el riesgo de en algún momento, además de lo necesario por la boda, tuviera que compartir algo con Serena.

También me molestaba el hecho de no haber podido contenerme y preguntar sobre ella, aunque Nick no me haya contado gran cosa, el saber que luego de mi partida ella había regresado a Italia me afectó más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Era un hecho que había regresado allí por él, el chico del que se enamoró estando en Italia.

¿Y cómo lo sabía? Bueno, no fue fácil pero…

_Necesitaba respuestas a las preguntas que hasta ahora no me había hecho y sabía muy bien en donde encontrarlas. Si alguien podía ayudarme a saber qué le había sucedido a Serena para que cambiara de forma tan radical, esa era Rei Hino, su mejor amiga después de mí._

_Claro, no sería nada fácil. Si había algún secreto guardado en este tiempo que Rei no me hubiera dicho, no tendría razones para hacerlo ahora, más cuando su amistad con Serena también peligraba, pero de todas formas decidí tomarme el riesgo de terminar en las garras de Reizilla._

_— __Ya te lo dije Dar, no sé nada._

_— __Vamos Rei, tú debes saberlo, Serena y tú eran inseparables casi como hermanas siamesas, si hay algún secreto tú debes conocerlo._

_— __Si hubiera algún secreto, y no digo que lo hay, no podría decírtelo Dar, si Serena hubiera querido que lo supieras te lo habría dicho ella misma._

_— __Entonces admites que hay un secreto._

_— __No he admitido nada cerebrito, solo digo que ella debe de decírtelo no yo._

_— __Rei tiene razón amigo, por qué no se lo preguntas a ella._

_— __No me deja ni acercarme Nic._

_— __Pero te busca, va a tu casa._

_— __Nos limitamos a recordar viejos tiempos y siempre que le toco el tema de los años en Italia huye despavorida. — suspiré— Vamos Rei, ayúdame a entender._

_— __Lo siento Dar, quizás debas preguntarle a sus nuevos amigos._

_._

_._

_._

Después de la negativa de Rei dejé las cosas por la buena, al final no me diría nada y Serena tampoco, además no estaba dispuesto a buscar a Seiya y preguntarle algo acerca de Serena.

Luego de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Kelvin me exilié a mí mismo en mi habitación, sin querer ver a nadie, incluidos Rei y Nick. Entonces recibí una visita inesperada.

_— __Hola Dar, espero no te moleste que haya venido sin avisar._

_— __¿Quién te dejó entrar?_

_— __Tu mamá dijo que estaría bien, que tal vez te haría sentir mejor._

_— __Soy pésima compañía, es mejor que te vayas._

_— __Darien…_

_— __Por favor Saori, no quiero ver a nadie._

_— __¿Acaso crees que yo sería capaz de humillarte como ella? Yo te quiero Darien, no haría cosa alguna para hacerte daño._

_— __Lo sé Saori, y discúlpame pero en verdad no quiero ver a nadie._

_— __Está bien Darien, lo entiendo, sólo esperaba que lo que tengo que decirte te ayudara en algo._

.

.

.

Agradecí a Saori en aquella ocasión que me contara lo de Endo, aunque nunca supe cómo ella se había dado cuenta, pero me ayudó a tomar valor para alejarme de Serena, como debí haberlo hecho desde el momento en que ella regresó.

Serena… otra vez Serena. No sabía cómo sacármela de la cabeza, cuando creía que ya me había olvidado del tema algo sucedía que me la recordaba y otra vez invadía mi mente y mis pensamientos. Era como una droga de efecto lento y prolongado, que recorría mi torrente sanguíneo abarcándolo todas y cada una de mis células.

— ¿En qué piensas? — La voz de Nagisa me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— En lo mucho que te voy a extrañar estos días. — Mentí.

Y qué más podía hacer. No podía decirle a mi novia y futura esposa que mis pensamientos estaban ocupados por otra mujer.

— Sólo serán unos pocos días. Hay demasiada gente en tu casa y sabes que a mí me gusta mucho mi privacidad. Espero no lo tomes a mal.

— Por supuesto que no, sé que mi familia te ha agradado, pero entiendo que quieras tener más tranquilidad… ellos son algo ruidosos.

— Sí, un poco.

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres y sorprendentemente todo estaba en silencio.

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

No lo creo, es muy difícil que Nagisa esté pensando en Serena. — ¿Qué tienes en mente? — pregunté para no equivocarme con una respuesta.

— Tal vez podemos ir arriba y hacer el amor en tu vieja habitación.

¿Desde cuándo había encontrado Nagisa su lado apasionado? — ¿Estás segura?

Su rostro palideció. — ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

— Por supuesto que sí, es solo que me tomas por sorpresa, tú no eres así.

— Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

— Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Subimos las escaleras con prisa. Y la verdad yo estaba urgido. Quería embriagarme de ella, impregnar mi cuerpo son su olor, que con sus besos y caricias me hiciera olvidar las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, junto con los últimos años de mi adolescencia. Necesitaba que Nagisa volviera a ocupar todos mis pensamientos, que ella y sólo ella fuera la que hiciera temblar mi corazón.

Nos besamos apasionadamente en la entrada de mi habitación y por un momento creí ver la puerta abrirse, pero estaba seguro de que no había nadie en casa así que rechacé la idea. Volví a concentrarme en aquel beso y mientras alargué la mano hasta tocar el pomo de la puerta y girarla.

Entramos a la habitación y con el pie cerré la puerta. Nos seguimos besando, tambaleándonos caminamos hasta la cama y caímos sobre ella.

_— __¡Auch!_

— ¿Escuchaste eso?

* * *

Qué les pareció? Ya tenemos un mejor panorama de todo lo que ha pasado y pues sé que hay algunas que no están muy contentas con Serena y quieren que no haya reconcialiación, ya veremos que decide doña inspiración al respecto.

Rosse Tenoh, qué barbaridad como le llamas así a Serena ja ja ja, sí tienes razón fue una p... cruel y desalmada pero es por tonta no por mala en sí, esperemos que este cap te deje un poco menos molesta con ella.

lightangel, estás en competencia con Karu-sama? Este review tendré que responderlo en un mensaje privado ja ja ja pero me encanta, siempre me das ideas.

Carlita, todas contra Serena! Pero llamarla tontona ja ja ja me causó mucha gracia. Ella se equivocó montones, quien sabe si habrá perdón de parte de Darien por lo visto está demasiado dolido.

Fer, pues que te diré? Estoy tentada a que no se queden juntos, aunque no sé si las fans SereDar lo soporten je je je ya veremos que sale.

Lina, bienvenida a la historia y pues acá está la actualización, esperemos que te guste y sigas pendiente.

Miriam Ortiz, pienso igual que tú, falta de confianza o temor de rechazo hicieron que se equivocara en grande.

yssareyes48, ya sabemos quién le contó a Darien lo de Endo, ahora habrá que ver qué rayos le contó Saori.

luxy1985, me visitó la condenada inspiración! yo aún espero que vuelva tu hamster.

Shadowkitty Moon1999, tus deseos son ordenes ja ja ja nuevo capítulo.

princessqueen, ya te lo dije por face pero te lo repito, no seas tan dura con Serena, ella solo era una adolescente tonta u.u

Kotipelta, yo también extrañaba el fandom no te imaginas cuanto. adoro las locuras que me responden en los rr y como se molestan con los personajes je je je, es tan divertido.

Pao Tsukino, Sí esa humillación fue la cereza del pastel, Darien no lo merecía.

Es todo por hoy amigas. Nos leemos pronto. Se les quiere!

Posdata: extrañé tu review Karu-chan y no creas que me olvido del tuyo Ren-chan u.u


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Feliz inicio de semana amig s**_

_**Espero que su fin de semana haya sido muy gratificante y que hayan disfrutado y descansado de todo el ajetreo de la semana anterior.**_

_**Antes de darles el espacio para la lectura del capítulo de esta semana, me gustaría comentarles de un review anónimo que me llegó en estos días pero que es del inicio de esta historia, precisamente del capítulo 1. Me permito transcribirlo:**_

_**Emilce: Haruka es un hombre?! ?! continuaria leyendo si no lo fuera. Nunca lo fue ni en el anime ni en el manga y me molestan mucho este tipo de cambios en los personajes originales. . . . **_

_**chaito!**_

_**Aunque no voy a negar que me ha molestado (en el buen sentido de la palabra) este mensaje, básicamente porque por una sola situación no se dan la oportunidad de leer el fic y decidir si es bueno o no, no me desagrada del todo estas críticas. Desde que empecé a aventurarme no sólo a escribir lo que se me ocurre sino que compartirlo con otras personas, sabía que llegaría el momento en que alguien "se bajara del barco" y no le gustara algo que escribí.**_

_**Querida Emilce, aunque dudo que llegues a leer esto pues como tú misma lo escribiste no seguirás leyendo el fic, sólo quisiera aclararte que no tengo ningún problema en Haruka siendo una mujer enamorada de otra, por aquello de que pienses o alguien haya pensado que es por eso, simplemente que el personaje del hermano mayor de Darien tenía que ser alguien con la vibra de Haruka pero también necesitaba que se metiera en ciertas situaciones propias de un hombre así que por ello hice ese "cambio de sexo". No quisiera que alguno pensara que tengo algún tipo de prejuicios, incluso en mi fic Luna Oscura hice un lemon Haru-Michi con ambas mujeres.**_

_**Una vez aclarado este punto les dejo para que lean el capítulo 13 y abajo nos despedimos.**_

— _**O —**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

Estaba tan absorta en mis recuerdos de aquel día en el parque que cuando escuché la voz de Darien corrí hacia la puerta dispuesta a recibirlo con la alegría que sentía al saberlo cerca. Pero entonces la realidad me cayó encima como un baldazo de agua fría.

—_Trágame tierra y escúpeme en el infierno. _— Pensé.

De repente todos mis temores se materializaron, aquellos que las chicas me habían infundido recién en la tarde, mientras hacíamos el cambio de turno. La prometida de Darien era real, y era más bella de lo que yo quisiera reconocer.

Los miré como idiotizada durante algunos segundos, mientras se besaban con dulzura al final de la escalera. Se notaban ansiosos de estar el uno con el otro… enamorados y eso destrozó mi corazón. Entonces comenzaron a caminar apresurados con dirección a la habitación de Darien, habitación en donde yo estaba esperándolo aún.

— ¡Mierda!

Corrí por toda la habitación como una loca desesperada. En cualquier momento Darien y su prometida iban a entrar por aquella puerta y la verdad no deseaba que me encontraran ahí, sin una explicación del por qué estaba en la habitación.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana. — ¡Maldición! — La muy desgraciada no abría. Volteé a mirar hacia la puerta y pude ver la espalda de Darien asomarse.

— ¡Diablos, diablos, diablos!— Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí.

.

.

.

Me agradaba estar así con ella. Besarla y perderme en el momento, sin pensar en nada más y mucho menos en los fantasmas de mi pasado. Tener a Nagisa así tan cerca me hacía recordar el por qué estaba con ella. Ella era mi ancla, mi puerto seguro. Con ella me sentía en paz con el mundo y conmigo mismo. Ella me entendía mejor que nadie y no esperaba grandes muestras de amor porque sabía que la amaba. Y ella me amaba a mí. Un amor puro y desinteresado, un amor sin altos ni bajos, siempre sabiendo que esperar el uno del otro.

Continué besándola con más intensidad y la sentía a ella tan dispuesta y entregada como nunca antes lo había estado. ¿Sería acaso que ella había notado mi distancia, mi ausencia? ¿Acaso era su forma de volverme a mi realidad? No lo sabía, pero justamente ahora no me importaba, sólo importábamos ella y yo, y aquel momento que ambos deseábamos. Caímos sobre la cama, entre besos y risas.

— _¡Auch!_

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. — ¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Nagisa.

— No escuché nada. —le respondí y continué besándola.

Por unos instantes ella respondió nuevamente a mis besos y caricias, pero ya no la sentía tan cercana como hacía unos segundos. Fue entonces cuando lo supe.

.

.

.

— _Dios, si de verdad existes y es cierto que escuchas a las personas… hazme desaparecer por favor y te prometo que seré una niña buena._

Mi situación no podía ser más incómoda. Quizás si le pasara a alguien más pensaría que era graciosa, la verdad es que no todos los días estás atrapada en la misma habitación con tu ex, a quien aún amas, y su prometida, mientras ellos se preparan para… pues para hacer cositas. Necesitaba salir de ahí o sacarlos a ellos, pero nada se me ocurría hasta que…

— _Necesitamos crear un código._

— _¿Un código? _

— _Sí, un código, algo que nos ayude a saber que el otro está cerca o simplemente para avisarnos cuando hay un peligro cerca._

— _¿Cómo cuando Haru se acerca?_

— _¡Exacto! Así yo te aviso para que no tengas problemas con él._

— _Suena genial, ¿pero qué podría ser?_

— _No lo sé Dar, no lo puedo pensar todo yo._

.

.

.

— ¿Escuchaste eso?

— Vamos cariño, no te distraigas, debe ser un pájaro.

— Tienes razón.

Retomamos los besos. Poco a poco fue dejando besos por toda la línea de su exquisito cuello. Su aroma llenaba mis sentidos y me transportaba a otra realidad y… ahí estaba otra vez.

— ¿Lo escuchaste?

— Darien, es solo un pájaro, no te detengas ¿sí?

— Esos pájaros no cantan en la noche.

— Bueno, entonces no es un pájaro, ¿a quién le importa?

A mí me importaba, porque ese sonido era justamente el que Serena y yo usábamos como código para prevenirnos o más bien, prevenirme de que Haruka estaba cerca.

— ¿Qué haces Darien? Preguntó Nagisa a escucharme repetir aquel silbido.

Entonces alguien respondió. Me levanté como resorte de la cama y miré consternado hacia todos los rincones de mi habitación. O me estaba volviendo loco o la loca era otra, y estaba en mi cuarto justo en este momento.

— ¿Darien?

— Debo ir al baño. — ¿De verdad es lo único que se te ocurrió Darien Shields?

— ¿Justo ahora?

— Tú sabes cómo es esto, si no voy ahora no podré… y no queremos eso ¿o sí?

— No… no lo queremos. —respondió Nagisa con una sonrisa pícara.

— Ya vuelvo.

— No te tardes.

Le di un beso en los labios y me dirigí al baño. El lado del orinal estaba vacío. Corrí la puerta de la bañera y nada. Vacío.

— ¿Dónde rayos te metiste cabeza de chorlito?

Sonreí. Era la primera vez en muchos años que me refería a Serena con ese apodo. En los últimos años la había llamado de muchas formas, pero aquel apodo que de cierta forma demostraba mi cariño hacia ella no había vuelto a utilizarlo.

Silbé nuevamente antes de salir del baño. Abrí la puerta lentamente, dándome tiempo de fijarme en cada detalle de mi habitación para descubrir dónde estaba Sere…

— ¡Ah! — grité.

— ¿Te pasa algo cariño?

.

.

.

El código. Esa era la respuesta. Comencé a silbar, tratando de recordar cómo iba aquel silbido.

— _Darien, es solo un pájaro, no te detengas ¿sí?_

El tono meloso de su voz me revolvió el estómago. No sólo era bonita sino que tenía una voz dulce y eso me ponía de los mil diablos. Estaba celosa. Celosa de que fuera ella y no yo la que estaba arriba de la cama con Darien. Celosa de que fueran sus labios y no los míos los que estuviera besando. Celosa de que ella tenía Darien y yo no.

Pero en ese momento no podía pensar en mis celos, debía salir de esa situación tan incómoda antes de que terminaran haciendo el amor prácticamente en mi cara. Volví a silbar y esta vez surtió mayor efecto.

— _Debo ir al baño. _

— _¿Justo ahora?_

— _Tú sabes cómo es esto, si no voy ahora no podré… y no queremos eso ¿o sí?_

— _No… no lo queremos. _

— _Ya vuelvo._

— _No te tardes._

Pude ver los pies de Darien al bajarse de la cama y estiré la mano para tocarlos y advertirle de mi presencia pero no lo alcancé. Se dirigió hacia el baño, mientras podía escucharla acomodarse en la cama, supongo que buscando una pose sexy para recibirlo de nuevo.

Cuando Darien salió del baño supe que esta sería mi única oportunidad de llamar su atención, así que asomé mi cabeza debajo por debajo de la cama.

— ¡Ah! —gritó asustado.

Me metí nuevamente antes de que su novia bajara de la cama y descubriera la razón por la cual su amado novio se había asustado.

— ¿Te pasa algo cariño?

— No, no es… ¡ah! —dijo poniendo una mano sobre su estómago.

— ¿Qué tienes Darien?

— No lo sé Isa, de pronto me duele mucho el estómago. ¡Ah!

— Pobre, ¿quieres ir al hospital?

— ¡No! Al hospital no.

— Ah, ya veo, ¿quieres que sea tu doctora y te revise?

— ¡No! Digo sí… digo, me gustaría mucho que te quedaras a jugar amor, pero en verdad me siento mal.

— Entonces te busco algo, ¿tienen algún botiquín?

— No tienes que hacerlo Isa, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a lo de tus papás y yo después te llamo.

— ¿Estás seguro amor?

— Sí, seguro. Vamos te acompaño.

Cuando por fin salieron de la habitación me arrastré lentamente, saliendo de debajo de la cama.

— Parece que no entran muy seguido aquí. — dije sacudiéndome el polvo de mi ropa.

Entré al baño. Tenía el cabello sucio, igual que la cara y mi ropa. Me lavé el rostro con agua y jabón, y luego me arreglé con algo de maquillaje que llevaba en mi bolsa. Me cepillé el cabello y luego de inspeccionar que todo hubiera quedado en relativo orden, me dispuse a salir de la casa de Darien justo como había entrado.

.

.

.

— Si te sientes mal es mejor que te quedes, yo puedo pedir un taxi.

— ¿Estás segura? No quiero que andes por ahí sola en un taxi.

— No te preocupes Dar, la casa de mis padres no queda muy lejos de aquí.

Me sonrió tan dulcemente que por un momento me sentí terrible de tener que mentirle, más cuando habíamos tenido aquel acercamiento entre nosotros. — Voy a compensártelo. —le aseguré dándole un beso en los labios.

— Más te vale.

Nos despedimos con otro beso más y una vez que la vi tomar el taxi cerré la puerta de la casa. Inspiré profundamente y con pesadumbre pero más que todo con mucha molestia, subí a grandes zancadas las escaleras de mi casa.

Al abrir la puerta de mi habitación pude ver como Serena trataba de salir de la misma forma como imagino que entró, por la ventana. Me quedé mirándola algo embobado, la verdad no podía negar que tenía un muy buen trasero.

— Bonito espectáculo.

— ¡Auch!

No pude evitar reír al ver cómo golpeaba su cabeza contra la ventana, al sorprenderse por mi voz.

Volteó a mirarme y sonrió. — Y eso que no lo has visto sin pantalones. — respondió sugestiva.

Su respuesta me puso nervioso, más de lo que quería que se diera cuenta. — No es gracioso Serena, me puedes decir qué diablos hacías debajo de mi cama.

— Ah, eso. Todo tiene una explicación Darien, te lo juro.

— Me gustaría escucharla.

— Sí, a mí también.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Nada, nada, no me hagas caso. ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo siento mucho?

Me crucé de brazos y enarqué una ceja. La verdad no se mostraba muy arrepentida de haber dañado mi noche con Nagisa y esa sonrisa en su rostro me lo confirmaba.

Resoplé. — ¿En qué estabas pensando Serena?

— Ese es el problema, que no lo pensé. Tú me conoces Dar, ya sabes como soy, hago las cosas sin pesar pero te juro que la situación de hace un momento, pues creo que era la menos interesada en que haya ocurrido o que se repita.

Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez la noté sincera. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes, sin saber qué decir, al menos yo no sabía qué decirle. Entonces sentí su mirada sobre mí. Fue entonces que me percaté que estaba sin camisa.

Serena se mordió los labios y el rubor invadió sus mejillas. — Has cambiado… mucho.

Su escrutinio sobre mí me hizo sentir desnudo. Busqué con la mirada mi camisa, estaba tirada en el suelo junto a la cama, justo al lado de ella. Quise bordearla y llegar hasta mi ropa.

— Lo siento. — dijo haciéndose a un lado para darme paso.

— Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces te has disculpado desde que nos reencontramos. — le dije poniéndome mi camisa y sentándome en la silla de mi escritorio.

— Cierto, han sido mucho… aunque no las suficientes.

— Al fin coincidimos en algo.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio. Me atreví a mirarla de pies a cabeza. Estaba sucia. Seguramente producto de su pequeña aventura bajo mi cama.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó.

Y en cuanto lo hizo me di cuenta de que sí, estaba riendo. Riendo de imaginármela a ella subiendo por el cerezo y entrando por mi ventana como antes. Riendo de imaginarla debajo de mi cama mientras Nagisa y yo nos besábamos. No podía negar que era una situación graciosa, demasiado, y me sorprendí a mí mismo estallando en carcajadas.

— ¡No te rías!

Exclamó. Pero creo que mi risa fue demasiado contagiosa. De pronto estábamos los dos riendo a más no poder. Sin decir una sola palabra la tensión había desaparecido y todo era tan familiar que se sentía jodidamente bien. Se sentía igual que antes.

Igual que antes.

.

.

.

Comencé a reírme de mí misma y de mi incómoda situación. Darien reía a carcajadas de ver mi apariencia sucia y desaliñada. El ambiente tenso que percibía momentos atrás se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Él ya no se mostraba tan molesto como instantes atrás y yo había logrado superar los nervios de verlo sin camisa.

Había sido una visión perfecta. Su torso desnudo era digno de cualquier escultura y yo moría de ganas de recorrerlo palmo a palmo. Era una lástima que se hubiera puesto la camisa, pero igual se notaba su muy trabajado físico.

— ¡No te rías!

Le dije antes de explotar en risas junto con él. Se sentía normal, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado nunca, como si Italia nunca hubiera sucedido. Era como si yo nunca hubiera dejado Tokio y Darien y yo estuviéramos en el mismo lugar en el que siempre estuvimos; en una cómoda amistad.

De pronto su rostro cambió. Las risas se detuvieron y la magia desapareció.

— ¿Sucede algo Dar?

— Quiero que te vayas.

— Pero yo creí que…

— ¿Qué creíste Serena? —Me interrumpió— ¿Qué vendrías aquí, entrarías a mi habitación como antes y que yo me olvidaría de todo lo que sucedió con nosotros?

— Eso no es lo que yo…

— La insuperable Serena, eso es lo que te crees. Crees que con el simple chasquido de tus dedos yo estaría otra vez a tus pies, pidiéndome… no, rogándote por un poco de cariño.

— Darien, las cosas no son así, yo nunca he pensado así de ti.

— Honestamente Serena, me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mí. Te quiero fuera de mi vida, ¡entiéndelo!

Bajé mi cabeza y respiré profundo tratando de contener las lágrimas. Jamás había pensado que Darien volviera a mí con el simple chasquido de mis dedos. La verdad mi único pecado en esta ocasión era tener la estúpida ilusión de que el asunto de su novia fuera un invento para alejarme de él, pero ella era tan real como esta discusión.

— Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces y debes estar cansado de oírlo, pero de verdad lo siento.

Empecé a caminar hacia la ventana. Darien me miró con cara de no entender, así que retorné sobre mis pasos y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

— ¿No podemos hacer una tregua? ¿Al menos por la boda de Lita y Drew?

Pero Darien no respondió. Bajé las escaleras más desanimada que cuando estaba debajo de su cama, sin embargo aún no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida, aún no.

.

.

.

Una tregua. ¿Acaso era posible darnos una tregua?

En cuanto Serena salió de casa recibí un mensaje de Nagisa, avisando que había llegado a la casa de sus padres y ya estaba instalada.

Mis padres y hermanos regresaron una hora después y les conté que Nagisa había decidido hospedarse con sus padres por estos días pero que estaría presente para la boda. Mamá puso el grito en el cielo, creyendo que a Nagisa no le agradaba la familia, pero logré calmarla y que entendiera que no se trataba de eso.

Esperaba que esta vez Serena entendiera que no quería saber de ella y si tenía que soportarla durante estos días era solamente por llevar la fiesta en paz. No quería que me buscara, su presencia me ponía nervioso de una forma que no necesitaba.

Ahora quería pensar en mi relación con Nagisa. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Me causaba algo de miedo preguntar por su cambio de actitud, no quería que pensara que no me agradaba esta nueva faceta suya, por lo contrario, me había hecho reaccionar y sacudirme del efecto fantasmagórico de Serena en mi vida.

Nagisa era la mujer que había escogido para compartir mi vida y la razón era sencilla, sentía amor por ella. Lo que sea que había sentido por Serena en todo este tiempo, si bien no se había desvanecido por completo, había cambiado de forma.

Y quien no se había sentido confundido alguna vez al reencontrarse con su primer amor. No sería ni el primero ni el último al que se le tambaleaba el piso porque el destino le jugara la mala pasada de volver a ver a la persona que amaste y que también te hizo daño.

Sí, eso es lo que me pasaba con Serena. Por mucho tiempo imaginé mi futuro sólo con ella a mi lado que cuando la volví a ver olvidé por algunos instantes que mi presente era Nagisa.

.

.

.

Dos días después de ese pequeño incidente mi vida había vuelto a la calma. Serena no se volvió a aparecer de repente en mi habitación y mis pensamientos sobre ella fueron cada vez más esporádicos.

Mis energías las concentraba en ayudar a Drew con los detalles pendientes de su boda. Para mi sorpresa mi hermano me nombró como su padrino de bodas cuando todos esperábamos que fuer Haruka, y aunque esa designación me tomó por sorpresa, me vino como anillo al dedo para distraer mi mente de todo lo que estaba pensando últimamente.

— ¿Cuándo será la cena de ensayo?

— Pasado mañana. —Respondió Drew mientras repasábamos los lugares asignados a los invitados— La madre de Lita aún no regresa de París, su vuelo se retrasó por problemas de clima así que debemos esperar.

— ¿No retrasará la ceremonia?

— Lita previó eso y por ello la boda no es una semana después de la cena de ensayo como lo usual.

— ¿Y cuándo conoceré por fin a la afortunada?

— Siento que hayas tenido que esperar, ya sabes, los horarios en los centros médicos son muy pesados

— Sí, lo sé.

— Y Lita no quiso tomarse más que unos días antes de la boda, no quería dejar a sus pacientes; pero eso sería según nuestro itinerario, mmm, déjame ver… ¡mañana!

— Hablaré con Isa para que esté presente. ¿Ella vendrá a casa?

— ¿Acaso no has revisado nuestro itinerario? — Mi gesto le confirmó a mi hermano que no había tenido cabeza para eso — ¡Ay renacuajo! Mañana tenemos el paseo a la playa, es algo sólo para la familia más cercana y algunos amigos, asaremos carnes y habrá música y trago… se suponía que era nuestra despedida de solteros.

— Por cierto Drew, ¿cómo te terminó de ir con lo de la despedida en el club?

La verdad era que con todo lo sucedido no había tenido tiempo para hablar con mi hermano de las consecuencias de nuestra pequeña escapada y aún teníamos pendiente la noticia que Haruka tenía para nosotros y que no quiso compartir en ese momento.

— Ya te imaginarás, Lita no estuvo muy contenta, pero al menos tuvimos un empate técnico.

— ¿Un empate técnico?

— Sí, ya sabes, Lita también tuvo una despedida de soltera sin mí así que no tenía cara para reclamarme.

— Ya veo, entonces te fue muy bien.

— Me salvé por un pelo, gracias a que Serena salió a buscarte aquella noche supe que Lita estaba por ahí.

Aparentemente Serena era la causante de muchas cosas últimamente… sonreí de lado pero pronto mi sonrisa se desdibujó y una idea comenzó a taladrar mi cabeza y ponerme a sudar.

— Dime una cosa Drew, ¿Serena estará en el viaje de mañana?

— **O —**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Ya ven, no fui tan malita de hacer que la pobre de Serena escuchara algún tipo de "actividad paranormal" entre Darien y su novia, será que ahora ella desistirá de su reconquista por Darien?**

**Siento mucho no poder responder sus reviews en esta ocasión, tengo algunos problemitas de conexión y apenas alcancé a subir el capítulo, pero los he leído todos y me han fascinado.**

**Les envío muchos besos y las espero en la próxima entrega. Las que me han preguntado por mis otras historias inconclusas les pido un poco de paciencia, terminaré con esta y luego seguiré con las otras, ya les consultaré cuál quieren que actualice primero, además tengo unas dos ideas más en mente de fics, uno que ya tengo algo escrito aunque advierto que es un fic un poco "oscuro" algo así tipo Karu-sama ja ja ja pero ya veremos.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**_Mis queridas lectoras_**

**_Estoy tan feliz! Este capítulo ha sido uno de los mejores que he escrito, según yo, que estoy deseosa de leer sus opiniones al respecto._**

**_Hace tiempo que no lo menciono, pero esta historia es 99% de mi invención je je je, el 1% corresponde a Naoko Takeuchi y a sus personajes de Sailor Moon._**

**_Además en este capítulo hago mención de dos de las historias (y sus respectivas autoras) que más me han gustado en los últimos meses. Isa Chiba, por ahí hago una mención de cómo convencerlo, es sólo una pequeña línea pero vale la pena mencionarlo para que sepas que siempre la tengo presente._**

**_Y a ti mi karu-senpai, gracias por dejarme robar una participación de nuestras bellas brujas de Orenji Moon, espero que su actuación esté a la altura de tan majestuoso fic._**

**_Por lo demás el resto ha salido de esta cabecita loca y las dejo para que lo disfruten, espero que tanto como yo disfruté el hacerlo._**

**_Se acerca el final de esta historia!_**

**_— O —_**

**_Capítulo 14_**

— ¿Lleva mucho rato así? — preguntaba una recién llegada Rei.

— Como media hora. — respondió Lita.

— Serena, oye Serena. — dijo Rei pasando una mano frente a su rostro para llamar su atención.

— Lo quiero con dos de azúcar y una de canela.

— ¿De qué diablos habla?

— Seguro piensa que está ordenando su café.

— Hola chicas. — saludó Mina al llegar a la mesa habitual del grupo — ¿Le sucede algo a Serena?

— Lleva un tiempo así, sólo suspira y revuelve su café sin tomárselo, creo que ya está frio. —respondió la castaña.

— ¿Tienen idea de por qué está así?

— No tengo que preguntar, —dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos — de seguro tiene que ver con el ex friki cuatro ojos.

— ¿Crees que se deba a mi futuro cuñado?

— No hay duda de ello.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo chicas, —llamó su atención Mina— hace dos días que está así, sin hablar mucho y con cara de depresión post-parto.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora Serena? — gritó Rei, llamando la atención no sólo de su amiga, quien reaccionó como aturdida, sino también de todos los presentes. — Lo siento. —volvió a gritar para todos. — Ahora que llamé tu atención, ¿me puedes decir qué rayos te sucede?

— Fui a ver a Darien. — respondió sin más.

— ¿Qué tú hiciste qué?

— Ya la oíste Rei, fue a ver a Darien.

— Claro que la escuché Mina, pero no puedo creer que después de habérselo advertido hubiera hecho justamente todo lo contrario. — resopló— ¿Y al final qué sucedió?

— Pensé que no querías saberlo… vaya que eres chismosita. —dijo en burla Mina.

Rei la cruzó con la mirada furiosa a lo que la rubia reaccionó agitando las manos de forma desesperada. — Sólo era una bromita, no te enojes Rei.

— Bueno chicas, guarden la compostura, ahora lo importante es saber lo que sucedió en ese encuentro de Serena con Darien. — intervino Lita, poniendo algo de tregua al asunto.

— Nada, no sucedió nada. Yo entré por su ventana, él llegó después con su novia, yo me escondí debajo de la cama mientras ellos… ya saben, hacían cositas. — relató Serena haciendo señas extrañas con sus dedos.

— ¡OMG! —Exclamó Mina— Con razón estás así amiga, debió ser horrible escuchar los jadeos y… ¿cómo es Darien en la cama?

— ¡Mina! — gritaron las tres al unísono.

— No… no lo sé, además no vi ni oí nada, ellos se detuvieron.

— ¿No me digas? ¡Se dieron cuenta de que estabas ahí! No, pero que horror.

— Nada de eso Mina, sólo Darien lo supo, me las ingenié para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia y él la despachó.

— Entonces te eligió a ti… ¡qué romántico!

— Mina, ¿eres idiota o te haces? — La pobre Mina hizo pucheros ante el comentario de Rei — Si ellos se hubieran arreglado ¿crees que Serena estaría tan deprimida?

— ¿No?

— Claro que no. — Respondió Lita — Es obvio que después de despachar a su novia Darien volvió para despacharla a ella.

— Pero despacharla a otro mundo será, con esa cara de crimen que lleva.

— ¡Mina!

— Lo siento.

— No escuches a esta tonta Serena, dinos ¿qué más sucedió?

La pregunta de Lita la hizo recordar lo sucedido aquella noche…

_— ¿Qué creíste Serena? ¿Qué vendrías aquí, entrarías a mi habitación como antes y que yo me olvidaría de todo lo que sucedió con nosotros?_

_— Eso no es lo que yo…_

_— La insuperable Serena, eso es lo que te crees. Crees que con el simple chasquido de tus dedos yo estaría otra vez a tus pies, pidiéndote… no, rogándote por un poco de cariño._

_— Darien, las cosas no son así, yo nunca he pensado así de ti._

_— Honestamente Serena, me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mí. Te quiero fuera de mi vida, ¡entiéndelo!_

Una lágrima cruzó el rostro de la rubia al recordar aquellas duras palabras. — Básicamente me expulsó de su vida. —dijo echándose a caer sobre la mesa.

— Ay Serena, lo siento tanto. — Mina la abrazó, tratando de consolarla.

El grupo guardó silencio por un momento. Lita miraba a Rei como preguntándole qué podrían hacer para reanimar a su amiga, pero la pelinegra se negaba a decir alguna cosa, no deseaba dar el brazo a torcer y ayudar a Serena a complicar la vida de Darien una vez más, pero debía reconocer que la rubia estaba sufriendo mucho, quizás tenía toda la culpa, sin embargo le dolía verla de esa manera.

— Dime algo Serena, —rompió el silencio Lita— ¿lograste conocer a la novia de Darien?

— Siii. —Respondió sollozando— Y lo peor de todo es que es bonita la muy desgraciada.

— ¡Serena! — se lamentaron por ella las chicas.

— ¿Qué era lo que esperabas? — preguntó Lita.

— No lo sé, que tuviera cara de bruja o un ojo desviado o algo, pero no que fuera una chica tan linda. ¡Me quiero morir!

Las chicas no sabían qué responderle a su amiga, pero al verla así como estaba a la castaña se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Y si te ayudamos?

— No Lita.

— Sí Rei, sólo un poquito. —soltó en defensa Mina.

— ¿Lo harían por mí chicas?

— Definitivamente no estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Eres capaz de ver sufrir así a nuestra amiga? —Preguntó Mina— ¡Mírala! Mira esa carita de tugurio, mira su rostro de sufrimiento, es una pobre y desgraciada mujer que…

— Mina… ¡Mina! Creo que Rei ya entendió el punto. —la interrumpió Lita salvando a Serena de un bajón más.

— Lo siento.

— Rei, no digo que hagamos desaparecer a la novia de Darien o algo así.

— ¿No se puede? —preguntó Serena.

— ¡No! —Lita prosiguió— Nuestra ayuda se limitará a propiciar momentos para que Darien y Serena puedan conversar a solas y con calma. Si después de eso Darien aún no quiere saber más de ella entonces nos apartamos y lo dejamos ser feliz con su novia.

— Esa idea me gusta, a excepción de la parte de dejarlo con su novia.

— No Serena, —dijo Rei, resignada— si aceptamos ayudar será con la condición de que no la embarres más ni hagas sufrir a terceros. Si después de hablar con Darien y abrirle tu corazón no logras convencerlo de que te de otra oportunidad, entonces te apartarás civilizadamente y saldrás de su vida para siempre.

— Pero Rei…

— Promételo Serena, si quieres nuestra ayuda lo vas a prometer.

— De acuerdo. —respondió la rubia casi en un murmullo.

— No te escuché.

— Que está bien, de acuerdo. Si Darien no me quiere me alejaré de él y lo dejaré hacer su vida en paz… sin mí.

— Bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo… Lita, ¿has pensado en algo?

— Pues, ¿qué tal si aprovechamos el paseo de mañana?

.

.

.

Se me ocurrían mil y una razones para decir que este paseo sería un desastre. Pero a Drew se le habían ocurrido mil y dos argumentos para obligarme a asistir, aún a pesar de que saqué a relucir nuestro súper-pacto-secreto de hermanos Shields.

Resignado a más no haber, le avisé a Nagisa sobre el pequeño paseo familiar, en ocasión de que las dos familias se conocieran más y de celebrar una especie de despedida de solteros de mi hermano y Lita. Ella se mostró bastante emocionada con la idea, hacía tiempo que no iba a la playa y mucho menos a una isla, así que la actividad la tenía bastante prendida.

Llamé a Nicolás y le conté todo, desde la visita intempestiva de Serena hasta la ida a la isla. Mi idea era muy sencilla, si no podía pasar el día pegado a Nagisa y debía socializar, qué mejor que quedarme al lado de mi redescubierto mejor amigo. Nick aceptó con gusto a servirme de escudo, lo cual me tranquilizó bastante, y confiado salí al paseo.

— Hola Dar.

— Hola Rei, tanto tiempo sin verte.

— Eres un ingrato Darien Shields, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje de texto ni siquiera un email… no voy a perdonártelo ¿sabes?

— Lo sé. —Le respondí sonriendo— Quiero presentarte a mi prometida, Nagisa Sena. Isa, ella es Rei Hino, una de mis mejores amigas de secundaria, además de mi peor pesadilla.

— Es un gusto conocerte Rei, Darien me ha hablado mucho de ti.

— Pues ya ves, él no me ha contado nada de ti, básicamente porque no habla con sus amigos. —Rei me dio una mirada de furia— Pero el problema no es contigo Nagisa, es un gusto.

— Mami, ¿él es el tío Darien que mi papi tanto habla? — preguntó una pequeña pelinegra, escondida detrás de las piernas de Rei.

— Ven acá mi princesa. —Dijo Rei trayendo al frente a la niña, quien supuse sería su hija con Nick— Así es, él es tu tío Darien y su novia Nagisa.

— Creí que él era el esposo de mi tía Sere.

— ¡Momo! —La reprendió Rei, muerta de la vergüenza— Lo siento, es que ha escuchado muchas historias acerca de nuestros días de colegio y ya saben cómo son los niños, se montan sus propias historias en la cabeza.

— Pero mami, tú dijiste que…

— Momo, por favor, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos de meter la pata como tu tía Mina? —La pequeña asintió— Bueno, esta es una de esas veces.

Rei nos sonrió algo incómoda a Nagisa y a mí, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, yo estaba más nervioso de la cuenta.

— No te preocupes tanto Rei, así son los niños. —respondió con una dulce sonrisa Nagisa.

Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, me atreví a hablar, tratando de desviar la atención hacia otra cosa. — ¿Nick no viene? — pregunté nervioso.

— Deseaba mucho estar aquí, pero amaneció indispuesto.

— Mi papi no está enfermo. —exclamó Momo, y por la mirada de Rei me di cuenta de que había sido otra indiscreción.

— Sí lo está.

— No, no lo está.

— Sí lo está y tú estarás castiga por muchos días jovencita.

— Pero mami.

— Entonces, ¿Nick no viene? —interrumpí su pequeña discusión.

— No Darien, lo siento, tendrás que conformarte conmigo.

Caminamos hacia el puerto, en donde nos esperaban tres lanchas. Lita y mi hermano hacían la distribución de las personas en cada una de ellas.

— Haruka y Michiru irán en la segunda lancha junto con Mina y Kun, además de Setsuna, Hotaru, Ami y Zoicite. —escuché decir a una castaña que llevaba un cuaderno de apuntes.

— Buenos días a todos. —saludé.

— Por fin llegas hermano. Hola Nagisa.

— Hola Andrew, ¿qué tal?

— Ya te he dicho que me llames Drew. Lita —llamó mi hermano a la castaña— ven acá, quiero que conozcas a mi hermano y su novia.

La chica bajó de arriba de la segunda lancha, desde donde estaba dando las instrucciones, y se acercó sonriente hasta donde estábamos Nagisa, Rei, su hija y yo.

— Hola. —saludó al llegar.

— Renacuajo, quiero que conozcas al amor de mi vida. Lita, él es mi hermano menor, Darien.

— Es un gusto Darien, Drew habla mucho de ti.

— Espero que cosas buenas. —Dije estrechando su mano— Así que tú eres quien por fin domó a la bestia.

— Cuidado con lo que dices renacuajo.

— Tranquilo. —Volteé hacia Nagisa y le rodeé la cintura con mi brazo— Ella es Nagisa, mi prometida.

— Es un gusto conocerte. —Dijo ella— Serás una novia muy hermosa.

— Muchas gracias. Rei, a ti y a Momo les toca en la lancha 3 junto con Darien.

— Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la isla.

Nagisa, Rei y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia la lancha indicada, cuando escuchamos nuevamente la voz de la novia de mi hermano llamar a mi prometida.

— A ti te toca en la lancha uno, junto con la familia de Darien y la mía, espero que no te importe separarte por un momento de tu novio.

Nagisa me miró interrogante. — Si quieres cambio de lancha y voy contigo.

— No será necesario amor, puedo ir con tu familia.

— De acuerdo.

Nos dimos un beso en los labios y Nagisa se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado por Lita.

— Lita. —Llamó Rei— ¿Quién manejará la lancha de nosotros?

— Mmm, déjame ver, ah sí, esa le toca a Serena.

.

.

.

El plan de Lita resultaba sencillo. Durante el paseo buscaría la forma de dejarme a solas con Darien, así tendría la oportunidad de contarle mi versión de las cosas y de convencerlo, o al menos trataría, de que estaba enamorada de él y que nunca fue mi intención lastimarlo.

El verdadero problema de esto era cómo convencerlo de que lo amaba sin morir o matarlo en el intento, y a juzgar por su cara cuando me vio al frente del timón de la lancha, sobrevivir a mi intento de conquistar a Darien no sería nada fácil.

La fresca brisa marina auguraba que sería un bello día, así como el sol brillando en el horizonte y las aves marinas sobrevolando sobre las aguas calmas. Todo parecía salir a pedir de boca… hasta que nos pusimos en marcha.

— ¡Todos a bordo! —exclamé con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Darien, Rei y Momo subieron a la lancha al tiempo en que Lita y Drew se apresuraban hacia nuestro lado del embarcadero. Este viaje había sido planeado por Lita con mucha precaución, no quería que nada saliera mal, aunque incorporar a eso su plan para ayudarme había sido algo complicado.

No había avanzado muchos metros en el mar cuando el rostro de Darien cambió de molesto a ¿mareado?

— ¿Te sientes bien Darien? —preguntó Drew preocupado.

— Sí, es sólo que el movimiento es algo molesto.

— Ya te irás acostumbrando.

Pero no había sido así. Minutos después, a unos cuantos metros más, Darien se encontraba recostado al borde de la lancha, con un hermoso color verde que resaltaba sus ojos zafiros y con poco más de medio litro de contenido estomacal desperdigados en el océano.

— Te dije que no era buena idea que viniera.

— Deja de quejarte, pronto llegaremos a la isla, ¿no es así Serena?

— Oh, sí, no te preocupes Dar, pronto estaremos en tierra firme.

Su mirada fría me heló la sangre. ¿Cómo era posible que, aun sintiéndose a morir, podía tener el ánimo y la fuerza para mirarme de esa forma? Creo que tendré mucho trabajo por delante y necesitaré un milagro del cielo o la ayuda de una bruja.

.

.

.

El viaje en lancha se me hizo eterno. Una hora y medio desayuno después de habernos embarcado llegamos a una bella playa de arenas blancas, algo apartada y privada.

— Vaya, es muy hermoso. —exclamé.

— Con las chicas procuramos venir aunque sea una vez al mes, es como un exorcismo de las malas vibras. —respondió Serena mientras bajaba algunas cosas de la lancha.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué no han llegado?

Observé como Serena y Lita se miraban la una a la otra de forma cómplice, entonces Drew respondió. — No te preocupes Dar, pronto estarán aquí, nosotros hemos cortado camino porque Serena conoce muy bien la ruta.

Me tranquilicé un poco con las palabras de mi hermano y me dispuse a ayudarlo a bajar las cosas de nuestra lancha.

— ¿Te acordaste de traer todo lo necesario cariño?

— Sí, eso creo. — contestó mi hermano a la pregunta de su novia.

— ¿Estás seguro? No me gustaría que los demás llegaran y se dieran cuenta que algo falta. —hizo énfasis Lita.

— No, estoy seguro de que… ¡Auch!

— Revisa bien Drew. —intervino Rei.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, —contestó Andrew sobándose la nuca— olvidamos comprar las bebidas.

— Es cierto, —continuó Lita— quedamos en comprarlas cerca del puerto para no cargar muchas cosas de camino. Serena, ¿crees que podrías ir al pueblo a comprarlas? Tal vez Darien pueda acompañarte.

— No creo que sea buena idea Lita. —contestó, para mi sorpresa, Serena.

— ¿No lo traerán en las otras lanchas?

— No Darien, nos dividimos las tareas y quedamos en traerlas nosotros, ¿podrás acompañar a Serena por ellas?

— De acuerdo. —resoplé.

— Gracias hermano.

.

.

.

No podía notar la diferencia entre una marcha fúnebre y el trayecto que hicimos de la playa al pueblo. Si bien es cierto Darien había aceptado acompañarme, estar conmigo no le causaba ninguna gracia, y cada una de sus actitudes más el silencio que había sido nuestro fiel compañero todo el trayecto me lo demostraban.

Después de unos minutos de caminar llegamos al pueblo, donde compramos todo lo que nos hacía falta, y que de más está decir que olvidamos al propósito, más algunos otros víveres y cosas para picar que según Darien eran los favoritos de su novia.

Increíble. La única vez que habíamos hablado, aparte del momento en que me pidió el dinero que Andrew nos dio para las compras, había sido para mencionar a la muy adorable y ya odiada por mí, Nagisa. Si escuchaba su nombre una vez más de seguro que vomitaría.

Retomamos nuestro camino en el mismo silencio que hicimos el viaje de ida al pueblo.

— Tengo una idea, —le dije— estoy segura de que mueres de ganas de llegar a la playa lo más pronto posible y yo la verdad ya me cansé de que seas tan pesado, ¿te parece si tomamos un atajo?

— Si eso me ayudará a deshacerme de ti lo más pronto posible entonces te sigo.

Tomé una desviación en la siguiente calle. Por supuesto que el atajo en realidad daba a una playa cercana a la nuestra, lo que hacía más largo nuestro regreso, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo Darien.

.

.

.

— ¿Tienes todo lo que te pidió tu tía?

— Eso creo Minako.

— Debemos darnos prisa, no quisiera que se enteraran de que salimos de nuestra isla Usagi, aunque sea a otra isla cercana, aún no superan lo que pasó la última luna.

— Lo sé.

Las dos rubias revisaron detenidamente las hierbas que llevaban para las pociones de la tía de una de ellas, confiando en que no se les olvidaba nada, cuando algo llamó su atención.

_— Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero escuchar explicaciones._

_— Pero si tan sólo me dejaras hablar, sabrías que yo…_

_— Tú, tú y tú, todo gira siempre alrededor tuyo ¿no es cierto?_

_— ¿Por qué siempre mal interpretas todo lo que te quiero decir?_

_— Porque de ti no puedo esperar nada bueno, lo hice por mucho tiempo y ya ves cómo me fue._

_— ¡Eres insufrible!_

_— Y tú… y tú… tú eres una arrogante._

_— ¿Arrogante yo? Deberías verte en un espejo._

_— Oh, no. Esta vez no lo vas a voltear hacia mí._

Los gritos de una pareja que discutía llamaron la atención de las jóvenes brujas.

— Se ven tan bellos juntos. —suspiró una de las rubias.

— ¿Estás loca? Si esperamos un momento más seguro que seremos testigos de un suicidio-homicidio.

— Pero se ve que se aman, sólo necesitan una ayudadita para que ellos se den cuenta.

— Minako, ¿qué piensas hacer?

— No te preocupes Usa, es sólo una pequeña travesura en nombre del amor.

.

.

.

— ¿Darien?

— Ahora qué quieres Serena, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar. ¿Serena?

Su silencio puso en alerta mis sentidos, así que volteé a mirarla. Serena estaba de pie en medio del camino, mirando hacia todos lados, como tratando de recordar algo.

— Darien… creo que…

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?

Corrí a su lado preocupado. Su rostro se mostraba acongojado y por un momento pensé que quizás el sol estaba muy fuerte y le había afectado, no esperaba que dijera lo que dijo.

— Dar, creo que estamos perdidos.

— ¡¿Cómo que estamos perdidos?!

.

.

.

— En serio te pasas Minako, mira que lanzar ese hechizo, ¿Qué tal si de verdad se pierden?

— Ah no te preocupes, es sólo un pequeño hechizo de confusión, les dará algo de tiempo para que aclaren sus cosas y una vez que se contenten la bruma desaparecerá y podrán encontrar su camino.

— Espero que no hayas metido la pata como siempre.

— Eso es imposible para la bruja del amor… ¿o será que sí?

.

.

.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Hemos pasado esta palmera como seis veces Darien, estoy segura que estamos perdidos.

— Creí que dijiste conocer este atajo.

— ¡Y lo conozco! Este camino da a la playa que está justo al lado de la nuestra.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Upsi!

— Así que esta es una más de tus tretas Serena.

— Sí. Digo No. Bueno en un principio lo fue, pero ahora te estoy diciendo la verdad Darien, no sé por dónde estamos.

Suspiré profundo. El rostro de Serena se mostraba igual o más desconcertado que el mío, así que decidí creerle aunque no por eso dejaba de culparla por habernos perdido.

— A ver Serena, intentemos tranquilizarnos. —puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y se tensó por unos instantes, más luego se relajó… y yo también, aquel ligero contacto había enviado una corriente eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo— Trata de recordar, ¿cuál camino es el que debemos de tomar?

— Ese de allá.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunté mirando hacia donde ella señalaba.

— Sí, eso creo.

Traté de tranquilizarme, nada lograba molestándome con ella más de lo que ya estaba así que me esforcé por hacer a un lado nuestras diferencias para hacer el ambiente más grato, quizás eso ayudara a aclarar las cosas. ¡Bendita la hora en que no servía la señal de GPS!

Caminamos en la dirección que indicó Serena, pero luego de caminar como por media hora más ya comenzaba a dudar que llegáramos a nuestro destino.

— Está oscureciendo, no creo que sea prudente seguir caminando.

— Estoy tan cansada Darien, si doy un paso más yo creo que… ¡ay, ay, ay!

Me apresuré a sostenerla antes de que cayera por completo al suelo. — ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

— Lo intentaré. ¡Ay, ay! Mi tobillo. No creo que pueda seguir caminando.

— Qué esperabas, si andas con esos zapatos de plataforma en la playa.

— Ya tengo suficiente con esto como para que me regañes.

— Tienes razón cabeza de chorlito, busquemos un lugar donde podamos descansar y revisar tu tobillo.

La alcé en brazos y ella me rodeó el cuello. Nos miramos por un momento. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío y se veía tan hermoso a la luz de los rayos naranja del atardecer. Por breves instantes me sentí tentado a acercarme a ella y robarle un beso, pero la imagen de Nagisa apareció de pronto en mi mente, volviéndome a la realidad.

— Vamos, me pareció haber visto una cueva cuando pasamos.

.

.

.

— ¡Serena! ¡Darien! —gritaba Drew sin obtener respuesta. — ¿nada de ellos? — preguntó a Haruka, quien venía del otro lado de la playa.

— Nada.

— Mierda, sabía que no era buena idea.

— ¿Tú tramaste algo de esto? —preguntó molesto Haruka.

— Bueno yo… las chicas querían ayudarlos a que se arreglaran.

— Claro y como Lita te lo pidió no pudiste negarte. Eres un…

— Vamos cariño, no te molestes con Drew, no fue su intención que se perdieran.

— Idiota. Si algo les pasa será culpa de ustedes.

.

.

.

No tardamos en llegar al lugar que había visto. Entramos y antes de revisar a Serena, salí nuevamente a conseguir algunas ramas secas. Por suerte dentro de lo que compramos se me ocurrió comprar unos cerillos, no estaba muy seguro de recordar cómo hacer una fogata.

— Es una lástima que el hielo se haya derretido, te hubiera hecho una compresa.

— Está bien, no te preocupes. —Le tomé suavemente el tobillo y empecé a inspeccionarlo— Ay, ay… me duele mucho.

— Tranquila, no es nada serio, sólo es un pequeño esguince, con algo de descanso estarás bien.

— Siento mucho haber arruinado tu día.

— Es curioso que yo lo diga, pero esta vez no ha sido tu culpa, son cosas que pasan.

— Gracias Darien… por no dejarme sola en este momento. — le sonreí.

Rasgué un trozo de mi camisa y le hice un vendaje en el tobillo, tratando de inmovilizarlo lo más que se pudiera para que pronto el dolor pasara y pudiéramos retomar el camino. Luego me senté a su lado frente la fogata, y una vez más quedamos en completo silencio, sólo que esta vez no se sentía incómodo.

**_— O —_**

**_¿Aplausos o tomatazos? _**

**_Ayy, me como las uñas de la emoción, me ha gustado tanto este capítulo que deseo tanto que a ustedes les guste._**

**_Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, sigo con problemas técnicos para responderlos pero los he leído todos y me he destornillado de la risa._**

**_Nos leemos pronto. Besos._**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Muy buenos días a todos y todas**

**Como siempre deseando que la pasen súper bien.**

**Ya estamos entrando en la recta final de esta historia que personalmente para mí ha sido un sube y baja entre esperar a que llegue la inspiración y luego escribir uno o dos capítulos de tirón, algunos capítulos me gustaron más que otros y estoy segura de que a ustedes también les pasó. Igual esta es la primera vez que a alguien del todo no les gusta la historia y la deja sin terminar y he de reconocer que es un golpe al kokoro pero bueno así es esto, no a todos les va a gustar lo que escribes.**

**Varias me han escrito sobre mis otras historias, espero seguirlas pero serán de una en una, termino el diario y luego voy con las demás, aparte de una historia que ya tengo bastante avanzada y que quiero empezar a publicar.**

**Hasta aquí los comerciales je je je, los dejo para que lean el capítulo de hoy.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi a excepción de Nagisa Sena que pertenece al manga Love Stage de **Mikiyo Tsuda (Art) y Eiki Eiki (Story). **Yo sólo escribo por diversión y amor a Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

— Entonces Nicolás pisó el vestido de Rei sin que ella se diera cuenta, así que cuando dio el siguiente paso cayó hacia el frente, justo encima del pastel.

— Rei debió estar bastante molesta. — respondí entre risas, mordiendo una barra de chocolate.

— Ni que lo digas, por poco no hubo luna de miel, por suerte entre las chicas logramos convencerla de que perdonara a Nick.

— Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de los dos en ese momento.

— Sí… fue muy divertido.

— De lo que me perdí.

Serena paró de reírse y quedó en silencio por un momento.

— ¿Dije algo malo?

— No, —sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía una sonrisa triste— es sólo que tú debiste haber estado con ellos… con nosotros. — Suspiró— Lo arruiné, ¿cierto?

— Sí, mucho.

— Éramos tan buenos amigos, a pesar de que tú y Rei peleaban mucho, ella siempre sintió cariño por ti. Sé que deseaba que estuvieras presente. De verdad que fui una idiota.

— Ya no tiene importancia, es parte del pasado.

— Pero un pasado muy doloroso, al menos tú no me has perdonado, entonces podría decir que no es pasado.

Engullí el último trozo de chocolate, me puse en pie y me alejé un poco de la fogata — No quisiera hablar de eso ahora.

— ¿Y cuándo vas a darme la oportunidad de hablarlo?

— Por favor Serena, no arruienes el momento.

— Por favor nada Darien. Si he insistido tantas veces en hablar contigo es porque realmente deseo aclarar las cosas.

— El que lo hagas no va a cambiar nada, yo estoy con Nagisa, la amo y voy a casarme con ella.

No sabía si había dicho esas palabras más para mí que para ella, y al ver el rostro cabizbajo de Serena y que su semblante cambiaba, sentí una opresión en el pecho que no supe distinguir.

— A estas alturas no me importa si aún quieras casarte, —respondió para mi sorpresa— sólo quisiera que me escucharas y si después de eso aún no quieres saber más de mí pues está bien, me alejo, pero quiero que sepas lo que realmente sucedió, ¿me lo permitirías?

.

.

.

Había oscurecido hacía un par de horas en la isla, pero las luces de las fogatas daban algo de claridad y luz a los presentes.

Nagisa se encontraba al lado de Livi y de Michiru, quienes la consolaban pero que se encontraban igualmente preocupadas por la desaparición de Darien. En la playa sólo quedaban ellas y obviamente Haruka, Drew y Lita, quienes se negaban a dejar de buscar.

— ¿Cómo están Nagisa y mamá? —preguntó Haru a su esposa cuando esta se acercó a hablar con ellos.

— Livi está tranquila, ya sabes que tu mamá es una roca, la que está algo abatida es Nagisa, no hemos logrado que deje de llorar.

— Y todo esto es culpa de ustedes, ¿en qué diablos estaban pensando?

— No lo culpes a él Haruka, la idea fue mía y de las chicas, vimos a Serena tan mal con el rechazo de Darien que quisimos ayudar.

— ¿Quisieron ayudar? —Preguntó irónicamente Haruka— ¿Sabes el daño que le hizo tu amiguita a mi hermano?

— Por supuesto que lo sé, pero esas fueron cosas de adolescentes estúpidos que ya deben dejarse atrás, Serena se merece una oportunidad con Darien.

— ¿Y dónde dejas a Nagisa? ¿Acaso ella se merece esto?

— Yo que sé, no la conozco, —respondió la castaña cruzándose de brazos— además Serena es mi amiga y mi prima, es evidente que la pondría antes que una aparecida.

Haruka la miró furioso. Volteó hacia donde estaba su hermano — Sabes una cosa Drew, es mejor que te lleves a tu noviecita de aquí antes de que cometa una locura.

— ¡Haru!

— ¿No la escuchaste Michiru? Le importa un rábano lo que suceda con el renacuajo.

— ¿Y desde cuándo a ti te importa tanto nuestro hermano? Siempre le hiciste la vida imposible y lo hiciste pasar malos ratos.

— Mira idiota, el que hiciera esas cosas no significa que no me importa nuestro hermano, al menos yo he cambiado y he sido mejor hermano mayor que tú.

— ¡No me digas! El hermano Haruka de Calcuta.

— Te voy a enseñar…

— ¡Ya basta los dos! —interrumpió Livi— Este no es el momento para jugar a las peleas, su hermano y Serena están perdidos y necesitan de nuestra ayuda, así que los dos se comportan como adultos civilizados, arreglan sus diferencias y se van de inmediato a seguir buscándolos.

— Sí mamá. —respondieron al unísono.

— Muy bien. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan!

Ambos empezaron a caminar sin saber en realidad hacia dónde dirigirse, aunque sabían que debían hacerlo si no querían enfrentar a su madre.

— Ya me la pagarás idiota.

— Ay sí, que miedo te tengo.

.

.

.

Serena empezó a relatarme todo lo que le había sucedido desde su llegada a Italia. Desde los problemas con sus padres pues tanto ella como Sami querían regresar a Japón, hasta lo mal que lo pasaba en la escuela pues nadie hablaba con ella.

— Me sentía muy sola Darien.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

— No quería molestarte, siempre que hablábamos me contabas lo bien que te estaba yendo en la escuela y no quise molestarte con mis cosas.

— Éramos amigos Serena, más que eso, entre nosotros nunca hubieron secretos.

— Lo sé. Y ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva me doy cuenta del error que cometí al no confiarte lo que me estaba pasando. Fui una tonta.

— ¿Qué más sucedió?

Recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y se abrazó a sí misma. Su mirada estaba perdida, posiblemente en otro tiempo y momento que aparentemente no deseaba recordar. Me contuve para no ir a su lado y abrazarla, darle algo de consuelo. Mi orgullo no me permitía hacerlo, aunque una parte de mí deseaba dejarlo todo atrás, había una parte que se aferraba al resentimiento que los recuerdos de aquella época me producían.

Y entonces escuché de sus propios labios un nombre que ya conocía. Endo.

— _¿Endo? ¿Y ese quién es?_

— _Fue su novio en Italia, ¿ella no te lo dijo?_

— _Serena y yo pues… ella y yo ya no somos tan amigos como antes._

— _Pues ese chico fue su novio y según lo que tengo entendido ella estaba loquita por él._

— _¡Eso no es cierto Saori! ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¡Dime! Porque estoy seguro de que no fue Serena, ella te odia._

— _Me haces daño Darien._

— _¡Dímelo!_

— _Fue Seiya, él me lo dijo._

— _¿Y de dónde sacó él una cosa como esa?_

— _Serena se lo contó, que Endo era su novio y si estaba con él en ese momento era para pasar el rato, sólo estaba esperando ser mayor de edad para volver a Italia a buscarlo y estar con él. ¿Ahora me puedes soltar?_

La historia que me contaba Serena era completamente diferente y ello me hacía sentir intranquilo, anonadado y nervioso. No es que aquella historia hiciera diferencia en todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, la humillación de Serena había sido más que suficiente para dañar mi muy ya maltratado ego, pero al menos me daba una perspectiva distinta de toda la situación.

— Después me di cuenta de que todo se había tratado de una sucia apuesta.

— ¿Una apuesta?

— Sí, una apuesta. _Sí, dile de una vez que sólo fue una apuesta para ver qué tan rápido caía una japonesita —_remedó— _Pero qué poco inteligente resultaste Serena, ¿o acaso creías que alguien como yo pudiera fijarse en una chica como tú?_

— Me suenan familiares esas palabras.

— Darien yo…

— Tranquila Serena, no te estoy haciendo reclamos de nada. Continúa.

— Pues eso es todo lo que sucedió. Cuando supe que no había sido más que una apuesta me sentí tan estúpida. Le había fallado a mis padres, a mí misma… incluso a ti.

— ¿Tus padres lo supieron?

— Mamá Ikuko me escuchó hablarlo con Rei un día por Skype. Papá se puso furioso, incluso fue a buscar a Endo para reclamarle, por suerte llegamos a tiempo de detenerlo y no terminó en una desgracia. Después de eso la relación con mis padres fue mejor, pero yo cambié mucho, me encerré en mi misma y comencé a portarme rebelde, hasta llegar a ser la Serena que encontraste diez años atrás.

Diez años atrás.

Diez años atrás hubiera deseado saber todo esto de su boca. Diez años atrás hubiera deseado que Serena confiara en mí. Diez años atrás hubiera… sin embargo el hubiera no existe, es una simple invención de nuestra mente que trata de recrear los escenarios de lo que creemos que pasaría si las cosas no se hubieran dado como ya se dieron.

Pero la triste realidad es que nada de eso se puede cambiar. No puedo volver al pasado e insistir más con Serena para que me dijera la verdad. No puedo bajarme de aquel avión hacia Estados Unidos y estar en casa el día que ella fue a buscarme, según Haruka para seguir haciéndome más daño, ahora no sé si verdaderamente era así.

Y lo más importante de todo, no puedo borrar de nuestras vidas los últimos diez años, así como no puedo borrar a Nagisa ni el amor que siento por ella.

Sin embargo, aun entendiendo todo esto, mi cerebro se niega a dejar de pensar en un hubiera… ¿cómo serían las cosas ahora si no hubiera tomado aquel avión? Las respuestas a esa pregunta me ponían realmente nervioso.

— Los chicos deben estar buscándonos, caminaré cerca de aquí, tal vez los vea.

— Te acompaño.

— Es mejor que te quedes aquí, tu tobillo aún no está bien y no queremos que empeore. No me tardaré.

— Darien… no quiero quedarme sola.

— Volveré en unos minutos, lo prometo.

.

.

.

A unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban Serena y Darien, Haruka y Drew caminaban, buscando a la pareja. Los ánimos estaban algo más tranquilos, mejor dicho, Haruka se había logrado calmar y concentrarse en buscar a su hermano.

— Parece que estuvieron por aquí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Hay marcas en las palmeras, como si estuvieran rayándolas para marcar su camino. —Aclaró Haruka— Vamos, no deben de estar lejos.

.

.

.

Me alejé unos pocos metros de aquella cueva, de pronto el ambiente ahí se había tornado pesado, no porque estuviera Serena conmigo a solas, sino por la multitud de sentimientos que su confesión provocaban en mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Nada justificaba su humillación y maltrato, de eso estaba claro y convencido, pero no dejaba de pensar en que quizás de alguna forma ella había sido tan víctima como yo de una jugarreta del destino.

Necesitaba aclarar mi mente, tomar una decisión. Si bien era cierto que no podría regresar en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, al menos podía darle oportunidad a Serena y a nuestra amistad, al fin y al cabo eran más los recuerdos hermosos que tenía de ella que los dolorosos.

— Ya regresé cabeza de chorlito.

— Cabeza de chorlito… —sonrió— hacía mucho que no me llamabas así.

— Es cierto.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que nos escapamos de la escuela para ir a una convención de anime?

— Regresamos a casa antes de que salieran las clases y tú te pusiste a hablar emocionada de todo lo que habíamos visto.

— Tú comenzaste a hacerme señas para que me callara, pero yo seguía hablando y hablando como una lora.

— Y Haruka lo escuchó todo y me acusó con papá… estuvimos castigados casi un mes sin poder salir de casa.

— Fue la primera vez que me dijiste así, cabeza de chorlito.

— Luego se te ocurrió la idea de un código, aunque no funcionó muy bien al principio.

— No, no funcionó. Tú olvidabas siempre como iba el silbido.

— Yo lo recuerdo diferente.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí, yo recuerdo que eras tú la que siempre lo olvidaba y terminabas silbando otra cosa.

— No es cierto.

— Clara que sí, incluso te costaba mucho hacerlo, juntabas los labios y en lugar de silbar terminabas escupiéndolo todo.

— ¡Eres un mentiroso!

— Tú eres la que tiene memoria de teflón, yo en cambio lo recuerdo todo muy bien.

— Tienes razón, no eres un mentiroso, ¡eres un arrogante!

— Por supuesto que no lo soy.

— Por supuesto que sí, más ahora que estás tan cambiado y tan… y tan…

— ¿Tan… qué?

— ¡No me mires de esa forma! —gritó agitando las piernas y cubriéndose el rostro como una niñita— Lo ves que eres un arrogante, como sabes que ahora te ves guapo y sexy quieres intimidarme con tu mirada.

— Vaya, ¿te parezco sexy?

— Eh… pues… yo no quise decir eso yo…

— Ja ja ja, mira tu cara, estas sonrojada.

— Darien Shields, eres un…

Serena se levantó para tratar de golpearme en el pecho, pero con el problema de su tobillo trastabilló, y en lugar de golpearme, cayó casi encima de mí, haciendo que de la sorpresa yo cayera al suelo.

Su cabellera rubia me cosquilleaba el rostro y sus ojos celestes me miraban expectantes. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, y el color de sus mejillas se tornó de un carmesí más intenso.

No sé qué fue lo que me hizo llevar mi mano hasta su espalda y acariciarla lentamente hasta sentir el inicio de sus glúteos. Ella cerró los ojos casi al instante de sentir mi tacto y yo no pude más que extender mi otro brazo hacia su cuello, poco a poco atraerla hacia mí y entonces…

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

.

.

.

El trayecto de regreso a nuestra playa se hizo en completo silencio. Haruka, Andrew, Darien y yo, caminábamos distantes el uno del otro. Por instantes Darien y yo nos mirábamos de reojo y nos sonreíamos de manera cómplice, como cuando participábamos juntos de una travesura.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, Haruka se quedó atrás y segundos después me llamó. Andrew y Darien siguieron de largo, hasta que se encontraron con el resto del grupo.

.

.

.

El rostro de Serena se mostraba diferente que unos minutos atrás. A pesar de que traté de quedarme a escuchar lo que Haruka quería hablar con ella, Drew me llevó casi a rastras a donde estaba el resto del grupo, incluyendo Nagisa.

Al llegar mamá y ella corrieron hasta mí y me abrazaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que me tambaleara, tuve que sostenerme fuerte para no caer al suelo con las dos.

— Estuvimos muy preocupados por ustedes. — dijo mamá.

— Perdimos el camino de regreso y luego cabeza de… Serena se lastimó el tobillo, tuvimos que sentarnos a descansar un momento.

— Temí que te sucediera algo. — dijo Nagisa estrechándome fuerte en sus brazos una vez que mamá se apartó. — ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien Isa.

A lo lejos podía ver las figuras de Serena y Haruka, parecía que estaban discutiendo, y aunque moría de ganas por acercarme, Nagisa no se apartaba ni un solo momento y la verdad es que no quería dejarla sola nuevamente, no necesitaba que en este momento se hiciera ideas equivocadas acerca de Serena o de mí, ya tenía suficiente con mi propia conciencia recordándome la posición incómoda en la que me encontró mi hermano mayor.

Unos minutos después Serena y Haruka se unieron al grupo.

— Yo manejaré de vuelta. —Sentenció Haru— Cabeza de bombón está lastimada y necesita descansar su tobillo.

— Cabeza de bombón, ¿eh? — rio Serena.

— No te abuses señorita, que aún no te perdono del todo.

Miré la escena extrañado. Por lo general mi hermano era bastante testarudo y cuando alguien se le atravesaba era muy difícil que cambiara de opinión, pero con Serena era distinto. ¿Sería acaso que ella tendría un poder secreto para ablandar a los hermanos Shields?

— Darien, ¿quién es cabeza de bombón?

.

.

.

La brisa fresca golpeaba mi rostro, calmando mis nervios que estaban en ese momento a flor de piel. Darien se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera de la lancha junto con su novia, quien se abrazaba a él como si de un salvavidas se tratara y ella fuera un náufrago en el mar.

Aún no superaba lo vivido recientemente con Darien. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que recordaba su mano sobre mi espalda, recorriéndola lentamente; incluso podía cerrar los ojos y sentir el calor de su respiración en mi cuello, la sensación de su tacto sobre mi rostro, la firmeza de su miembro en mis muslos y…

— Serena, ¿cierto?

— Oh… hola.

— Nagisa.

— Nagisa.

— Es una lástima conocernos en estas circunstancias pero igual me da gusto.

— Gracias Nagisa.

Volteé nuevamente la mirada hacia el mar, pero Nagisa seguía sentada a mi lado y eso empezaba a incomodarme. Deseaba que Lita o Michiru se acercaran a hablarme, pero ambas estaban en su propio mundo, Michiru al lado de Haruka en el timón y Lita aprovechando el momento con su futuro esposo.

— Darien me dijo que fueron muy buenos amigos en su infancia.

— Los mejores, —respondí orgullosa— éramos inseparables.

— Sí, lo mismo dijo él, supongo que debes conocerlo mejor que yo.

Miré hacia donde estaba Darien sentado, al lado de su madre, pero mirándonos de reojo, inquieto. — Lo conocía bastante bien… ahora no sé quién es, nos hemos vuelto dos extraños.

— Noto cierta nostalgia en tu voz.

— Darien ha sido muy importante en mi vida, aunque por diversos motivos nos distanciamos… yo sólo espero que él pueda perdonarme alguna día y darme otra oportunidad.

— ¿Lo quieres?

— Eh… yo… bueno…

— Como amigos, ¿lo quieres como amigos?

— Sí, mucho.

— Entonces le hablaré bien de ti. Darien tiene un corazón muy bondadoso, jamás he visto que guarde rencor a nadie, es como un niño grande… Le hablaré bien de ti y ya verás que las cosas vuelven a ser como antes.

Nagisa se levantó, y se alejó de mi lado, no sin antes sonreírme, y volvió al lado de Darien.

— ¿De qué hablaban?

Lita se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me ofreció una bebida.

— De nada en especial. —respondí, dándole un sorbo a la lata.

— Mentirosa, puedo ver que lo que lo que sea que haya sido te dejó muy aturdida.

Lita tenía razón, estaba aturdida pero más que eso, me sentía apenada con Nagisa por lo que estaba sucediendo con Darien, o más bien, por mis intenciones con él. Después de esa pequeña conversación y su oferta de ayudarme a retomar mi amistad con Darien, comenzaba a dudar de querer pelear por él.

— ¿En qué piensas prima? — preguntó curiosa Lita.

Suspiré. — En que Darien tiene suerte de tener a una chica como ella a su lado, es decir, mírala. Es linda, agradable, con una buena carrera… es todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear, en cambio yo…

— Eso sí no lo voy a permitir, ¿me oyes? Tú no tienes nada que envidiarle a la aparecida esa, eres más linda y divertida y graciosa y muy buena en tu trabajo.

— Gracias por quererle levantarme el ánimo Lita, pero eso no cambia lo idiota que fui.

— Eso es parte del pasado Serena. Sí, cometiste un error y lastimaste a Darien, pero has cambiado, ahora eres más madura y centrada, eso cuenta.

— Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Me levanté de donde estaba y le di el último sorbo a mi bebida. En el cielo brillaba la luna, grande y redonda, de un color dorado que iluminaba todo a su alrededor.

Miré hacia donde estaba Darien con su novia, abrazados, mirando la misma luna que yo miraba, sólo que para ellos era distinto.

— Se ven bien juntos, ¿no crees?

— Serena, no querrás decir que te vas a dar por vencida.

— Quizás ya no quede nada por lo cual luchar Lita, quizás soy yo quien sobra en este triángulo.

.

.

.

Una vez que llegamos a puerto dejé a Nagisa en casa de sus padres y luego tomé un taxi de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegué noté que el auto de Haruka aún estaba estacionado al frente.

Abrí la puerta y en efecto Haruka y Michiru aún estaban en casa, lo cual me sorprendió, con todo lo que había sucedido esperaba que ya todos se hubiesen ido a descansar.

— ¿Nagisa quedó tranquila?

— Sí, no te preocupes. — Me dirigí a la cocina y tomé una botella de agua de la nevera, la cual me bebí casi por completo de un sorbo — Por cierto, ¿qué hacen aquí todavía?

— Venimos a recoger al pequeño Diamante.

— Cierto, se quedó en casa con papá.

— Sí, a Diamante no se le da muy bien el mar.

— No me gusta mucho el mar tío Darien. — Interrumpió el pequeño — Se mueve mucho y me revuelve mi pancita.

— A mí también pequeño. —Le acaricié los cabellos y luego volví hacia mi hermano — ¿Podemos hablar? —él asintió— Vamos a mi habitación.

Dejamos a los demás platicando en la sala y subimos a mi cuarto. Haruka caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó en sus manos el viejo retrato de Serena.

— Veo que aún lo conservas. —dijo mostrándomelo.

Me acerqué a donde estaba y tomé el retrato de sus manos, colocándolo nuevamente en su lugar — Seré directo Haruka, ¿qué le dijiste a Serena?

— Sólo aclaramos algunas cosas.

— Entre ella y yo no sucedió nada, lo juro, no me gustaría que te hicieras la idea equivocada.

— Si te preocupa que le diga algo a tu novia pierde cuidado, pero te advierto una cosa Dar, tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos por Serena.

— No tengo sentimientos por ella Haru, lo que viste no es lo que parece, fue un accidente.

— Quizás si te lo repites más seguido puedas convencerte a ti mismo.

— Estoy seguro de mis sentimientos Haru, amo a Serena y me voy a casar con ella.

— Ya veo, estás muy claro con tus sentimientos. Sólo espero que no repitas frente a Nagisa que te vas a casar con Serena.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir del cuarto me dio esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto me molestaba. Repasé lo último que hablamos y me di cuenta de mi error.

Había dicho Serena en lugar de Nagisa. — Por kamisama, me estoy volviendo loco.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Definitivamente Darien tiene un lío en su cabeza pero aparentemente será Serena quien dejará las cosas por la buena. ¿Será real la actuación de Nagisa o sólo es una careta?  
**

**Y por fin luego de mucho tiempo sin responder reviews...**

Bepevink, las brujitas son del fic Orenji Moon de mi gran ámiga e ídola Karumi-senpai, debes leerla, te la recomiendo mucho.

maria paolini, aclararon todo pero lo de la noche romántica se me hizo muy mal por Nagisa, hasta el momento se ha portado muy bien y no creo que merezca una traición de Darien.

Rosse Tenoh Chiba, la misma confusión tiene Darien en este momento, ¿qué siente por Serena? ¿qué siente por Nagisa? La verdad no creo que no la ame pero tampoco creo que se ha olvidado del todo de Serena. Te recomiendo mucho Orenji, no porque yo la haya beteado ja ja ja, pero a mi gusta ha sido uno de los mejores fics de Karu.

SerenityLigth, bienvenida a la historia, que bueno que te ha gustado y pues creo que todas esperan lo mismo que tú, mmm bueno hay algunas excepciones je je je, ya veremos que pasa.

luxy1985, ni tan milagro, como siempre hubo una pequeña interrupción pero no todo podía salirle. Besos y abrazos de boa para ti también, por cierto, te gustó la pequeña mención de cómo convencerlo?

Usagi13chiba, me encanta hacerte reír, es un poco la idea de este fic.

Pao Tsukino, gracias je je je y yo tampoco me creo que Rei haya ayudado y eso que siempre le hace pelea a Serena.

flor. , Mina nunca dejará de ser Mina je je je

Fer82, ya lo hablamos en privado, y pues creo que es lo difícil de escribir, hacer que las cosas fluyan naturales, espero en este cap haberme reinvindicado.

VICO-darien, sólo tengo una duda, ¿qué es una palomita?

Guest, no siempre se puede quedar bien con todos, igual lo light de los capítulos no es por falta de enjundia es porque así están planeados.

brujitadcc, cuando la inspiración llega hay que aprovecharla. Gracias por ser paciente y esperar las actualizaciones. Y con respecto a la historia, creo que Darien es quien tiene más bronca que todos, es obvio que no ha superado a Serena pero será que no ama a Nagisa?

mia, parece que Serena ya está aceptando aunque no por decisión de Darien.

yssareyes48, sí aclararon todo, habrá que ver qué decide Serena luego de ese pequeño acercamiento con Nagisa.

Adileyne, complacida je je je

Shadowkitty Moon1999, creo que es un odio porque está con quien ella quiere no porque en verdad la odie, al menos parece que eso lo entendió aquí.

princessqueen, igual ya lo hablamos por privado, pero no puedo dejar de mencionar a la princesa ja ja ja.

**Es todo por hoy, nos leemos pronto y estamos en contacto por medio del face Yeni Reid Wright. Besos**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Ohayo, minna-san!**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien en este día.**

**El capítulo de hoy viene con sorpresa *inserte mirada pervertida* así que se los advierto para que estén preparados y no los tome de sorpresa.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y su obra Sailor Moon, a excepción del personaje de Nagisa que es del manga Love Stage. La historia es mía, sólo escribo por diversión.**

— **O —**

**Capítulo 16**

Al día siguiente recogí a Nagisa en la casa de sus padres para tener un tiempo a solas como no lo teníamos desde que llegamos a Japón.

Decidí llevarla a un parque cercano, donde pudiéramos estar tranquilos, descansar y simplemente pasar un rato agradable; ya que debía regresar temprano para terminar de ayudar a Drew con los preparativos para la cena de la noche.

Salí temprano de casa, debía pasar a lo de Haru primero a recoger su auto pues, después de horas y horas de súplica más la intervención de Michiru, aceptó prestármelo.

— Sé que es difícil para ti que nos separemos, —le oí decir— para mí también lo es mi pequeño, pero sólo serán unas horas, tío Darien te va a cuidar bien y si no…

Me acerqué a Michiru. — ¿Ya lo has llevado a un sicólogo?

— Tu hermano es un caso perdido. —Suspiró— Haruka, ya deja el auto que tu hermano va a llegar tarde por Nagisa.

— Adiós bebé, papá te va a extrañar.

Caminé hasta el auto, donde Haru me esperaba con las llaves en la mano. — Muchas gracias hermano. —le dije forcejeando para que soltara las llaves.

— Un solo rasguño y te mato, ¿me entendiste?

Tragué grueso. Era su mirada asesina — Pierde cuidado. —respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Salí de la casa de Haruka y me dirigí a donde los padres de Isa. La esperé afuera y a los pocos minutos salió, sonriente como siempre. La miré de pies a cabeza y sin más, sonreí. Sin duda era una mujer muy bella, pero lo que más la hacía ver hermosa era la calidez y paz que podía transmitir con su sonrisa. Por ello era una de las médicos más querida por nuestros pacientes… y por mí.

Nos estacionamos a las afueras del parque Arisugawa. Isa me ayudó a bajar algunas cosas y a buscar un lugar en donde instalarnos. Caminamos hasta el interior, y nos sentamos frente a un hermoso lago, desde donde podíamos observar algunos pescadores recostados en sus botes, con la caña quieta en el agua.

— Es un lugar muy hermoso. —dijo Isa.

— Solía venir mucho aquí cuando era pequeño, mamá y papá nos traían en primavera, para que disfrutáramos con los coloridos de los árboles.

— Debe ser un bello espectáculo.

— Hermoso. —miré con nostalgia hacia el parque, recordando las tantas tardes que pasamos corriendo y jugando — ¿Ves esa zona de allá? —pregunté señalando una pequeña montaña. Isa asintió— Drew se cayó y se quebró el brazo. Haru y él jugaban con una vieja patineta, Haru empujó muy fuerte a Drew y con la velocidad no se pudo detener a tiempo. Haru no dejó de llorar en todo el camino hacia el hospital, se sentía muy culpable.

— Pobre Drew.

— Al principio estuvo molesto con Haru, luego se le pasó el enojo cuando no tuvo que ir por quince días a la escuela y sus compañeros lo visitaban en casa y le dejaban mensajes en el yeso.

Isa sonrió. Miró nuevamente hacia donde estaban los pescadores y suspiró. — Siempre pensé que hubiera sido mejor crecer con hermanos, ser hija única es muy aburrido. ¿Tus hermanos y tú se llevan bien desde siempre?

Reí. — Para nada, crecer con ellos fue difícil, pero todo cambió cuando conocí a cabeza de chorlito.

— ¿Cabeza de chorlito?

Me rasqué la cabeza —Es el apodo de Serena, es que ella siempre fue algo torpe y despistada, por eso empecé a llamarla así. Haru le dice cabeza de bombón, antes solía peinarse con dos odangos.

— Sabes Dar, cuando hablas de ella sonríes más, debió ser muy especial para ti.

— A decir verdad Isa, lo fue… mucho. Serena llegó en un momento en que me sentía muy solo. Haru y Drew siempre han sido muy unidos, creo que porque la diferencia en edades es poca entre ellos. En cambio yo no encajaba mucho con ellos, pero cuando conocí a Serena sentí que por primera vez encajaba con alguien.

— No deberías dejar que una amistad así se pierda Darien. No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes para alejarse, pero sé que ambos extrañan su amistad y al fin de cuentas lo que sucedió está en el pasado. Creo que deberían hablarse y dejar los rencores a un lado.

Me sorprendí. Miré a Isa y su rostro se veía relajado, tranquilo. No había en ella ningún fingimiento, ni se mostraba insegura ante mis recuerdos de Serena. Claro, yo no le había dicho acerca de mi enamoramiento ni mucho menos que Serena era la razón por la que había salido huyendo de Tokio, lo cual me llevó a preguntarme si su forma de ver las cosas cambiaría con eso.

— Isa…

— Dime Dar.

Lo pensé durante unos segundos, pero luego decidí que no era necesario atormentarla con algo que ya no tenía sentido ni importancia. — Te ves hermosa hoy.

.

.

.

Luego de dejar a Isa en casa de sus padres y llevar sano y salvo el bebé de Haruka a su casa, tomé un taxi a la casa de mis padres.

El reloj apenas daba las dos de la tarde, pero el cielo estaba oscurecido y comenzaba a preocuparme que el clima cambiara y arruinara la cena, la cual Lita había insistido realizar en el patio trasero de casa ya que deseaba un aire romántico para la velada.

Al llegar a casa encontré todo en silencio. Mamá me dejó una nota sobre el refrigerador, en la que me decía que irían al supermercado junto con Lita y Drew a comprar algunas cosas que les faltaban para el menú de aquella noche.

Entré en mi habitación y me dirigí hacia el baño. Tomé una larga y relajante ducha y luego me vestí con un buzo y una camiseta blanca. Me eché sobre la cama y tomé de la mesita de noche el libro que había estado leyendo, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarme en la lectura.

Las palabras de Isa daban vueltas en mi mente, y por más que en realidad deseaba retomar mi relación con Serena, el pensar en nuestro casi beso del día anterior me llevaba a la conclusión de que quizás no era tan buena idea. De pronto alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— Serena, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Siento mucho venir así Darien pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

— Pudiste haber llamado, no era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí y menos subir por la ventana.

— Lo sé, lo sé… pero lo que necesitaba decirte era personal.

Suspiré. — De acuerdo. —decidí darle una oportunidad, pensando en lo dicho esa mañana por Isa, sobre retomar nuestra amistad.

— Sé que te dije que sólo quería aclarar las cosas, —comenzó a hablar nerviosa, sin levantar la vista del suelo— y que no me importaba si decidías casarte con tu novia pero… —suspiró. Levantó su rostro del suelo y pude ver unas lágrimas rodando por sus blancas mejillas— no puedo Darien… no quiero. Te juro que traté de dejar de pensar en esto pero la verdad es que te amo y no quiero que estés con ella.

— Serena por favor.

— Darien, yo sé que ella podrá ser mejor que yo y que tal vez no te ha lastimado como yo lo hice pero… elígeme a mí… por favor… elígeme a mí.

Serena lloraba. Sus hermosos ojos celestes se veían suplicantes. Toda ella temblaba, no sé si de emoción, miedo o cómo definirlo, pero no podía controlarse. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta encontrarme frente a frente con ella. Ella me miró expectante, aun con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Lentamente acerqué mi mano hasta su rostro y con el pulgar limpié sus lágrimas.

— Darien… —suspiró.

La sola mención de mi nombre en sus labios encendió una chispa en mí y nubló por completo mis pensamientos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la empuje contra la pared, recostando mi cuerpo sobre el de ella. Tomé sus manos y las sujeté firmemente sobre su cabeza. Nos miramos a los ojos por segundos que se me antojaron eternos hasta que Serena se estiró y con sus labios rozó suavemente los míos.

No lo dudé ni un instante. Pasé mi lengua sobre sus labios, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, hasta que ella abrió suavemente la boca y pude al fin saborear su dulzura. Sabía a menta con chocolate, al mismo tiempo dulce… al mismo tiempo quemante.

Nos besamos despacio, saboreándonos el uno al otro, hasta que dejó de ser suficiente y poco a poco empezamos a perder el control. Serena me besó con deseo, con hambre. Su cuerpo vibraba con el mío.

Dejé unos instantes su boca y ella gruñó en protesta. Me acerqué hasta su oreja y le di un pequeño mordisco. — Mía. —le susurré.

Serena gimió. — Tuya… tuya.

Sujeté su trasero, firme y redondo, y la levanté. Serena se sujetó a mí, rodeándome con sus piernas por la cintura. Su cercanía me tenía extasiado, no podía pensar en nada sólo sentir como mi cuerpo se estremecía por completo con su calor.

Me apoderé de su cuello, dejando besos húmedos que la hacían enloquecer. Seguí besando hasta encontrarme con el inicio de sus senos. Entonces bajé la cabeza hasta uno de ellos. Su pezón se repintaba en la blusa de seda blanca transparente que llevaba. No me pude resistir y lo llevé a mi boca, mordiéndolo por encima de la tela.

— Darien… Darien…

Mi nombre sonaba tan dulce en su voz… tan cálida, tan ardiente. No existía nada más para mí que ese momento que tanto había deseado. No podía negarlo más, ya no podía fingirlo. La deseaba. Deseaba a Serena Tsukino más de lo que nunca antes había deseado nada. Y ella estaba aquí, en mi cuarto, entregada a mí… sólo mía.

Aquel pensamiento me hizo temblar. Era mía. Mi Serena.

Su mano comenzó a recorrer mi espalda y una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi espina dorsal. No podía resistirme más, no lo quería. Tambaleante empecé a caminar hacia la cama, besándola, acariciándola, con mis manos presionando firmemente sus glúteos por encima de su ropa interior.

La coloqué suavemente sobre mi cama. Su cabello dorado se esparcía sobre la sábana, iluminando su rostro. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos de deseo. Deseo por mí.

— Mía… mía… —repetí, acercándome a ella otra vez y besando nuevamente su cuello.

— Darien… Darien…

— Sí… Serena… Serena

— Darien… Darien… ¡Darien!

Me levanté agitado y confuso. Miré hacia todos lados pero Serena no estaba, se había ido.

— Alguien estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

Volví a mirar al lado y vi el rostro sonriente de Drew, que me miraba con picardía. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, como indicándome algo. Volví a ver hacia abajo y tomé rápidamente la almohada a mi lado, colocándola encima de mí, justo sobre…

— ¿Estabas disfrutando mucho?

— Eres un pervertido.

— No todo el tiempo puedes pillar a tu hermanito menor teniendo un sueño húmedo.

— ¡Yo no estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo!

— ¿Ah no? —Negué— Entonces supongo que algo le pasaba a Serena, porque no hacías más que gritar "Serena… Serena." —dijo Drew imitándome, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Eso no… eso no es… eso…

— No tienes que darme explicaciones renacuajo, sólo venía a decirte que te esperamos abajo. Hoy tenemos una tarde muy ajetreada, en la mañana zafaste pero ahora te necesito con las baterías puestas… aunque creo que ya las andas arriba.

Drew se reía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. — ¿Me recuerdas por qué tengo que ayudarte?

— Porque eres mi hermano, ah sí, y también el padrino de bodas. —respondió saliendo del cuarto.

— A buena hora vine a decir que sí.

Suspiré. Me quedé sentado en la cama, recordando lo que ahora sabía, había sido un simple sueño. — Ay pequeño Darien, —dije levantando la almohada— eres un traicionero.

.

.

.

Me duché nuevamente, esta vez con agua fría, me cambié de ropa y bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mi familia, quienes corrían de un lado para otro, atareados con los preparativos para la cena de ensayo.

— ¿En qué ayudo? —pregunté sin mucho ánimo.

— Ayúdanos a colocar las mesas y las sillas. — respondió papá quien estaba a cargo de esta labor junto con Haru.

Asentí y enseguida nos pusimos con la tarea. Mientras cargaba algunas sillas para llevarlas al patio, el timbre de la casa sonó.

— Yo iré. —dijo Drew corriendo hacia la puerta — Pasa cariño. — saludó a Lita quien recién llegaba.

— Traje a las chicas conmigo para que nos ayuden a tu mamá y a mí con la decoración del jardín y las mesas.

Cuando vi a Serena aparecer sonriendo por detrás de Lita me sonrojé, recordando el sueño que había tenido esa misma tarde con ella.

— Hola Dar. — me saludó apenas al entrar.

— Ho… ho… hola. — saludé bastante nervioso, volteando el rostro para evitar mirar a Serena.

— ¿Te pasa algo renacuajo? — Preguntó con sarcasmo Drew— Pareces algo apenado.

Juro que en ese momento odié a mi hermano más que nunca, me estaba poniendo en una situación aún más penosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Haru.

— No molestes a Darien. —dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Drew.

— ¡Auch! — exclamó Drew sobando su cabeza. — Con el tiempo te has vuelto más amargado Haruka Shields.

— ¿Qué hacen todos ahí? —Preguntó mamá, quien había llegado de pronto— Hay mucho por hacer.

Haruka y yo retomamos nuestras tareas, mientras Drew llevaba las cosas de Lita y sus amigas a su habitación, quienes habían traído su ropa y maquillaje de esa noche para cambiarse en casa.

El tiempo que estuvimos trabajando en la decoración de la cena fue por demás incómodo. Cada vez miraba a Serena me acordaba de sus labios suplicantes, y la situación se ponía peor cuando me llamaba para que la ayudara con alguna cosa. Escucharla pronunciar mi nombre enviaba una señal en vivo y en directo a mi traicionero amigo, que estaba más que feliz de tenerla cerca.

— _Traidor, traidor, traidor. —_ me decía a mí mismo… y a él.

— Darien, ¿puedes ir por las copas que están en la despensa?

— Claro mamá.

Agradecí aliviado ser el designado para esa tarea, me daría un momento de alivio y podría reacomodar todo en su lugar.

— Cubiertos, no. Platos para sopa, no. Copas, copas, ¿en dónde están?

— Tu madre me envió a ayudarte.

El sonido de su voz me puso nervioso. — ¡Auch! —grité al golpear la cabeza con una repisa.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. —Le respondí sujetándome la cabeza— Es solo… un… leve… golpe.

— Déjame ver.

Serena se acercó a mí. Me agaché un poco para quedar a una altura que ella pudiera ver. Desde aquella posición sus pechos quedaban frente a mi rostro. El escote de su blusa dejaba algo a la imaginación, pero mi imaginación últimamente andaba por las nubes. Pronto comencé a ponerme nervioso.

— Tienes algo de sangre, pero no creo que necesites puntadas. —dijo Serena sin notar mi nerviosismo.

— Te dije que no era nada.

Serena volvió a alejarse y yo suspiré aliviado.

— Darien, — me llamó Serena— ¿te sientes bien?

— Sí, claro, ¿por qué?

— Tu cara.

— ¿Qué tiene mi cara?

— Está roja, como si estuvieras ruborizado.

— Eh… yo… no es nada, debe ser el calor.

Serena se encogió de hombros y empezó a buscar las copas. Llevé mis manos hacia mi cabeza. Tenía algo de sangre pero no era nada de cuidado más allá del dolor de cabeza que posiblemente me produciría.

— ¡Ahí están! — exclamó ella.

— ¿Encontraste las copas?

— Sí… sólo que… están algo altas.

Serena intentaba alcanzar las copas, puesta en puntillas sobre sus pies.

— Te ayudo.

Me acerqué a donde ella estaba y me estiré por encima de su cabeza para alcanzar la caja que tenía el rótulo de "Copas" escrito con marcador permanente rojo. Pude sentir su trasero rosando cerca de mi entrepierna y podría jurar que su respiración empezó a agitarse.

Desde mi posición tenía una vista privilegiada de sus pechos, lo cual empeoró mi situación.

— Darien…

Era como en mi sueño. Su cercanía, su olor, Serena diciendo mi nombre de forma dulce, suave. Cerré los ojos por unos instantes y me la imaginé desnuda sobre mí. Su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el mío, llegando juntos al clímax.

Bajé mi mano hasta llevarla a su cintura y la acerqué un poco más a mí. Ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, y nos quedamos así por unos instantes, disfrutando de estar cerca. Luego Serena se dio vuelta y me miró a los ojos. Bajé mi cabeza a su rostro, cada vez más cerca.

Estaba a unos escasos centímetros de su boca, sabía que por fin iba a suceder.

— Darien…

— Sí…

— Tu teléfono.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar justo en ese momento. Lo tomé y me fijé en la pantalla, pero sólo indicaba "Número desconocido". Le hice señas a Serena para que me esperara y rápidamente atendí.

— _Llevo rato llamándote._

— Hola Isa.

— _¿Sucede algo? ¿Suenas nervioso?_

— No, tranquila, no pasa nada.

— _Sólo quería decirte que llegaré un poco tarde a la cena, estoy ayudando a mamá con algunas cosas y estamos algo retrasadas, espero que no te importe._

Mientras ella me hablaba yo miraba a Serena, que me esperaba pacientemente, tratando de no prestar atención a mi conversación y me sonreía.

— _¿Darien? ¿Estás ahí?_

— Eh, sí, acá estoy, ¿me decías?

— _Que espero no te moleste que llegue un poco tarde a la cena._

— Tranquila Isa, entiendo.

— _Gracias, eres un sol. Te amo._

— Y yo a ti.

.

.

.

— Darien…

— Sí…

— Tu teléfono.

Darien sacó su móvil rápidamente, algo nervioso. Me disponía a salir de la despensa cuando me hizo señas para que me quedara. Luché por un momento contra mí misma, sabía que si me quedaba ahí algo pasaría y, aunque moría de ganas porque sucediera, por dentro todos los sentimientos y la situación me hacían sentir muy culpable.

— Hola Isa. —respondió.

La sola mención de su nombre me hizo recordar nuestra pequeña conversación del día anterior.

— _¿Lo quieres?_

— _Eh… yo… bueno…_

— _Como amigos, ¿lo quieres como amigos?_

— _Sí, mucho._

— _Entonces le hablaré bien de ti. Darien tiene un corazón muy bondadoso, jamás he visto que guarde rencor a nadie, es como un niño grande… Le hablaré bien de ti y ya verás que las cosas vuelven a ser como antes._

Mientras Darien hablaba con ella, comencé a pensar qué haría si estuviera en su lugar, si yo fuera ella y ella fuera yo. De seguro sufriría de saber que hay otra persona tratando de robarme el amor de mi prometido y aquello me hacía sentir terrible.

Pero entonces Darien me volteó a mirar y al verlo a los ojos mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. No tenía ninguna duda, lo amaba. Por más terrible que eso fuera, por más que sabía que existía alguien más.

Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Supe que necesitaba quedarme hasta el final y descubrir que sucedería entre nosotros, entonces terminó su conversación con un _"Y yo a ti."_

Pensar en las múltiples opciones para esa respuesta fue lo que me llevó a salir de ahí sin voltear a mirar atrás.

— Serena…

Lo escuché llamarme, pero lo único que deseaba era alejarme de él.

.

.

.

Me senté en el suelo de la despensa, cabizbajo. Había estado a punto de besar a otra mujer que no era mi novia y eso me hacía sentir terrible. Pero lo que más me hacía sentir como un desgraciado era que, a pesar de saber que estaba mal, aun deseaba besar a Serena.

— Darien, ¿por qué te tardas tanto? — Mamá había ido a buscarme.

— No encontraba las copas. — le respondí levantándome del suelo.

— Apresúrate, que pronto vendrán los invitados.

.

.

.

Pasadas las seis por fin habíamos logrado terminar. Miramos a nuestro alrededor y sonreímos, satisfechos de cómo había quedado todo.

Las mesas estaban dispuestas para cuatro personas, pero todas estaban cercanas unas de las otras, de manera que era como si estuviéramos en una gran mesa redonda. Sobre las mesas había manteles redondos de color blanco, junto con otros cuadrados más pequeños de color verde esmeralda.

Lita había escogido rosas de tono rosa para decorar la mesa, y sobre encima de ellas habíamos colgado estrellitas plateadas iluminadas con pequeñas luces. Una vela aromática estaba encendida en cada mesa y al frente, en el centro, la mesa para los novios.

Las chicas subieron en la habitación de Drew a cambiarse, mientras que mi hermano lo haría en la habitación que era antes de Haru, quien se había retirado junto con Michiru hacía una hora, ya que ellos no traían su ropa de cambio.

Mamá terminaba con algunos detalles de la cena, así que decidí subir a mi habitación a tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa antes de que llegaran los invitados.

Busqué en el armario el traje negro que había traído para esta ocasión y lo combiné con la corbata dorada que Isa me había regalado para la navidad pasada. Dejé la ropa sobre la silla y me eché un rato en la cama.

.

.

.

Estaba terminando de ducharme cuando escuché la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Me puse algo nerviosa, esperaba terminar antes de que a Darien se le ocurriera entrar, pero aparentemente me dejé llevar un poco y no medí mi tiempo.

Me puse una toalla en el cabello y otra alrededor de mi cuerpo y lentamente abrí la puerta del baño. Me asomé silenciosa y en efecto ahí estaba Darien tumbado en la cama, se veía tan en calma que no me di cuenta que me había quedado mirándola embobada, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, hasta que…

— ¡Ahhh!

— ¡Ahhh!

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan? — Entró Mina a la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de chorlito? — dijo Darien sin atreverse a mirarme.

— Yo… eh… yo…

— Estás desnuda.

— ¡Hello! —Dijo Mina poniendo los ojos en blanco— Es obvio, se estaba bañando.

— Sí pero, aquí… en mi habitación… sin ropa…

No entendía lo que quería decir ni por qué estaba tan nervioso. — Voy… voy… voy a lo de Drew a terminar de arreglarme.

Darien me hizo señas con la mano de que saliera, sin voltear a mirar hacia donde estaba.

— Uy, parece que nunca has visto a una chica desnuda, bombón. —le dijo Mina antes de que saliéramos.

.

.

.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente terminé de arreglarme y me dispuse a bajar. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto me encontré frente a frente con Serena y sus amigas. No pude evitar sonrojarme al verla otra vez.

Llevaba un vestido corto negro, con escote en forma de corazón y el cabello recogido. Se veía realmente sexy y hermosa, aunque la imagen de Serena envuelta en una toalla se me antojaba aún más sensual.

Les di paso para que bajaran antes que yo. La rubia que había entrado en mi habitación cuando me encontré con Serena, le decía algo al oído y luego se reía de forma escandalosa. No le di mucha importancia y bajé detrás de ellas.

Uno a uno los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la cena, entre ellos algunos familiares de Lita. De parte de mi hermano había invitado algunos de sus amigos más cercanos. Era una cena muy íntima, solo los más allegados a los novios estaríamos presentes.

Mientras iban llegando Lita y Drew los recibían, Haru y yo los guiábamos hacia el jardín y Serena y sus amigas eran las encargadas de indicarles sus lugares en las mesas dispuestas.

La tensión entre Serena y yo era más que evidente, cada vez que nos encontrábamos cada uno hacía lo suyo para no mirar al otro o mantenerse lo más alejado posible, situación que no pasaba desapercibida por Haruka, quien estaba atento a nuestros movimientos.

Una vez que todos ocuparon sus lugares, Haru y yo tomamos los nuestros, mi hermano al lado de su esposa y yo en la misma mesa en la que estaban los novios, junto con Serena, quien era la dama de honor.

— Darien, —llamó Michiru, cuya mesa estaba al lado de la mía — ¿Nagisa no vendrá?

Noté como la pregunta incomodó a Serena. — Me avisó que vendría tarde, tuvo unos compromisos.

— ¿Te parece si empezamos sin ella? — preguntó Drew a lo cual asentí.

La cena dio inicio con unas palabras de mi padre, luego el padre de Lita, un hombre bajo de anteojos, tomó la palabra, pero hubo que interrumpirlo pues estaba algo emocionado y lloraba desconsolado.

Una vez que se calmó, mamá dio luz verde para que los muchachos que prestaron Nicolás y Rei, comenzaran a servir la cena.

A los pocos minutos de empezar a comer llegó Nagisa. Llevaba un vestido largo color lavanda que resaltaba el tono de sus ojos, era de tirantes y ajustado a su cuerpo. Tan bella como siempre. Le sonreí desde mi mesa y ella me miró interrogante. Michiru se levantó y la sentó en su mesa, junto a la mía.

— Tal parece que estás entre la espada y la pared. — me dijo al oído Drew, sonriendo.

Y vaya que tenía razón, me sentía atrapado. A un lado estaba la mujer que había amado desde niño y que era más que evidente aún no había superado del todo. Y del otro lado la mujer que me daba paz y tranquilidad y a la que también amaba.

¿Qué diablos vas a hacer Darien Shields? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— **O —**

Ay mi querido Darien como sufre, su cabeza es un completo lío, tiene sentimientos por dos mujeres a la vez, ¿con quién irá a quedarse?

Por cierto, ustedes creen que uno puede enamorarse de dos personas al mismo tiempo?

Bueno, mientras resolvemos las crisis existenciales del mundo mundial, voy respondiendo a sus reviews del capítulo anterior.

**Zaritha, **tal vez Serena no insista pero parece que el destino se empeña en ponerlos en situaciones incómodas.

**Mía, **parece que Nagisa es sincera, o de plano muy tonta como para mandar a Darien a arreglarse con Serena.

**Usako25, **Bienvenida nena! Gracias por leer y por tantos halagos je je je, quedé jodidamente emocionada.

**Elizabeth2261, **vas algo retrasada con la historia! Pero te lo perdono porque me caes bien n.n

**Cotita83, **no pienses lo que no es je je je, como me gusta hacerlas sufrir.

**Guest, **Darien está entre dos aguas, ya es hora que se decida.

**Brujitadcc, **debe ser difícil la situación de Darien, tener sentimientos por su novia pero también reencontrarse con la que fue el amor de su vida desde niño, no lo envidio.

**Usagi13chiba, **yo también creo que era mejor que no hubo beso, se me hacía muy mal para Nagisa que a pesar de todo no se ha mostrado mala persona.

**Kotipelta, **amiga, se acerca el final y Darien se debe decidir, ya está más que claro para él que no ha logrado superar a Serena, pero también ama a Nagisa, creo que el siguiente capítulo será determinante del desenlace de esta historia.

**Indira. , **aunque ella no luche parece que el destino se empeña en ellos.

**Princessqueen, **según Darien ella no lo sabe, pero no sé, Nagisa no termina de convencerme y eso que soy yo quien escribo la historia ja ja ja.

**Sandivivaelanime, **con todo el lío sentimental que tiene el pobre!

**Miriam Ortiz, **pues como he dicho, ama a Serena y parece que a su novia también.

**VICO-darien, **pues que te ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Darien la tiene muy difícil.

**Murielcita, **pues parece que no sabe nada de nada así que solo queda ver si de verdad tiene buenas intenciones o no.

**Rosse Tenoh Chiba, **yo también estoy pensándolo mucho, Isa es tan buena y tan linda, no se merece un amor a medias ni una traición.

**Yssareyes48, **yo también me hago la misma pregunta, por quién se decidirá Darien?

**Shadowkitty Moon1999, **pues en algo tienes razón, es evidente que aún siente cosas por Serena pero qué pasará con Isa, no se me hace justo lastimarla.

**Adileyne, **tremenda confusión la de Darien, que bueno que te agradó el capítulo.

**Es todo por hoy. Nos volvemos a leer muy pronto y recuerden… el final se acerca bua ja ja ja ja… etto creo que no cabe una risa malévola aquí.**

**Chao!**


	18. Capítulo 17

**¡Qué emoción!**

**Ya se acerca el final de esta historia, sólo un par de capítulos más y listo. Sé que esta alocada Serena y el tímido Darien me harán mucha falta, pero ya es necesario darles un descanso, han pasado por mucho.**

**Les comento que ya desde hace días tengo definido el final, aunque aún estoy a tiempo de hacer cambios ja ja ja, puede ser que me arrepienta de dejar a Darien con… ¡ups! Casi revelo el secreto. Ya pronto sabremos qué pasará con este triángulo amoroso.**

**Sólo me queda decirles que los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi, a excepción de Nagisa Sena. La historia es completamente salida de esta loca cabecita y espero lo disfruten.**

**Sin más, el capítulo 17.**

— **O —**

**Capítulo 17**

Mientras me preparaba para el gran día de mi hermano, una idea rondaba por mi cabeza sin darme tregua. Necesitaba resolver el lío sentimental que se me había formado y si volvía a Estados Unidos con Nagisa sólo volvería a repetir mi historia de hace diez años, y yo estaba cansado de huir.

No podía seguir mi vida sin enfrentarme a mis sentimientos, ni podía hacer una vida y entregarme por completo a Isa cuando aún no resolvía por completo mi situación con Serena. Necesitaba quedarme en Japón y resolverlo todo.

Me encontraba pensando en cómo decirle a Isa al respecto, y que ella decidiera si se quedaba un tiempo conmigo o regresaba a Estados Unidos, cuando Haru entró en mi habitación.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Se me hizo algo extraño su formalidad o el simple hecho de que me buscara a mí y no a Drew, pero recordé que probablemente no estaría muy dispuesto, debía estar hecho un manojo de nervios. Asentí y Haru entró y se sentó en la cama, con una palmada me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

— Aún recuerdo cuando Michiru y yo regresamos de Londres para hablar con mamá acerca de Diamante. —Recordó con algo de nostalgia en su mirada— Me refugié en tu cuarto porque sabía que este sería el último lugar en que mamá me buscaría. Fue justo antes de que te fueras a Estados Unidos.

Se me hizo raro que Haruka tocara un tema como estos justo en ese día, entonces recordé que durante mi primer noche aquí mi hermano había mencionado algo con respecto a un noticia que tenía que darnos pero que quería esperar a la boda de Drew.

— Haru, hermano, ¿sucede algo contigo y con Michiru?

Haruka sonrió. — Siempre fuiste el mejor de los tres Dar, a pesar de que Drew y yo te hicimos la vida de cuadritos, sabía que siempre podía contar contigo.

— Haruka, me asustas hermano.

— Michiru y yo queríamos esperar a que pasara la boda de Drew y se fuera de luna de miel para contarlo, pero yo quiero que tú seas el primero en saberlo.

Mi hermano se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, lo que hizo que me preocupara aún más por él. Estaba a punto de reprocharle haber metido las patas con Michiru cuando…

— Michiru y yo seremos padres otra vez.

Lo miré confundido hasta que me cayó el veinte de su noticia. Comencé a reír más tranquilo, feliz de que la noticia no fuera como yo lo esperaba. Haruka me miró y sonrió, tan diferente a la vez que supe del pequeño Diamante. Y era diferente porque de alguna retorcida forma, Haruka había madurado.

— Te felicito hermano. — Le dije abrazándolo — ¿Ya saben qué será? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene Michiru? ¿Ya empezaron el control prenatal?

— Tranquilo con las preguntas. — Respondió risueño— Apenas tenemos seis semanas pero lo supimos poco antes de que llegaras, Michiru está muy feliz y ni que decir Diamante, ha sido todo un reto para que no les cuente a todos de su nuevo hermanito.

— Me alegro mucho por ti Haru.

Nos abrazamos una vez más y luego mi hermano se levantó, dirigiéndose luego hacia la puerta. — No digas nada aún, hoy es el gran día de Drew.

Asentí con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras mi hermano salía, dejándome solo.

.

.

.

— Liv, apresúrate, ya estamos retrasados. — Papá observó su reloj por quinta vez.

— Bajo en un momento cariño.

— Déjame adivinar, mamá está retrasada.

— No sería Olivia Shields de no estarlo. —respondió papá exasperado.

— Los estoy escuchando. ¿El auto está listo?

— Haruka y Michiru nos están esperando desde hace más de media hora. —Respondió papá — Parece que ella fuera la novia.

— ¡Pero qué humor cariño! —Replicó mamá bajando las escaleras— Acaso no sabes que debo verme hermosa para entregar a mi segundo bebé.

Papá se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. — Salgamos de una vez, o será la primera vez en la historia que el novio llegue después de la novia.

— Espera papá, —dijo Andrew—quedé en llamar a Lita para avisarle cuando salíamos hacia la iglesia.

— Puedes hacer eso desde el auto Drew, ahora estamos más que retrasados.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al auto que estaba estacionado frente a la acera, adentro estaban Haruka y Michiru esperándonos junto con el pequeño Diamante.

—…No sigas con ese tono acusador Derek, —decía mamá— con el tiempo te has vuelto un viejo quisquilloso.

— ¿Otra vez discutiendo? —preguntó Haruka a su Drew cuando llegó al auto.

— Ya sabes como son.

Haruka los miró y sonrió. — Espero algún día llegar a ser como ellos.

Drew volteó a mirarlos y también sonrió. — Sí, yo también.

Entonces Haruka lo abrazó. Yo me acerqué a ellos y me uní en su abrazo. — ¿Listo?

Drew asintió. — Vamos a que me case con el amor de mi vida.

.

.

.

No dudé ni por un momento de que llegaríamos temprano a pesar del retraso de mamá, es decir, teníamos a nuestro conductor frustrado de fórmula uno personal, y a la velocidad que conducía Haruka lo realmente asombroso era que hubiésemos llegado en una sola pieza.

La iglesia estaba elegantemente decorada con lirios blancos y los invitados ya habían hecho su arribo y sólo esperaban por los novios. Subimos las escaleras para entrar a la iglesia y al irme acercando la vi.

Era Serena. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto color verde satinado y su cabello dorado caía en una cascada risada en su espalda. Me sonrió nerviosamente y yo no podía hacer nada para apartar mis ojos de ella, estaba realmente tan hermosa, que no fue sino hasta llegar cerca de donde ella estaba, que noté que al lado suyo Nagisa me esperaba al final de las escaleras.

— Hola cariño. — me saludó dulcemente Isa, con un beso en los labios.

— Hola Isa.

— Por Dios, estas algo despeinado. — Sacó un peine de su bolso y comenzó a arreglarme el cabello, mientras Serena nos miraba de reojo, inquieta— Listo, ¿verdad que es el padrino más guapo de Japón?

Serena y yo nos miramos nerviosamente. — Eh… sí, estas muy guapo Dar. —respondió ella.

— Hola Serena.

— Hola.

Me disculpé con ellas y fui a saludar a los invitados, necesitaba alejarme un poco de estar con las dos juntas.

Al poco rato papá anunció emocionado que había llegado la novia, así que poco a poco los invitados fueron tomando sus lugares, así como los que acompañaríamos a los novios para hacer la marcha nupcial.

Nos colocamos en un pasillo esperando el momento de desfilar. Primero la madre de Lita y la mía, ambas acompañadas de papá, luego los porta-anillos y las floristas, después seguíamos los del cortejo, Drew, y por último Lita y su padre.

Mientras sonaba la música del piano, caminaba al lado de Serena por el pasillo. No podía negar que me encontraba nervioso, que el recorrer ese corredor a su lado me inundaba de sentimientos que, aunque sabía que estaban ahí, me esforzaba por no aceptarlos, por no sentirlos.

— Deja de mirarme. — susurró, y en cuanto lo hizo me di cuenta que no había apartado mis ojos de ella… y que ya habíamos llegado al altar.

Serena tomó su lugar al lado de sus amigas y yo me paré al lado de Haruka y los amigos de Drew. Instantes después mi hermano se unió a nosotros y con el sonido de un arpa apareció la bella novia, dando inicio a la ceremonia.

.

.

.

La recepción y la fiesta habían sido hermosas. Lita lucía resplandeciendo y mi hermano tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no se le borró en toda la noche.

Al ser casi las dos de la madruga, me despedí de los presentes y llevé a Isa a casa de sus padres.

Mientras íbamos en el taxi, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del ministro que había oficiado la boda.

— _Y siempre recuerden… no existe el hombre perfecto, ni existirá la mujer perfecta, sólo existen personas que son capaces de darlo todo y entregarse a sí mismos, por un amor que los llena._

Miré a Isa, quien me devolvió la mirada y apreté su mano entre la mía. Miré hacia abajo y vi el anillo de compromiso que le había dado, cuando aún estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto con mi vida.

Isa pareció notarme distinto, sonrió y me dijo… — Has estado muy pensativo últimamente.

— Creo que estar aquí me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas.

— ¿Sobre nosotros?

— Sí, digo no… bueno, en realidad en parte.

— ¿Y puedo saber qué has pensado?

— Que me gustaría quedarme un tiempo en Tokio. — Isa me miró confundida, entonces me apresuré en aclarar — No es que quiera separarme de ti Isa, tengo muy claro que lo correcto para mí es hacer una vida a tu lado, sólo que aquí también tengo una vida que dejé de lado y que de alguna forma quiero recuperarla.

Isa me sonrió. — Si eso te hace feliz no tengo problema Dar. Me parece muy buena idea que te quedes y disfrutes un tiempo de tu familia.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, creo que será bueno para ambos.

Suspiré aliviado de que ella me entendiera, que no me detuve a pensar nunca en sus palabras.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Lita y Drew partieron a su luna de miel en Brasil.

Yo me sentía particularmente animado, la idea de quedarme un tiempo en Japón y poder recuperar el tiempo perdido con mis amigos me entusiasmaba. Llamé temprano al hospital y pedí una extensión de mi licencia. Contaba con algunos ahorros que podía usar para mi estadía, pero decidí que mientras estaba aquí podía hacer algún tipo de trabajo voluntario y la solución surgió dentro de mi familia.

— Permíteme ayudarte, no es bueno que hagas esfuerzos.

— Baja la voz Dar, nos podrían escuchar, recuerda que aún no decimos nada.

— Es cierto.

Ayudé a Michiru a bajar las cajas que traía para mamá, mientras platicábamos tranquilamente y le comentaba de mi decisión de quedarme un tiempo.

— Liv debe estar muy feliz.

— Bueno, aún no les he dicho de mi decisión, sólo lo hablé recién en la madrugada con Isa.

— ¿Y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que se quedaran?

— Ella va a volver a Estados Unidos, le preocupan mucho sus pacientes.

— Ya veo. —Michiru hizo una mueca— Nagisa es muy relajada, si fuera yo no dejaría que Haru se quedara en otro país sin mí.

— Isa no es de esa forma, siempre fuimos muy independientes el uno del otro.

— De todos modos yo no lo haría.

Colocamos las cajas en la despensa y nos quedamos en la cocina. Me serví un vaso con jugo y otro para Michiru.

— Yo pensaba que mientras estaba aquí podía hacer algún trabajo voluntario o poner consulta gratis.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, en el hospital donde trabajo estaban necesitando un médico de planta, es un hospital muy pequeño y de pocos recursos pero estoy segura que podrán pagarte.

— ¿En serio Michi? La verdad el pago no me preocupa, tengo algunos ahorros, pero al menos me servirá para invertir bien mi tiempo.

— Voy a hablar con la directora del hospital y te conseguiré una entrevista para mañana mismo.

.

.

.

— Como ve, es un hospital pequeño doctor Shields, no será un hospital como en el que usted trabaja actualmente pero nos esmeramos en atender bien a nuestros pacientes, ¿Qué le ha parecido?

— La verdad es excelente para mis propósitos doctora Mizuno, por cierto, ¿Michiru le dijo que esto sería temporal?

— Sí, no se preocupe, estamos conscientes de que su paso por nuestro hospital solo es por un tiempo, igual nos viene bien una mano y que mejor que la de un médico como usted.

— Muchas gracias.

— Continuemos.

La doctora Saeko Mizuno era la directora del hospital y la encargada de darme un recorrido por las instalaciones. Si bien era cierto que no era un gran hospital, el trato que veía de cada una de las enfermeras y los mismos doctores era especial, a pesar de su condición los pacientes se mostraban sonrientes y conformes con ellos.

— Esta es el ala de pediatría. —Dijo la doctora Mizuno— Aquí es donde necesitamos su ayuda. Tengo entendido que es usted neurocirujano pediátrico.

— Así es, es mi especialidad.

— Bueno doctor Shields, en esta área tenemos a nuestros pacientes más especiales, en su mayoría son niños con alguna enfermedad complicada que requiere más de nuestra atención.

— ¿Son terminales?

— Algunos sí, pero la mayoría están aquí por un tiempo y con suerte podemos enviarlos a sus casas, ya sanos. Sigamos.

Caminamos un poco más y pude observar la decoración de las paredes. Esa área era lo menos parecido a un hospital, en su lugar parecía un jardín de niños, con súper héroes y princesas por todos lados. Los colores eran alegres y los niños sonreían, en especial aquellos que estaban declarados como fase terminal.

— Este sería su consultorio doctor Shields y al lado la enfermería. Verá, cada consultorio tiene al lado un cuarto de enfermería con una enfermera a cargo, es una zona de revisión preliminar de los pacientes. La enfermera que atiende esta parte no está ahora, pero estoy segura que le agradará, es de nuestras mejores empleadas, los niños la quieren mucho.

Asentí sonriente, para mí era muy importante no sólo llevarme bien con la persona que trabajaría conmigo sino que mis pacientes se sintieran a gusto con ella y conmigo.

Continuamos el recorrido y al dar la vuelta…

— ¿Sucede algo doctor Shields?... ¿Doctor Shields?

Me sacudí la cabeza y sonreí. — No es nada doctora Mizuno, sólo creí ver a alguien conocido.

.

.

.

Estaba pálida y agitada. La rubia entró casi que sin aliento al área de descanso, con el corazón en la boca. Desde el momento en que lo vio salió corriendo, casi sin dar crédito a lo visto.

— Era él. Era él. —exclamó emocionada, con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Ami.

— No lo sé, pero no me extraña. — respondió Rei.

— ¿Le habrá pasado algo? — preguntó Michiru acercándose al grupo que rodeaba a la rubia, quien parecía estar en otro planeta.

— Yo resuelvo esto. —Dijo Ami poniéndose frente a ella— Tierra llamando a Venus, tierra llamando a Venus, ¿me escuchas?... Es inútil.

— Déjame a mí. — dijo Rei haciendo a Ami a un lado, sujetó por ambos brazos a la rubia y… — ¡Despierta Mina Aino! —la pelinegra sacudió con furia a la aludida.

— Qué… cómo… cuándo… dónde.

— Listo. —Exclamó sonriente Rei— Ahora sí, dinos porqué vienes así.

— El bombón… —dijo deshaciéndose en un suspiro.

— ¿El bombón? —preguntó Rei.

— Siii. —Respondió Mina con otro sonoro suspiro— El bombón está aquí.

— ¿A qué bombón te refieres Mina? Nunca se le entiende lo que habla. —replicó Ami.

— ¿Ahora de cuál bombón hablas Mina?

— De quién más. —Dijo Mina tomando asiento— ¡El bombón Shields! Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien en esa familia solo bombones… Upsi, perdón Michiru.

— No te preocupes, soy la orgullosa poseedora de uno de ellos. — Michiru sonrió — Pero ya sé de quién hablas, es Darien, vino a una entrevista de trabajo.

— ¿Se va a quedar en Japón? — preguntó exaltada Rei.

— Al menos por un tiempo, sí.

— ¿Y va a trabajar aquí? — ahora fue Mina.

— Esa es la idea.

— Oh por Dios… ¡Oh por Dios!

— Ahora qué Mina. —dijeron las tres al unísono.

— ¿Saben quién va a quedar en shock con esta noticia?

.

.

.

— Entonces doctor Shields, ¿se quedará con nosotros?

— Por supuesto que sí doctora Mizuno.

— Me alegro, le aseguro que no se va a arrepentir. Vamos a mi oficina para finiquitar algunos detalles.

.

.

.

El despertador sonó a las 4:30 am. Me revolví en mi cama, desperezándome un poco. Había tenido un sueño bastante reparador, sin apariciones sorpresa ni revolcones candentes que me quitaran el sueño. Hoy sería mi primer día de trabajo en el hospital y estaba bastante ansioso.

Drew y Lita llevaban ya tres días de luna de miel. Las cosas habían vuelto a la calma en casa. Mamá estaba muy emocionada por la noticia de que me quedaría un tiempo en Japón, además Haruka y Michiru habían contado lo de su nuevo bebé, así que todo era un ambiente de felicidad por donde se viera.

Desde la boda de mi hermano no había vuelto a ver a Serena, aunque el tema salió a relucir durante una conversación con Nicolás y Rei, a quien encontré particularmente nerviosa con la noticia de que trabajaría en el mismo hospital que ella y Michiru.

Isa comenzaba a preparar todo para su viaje de regreso a Estados Unidos. Por una parte me sentía algo mal con ella, Isa había viajado conmigo para la boda de Drew y conocer a mi familia, y sentía que la estaba abandonando a su suerte.

Pero otra parte de mí estaba muy emocionada. Hacía mucho tiempo que me estaba planteando la posibilidad de volver a mi casa, con mi familia y amigos, pero esa idea la desechaba cada vez que pensaba en Isa.

Habíamos hecho una vida en Estados Unidos. Ambos teníamos carreras prometedoras, aunque para Isa la situación era aún mayor.

Meses atrás, antes de enterarme de la boda de Drew, le quise plantear a Isa la idea de regresarnos a Japón juntos. La invité a cenar y cuando estaba a punto de tocarle el tema…

— _Me ofrecieron la dirección del departamento de pediatría. —_ soltó de pronto, sumamente feliz.

— _Es… es… increíble… excelente noticia Isa._

— _Aún no he aceptado pero estoy muy emocionada con la idea._

— _Estoy muy feliz por ti._

— _¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?_

— _Nada importante._

No podía decirle en ese momento que pensaba en regresar a Japón. Y con el tiempo había sido peor. Isa aceptó la dirección y nuestro tiempo juntos era más reducido. Si ya trabajar con mi novia era algo difícil, que ahora ella fuera mi jefa era aún peor. En varias ocasiones tuvimos fuertes discusiones, lo que hacía aún más tentadora la idea de volver.

En un principio, cuando Drew me llamó para decirme de su matrimonio, pensé en que sería una excelente oportunidad de tener un "tiempo fuera" de la tensión de los últimos meses. Y funcionó.

De alguna manera el venir y reencontrarme con Serena me hacía replantearme todo, y aunque no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi relación con Isa, quedarme daría un nuevo aire a lo que teníamos. Al menos eso esperaba.

— Buenos días doctor Shields.

— ¡Michiru!

Saludé a mi cuñada con un abrazo, tomé mi lugar del otro lado del escritorio y la invité a sentarse.

— ¿Qué tal el primer día?

— Aparte de la impresora que no funciona y que mi enfermera a cargo no ha llegado, pues todo bien.

— Ya te irás acostumbrando a ella.

— Pues no creo que dure mucho a mi servicio si sigue siendo tan impuntual.

— No te precipites Dar, usualmente ella no es así, la coneja es algo alocada pero es muy buena y los niños la adoran, por eso no la muevo de este departamento.

— ¿La coneja? Es un apodo muy inusual.

— Uno de nuestros pacientes se lo puso y ella no ha querido dejarlo, fue un niño muy especial para todos.

— ¿Él…?

— Así es. A ella le afectó muchísimo pero es muy fuerte y ha sabido lidiar con ello. Bueno, —dijo Michiru poniéndose en pie— debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

— No te esfuerces mucho.

— Y tú ten un poco de paciencia.

.

.

.

Mi despertador había sonado hacía más de una hora pero como si fuera obra del mismo demonio, justamente esa mañana me quedé dormida.

No podía ser otra cosa que una trampa del diablo, mucho me había costado hacerme la rutina de levantarme temprano para poder estar a tiempo en mi trabajo, y precisamente el día que conocería mi nuevo jefe tenía que quedarme dormida.

— Muy bien Serena, empezaste con el pie derecho. — me dije a mí misma de forma sarcástica.

Me metí a la ducha rápidamente y me bañé a la velocidad de la luz, dejando el baño hecho un desastre.

— Las llaves, las llaves…

Parecía que todo se confabulaba. Me despertaba tarde, no encontraba mis llaves, ¿qué seguía? ¿Qué el auto no encendiera?

— ¡Maldita carcacha! Te voy a llevar a un deshuesadero y… —el motor rugió a la vida— gracias bebé hermoso, mamá te va a cambiar el aceite.

Conduje como loca, incluso me salté unos semáforos en rojo y casi atropello a una anciana.

— Lo siento. —Grité por la ventana mientras la dulce mujer me decía algunas cosas y luego… ¿me sacó el dedo del centro?— Ya las ancianitas no son tan dulces como antes. —El sonido de un claxon me volvió a la realidad— ¡Pero si voy tarde!

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la mañana. La hora de entrada era a las seis en punto y aún no tenía noticias de mi enfermera. Terminé de hacer la revisión preliminar de uno de mis pacientes y mientras actualizaba su historial clínico, un vendaval entró por la puerta.

— Lo siento, lo siento, tuve problemas con mi despertador y luego una anciana…

— ¡Enfermera coneja! —exclamó feliz la niña que era mi paciente.

— Hola Miku, ¿viniste a tu revisión mensual?

Esa voz…

Quité poco a poco la vista del computador, mientras escuchaba a Miku conversar encantada con la enfermera… mi enfermera.

Cuando por fin pude ver a la chica, me quedé helado al descubrir quién era.

— ¿Serena?

— ¿Darien?

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

— Mami… ¿qué es diablo?

— **O —**

**Darien y Serena trabajando juntos será la tercera guerra mundial, espero que esto no termine de separarlos.**

**Esta vez no podré responder sus reviews que por de más está decir que me han fascinado, espero hacerlo el próximo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Hola!**

**Esperaba subir este capítulo el fin de semana pero a uno de mis príncipes le está saliendo los dientitos y anda un poco molesto, así que fue complicado, ustedes entienden.**

**Como ya se los he anunciado, estamos cerquita del final, creo que ya solo queda el capítulo 19 y quizás un pequeño epílogo, o tal vez lo incluya en el mismo capítulo, aún no lo sé.**

**Les cuento que ya hay nueva historia en puerta, bueno, no es tan nueva, la estaba publicando por FictionPress con personajes propios pero decidí pasarlo a fic de SM así que una vez terminado el diario iremos con esta historia. La idea era iniciar con una que dije que era un poco sombría pero me decidí por esta.**

**Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo 18. Sólo recordarles que los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi a excepción de Nagisa Sena que pertenece a Love Stage. La historia es de mi completa autoría.**

— **O —**

_**Capítulo 18**_

— ¿Qué es ese escándalo?

— No losé doctora Mizuno, viene del consultorio del nuevo doctor.

— Vamos a ver qué sucede Ren.

Las dos mujeres caminaron hasta el lugar mencionado. Afuera del consultorio la pequeña Miku lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su madre, mientras varias personas estaban amontonadas al frente, tratando de comprender qué pasaba.

— _¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? No te ibas con tu noviecita de vuelta a Estados Unidos._

— _Eso no es de tu incumbencia._

— _Pues sí lo es ya que estás en mi lugar de trabajo, ¿no me digas que ahora me vas a acosar?_

— _¡No digas disparates cabeza de chorlito!_

— _No me llames cabeza de chorlito en mi trabajo._

— _Entonces no digas tonterías._

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— Doctora Mizuno. —dijeron los dos a la vez. — Él/Ella empezó. —volvieron a hablar, señalándose el uno al otro.

— Por favor, cuando hayan vuelto a ser los profesionales que deberían ser, vayan a mi oficina y no quiero más escándalos.

La doctora salió del consultorio, pero mientras salía aún los podía escuchar.

— _Viste lo que hiciste._

— _¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú quien me empezó a gritar._

— _Pero porque no te esperaba, además llegaste tarde._

— _¿Ahora te crees mi jefe?_

— _Lo soy._

— _Arrogante._

— _Cabeza de chorlito._

.

.

.

Después de que la doctora Mizuno nos regañara, regresamos al consultorio y cada uno entró en su parte. El resto del turno pasó casi sin ninguna novedad. Serena y yo nos hablamos estrictamente para lo necesario y al dar el reloj las tres de la tarde suspiré aliviado por no tener que verla más.

Me quité la bata y me puse mi abrigo. Regresé a apagar el computar y me disponía a salir del consultorio cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¿Se puede?

— Isa, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Quise venir a ver cómo te había ido en tu primer día.

— Bueno, no muy bien, pero ahora estoy mejor.

Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos. Nos estábamos dando un beso cuando mi querida enfermera irrumpió en el consultorio sin tocar.

— Lo siento, lo siento. — dijo poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos. — Sólo venía a preguntar si ya no me necesitabas.

— Hola Serena, ¿cómo estás? No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

— Hola Nagisa.

— Dar, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Serena iba a trabajar contigo?

— Bueno Isa, yo no lo supe hasta hoy, ¿verdad Serena?

— Es cierto, ambos nos dimos cuenta. Bueno, si no me necesitas me voy, nos vemos mañana.

— Espero que seas puntual.

Serena me miró con furia, pero su cara de molesta me hizo sonreír y olvidarme un poco de lo sucedido en nuestro primer día de trabajo juntos.

— ¿Nos vamos? —dijo Isa.

— Sí, vamos.

.

.

.

Superado el primer desastroso día de trabajo, el día siguiente fue un poco mejor. Serena llegó mucho más temprano que yo y tenía todo listo en el consultorio para que empezáramos con la atención.

Lo primero que hicimos fue dar una pequeña ronda a los pacientes que ya teníamos ingresados. Pude observarla como se desenvolvía con cada uno de ellos, el cariño que ella les brindaba a los pequeños y cómo sonreían cuando la veían llegar. Se notaba que los pequeños la adoraban, y como no hacerlo, cuando les brindaba esa adorable sonrisa que era capaz de iluminar cualquier lugar.

Para finalizar la ronda fuimos al ala de pacientes terminales. Estábamos a unos pasos de la puerta de entrada cuando reparé en el semblante sombrío de Serena. Recordé lo dicho por la doctora Mizuno y supuse que aquel lugar le traía malos recuerdos.

Estaba por sugerirle que se retirara y yo entraría solo a hacer la ronda, pero antes de poder hacerlo una de los pequeños nos vio.

— ¡Coneja! —la llamó sonriendo.

El rostro de Serena volvió a cambiar, iluminándose de nueva cuenta con su sonrisa.

— Hola mi pequeña diablilla.

Estaba maravillado. Hacía unos instantes se notaba triste y deprimida pero en cuanto vio a aquella niña su semblante cambió. En realidad esta era una faceta de Serena que yo no conocía y me encontré a mi mismo preguntándome qué más había de Serena que yo aún no había visto.

Salimos de allí, pero aún tenía muy presente lo sucedido momentos atrás. Minutos después, cuando llegamos de nuevo al consultorio, me atreví a hablar.

— Se nota que eres muy especial para los niños.

— Y ellos lo son para mí, es lo que más odio y amo de este trabajo. Es duro ver cómo sufren con sus enfermedades, pero verlos mantener la sonrisa me da la fuerza para hacerlo yo también.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Serena asintió— La doctora Mizuno me comentó de un niño, el que te dio el apodo de coneja.

— El pequeño Ryu. —dijo con nostalgia.

— Dijo que fue muy difícil para ti.

— Ryu llegó al hospital cuando apenas tenía cinco años, tenía leucemia y estaba ya declarado en fase terminal, se suponía que iba a estar entre nosotros apenas un mes, pero se mantuvo por más de dos años, incluso pensábamos que sería una recuperación milagrosa, hasta que un día, cuando llegué a revisarlo, encontré que ya no respiraba.

— Debió ser muy duro para ti.

— Sí, lo fue, incluso me hizo plantearme irme del hospital. Lo más duro fue ver sufrir a su padre, había perdido a la madre de Ryu unos años antes de la misma enfermedad y le tocaba ver partir a su niño.

— Pobre hombre.

— Todos estábamos muy consternados con su partida, yo quise irme del hospital, pero al ver a Neph permanecer tan fuerte me hizo reconsiderar.

— ¿Neph?

— El padre de Ryu, el tiempo que el pequeño estuvo aquí nos hicimos buenos amigos, incluso aún hablamos algunas veces.

Serena seguía hablando pero yo no le prestaba más atención. No podía hacer otra cosa más que preguntarme quién sería ese Neph de quien ella hablaba con tanto cariño y confianza. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos?

El dolor suele unir a la gente.

— Y así comenzamos a hablar más tiempo, yo trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor y….

Decidí que no me importaba. Serena bien podía meterse con quien quisiera y eso no tendría por qué afectarme. Yo estaba con Isa y así las cosas era mucho mejor para mí que Serena tuviera a alguien con quien relacionarse, pero no sabía por qué el pensar que ella pudiera estar saliendo con alguien me molestaba, y mucho, más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

.

.

.

A pesar de que había decidido permanecer por un tiempo en Japón para acompañar a Haruka y Michiru con la llegada de su nuevo bebé, y poner en orden mi pasado, empezaba a arrepentirme de esa decisión. Estar en Japón implicaba seguir viendo a Serena, máxime que éramos compañeros de trabajo, y tener que verla a diario sería un golpe muy duro para la confusión de sentimientos que tenía por dentro, pero lo que me hacía sentir peor era que sería injusto para Nagisa.

Con todo ese lío emocional en mi interior, me replanteé todo y decidí viajar con mi prometida. Hablé con mis padres y con Michiru para que informara en el hospital que no me quedaría; y preparé todo para viajar con Nagisa, aunque no le dije nada a ella, quería sorprenderla con un acto romántico, de esos que sólo se ven en las películas de Hollywood que a mamá tanto le gustaban.

Ese día pasé por Nagisa en un taxi a la casa de sus padres. Llevaba una maleta pequeña en el portaequipajes para no levantar sospechas hasta el momento de abordaje, el resto de mis cosas Haruka se encargaría de enviármelas.

Esperábamos pacientemente a que llamaran nuestro vuelo, pero por alguna razón ella estaba completamente en silencio y la notaba algo nerviosa. Iba a romper el silencio diciéndole sobre mi decisión de volver con ella a los Estados Unidos, cuando de pronto Nagisa habló.

— Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos. — Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica — Aún llevabas tus viejas gafas de pasta gruesa y vestías un jeans desgastado… te veías tan tímido y gracioso.

— Pensé que era sexy.

Nagisa sonrió. — Sí, también eras sexy, de una manera poco común.

Reí con ese comentario. Volvimos a quedar en silencio, pero Nagisa no levantaba la mirada de su regazo, donde tenía su boleto de avión; y jugaba nerviosamente con su anillo de compromiso.

— Hemos sido tú y yo por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? — Asentí— Siempre juntos, siempre apoyándonos en todo. Ya no sé dónde empieza Darien Shields y donde termina Nagisa Sena.

— Isa… ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

— Darien, tengo algo que decirte.

— Eso nunca termina bien.

— Tal vez no es el lugar ni el momento, pero sé que si no lo digo ahora no tendré el valor de hacerlo luego.

Suspiré hondo. En mi muy corta experiencia con mujeres las palabras "tengo algo que decirte" nunca han sido sinónimo de buenas noticias. — Nagisa yo…

— No Darien, déjame hablar. — guardé silencio y esperé a que ella retomara la palabra. — Dios, esto es tan difícil… Te amo Darien y creo que te he amado desde ese primer momento en que te vi, y desde que estamos juntos todo mi mundo ha girado en torno tuyo y de mi carrera. Y hemos sido por tanto tiempo Darien y Nagisa que creo que en alguna parte del camino me perdí a mí misma.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Hace mucho tiempo que he venido pensando en esto y creí que este viaje nos iba a hacer bien y servir para aclarar mis ideas, pero estar cerca de ti y de tu familia sólo hizo que me replanteara las cosas aún más, por eso te dije que me quedaría en casa de mis padres, quería tiempo para pensar en nosotros… en ti y en mí. Esto no es nada fácil de decir… te amo Darien pero ya no es suficiente.

— Nagisa…

— No es una decisión tomada al aire, —me interrumpió— lo he estado pensando mucho y a pesar de mis sentimientos por ti y de todo lo feliz que he sido contigo, creo… no, estoy segura de que esta es la mejor decisión.

— ¿Estás terminando conmigo?

— No quisiera hacerlo y menos aquí pero me ha costado tanto reunir el valor que ahora que…

— Respóndeme Nagisa, ¿estás terminando conmigo?

— Sí.

— Pero, ¿por qué?

— Porque te amo Darien, pero más me amo a mí misma y sé que una vida a tu lado, por más maravillosa que sea, no es lo que quiero para mí.

Estaba desconcertado, anonadado, sorprendido. No podía comprender sus palabras, yo la estaba eligiendo a ella, pero al parecer ella se elegía a sí misma.

— Sé que quizás no lo entiendas ahora, pero créeme, es lo mejor para los dos. —suspiró— Sabes, nunca he dudado de lo que sientes por mí o de lo que yo siento por ti, siempre he sabido qué esperar de nuestra relación; pero también sé que a pesar de que nos amamos con el tiempo ese amor se ha ido transformando en otra cosa, en otro tipo de amor y eso no es suficiente para pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos.

— Es suficiente para mí.

— Quizás lo es por ahora, ¿pero qué sucederá cuando el tiempo pase y un día de despiertes y te preguntes "¿qué hubiera pasado si…?"? Cuando me pediste que nos casáramos acepté en parte por el amor que siento por ti, pero una gran parte de mí que no quería reconocer lo hacía porque era lo correcto y lo que se esperaba de nuestra relación, y no es lo que quiero Darien, no quiero que te conformes conmigo o conformarme contigo y despertar un día pensando en que pudiera haber estado en otro lugar y que mi vida sería diferente.

— _Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York favor pasar a la zona de abordaje._

— Ese es mi vuelo.

Nos pusimos en pie y caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada a la zona de abordaje. Nagisa se paró de espaldas a mí y por un momento la vi tan distante. Entonces me di cuenta que en realidad esto estaba sucediendo, ella terminaba conmigo, no porque no me amara, sino porque más se amaba a sí misma y necesitaba encontrarse.

— Entonces esta es la despedida. —dije de forma solemne, como quien se despide de una amigo que ha muerto.

Nagisa se volteó. — Tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte, pero hemos sido buenos amigos por tanto tiempo y no me gustaría perder eso, ¿verdad que no me odiarás?

— Jamás podría hacerlo Isa.

— _Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York favor pasar a la zona de abordaje._

— Debo irme.

— ¿Puedo al menos darte un abrazo de despedida?

Me sonrió con aquella dulzura que sólo ella emanaba y se echó a mis brazos, rodeándome el cuello mientras yo rodeaba su cintura. Permanecimos abrazados hasta que se volvió a escuchar el llamado a su vuelo por los altavoces, entonces poco a poco nos fuimos separando, hasta que quedamos frente a frente. Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en los labios… nuestro último beso.

— ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? —me dijo cuándo nos separamos. Yo asentí. — Si algún día vas a Nueva York y aún no has conocido a tu media naranja, ¿vas a buscarme?

Sonreí. — Lo prometo Isa.

Se quitó el anillo y lo colocó en el bolsillo de mi camisa. No dijo nada más. Tomó su maleta de mano y dio la vuelta, caminando en dirección a la zona de abordaje. Me quedé de pie observando como su figura se perdía entre la multitud, pero ella no volteó a mirarme más.

— Hasta siempre Isa.

.

.

.

La ruptura con Isa me afectó más de lo que esperaba. Había compartido con ella tantos años de mi vida y le debía tanto, que estar con ella se había vuelto parte de vital de mi existencia. Pero sabía que de cierta forma ella tenía razón.

Por suerte para mí Michiru no había hablado de mi renuncia con la esperanza de que no me fuera, y ahora con Isa fuera de mi vida estaba considerando establecerme definitivamente en Tokio, aunque eso no era una decisión definitiva aún, por lo que preferí no decir nada y esperar a ver lo que me deparaba el destino.

Los siguientes días a la partida de Isa me concentré más en mi trabajo, quería pensar lo mínimo que fuera en ella así me sería más fácil superarla, y aunque dolía el no tenerla cerca, me encontré a mí mismo disfrutando de mi propia soledad.

Nada comparado como cuando sucedió todo lo pasado con Serena, aunque lo atribuía a mi falta de madurez y experiencia, que a los sentimientos que tenía por cada una de ellas.

Por su parte trabajar con Serena se estaba volviendo fácil. Tenía que reconocer que era muy dedicada a su trabajo, se esmeraba porque todo estuviera en orden al empezar o terminar el turno, adoraba a los niños y les hacía sentir mejor, todo era más fácil cuando la enfermera coneja estaba cerca.

Y esa constante cercanía estaba por volverme loco.

Quedarme a solas en el consultorio con ella era una tortura. De repente me descubría aspirando su dulce aroma o mirando su escote. No sabía si ella lo hacía adrede, pero cada vez que me sorprendía mirándola de reojo, Serena sacudía su cabello suavemente mientras yo me quedaba embobado observándola.

Las duchas con agua fría se me estaban convirtiendo en rutina y los sueños en donde la hacía mía eran cada vez más constantes. Cada que la tenía cerca no podía evitar imaginarme arrancándole la bata de enfermera, subirla sobre mi escritorio y….

— ¿Me estás escuchando Darien?

— ¿Me decías?

— Olvidemos todo, tú me deseas y yo a ti, tómame Darien soy tuya.

Se soltó la cola de caballo y sus cabellos cayeron en cascada sobre sus hombros. Serena comenzó a desabrocharse su bata mientras yo la miraba completamente extasiado.

— Sí Serena, te deseo. —balbuceé.

— Darien…

— Sí, di mi nombre.

— Darien… ¡Darien!

— Qué… qué… qué pasa.

— Hoy estás en las nubes.

— Yo… lo siento, me distraje un momento.

— Sí, me di cuenta. Te decía "jefe" que necesito salir hoy temprano, tengo un almuerzo muy importante.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos. — Mmm, creo que sí, está bien, hoy casi no tenemos pacientes.

— De acuerdo. Gracias "jefecito".

Serena salió del consultorio contoneando su cuerpo, mientras yo observaba como su tra… ella salía por la puerta. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el lavabo.

— Me voy a volver loco, —decía echándome agua en la cara— si es que no lo estoy ya. —y volvía a echarme agua— Pero es que está tan… ¿cuándo creció tanto?

.

.

.

A los instantes de que Serena salió del consultorio, recordé que tenía que consultarle algunas cosas con respecto a los pacientes internados y que veía el antiguo médico. Salí casi que corriendo para alcanzarla, pero no la vi en el pasillo. Me dirigí rápidamente a la sala de descanso de las enfermeras, esperaba no encontrarme a ninguna de ellas cambiándose y mucho menos a mi rubio tormento, sería aún peor para mis nervios.

Al llegar a la entrada me detuve de golpe. Serena estaba charlando con sus amigas mientras se cambiaba de ropas.

— Así que al fin se decidió a pedirte una cita.

— Nada de eso Mina, es una salida de amigos.

— ¡Amigo el ratón del queso! Todas sabemos que Nephrite siempre te ha visto con ojitos estrellados, sólo tú no has querido verlo.

— Mina tiene razón.

— ¿Tú también Ami? Les he dicho que no me interesa nada de eso por ahora.

— Tal vez a ti no, pero es un hecho que a él sí.

— ¿De verdad lo piensas así Mina?

— Claro, y yo que tú lo aprovecho, Neph es un hombre muy apuesto y está interesado en ti, no como el energúmeno bombón que tienes de jefe.

.

.

.

No había querido ver las intenciones de Neph hasta que las chicas lo mencionaron, y la verdad es que tenían razón, Neph era un hombre muy apuesto sin nada que envidiarle a ningún otro, además de tierno y buen padre, siempre estuvo al lado de Ryu y se mantuvo fuerte por su hijo hasta el final.

— Te lo digo amiga, yo en tu lugar no lo pensaría mucho, de no ser que tengo a mi Kunzi le caería de una a ese bom… ¿qué fue ese sonido?

— No lo sé.

Salí a mirar de qué se trataba. — No veo nada.

— ¿Será que alguien nos estaba espiando?

— Qué cosas dices Mina, ni que estuviéramos hablando de algo demasiado secreto.

Miré de vuelta por la puerta pero en realidad no había nadie. Volví a pensar en lo que me decía Mina, y quizás tenía razón, ya era hora de que aceptara que la única relación que podría tener con Darien Shields era la profesional.

Yo había dejado pasar mi oportunidad.

.

.

.

Regresé al consultorio un poco pensativo y consternado. No es que me afectara si Serena llegaba a tener algo con ese tipo, pero el saber que había alguien más que la quisiera me había puesto algo nervioso.

— Debí haber insistido con Isa.

¿De dónde salía ese pensamiento? Si algo tenía muy claro era que el hecho de que Isa ya no estuviera no significaba que intentaría algo con Serena. Los malos ratos que pasé con ella en mi juventud aún hacían eco en mi memoria y me llenaban de dudas sobre tan siquiera una amistad.

De pronto me encontraba aún más confuso y apesadumbrado. ¿Sería posible que después de tener opciones para elegir ahora me quedaría sin ninguna de las dos?

Tomé el móvil y empecé a teclear un mensaje. — ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Darien? —me dije a mí mismo, borrando de inmediato lo que había escrito.

No podía caer en ese lugar de nuevo. No podía volver a vivir con miedos, inseguridades y reaccionando sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ya no era el mismo Darien Shields de hacía diez años, tenía que demostrarme a mí mismo que podía estar solo, sin tener que aferrarme a una persona para olvidar a otra.

Volví a tomar de nueva cuenta el móvil y marqué el número sin pensarlo.

— _Diga._

— Hola, soy yo, ¿crees que podríamos vernos?

— **O —**

**Par de cabezotas que no se deciden. Ahora que el camino está libre aún Darien con estos rencores y Serena, pues ella no ve la luz con él, ¿será que se decide por darle una oportunidad de Neph?**

**Esta semana se me complica de nuevo responder sus locos reviews, pero prometo que para el final los estaré contestando.**

**También les recuerdo que ahora estaré avisando de las publicaciones en mi página Yeni RW, es sólo de darle me gusta y activar las notificaciones para que les lleguen las actualizaciones de mis historias. Por ahí también podemos chatear, normalmente estoy más accesible en face que en FF, así que por fa! Escríbanme con sus comentarios y todo lo que se les ocurra decirme, me encanta recibir sus respuestas.**

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Nos leemos pronto.**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Y el día llegó.**

**Por fin, luego de un año publicando esta historia, hemos llegado al final.**

**Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Feliz por haber podido terminar esta historia luego de haberla dejado en pausa durante algún tiempo. Triste porque se acaba y sé que extrañaré las locuras de Haruka, la inocencia de este idiota enamorado y los enredos que hacía Serena.**

**De corazón espero que se hayan divertido con este fic tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo, quizás no todo fue de su agrado y eso es normal, no siempre lo que escribimos gustará a todos, pero les garantizo que todo lo que escribí lo hice con todo mi corazón y esfuerzo para que a ustedes les llegara una historia linda y sobre todo, bien escrita.**

**No me queda más que recordarles que los personajes pertenecen a la historia Sailor Moon y la genial Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestamos. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Me despido abajo.**

—**O—**

_**Capítulo 19**_

Serena estaba nerviosa. Aún pensaba en lo que le había dicho Mina y realmente esperaba que no fuera cierto. No porque Neph no fuera un buen partido, estaba segura que habría muchas interesadas en alguien como él, pero ella sólo tenía cabeza y corazón para uno solo.

— Si tan solo me hiciera caso. — se dijo a sí misma con un fuerte suspiro, para luego tomar un sorbo del agua que había comprado antes de salir del hospital.

Llevaba unos minutos de retraso, probablemente el castaño la estuviera esperando ya en el restaurante, siempre había sido muy puntual, al contrario de ella.

Desde que Serena conoció a Neph habían hecho buenas migas. Él era un padre tierno y amoroso, dedicado por completo a su hijo, tanto así que durante la enfermedad de Ryu él había dejado su empresa en manos de su hermano para estar a tiempo completo con su hijo en el hospital. El castaño no se separaba de su hijo más que para comer o ir al baño.

Había sido Nephrite quien donó los materiales para ampliar el área de pediatría, en donde su hijo era paciente, incluso había construido unos cuartos donde los padres de pacientes terminales podían descansar y permanecer cerca de sus hijos.

Fue durante las muchas estadías de Neph en el hospital que él y Serena profundizaron su amistad. Y a pesar de la muerte de Ryu, seguían en contacto, no como cuando el pequeño era paciente residente del hospital, pero al menos de vez en cuando se reunían para conversar, como ese día.

— ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

— No te preocupes, conozco bien a Serena Tsukino.

El castaño se levantó de su asiento para saludar a la rubia que recién llegaba, tarde como siempre. Serena le saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Neph corrió la silla para ella y una vez que ambos estuvieron en sus asientos, llamó al mesero y ordenó lo usual.

— Siento haberme demorado, el tráfico estaba horrible, además las chicas me retrasaron preguntando sobre… —de pronto se dio cuenta que era una imprudencia hablar de lo que Mina había insinuado— cosas.

— Ya te dije que no hay necesidad de que te expliques, más bien haces mucho con dedicarme algo de tu valioso tiempo.

— Para mí es un placer Neph, sabes que me agradas… que me agrada pasar tiempo contigo. — se corrigió en un intento de no confundir sus intenciones.

— A mí también.

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras el mesero les servía sus bebidas. Neph miraba insistentemente a Serena, se preguntaba por qué ella estaba distinta a otras ocasiones en que se habían encontrado, parecía más cohibida incluso estaba menos sonriente.

— Serena, — él rompió el silencio— quise que nos viéramos porque hay algo que quería preguntarte y no quería hacerlo por teléfono.

— Antes que sigas quiero decirte que estoy enamorada de alguien y que yo no te veo de esa forma.

— ¿De qué hablas Serena?

— ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar tú?

— Yo creo que estás confundida, siempre te he visto como una amiga, lo que quería preguntarte es con respecto a una inversión que quiero hacer en el hospital. ¿Tú pensabas que yo…?

La rubia no sabía en dónde meterse, se puso colorada y se tomó su bebida de un solo trago, sin poder mirar a los ojos a Neph. No coordinaba sus pensamientos, lo único que estaba segura era que tenía que matar a una rubia.

.

.

.

— _Diga._

— Hola, soy yo, ¿crees que podríamos vernos?

— _Hoy estoy algo ocupado, ¿de qué se trata?_

— Necesito un consejo, la verdad no sé si me estoy comportando como un idiota o qué.

— _Explícate mejor._

— Tiene que ver con Serena. Yo…

— _No digas nada más. Sí eres un idiota._

— Ni siquiera sabes qué fue lo que pasó.

— _No necesito saberlo, si Serena está en la ecuación entonces estás actuando como un idiota._

— Gracias por el apoyo.

— _Para eso estoy, pero sabes una cosa, no logro entenderte, creía que ahora que habías terminado con tu novia…_

— Corrección, ella terminó conmigo.

— _Para el caso es lo mismo. Bueno, pensé que ahora que estabas libre te darías una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Serena._

— Es que es complicado.

— _¿Aún no reconoces lo que sientes por ella?_

— Sé muy bien lo que siento por ella, pero es que a veces es tan… a veces ella es tan desesperante, me saca de mis casillas y deseo ahorcarla. Pero otras veces tan sólo deseo ponerla sobre mi escritorio y… y…. y que hablemos como personas civilizadas.

— _Claro, hablar, apuesto que la primera vez que te masturbaste fue pensando en ella._

— No voy a discutir eso contigo.

— _Ni yo quiero que lo hagas. Pero bueno, estoy seguro que no me llamaste para contarme de tus sueños húmedos con Serena. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

— Creo que Serena está teniendo una cita en este momento, y no es que esté celoso, sólo esperaba que…. Pues yo esperaba que…

— _Que se arrastrara como un gusano, que se arrodillara a tus pies y te pidiera mil veces perdón hasta que tú decidieras que le darías una oportunidad._

— Eso no es así, al menos no tanto, pero podía insistir aunque fuera un poco, de todos modos ella fue la que se equivocó y…

— _Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso renacuajo._

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— _A que debes de dejar de vivir en el pasado. Serena me lastimó, bla bla bla, Serena me hizo daño, we we we. Ya deja de comportarte como niño chiquito y supéralo. Si no haces a un lado el pasado jamás podrás ser feliz ni con ella ni con nadie._

— Pero Haruka…

— _Deja de ser tan cabezota. Mira Darien, podrás enamorarte otra vez y muchas veces más, pero encontrar a esa persona que hace que tu mundo gire sólo sucede una vez en la vida, no lo pierdas por ser tan testarudo y mucho menos por rencores del pasado._

El pelinegro se despidió de su hermano. Sus palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza, pero a pesar de saber que Haruka tenía razón, le era difícil olvidar el pasado al que se había aferrado por tantos años.

— ¿Quién era cariño? —preguntó Michiru acercándose a él y tendiéndole una cerveza.

— Gracias. —le respondió el rubio dándole una palmada en el trasero.

— Estoy aquí. — exclamó el pequeño Ante.

— Ya lo sabemos campeón. —Haruka le dio un sorbo a su bebida— Era Darien.

— ¿Sigue sin perdonar a Serena?

Haruka asintió. — Y la cosa se pone peor, parece que Serena está en una cita en este momento. —Dio otro trago— Sirena, creo que mi hermano necesita de mi ayuda.

— ¿Ahora qué genial idea se te ha ocurrido Haruka Shields?

— Tengo un plan.

— Oh no. Cada vez que dices eso te metes en líos y terminas arrastrándome a mí.

— Pero Sirena, Darien es un cabezota y no hará nada, a este paso Serena tendrá novio y se casará y mi hermanito quedará para vestir santos.

— Haz lo que quieras pero no me metas en eso.

— Sirena…

— No me vas a convencer.

— Por favor, hazlo por mí.

Haruka rodeó la cintura de su esposa y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Cuando se apartó de Michiru, la aguamarina se sentía aturdida.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

.

.

.

— Así que Mina te convenció de que yo estaba interesado en ti.

Serena y Neph reían con más tranquilidad y naturalidad, la tensión se había disipado por completo.

Luego de su pequeña metida de pata, Neph le explicó a Serena que lo que deseaba era invertir en el hospital y quería que ella lo pusiera en contacto con la directora del mismo, hacía tiempo había perdido contacto con ella así que ocupaba de la rubia.

— Me alegro que hayamos aclarado las cosas, no habría soportado perder tu amistad.

— Yo tampoco, la verdad te he considerado una gran amiga y no deseo que eso cambie.

Conversaban amenamente cuando el sonido del teléfono los interrumpió.

— Diga. —Respondió la rubia— En Tokio Cristal… no te preocupes… de acuerdo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Neph.

— Era mi jefa, quería saber dónde estaba como pedí permiso para venir a verte.

— Si te estoy causando problemas yo…

— No digas tonterías.

Siguieron conversando, mientras el mesero recogía los platos de la comida y les ofrecía la carta de postres. Serena pidió una rebanada de pastel de fresas y chocolate, mientras que Neph sólo quiso una taza de café.

Al cabo de un tiempo llegaron con el postre y café, y ambos se relajaron disfrutando de lo que habían pedido.

— Estuvo delicioso. —dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. — Entonces hablaré mañana mismo con la doctora Mizuno para informarle de tu propuesta y…

— ¿Serena? ¿En verdad eres tú?

El hombre se acercó a ella y echándose en el suelo, se abrazó a la cintura de Serena llorando.

— Dios, por fin te encontré, ¿por qué te fuiste así amor mío?

— Serena, ¿qué sucede? ¿Conoces a este hombre?

— Sí pero…

— Creí que nunca te volvería a ver, ya no sabía qué decirle a nuestro hijo.

— ¿Hijo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Se puso en pie y con una señal llamó al pequeño. — ¡mamá! — el chico se echó a sus brazos. — ¿Volverás con nosotros mamá? Te prometo que voy a limpiar mejor la casa y papá ya no quemará la comida.

— ¿Pero de qué hablan ustedes dos?

— Será que… ¿has perdido la memoria? —El rubio empezó a llorar desconsolado— Lo sabía, sabía que no nos habías dejado. Fue este tipo, —dijo mirando a Neph— él te tiene secuestrada. Llamaré a la policía.

— Señor no… no es lo que usted cree. —decía Neph poniéndose en pie— Serena, te llamaré la otra semana cuando hayas resuelto tu drama familiar.

— Pero Neph… esto no… Neph.

El castaño salió casi que corriendo, dejando a Serena hecha una furia y el motivo de su enojo sonriéndose el uno al otro y haciendo una señal de victoria con los dedos.

Se levantó furiosa de la mesa y… — Haruka Shields, ¿me puedes explicar que mierda te sucede?

— Cabeza de bombón, no hables así delante de un inocente.

— Tú… tú… eres un idiota.

— Sólo te ayudaba, ese tipo no te conviene.

— ¿Y según tú quien me conviene?

— Mi tío Darien, por supuesto.

— Eres igual a tu padre.

— Sí, lo sabemos. —dijeron al unísono Haruka y Diamante.

— Mira Serena, sé que tal vez esté furiosa, pero tenía que intervenir porque el cabezotas de mi hermano no haría nada y tú no me tienes muy contento que digamos, tan pronto que se te acabaron las pilas para luchar por su amor.

— Darien no quiere saber nada de mí.

— Ya veo por qué Darien te dice cabeza de chorlito. Mi hermano te ama Serena, sólo que es un poquitín rencoroso para dejar ir el pasado, pero si tú te esfuerzas un poquito más estoy seguro que las cosas se arreglan entre ustedes.

— Pero ¿y Nagisa?

— Es una buena chica y Darien la quiere pero no la ama como a ti, además ellos ya terminaron.

— ¿Terminaron? —preguntó la rubia sorprendida, sentándose nuevamente y tomando agua.

— Así es. Lo ves ahora cabeza de bombón, tienes el camino libre para reconquistar a mi hermano.

.

.

.

Regresé a casa y tomé una larga ducha. Mamá preparaba todo para recibir a Drew y Lita que volvían en tres días de su luna de miel y papá como siempre la ayudaba a regañadientes.

Me senté al computador y revisé mi correo. Tenía varios mensajes de mis colegas en Estados Unidos, y entre ellos uno de Isa. Me decía que había llegado bien y que el día anterior había hecho su mudanza. En el correo me enviaba fotos de su nuevo apartamento además de su dirección, por si alguna vez quería ir por allá.

El leer su correo me recordó que aún no definía lo que haría con mi trabajo y mi vida en Estados Unidos. Cuando pensé en quedarme en Tokio lo hice con la idea de que fuera algo temporal, pero ahora sin Isa ya no tenía sentido regresar a una vida que hacía tiempo no sentía como mía.

Me tomé mi tiempo y redacté una carta de renuncia al director del hospital, en donde me ofrecía a ir en un corto tiempo para dejar todo en orden. Cuando le di enviar sentí un nudo en la garganta, habían sido diez años de mi vida, pero debía reconocer que estaba en el lugar donde quería estar en ese momento.

Luego envié un correo a mi agente de bienes raíces para pedirle que vendiera el apartamento y lo que Isa me hubiera dejado, después me encargaría de que una agencia empacara mi ropa y la enviara a casa.

Seguí leyendo mis correos, poniéndome al día. La mayoría eran correos basura, promociones de viaje y algunas notificaciones de redes sociales; pero uno es especial llamó mi atención.

Se trataba sobre un programa de voluntariado para trabajar con niños de zonas de riesgo social. Me lo había enviado uno de mis colegas del hospital pues en varias ocasiones habíamos comentado del tema.

Lo leí detenidamente. Era un programa muy completo, la institución se encargaba de dar el hospedaje en los diferentes sitios a donde llegaría el hospital móvil así como la alimentación, lo único que no haría sería pagar por los servicios pues se trataba de prestar ayudas voluntarias.

Cerré el mensaje e inmediatamente apagué el computador. Abrí la ventana de mi cuarto y me asomé. Era una noche oscura, ni una sola estrella se asomaba y mucho menos la luna. Sin poder evitarlo me encontré pensando en ella, en Serena.

De repente me encontré una vez más recordando todo lo que había vivido con ella. El momento cuando la conocí había sido tan mágico y me había marcado de tal manera que sin quererlo siempre regresaba ahí. Cada sonrisa, cada mirada cómplice, cada una de nuestras travesuras, los regaños y castigos compartidos. Todos eran momentos que formaban parte de los recuerdos más felices de mi vida.

Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa. No existía momento de mi vida que yo recordaba en donde ella no aparecía. Todo tenía que ver con Serena, incluso los momentos más tristes y dolorosos, todo giraba en torno a ella.

Me encontré preguntándome si en verdad la amaba o solamente amaba el recuerdo que tenía de ella, porque si lo analizaba a detalle, no conocía a la Serena que era mi compañera de trabajo ni mucho menos ella sabían quién era ahora Darien Shields, simplemente conocía a la Serena de mi juventud, aquella niña de coletas que me derretía con una sonrisa y de la que siendo muy niño me enamoré perdidamente.

Las palabras de Haruka me atormentaban. ¿Sería ella la única oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz?

Porque lo intenté con Isa, juro que lo hice. Me entregué a ella de corazón y puedo decir que la amé sinceramente, aunque debía admitir que mi corazón no latía con la misma fuerza cuando la miraba, ni sentía esas "mariposas en el estómago" que en otrora había sentido con Serena. A pesar de eso la había querido y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que ella fuera feliz, incluso a costa de mi propia felicidad.

Por esa razón cuando se marchó sin mí no la detuve, porque había entendido que aunque ella me amara necesitaba encontrarse a sí misma. Y lo pude entender porque así me sentía yo en ese momento. También era una necesidad para mí, encontrarme a mí mismo y descifrar la verdad de mi corazón.

— Necesito una señal. — me dije.

Esperé un momento sin perder de vista el cielo, sin saber lo que realmente estaba esperando. Suspiré. Volví a encender el computador y tecleé rápidamente.

Ya no había vuelta de hoja, lo que tenía que suceder sucedería.

.

.

.

Se levantó temprano en la mañana a pesar de que su turno iniciaba hasta la tarde. Con pesadez caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, rascándose una nalga y bostezando.

Abrió el botiquín y sacó el enjuague bucal y echándose un poco del líquido verde se lavó la boca. Luego de unos segundos escupió en el lavabo y se miró al espejo. El rostro que le devolvía no era de su agrado, no había pasado muy buena noche, las bolsas bajo sus ojos se lo decían, había pasado prácticamente la noche en vela.

Se sentía muy nerviosa. Ahora sabía que él había escuchado la conversación con Mina, de lo contrario no pensaría que tenía una cita con Neph, y el hecho de que llamara a Haruka para pedirle ayuda le demostraba que ella no le era indiferente.

Eso la emocionaba y al mismo tiempo la asustaba. Cuando supo que Darien regresaba para la boda de Lita con Drew, pensó que era su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con él. Claro, no esperaba que regresara en compañía y mucho menos con planes de casarse.

Al principio quiso insistir sin importarle nada ni nadie, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que hacerlo sería demostrarle que seguía siendo la misma Serena inmadura de antes y eso no era lo que deseaba. Quería que Darien la escogiera a ella no por insistencia suya, sino porque se diera cuenta que entre ellos todavía había una oportunidad.

Y creyó que tenía la batalla perdida cuando lo escuchó hablando con Nagisa justo minutos después de que estuviera a punto de besarla. Fue cuando entendió que ella ya no tenía cabida en su vida y que había perdido su tiempo al esperarlo. Decidió hacerse a un lado y dejarlo ser feliz con la persona que él había escogido, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Pero ahora ella ya no estaba, no sólo se había ido sino que había terminado con él y según Haruka la separación no le había afectado mucho a Darien, así que sería fácil recuperarlo.

Se había debatido a sí misma si debía ir a buscar a Darien o darle algo de espacio, al fin de cuentas él pensaba que ella estuvo en una cita con Neph, así que creía que no estaría de muy buenas migas con ella, claro, si es que las conclusiones de Haruka eran correctas y su arrogante tormento estaba celoso.

Darien celoso.

Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír por primera vez en estos últimos dos días. Si de verdad él estaba celoso significaba que ella no le era indiferente, y eso era un gran avance, más ahora que Nagisa era punto y aparte en su vida, pensaba que no había obstáculos entre ellos que superar más allá del evidente resentimiento del pelinegro hacia ella.

Serena se quitó el pijama y se metió a la ducha. Mientras el agua tibia caía sobre su cuerpo, no dejaba de pensar en las mil y una cosas que quería decirle a Darien. Sí, ya le había pedido perdón y le había contado cómo sucedieron las cosas en realidad, pero había una cosa que aún no le decía y que tal vez podría cambiar las cosas, o al menos eso esperaba, y era el cómo ella se sentía, lo que sufrió cuando descubrió que se había ido y lo mucho que trató de contactarlo aunque sin resultados.

Quizás si él sabía que ella no lo pasó muy bien durante estos años, tal vez se conmoviera y le diera una oportunidad, aunque sea de ser su amiga otra vez y con el tiempo podría reconquistarlo, de eso estaba segura, no porque se creyera irresistible, sino porque su amor por Darien era tan grande que podía superarlo todo.

Si había superado la distancia y el tiempo no habría nada que no pudiera superar.

.

.

.

El movimiento del hospital era mínimo ese día, cosa bastante extraña luego de un fin de semana, pero no prestó mucha atención a eso, estaba ahí por otras razones.

— Buen día Ren, ¿la doctora Mizuno está?

— Sí, déjame y le aviso que quieres verla.

— No te preocupes, yo misma lo hago.

— Serena espera, es que la doctora Mizuno está… —pero la rubia siguió su camino— ocupada.

Serena caminó hasta la oficina de la directora del hospital. Había llegado antes de su turno para poder habar con ella tranquilamente acerca del proyecto de Neph para el hospital. Serena estaba muy emocionada pues se trataba de la ampliación de todo el hospital, además de la construcción de un edificio dedicado exclusivamente para los niños y todo gracias a la ayuda de un grupo de empresarios que estaban dispuestos a donar los recursos para construirlo.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta para no molestar a su jefa. Estaba a punto de llamar cuando…

.

.

.

— Esperaba que se quedara un poco más de tiempo con nosotros doctor Shields, ¿acaso no se siente a gusto?

— Todo lo contrario doctora Mizuno, me gusta mucho el hospital, todos han sido muy amables conmigo durante este mes que he estado aquí.

— Entonces, ¿por qué se va?

— Uno de mis sueños doctora Mizuno, es poder ayudar a los niños que más lo necesitan, esta misión es la plataforma ideal para hacerlo, y además de ser una experiencia gratificante para mí me servirá para hacer currículo.

— Ya veo, ¿Cuándo partiría?

— Pasado mañana, ya el grupo estaba conformado y listo para salir, tuve suerte en que me aceptarán en último momento.

— Entonces lo tiene todo listo y decidido.

— Así doctora Mizuno, espero que entienda.

— Lo comprendo doctor Shields, si yo tuviera su edad y menos compromisos de seguro lo acompañaría.

— Sería bienvenida, entre más manos que quieran colaborar mejor.

— Me pensaré su propuesta.

Darien se levantó y le extendió la mano a la directora del hospital, quien se la estrechó muy amablemente.

— Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted doctora Mizuno.

— Lo mismo digo doctor Shields, sepa que aquí tiene las puertas abiertas por si decide regresar.

— Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

.

.

.

Terminé de firmar algunos documentos que me solicitó la directora y luego de despedirme una vez más de ella salí de su oficina. El rostro que me encontré en el pasillo fue completamente inesperado y al verlo me congelé.

— Serena.

Tenía el rostro cabizbajo y jugaba inquietamente con sus manos. Cuando dije su nombre alzó la mirada y pude ver que sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

— Así que te vas… otra vez.

Asentí. No pude responder de otra manera, un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta y por más que me esforzaba no salía una sola palabra.

— ¿Es por mí? Porque si es por eso entonces yo…

— No es por ti. —Me esforcé a decir— No es por ti. No creas que estoy huyendo. Este viaje es algo que siempre he querido hacer y creo que lo necesito, necesito un tiempo a solas, ¿me comprendes?

— No… pero si es tu decisión la acepto.

— Gracias.

Di algunos pasos y al pasar a su lado Serena me tomó del brazo. Su tacto me quemaba, cerré los ojos y traté de contenerme. — ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor? —Asentí— ¿Me dejas pasar un último día contigo?

— Serena yo…

— Como despedida, la que nunca tuvimos.

Suspiré. — De acuerdo.

— Gracias. Pasaré a recogerte mañana a las diez.

Soltó mi brazo y pude seguir mi camino, pero con cada paso que daba sentía que algo dentro de mí se rompía.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Serena llegó puntual a recogerme. Lucía realmente bella con unos jeans rasgados, botines de cuero cafés, una blusa de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta del mismo tono de los zapatos. Su cabello lo llevaba trenzado y algunos mechones rebeldes se le salían y caían sobre su rostro.

Me sonrió tan ampliamente que por un momento deseé que fuéramos diferentes, que todo fuera diferente. Entonces me prometí a mi mismo que durante ese día no pensaría en el mañana ni en el pasado, ese día lo viviría al máximo, como si fuera el último día. Y de cierta forma, así lo era.

.

.

.

Fue difícil convencer a Darien de montarse en una canoa luego de haberse mareado en la lancha, pero al fin de cuentas aceptó. Serena había tomado los remos pero el pelinegro un poco molesto le dijo que ese era trabajo de hombres, así que sin experiencia alguna tomó los remos y comenzó.

Dio varias vueltas en círculo antes de poder tomar el ritmo y realmente guiar la canoa hacia adelante. Cuando por fin lo logró Serena se relajó y se dedicó a contemplarlo. Lucía tan apuesto y varonil con aquel pantalón de mezclilla y la camiseta blanca que se ceñía y marcaba sus pectorales.

El movimiento de remar incluso hacía que se marcaran aún más y eso la hacía volar la imaginación con pensamientos que podrían hacer sonrojar a cualquiera.

— Por ahí. — le dijo Serena señalando el sitio al que quería llegar.

Darien remó en la dirección indicada, hasta que llegaron a un lugar en donde las ramas de los árboles llegaban hasta las aguas, formando una especie de cortina que atravesaron. Adentro parecía de noche, no se escuchaba prácticamente nada del exterior, era un lugar de paz.

— Descubrí este lugar después de la muerte de Ryu, venía aquí y remaba por horas hasta que una vez di con este sitio y desde entonces remaba hasta aquí y me quedaba horas en silencio, meditando, tomando fuerzas para seguir adelante.

— Imagino que fue una época muy dolorosa.

— Sí, mucho. —La rubia suspiró— Pero no estamos aquí para recordar cosas tristes, ¿cierto?

— Cierto, ¿entonces qué hacemos?

— Cierra los ojos. — Darien la miró desconfiado— No tengas miedo que no te voy a morder, anda, vamos.

Con cierta reticencia Darien cerró los ojos y guardó silencio. Entonces empezó a escuchar el dulce sonido del agua. Se recostó en la pequeña embarcación y relajó el cuerpo.

— Tranquilizador, ¿cierto?

No dijeron nada más sólo guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Luego de varios minutos un sonido rompió el silencio. Serena rio. — Lo siento. —dijo Darien.

— No te preocupes, rememos de vuelta a la orilla, yo también estoy algo hambrienta.

Dejaron atrás aquel mágico lugar y luego de unos minutos estuvieron de vuelta en la orilla.

— Vamos arrogante, conozco un lugar que te gustará.

.

.

.

De todos los lugares que el pelinegro había imaginado jamás esperó que fueran precisamente a ese. Aquel lugar estaba tan lleno de recuerdos suyos con Serena que era como volver en el tiempo, cosa que se encontró haciendo a pesar de haberse prometido a sí mismo no pensar en el pasado.

El parque Cosmo World lucía exactamente como lo recordaba. La gran noria se erguía aún imponente en medio del lugar y sin quererlo recordó aquel viaje que hicieron juntos antes de que Serena se fuera para Italia.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Serena lo tomó de la mano y cual si fueran un par de niños corrieron por todo el lugar, subiendo a todas las atracciones, probando toda la comida y simplemente divirtiéndose.

Cuando comenzaba a atardecer se dirigieron hacia la noria y tomados de la mano, subieron a uno de los compartimientos. La gran rueda comenzó a girar y Serena recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Darien. Ambos guardaban silencio, no tenía necesidad de palabras, ninguno quería romper el encanto del momento hasta que ella se decidió a hablar.

— Cuando te fui a buscar después de la graduación y me di cuenta que te habías ido fue muy doloroso. Me encerré en mi habitación por días sin querer hablar con nadie y durante ese tiempo en lo único que pensaba era que hubiera deseado poder despedirme de ti.

Darien no respondió nada. Sus palabras lo hicieron recordar aquellos momentos y simplemente cerró los ojos y la escuchó.

— Siempre me lo imaginé así, como hoy, después yo iba al aeropuerto y te despedía con un beso y con la promesa de reencontrarnos alguna vez, si el destino lo quería así.

— Serena yo te…

— No, no lo digas, no ahora que has decidido irte de nuevo.

Darien volvió a callar y se guardó sus palabras. Serena tenía razón, era estúpido hablar y declarar sentimientos cuando estaba a unas horas de irse de nuevo. Alargó el brazo y tomó la mano de Serena, quien se acurrucó aún más en él y permanecieron así en silencio por el resto del viaje en la noria.

.

.

.

Serena estacionó el auto a unos metros de la entrada de mi casa. Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta detenernos cerca del árbol, nuestro árbol. Sonreí ante la ironía del destino, justamente el lugar en donde todo había empezado, en donde por primera vez la vi, sería el último lugar en donde estaría son Serena Tsukino.

— No quiero que te vayas Dar. —dijo, apenas en un susurro— Pero sé que eso es lo que tú quieres, lo que necesitas.

La acerqué a mí y la abracé. Con las manos recorrí su espalda, sintiendo sus delicadas formas. Ella permanecía quieta y se dejaba hacer. Entonces acaricié sus cabellos y coloqué mi cabeza en ese pequeño espacio que se formaba entre su hombro y su cuello. Olía a menta y a chocolate.

Me separé un poco de ella y apoyé mi frente contra la suya, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Cuando los abrí de nuevo Serena me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Llevé mis manos a su rostro y la jalé hacia mí, uniendo mis labios con los suyos.

Nos besamos no sé por cuantos minutos, perdiéndonos el uno en el otro en un beso suave, tierno, dulce. Queriendo detener el tiempo en ese momento. Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire, el silencio que le siguió se me hizo eterno.

— Es algo que debo hacer, —le dije, no sabía si quería justificarme o convencerme— no te voy a pedir que me esperes pero…

— No sé si estaré aquí cuando regreses. —Confesó— Sólo déjame llevarme este recuerdo, de este instante… por si acaso no te volviera a ver.

La abracé de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y volvimos a fundirnos en un beso que no quería que terminara jamás.

.

.

.

La vegetación era exuberante, tal y como lo decía en los folletos de viajeros que había en el aeropuerto. Luego de varias horas de viaje con aire acondicionado, comenzaba a dudar de mi decisión, el calor que hacía en aquel lugar no podía ser algo de Dios.

— Bienvenido al África doctor Shields, mi nombre es Djafary y seré su guía.

— Es un gusto, puedes llamarme Darien.

Estreché la mano del hombre y tomé mi maleta. Miré hacia la aldea y suspiré.

Comenzaba una nueva etapa en mi vida, dejando atrás todo y con ansias por descubrir lo que el destino tenía planeado para mí.

Fin…

—**O—**

**Bueno mis amigas y amigos, hasta aquí llegó la historia del idiota enamorado, ¿imaginaban ese final?**

**Y ahora me daré a la tarea de responderles sus reviews, antes les digo que los he leído todos y cada uno de ellos, algunos me han fascinado, la mayoría, y otros me han caído como balde de agua fría pero me han sido muy útiles para rectificar el camino que llevaba la historia.**

**Miriam Ortiz: tal como lo pronosticaste, Darien se ha quedado solito.**

**Mia: creo que para Darien no ha sido huir pero al menos prefirió estar solo que con ella.**

**Mony: ya ves que no había enredo, las cosas se aclararon aunque no sirvió de mucho.**

**Vico-darien: que bueno que te dieron un tiempito para leer je je je, y de Darien que puedo decir, ha sido un idiota hasta el final.**

**Lunaria. Por qué te ha caído mal la pobre Isa? Creo que ha sido un personaje muy bondadoso, al final el verdadero obstáculo entre Darien y Serena era el mismo Darien.**

**Yssareyes48: miedo o rencor no lo sé cual sería, pero pudo más que sus sentimientos por ella.**

**Lightangel: te debo una respuesta digna de tus reviews lo sé, pero espero reivindicarme con decirte que me has dado ideas geniales.**

**Brujitadcc: creo que este final no te agradará mucho.**

**Kotipelta: eres la única que le ha gustado la actitud de Serena y creo que es por lo que hemos hablado antes, por eso se que la entiendes y que aunque este final es difícil de aceptar para muchos sabrás comprender los motivos.**

**SerenityLight: como que de nada sirvió que se fuera Isa.**

**Selene 333: cabezota hasta el final este tonto de Darien, ni modo.**

**Adileyne: amiga, que te ha parecido?**

**Rosse Tenoh Chiba: je je je parece que le atinaste.**

**Shadowkitty Moon1999: ya lo he dicho, solo Darien fue su propio obstáculo.**

**Elizabeth2261: cabeza dura hasta el final.**

**Usagi13chiba: ni siquiera con un beso se pudo aclarar todo.**

**No quiero despedirme pero como dice un famoso conejo por ahí, este cuento se acabó.**

**Recuerden estar pendientes de mi página Yeni RW, la pueden buscar en FB, por ahí les comentaré los proyectos que siguen y cuando comenzaremos a publicarlos.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Epílogo

**Hola de nuevo**

**No podía dejar de despedir este fic con un epílogo para darnos cuenta qué fue de las vidas de nuestros personajes, por decirlo así, darles un cierre. Espero que aún quieran leerlo después de ese final je je je.**

**No voy a extenderme pues ya me había despedido de la historia, sólo resta decirles que los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es de mi autoría.**

—**O—**

_**Epílogo**_

Djafary corrió con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus piernas. Necesitaba apresurarse en llegar si quería alcanzar la embarcación antes de que esta saliera y sus tripulantes se fueran por más de una semana. No podía permitir que eso sucediera, se lo había prometido, tenía que detener esa embarcación fuera como fuera.

— Buen momento para que se inundara el pueblo. —se dijo a sí mismo.

El día anterior el pequeño grupo había partido a pasar la noche cerca del muelle, el clima se notaba en su contra y con la idea de no exponer la misión a no poder salir por las posibilidades de lluvia, habían tomado aquella decisión.

Djafary se lamentó que Sungura no insistiera en que esperaran, sabía que su tiempo se acercaba y no estarían en esa situación de no ser por eso.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y apuró el paso. A lo lejos divisó la embarcación que comenzaba a soltar amarras.

— ¡Hey! —Gritó con lo último que le quedaban a sus pulmones— Esperen.

Darien observó a lo lejos al hombre que agitaba sus brazos de un lado hacia el otro mientras gritaba palabras ininteligibles. Trató de enfocar la vista, pero estaban a una gran distancia. Entonces sacó el pequeño telescopio que Sungura le había dado de obsequio hacía unos meses atrás y pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Era su viejo amigo y compañero Djafary. Al ver al hombre su corazón se aceleró y sin importar que la embarcación comenzara a zarpar saltó de ella, cayendo al suelo y levantándose como un resorte.

Si Djafary estaba ahí era porque algo sucedía en el pueblo, de lo contrario su compañero no habría salido con el estado en que se encontraban los caminos luego de la pequeña inundación.

Darien corrió a su encuentro y cuando estuvo frente a frente con el hombretón éste le dijo. — Es el momento.

Tomaron prestada una motocicleta y se apresuraron en ir hasta el pueblo. A pesar de que los caminos estaban enlodados, Darien los atravesaba lo más rápido que podía, necesitaba llegar al pueblo, Sungura lo necesitaba y él no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba mientras él no estaba allí.

— _Debí quedarme. _— fue su último pensamiento antes de acelerar más la motocicleta.

.

.

.

— Resista, el doctor estará aquí muy pronto.

Sungura trataba de sonreír pero el dolor era agudo. Venía desde la parte baja de su espalda y se instalaba justo en su abdomen. Las gotas de sudor inundaban su rostro, mezclándose con las lágrimas.

— Maldito doctor Shields. —dijo en voz alta ante la sorpresa de todos.

No era normal que Sungura se molestara o dijera alguna palabrota, siempre se mostraba en calma y alegre, pero las mujeres ahí reunidas entendían el dolor que estaba pasando. Una de ellas se acercó y le secó la frente con un pañuelo. Sungura agradeció con una sonrisa, justo antes de que otro retorcijón le atravesara el cuerpo.

— Pronto llegará su esposo. —le dijo una de ellas.

— Más le vale si no quiere dejarme viuda antes de tiempo.

La mujer emitió otro grito de dolor. — No deberíamos esperar más Sungura, podría complicarse el parto.

— No, él vendrá, yo sé que él vendrá.

— Pero Sungura, está sufriendo mucho, la partera puede ayudarle.

Sungura lo pensó, no le preocupaba su dolor sino el del bebé que llevaba a dentro. Miró a Shaira y asintió en silencio, indicándole a la mujer que trajera a la partera.

Shaira se apresuró y salió de la habitación, para luego traer consigo a la anciana mujer. Con una pasividad desesperante la partera se acercó a Sungura y le levantó el vestido.

— El bebé está coronando. —Dijo luego de tactar el canal de parto— Puja fuerte, pronto tendrás a tu niño contigo.

.

.

.

Dejaron atrás la motocicleta y tomaron el vehículo que Djafary había dejado a unos kilómetros de la entrada del pueblo, cuando se hizo imposible continuar por los caminos enlodados.

— Yo conduciré, tú estás demasiado nervioso.

Darien asintió y en silencio tomó el asiento del copiloto. Djafary encendió el vehículo y comenzó a andar. El pelinegro se sumió en sus pensamientos, y mientras se frotaba el dedo en donde llevaba su alianza de matrimonio no pudo evitar recordar.

.

.

.

**Dos años atrás…**

Me encontraba trabajando en un pueblo cercado a donde la misión se había establecido. Había pasado casi un año desde que dejé Tokio para perseguir mi sueño de ayudar a los niños más necesitados, y me había enfocado en trabajar sin descanso, tanto así que en menos de tres meses me había ganado la confianza de todo el pueblo, incluso de los más ancianos, quienes no veían con buenos ojos que estuviéramos ahí.

La misión se estableció durante diez meses, luego se movieron a otro país, pero yo decidí quedarme. Había tanto que hacer aún y con tan pocos recursos, que no concebía el hecho de dejar a las personas que me habían reconocido como a un igual y me brindaron su confianza.

Estaba trabajando con el pueblo cercano al muelle cuando una extraña embarcación llegó.

— Doctor Shields, debe venir a ver esto.

Terminé el vendaje que estaba haciendo y corrí hasta el muelle, en donde Djafary y su esposa Shaira me estaban esperando.

— Están bajando provisiones y medicinas, dicen que vienen a ayudarlo.

No pude evitar emocionarme pero al mismo tiempo preocuparme. Desde que la misión había partido usaba mis propios recursos, mis ahorros estaban prontos a acabarse y había pedido un milagro a kamisama, pero me costaba creer que ese milagro sería posible luego de que enviara cientos de cartas a diferentes instituciones de beneficencia sin ningún resultado.

— Hay de todo Darien; algodón, gasas, acetaminofén, suero, ¡de todo! —decía Djafary extasiado.

Caminé hasta la embarcación y me dirigí hacia el que parecía capitán del barco. — Oiga. —le decía, pero él no se daba vuelta. — ¿Me puede decir de dónde proviene todo esto?

Pero el capitán no me prestaba atención y continuaba descargando las cosas. Me molesté profundamente por su actitud y caminé hasta donde estaba. Lo tomé fuertemente del brazo y lo increpé.

— ¿Acaso no escucha que le estoy hablando?

La gorra de capitán cayó al suelo, dejando ver una corta cabellera rubia.

— Hola doctor Shields.

.

.

.

**Tiempo actual**

— ¡Ahhh! —Gritaba Sungura— Esto es por tu culpa Darien Shields. ¡Ahhh!

— Vamos Sungura, solo un poco más.

La mujer dio un último empujón y con este se escuchó un llanto. La partera tomó al bebé y lo envolvió en una sábana. — Es una niña. —dijo entregándosela a su madre.

Sungura tomó a la niña en brazos y no pudo evitar romper en llanto. Tenía los cabellos oscuros de su padre y esa sonrisa dulce que la había enamorado. — Adanna. —Dijo— La niña de su padre.

Las mujeres sonrieron y se exaltaron en muestra de felicidad por Sungura y su hija.

Shaira entró corriendo emocionada. — Ya llegaron.

Darien irrumpió en el cuarto y con la mirada buscó a su esposa. Estaba recostada en la cama, su rostro estaba pálido y se notaba agotada por el gran esfuerzo. Rápidamente sus ojos pasaron de ella al bebé en sus brazos.

— Adanna. —dijo su esposa, mostrándole a la niña.

El pelinegro se acercó hasta la cama en donde descansaban y tomó a la pequeña en brazos. Una lágrima escapó por sus mejillas, aún no daba crédito a toda la felicidad que el destino le había deparado.

.

.

.

**Dos años atrás**

— Hola, doctor Shields.

La miré perplejo. Su brillante sonrisa de niña que recién hacía una travesura me derritió el corazón. No había reparado en lo mucho que la había extrañado hasta que la tuve frente a mí.

Entonces olvidé todo lo que había pasado, los malos momentos, sus equivocaciones y las mías, los malos entendidos, todo. Cerré la distancia que había entre nosotros y la besé como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Serena respondió a mi beso con la misma intensidad.

Cuando me separé de ella buscando aire, llevé mi mano hasta su rostro y la acaricié con ternura. — Por fin llegaste, Sungura.

— ¿Sungura? —preguntó con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

— Sí, Sungura: mi coneja.

Sonrió ampliamente y volvimos a besarnos.

.

.

.

— Después de ese día no volvimos a separarnos, a veces me saca de quicio, bueno, muchas veces, pero a pesar de eso, sin importar que tenía ganas de matarlo, después de muchas veces insistiendo, al fin le dije que sí me casaría con él.

— Serena…

— Bueno, está bien, después de insistirle muchas veces, al fin se casó conmigo.

— Y ahora vivimos felices por siempre.

Fin.

—**O—**

**Ahora sí, no hay más que agregar a esta historia.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por haberme leído.**


End file.
